Isolamento
by amanda pz
Summary: Tradução de Isolation, de Bex Chan.
1. Refúgio

**Resumo:** Pós HPB. Ron e Harry estão à caça das Horcruxes e Hermione foi deixada em Hogwarts para ajudar a Ordem a deixar a escola segura para os outros estudantes. Draco é forçado por Snape a ficar em Hogwarts, para sua própria proteção, porém não pode deixar o quarto que lhe foi cedido: o quarto da Granger. Hermione é a única estudante de confiança para guardar essa informação, então ela e Malfoy compartilham do pequeno espaço. Draco tenta evitar a loucura conforme fica cada vez mais isolado, somente com a companhia da sangue-ruim. Alguma coisa vai acontecer...

Tema e conteúdo para adultos, linguagem explícita.

**Aviso:** Tradução da Fic Isolation, de Bex Chan. Nada me Pertence :)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ISOLAMENTO**

Capítulo 1: Refúgio

.

As pessoas geralmente dizem que, em tempos de turbulência, você aprende a apreciar as pequenas coisas. Poéticos e excêntricos conceitos, como o pôr-do-sol, o som dos pássaros e as variadas cores das flores delicadas.

Bem, Hermione poderia seguramente dizer a estas pessoas que era tudo besteira.

Besteira. Besteira. Besteira.

O pôr-do-sol era praticamente o mesmo todos os dias, pássaros gritando, na realidade, eram muito irritantes e lhe proporcionaram dores de cabeça, e ela realmente não poderia se importar menos com as nuances e tonalidades das flores. Todas morreriam de qualquer maneira, todas murchas e feias, em formatos encolhidos. Especialmente quando o inverno estava começando a estrangular a vida mundo afora.

Não, quando o tempo é ruim -e ele realmente era- ele te distrai de todo o resto. Tudo o mais era irrelevante e distorcido, nublado pela gravidade da escuridão. Hermione havia notado que até mesmo suas aulas se tornaram sem sentido, e o pior é que todos pareciam sentir o mesmo.  
>Os alunos de Hogwarts estavam se afogando em melancolia. Todos eles.<p>

Bem, os que foram autorizados a voltar.  
>Havia somente um quarto do número normal de alunos, e todos estavam assustados, andando pelos corredores solitários com rostos sombrios e tons de sussurro. Mas as aulas foram mantidas, assim como as partidas de Quadribol e demais eventos, mesmo que estivesse óbvio que a maioria dos alunos havia perdido a vontade de competir, de socializar e até mesmo de aprender.<br>McGonagall estava dando seu melhor para manter as coisas consistentes e familiares, mas era inútil. Hogwarts era uma pseudo-escola agora. Apenas uma concha com antigas paredes que as pessoas achavam que fossem seguras. Mas é claro que isso era tudo besteira também.

Era 1º de Outubro, o que queria dizer que Hermione havia voltado a Hogwarts há apenas algumas semanas, porém pareciam anos. Também queria dizer que Dumbledore havia sido morto há exatos cinco meses. Não, Hogwarts definitivamente não estava segura, e todos sabiam disso. Os Comensais da Morte haviam violado a escola, tudo graças ao Draco maldito Malfoy, e então Snape assassinou o homem mais brilhante que ela poderia conhecer.

Voldemort estava de volta. Já estava de volta há alguns anos sim, mas a maldição de seu retorno estava se tornando mais barulhenta e ameaçadora a cada dia que se passava. Ela estava petrificada. Isso mesmo. Negligenciou os estereótipos que tinha quando se carregava as cores da Grifinória, às vezes era racional ter medo.

Certamente não ajudava o fato de que seus dois supostos melhores amigos a haviam deixado sozinha. Sim, Harry e Rony estavam viajando por todo o país à procura de Horcruxes. Sem ela. Ela não tinha certeza de onde sua razão estava ao tomar aquela decisão, mas foi sugestão de Lupin. Ela amava seus queridos amigos, mas se estava certa, Harry estava tendo recaídas mentais a cada hora, e Ron provavelmente tropeçaria em seus próprios pés.

Ela sabia que não havia sido decisão deles, mas não podia evitar o ressentimento cravado em sua mente. Ao menos eles tinham um ao outro.

Foi deixada aqui para ajudar McGonagall a transformar Hogwarts em um refúgio. Um lugar seguro. Havia alguns outros membros da Ordem, como Simas e Dino, e Gina estava ajudando junto a outros professores. A Weasley mais nova era boa o bastante, mas não chegava perto de preencher a lacuna que os garotos deixaram. Na maioria do tempo, Hermione sentia-se significativamente sozinha.

Ela havia recebido o título de Monitora-Chefe é claro, possivelmente para que pudesse ter seu próprio quarto e então ajudar nos planos da Ordem. Ou talvez para que ela tivesse alguma liberdade para se trancar na biblioteca à noite com a esperança de ajudar na causa. Ou talvez porque ela era a infame melhor amiga de Harry Potter, e era suposto prover algum símbolo de esperança às miseráveis almas que assombravam Hogwarts. O que quer que fosse, ela estava grata que pudesse ajudar, mas teria ficado com Ron e Harry.

Michael Corner era o Monitor-Chefe, mas ela nunca havia descoberto por quê ele foi escolhido. Provavelmente porque havia sido Monitor e membro da Armada de Dumbledore, mas duvidava que estivesse muito preocupado a se preparar para a Ordem. Ela poderia ter perguntado a ele, é claro, ou mesmo tentado conversar com qualquer outro estudante, mas a única pessoa com quem havia conversado nesses últimos dias era McGonagall. Ela estava tão ocupada... Tão imersa em seu desespero por ajudar.

Seu quarto de Monitora-Chefe parecia vazio. Oco.

Perto da torre da Grifinória estava seu quarto, uma pequena cozinha, um pequeno espaço de descanso, o banheiro, e outro banheiro. O banheiro que provavelmente Harry teria ocupado se tivesse sido nomeado Monitor-Chefe. Corner tinha seu próprio dormitório de Monitor-Chefe próximo à torre da Corvinal, e ela era muito grata a este detalhe. Se ela fosse ficar ansiosa e com raiva pelo estado do mundo, ela não queria que ninguém, além de Harry ou Ron, soubesse disso.

Mas, assim como ela havia notado tantas vezes, eles não estavam ali. Mandavam-lhe uma carta a cada quinzena, tomando o cuidado de não enviar nada que pudesse alertar Voldemort sobre sua caça às Horcruxes.

Então sim, as coisas estavam ruins. Notavelmente ruins.

Tão ruins que as palavras à sua frente estavam apenas deslizando sobre seu cérebro e escapando de sua atenção. Havia apenas passado da meia-noite quando tomou seu caminho à biblioteca para pesquisar novamente sobre Horcruxes, estimulada por sua insônia apaixonante.

Já eram facilmente duas da manhã agora. O lugar estava obviamente vazio, e somente o fraco brilho de seu Lumus dava alguma indicação de vida entre o labirinto de estantes. Ela esfregou os olhos com sono atrasado e tentou focar nas letras e formas borradas, mas era difícil.

"Certo.", ela murmurou para si mesma, arrastando seu dedo à frase e fixando seu olhar. "O primeiro bruxo conhecido por criar uma Horcrux foi Herpo, o Hediondo, e elas só podem ser...".

Merda...

Ela já havia lido a frase duas vezes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Você está louco!" ele cuspiu duramente, parando seu caminho. "Eu não sei qual das suas poções malucas te derrubou, mas de jeito nenhum eu volto lá.".

"E eu suponho que você tenha uma ideia melhor?" Snape girou lentamente para encarar seu companheiro, relativamente impaciente com o jovem rapaz.

"Você esqueceu o que fizemos lá?". Ele questionou, levantando sua mão trêmula de fúria para indicar a escola mal iluminada. "Serei morto se colocar apenas um pé dentro desse lugar.".

"Não temos tempo para seus argumentos Draco." o ex-professor zombou, pegando o jovem bruxo pela parte de trás do colarinho. "Eu fiz um Voto para te proteger e este é o único lugar onde você estará a salvo.".

"Me larga!" ele sibilou, lutando contra o aperto enquanto Snape marchava em direção a Hogwarts. Ele tentou cravar os pés no chão e arrancar a mão de Snape de suas vestes, mas foi inútil. "Seu traidor de sangue, escória!".

Snape parou seus passos largos e ajustou o punho nas vestes de Draco para deixa-los cara a cara. Ele não deixou escapar em seu semblante, mas Malfoy tornou-se cauteloso ao ver o olhar perigoso de Snape. Mas não vacilou, o homem era um traidor do sangue. Fato.

Snape e ele vinham se escondendo pelos últimos meses após o... evento na Torre de Astronomia. Draco não era estúpido. Ele sabia que sua falha traria consequências, mas ele nunca poderia imaginar sua magnitude. O Lorde das Trevas o queria morto.

Ele não havia falado com seus pais desde o ocorrido, não tinha ideia do que pudesse ter acontecido a eles. Ele recém havia deixado uma cabana em Shetland, tendo como única companhia o estranho e oleoso homem que agora estava evidentemente o torturando. Ele tinha um preço em sua cabeça. Ambos os lados o queriam morto.

E então, Snape lhe disse que era um espião, que havia traído a todos e que era um deles. Draco vomitou os restos mal digeridos que havia conseguido comer naquele dia, e passou o resto do dia tentando fugir do esconderijo escocês.

Mas para onde ele teria ido?

Se não fosse o fato de que Voldemort queria utilizar o Avada nele o quanto antes, ele teria revelado a informação para ganho pessoal. Mas ele não tinha mais lugar junto aos Comensais da Morte, que o abandonaram arruinado, forçado a seguir o traidor de sangue, que disse que já não poderia mais protegê-lo.

Filho da puta.

E agora ele o trouxe para Hogwarts.

Ele tentou fazer perguntas sobre o grau de envolvimento de Snape com a Ordem, mas o cara esquisito havia caracteristicamente dito o mínimo. Draco ponderava se a insanidade havia finalmente pego o homem mais velho, que todo o conceito de espião era apenas uma histeria desconexa de um homem com uma semi-mentalidade. Ele matou Dumbledore depois de tudo. Mas então por que ele estaria o levando a Hogwarts se não tivesse alguma influência com McGonagall e com a Ordem?

Todas as perguntas e ansiedade bateram em sua cabeça, que latejava com lembranças ecoando em seus ouvidos. Mas ele não tinha respostas. Sem promessas. Nada. Apenas abandonado fervendo em um limbo que doía, e imaginando quando as coisas se tornaram tão complicadas.

Cinco meses em um galpão frágil de alguma ilha desolada de Shetland, somente com o barulho das ovelhas para cortar o silêncio, o deixou um pouco mais do que... tenso. É claro, ter o bruxo mais poderoso da Terra caçando seu cadáver não ajudava.

Que merda de semana. Merda de mês. Merda de ano.

"Estou tentando te proteger, Draco.", o homem sinistro parou, apertando a pressão nas vestes de Draco. "É o único lugar onde você estará seguro.".

"Eu não vou estar seguro aqui.", resmungou o loiro curvando os lábios com desgosto. "Eu sou inimigo deles, porra.".

"Você é inimigo dos dois lados agora.", Snape salientou continuando seus passos a caminho de Hogwarts, e puxando o herdeiro Malfoy consigo. "Mas este é o lado com menor possibilidade de te matar, a Professora McGonagall já concordou com isso.".

"Vaca estúpida.", ele gritou. O que lhe rendeu um asfixiante puxão. "Então eu vou confiar minha segurança em uma bruxa louca?".

"Você não tem escolha.".

Seus protestos cessaram.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela estremeceu.

O Outono chegou rápido ao castelo, e ele esbanjou do frio em sua nuca. Sua respiração deixou a boca em forma de névoa, e ela puxou o tecido de seu casaco pelos punhos, para proteger os dedos do frio.

Hermione pulou da cadeira quando ouviu o barulho da porta da biblioteca abrindo, seguido de passos arrastados. Ela pegou sua varinha silenciosamente, finalizando o feitiço Lumus e escutando atentamente as pisadas intrusas no assoalho. Ela fez sua respiração soar o mais baixo possível, conseguindo levantar de sua cadeira sem o menor ruído.

Ela andou entre os intervalos das estantes, buscando vislumbrar algo fora do lugar. Todas as sombras se misturavam em uma massa quase totalmente negra, então ela se concentrou nos ruídos. Quem quer que fosse ainda permanecia na porta, mas foi lentamente tomando seu caminho mais adentro da biblioteca. Sua mão apertou a varinha.

"Senhorita Granger?" uma voz familiar chamou, e ela relaxou os ombros. "Você está aqui?".

"Lumus" suspirou a bruxa, seus pés seguindo a voz amigável. "Estou aqui, Professor Slughorn.".

"Oh, aí está você!" o homem sorriu nervoso quando ela chegou a seu campo de visão. "Sabe, nós estivemos procurando você por toda a parte, você realmente não deveria estar fora do quarto tão tarde, mesmo sendo uma Monitora-Chefe.".

"Está tudo bem?" ela questionou, ignorando o comentário.

"A Professora McGonagall gostaria de falar com você.", ele disse simplesmente, a levando da biblioteca. "Ela está em seu escritório.".

"Há algo errado?" suas sobrancelhas levantaram juntas com preocupação. Por que McGonagall precisaria dela às duas da manhã?

"Eu não tenho certeza do que está acontecendo, Senhorita Granger." ele admitiu inocente encolhendo os ombros. "Tenho certeza de que está tudo bem, ou teríamos sido informados.".

"Acho que sim." ela balançou a cabeça distraidamente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. "Só me parece um pouco estranho.".

"Em tempos como estes, Senhorita Granger," ele respirou, e ela pôde ouvir quão cansado o homem estava. Todos estavam cansados. "Estou surpreso que você ainda ache algo estranho.".

"Você está certo.".

"Vou leva-la ao escritório." ele disse, sua voz coaxando com fadiga. "Você quer que eu espere aqui fora para ter certeza de que chegará ao seu quarto com segurança?".

"Não é necessário." ela afirmou com um pequeno aceno com a cabeça. "Meu quarto é só um passo do escritório de McGonagall, além disso, o senhor me parece muito cansado.".

"Fui acordado de repente." ele confessou, sufocando um bocejo em sua manga. "Mas então, você estava lendo na biblioteca. Está dormindo bem, Senhorita Granger?".

"Bem o suficiente." ela mentiu.

"Posso recomendar uma Poção do Sono sem Sonhos?" ele sugeriu, dando um olhar significativo. "Eu poderia preparar um pouco para você usar amanhã?".

"Não, obrigada." ela ofereceu-lhe um sorriso fraco. "Eu tenho algumas pílulas trouxas que posso tomar se realmente precisar, mas estou bem professor, de verdade.".

"Se você está dizendo, Senhorita Granger." ele cedeu, parando ao deparar com a porta do corredor que a levaria ao escritório de McGonagall. "Devo deixa-la aqui então.".

"Obrigada, Professor Slughorn." ela acenou com a cabeça educadamente, esperando até que o bruxo houvesse desaparecido pelo corredor antes de murmurar a senha. "Gato malhado.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco estava sentado em uma cadeira enorme, rangendo os dentes e mastigando a língua. Os dois professores estavam discutindo à sua frente, o que estava tomando cada pedacinho de seu autocontrole para não gritar com os dois. Se McGonagall não estivesse segurando sua varinha defensivamente, ele provavelmente já teria enfeitiçado os dois, ou ao menos teria lançado alguns feitiços silenciadores para bloquear os tons irritantes.

"Eu concordei em te encontrar, Severo," a bruxa falou asperamente. "Não fiz nenhuma promessa de deixá-lo ficar aqui.".

"Não há outro lugar," Snape afirmou calmamente, fitando Draco por um momento. "Se o Lorde das Trevas o encontrar, irá mata-lo, Minerva.".

"E você quer que eu coloque o resto dos alunos em risco?" seu forte sotaque escocês lembrou Draco da vila em que estavam ao Norte. Sempre escondendo as coisas...

"Você está tentando proteger os estudantes," o bruxo falou mal-humorado. "Ele precisa de proteção, mais do que qualquer um.".

"Este garoto é a razão pela qual a escola foi atacada!" ela gritou, apontando um dedo acusador para Draco. "Este garoto!".

"É uma criança," Snape interrompeu, ignorando o grunhido ofendido do adolescente que estava em silêncio. "Ele foi enganado, Minerva".

Os olhos de Draco levantaram com estas palavras, e ele analisou o homem em quem havia confiado com cauteloso ceticismo. Sentiu-se estanho e degradado ao ser defendido por alguém que ele agora desprezava.

"Ele sabia o que estava fazendo," a diretora disse com calma, seu tom conservador de volta. "E se ele não tivesse sido tão tolo, as coisas estariam diferentes agora.".

"O Lorde das Trevas continuaria sendo uma ameaça," ele argumentou cuidadosamente. "Você sabe que Alvo...".

"Não se atreva a me subornar com a memória dele," ela advertiu. Sua voz aumentando em decibéis que assediaram seus próprios ouvidos. "Não se atreva, Severo.".

"Você sabe que eu estou certo," ele disse sutilmente. "Você sabe muito bem como ele estava determinado para que Draco não seguisse... aquele caminho.".

O herdeiro Malfoy sentiu sua mandíbula afrouxar. As perguntas inevitáveis inundando seu cérebro rapidamente, e ele sibilou o ar entre os dentes. O velho idiota tinha interesse nele? Queria deixa-lo longe do lado das trevas? E Snape sabia disso? Apenas mais segredos, mais estilhaços em seu cérebro.

"Mas que diabos...".

"Eu avisei para manter sua boca fechada," Snape demorou propositalmente, sem ao menos se preocupar em olhar para ele. "Minerva, você sabe que Alvo o deixaria ficar.".

"Bem," ela suspirou, massageando a cabeça com sua mão velha e amassada. "Alvo. Benevolência poderia ser considerada o motivo de sua queda, junto ao seu desejo de ver o bem em todos.".

Snape fez um pequeno ruído de concordância. "Seja como for," ele murmurou baixo. "Estou correndo contra o tempo. Ele precisa de um lugar longe do Lorde das Trevas.".

A velha bruxa tencionou seus lábios, e moveu seu olhar para fitar o mais novo habitante da sala. Draco tentou sustentar o olhar, mas viu-se olhando para baixo, suas pálpebras pesadas de cansaço. Ele tinha sido incapaz de ter uma noite de sono decente desde o dia 1º de Junho, quatro dias antes do seu aniversário de dezessete anos. Talvez devido ao frio que rastejava entre as rachaduras do seu esconderijo, ou a sensação dolorosa de fome que sofreu por cinco meses, ou até mesmo os restos frágeis de sua consciência.

Dormir era um luxo já esquecido, assim como uma refeição decente. E uma cama. E um chuveiro. E calor...

"Muito bem," McGonagall finalmente murmurou, apoiando a cabeça um pouco mais ao alto enquanto falava. "Ele pode ficar, mas tenho meus termos, Senhor Malfoy, e se qualquer um deles for quebrado, você estará por si só.".

Draco levantou os olhos lentamente para fitar a mulher com um olhar agitado. Quem era ela para estabelecer uma lista de regras? Como se estivesse fazendo algum favor. Ele não queria ficar aqui. Ele não precisa de sua ajuda. Ele poderia bater nela até que...

"Sua varinha, Senhor Malfoy." ela exigiu calmamente, estendendo a mão.

Ele bufou. "Cai fora." ele murmurou friamente, mas sentiu algo ao seu lado se mover, e assistiu com um olhar furioso sua varinha deixando seu bolso e pousando na palma da mão da diretora.

"Você não será permitido a assistir às aulas junto aos outros alunos," ela disse secamente. "Acho que as razões estão bem óbvias quanto a isso. Você irá permanecer sem ser visto, pois tenho certeza de que não será bem-vindo pelos outros alunos de qualquer maneira.".

Ele revirou os olhos. Odiava pessoas que achavam necessário dizer o óbvio.

"Você não irá deixar o quarto que lhe for cedido," ela continuou áspera, seus lábios franzidos com o stress. "Se você colocar um pé para fora de Hogwarts sem a minha permissão, você não poderá mais voltar. Nunca.".

Draco coçou o queixo e olhou para Snape, que estava assistindo tudo com seu familiar olhar impaciente. Ele queria mandar os dois se fuderem, para pensarem em seus próprios problemas, mas sabia que essa oferta não era opcional. Ele lembrou a si mesmo novamente que não tinha outro lugar para ir. Então era isso. Outro lugar de onde ele não era permitido sair. Outra prisão para tirar sua sanidade. Merlim, o ajude a salvar sua mente.

"Ele vai ficar aqui?" Snape perguntou, quebrando o silêncio. "Com você?".

"Tenho muito que fazer para ficar brincando de dama de companhia, Severo." a bruxa explicou em um tom cortante. "Tenho outra pessoa em mente para ficar de olho nele.".

Snape fez uma careta. "Slughorn?" ele perguntou. "Um dos professores?".

"Você sabe em primeira mão que eles não teriam tempo para isso," ela respondeu com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Considerando as circunstâncias, Severo, há apenas um punhado de pessoas em quem eu confio plenamente, e se você quer que o paradeiro do Senhor Malfoy continue em segredo, então ele ficará com a Senhorita Granger.".

Os olhos de Draco dobraram de tamanho e sua boca ficou seca. "A sague-ruim filha da mãe.".

"Você fará bem se cuidar de seu vocabulário, Senhor Malfoy," ela ameaçou com seu tom cortante. "Eu acho que deixei bem claro que sua permanência aqui é condicional.".

"Você acha que me empurrando a um quarto com ela será seguro?" ele questionou com uma expressão incrédula. "Se há outra pessoa que o Lorde das Trevas gostaria de matar, é a sangue-ruim.".

"Você vai parar de usar essa palavra," a bruxa reiterou censurando-o com o dedo. "Estou certa de que a Senhorita Granger será capaz de lidar com essa... situação maduramente.".

Draco lançou um sorriso falso e sacudiu a cabeça. "Você está fora da sua cadeira de balanço.".

"Aparentemente sim," ela concordou. "Mas se eu fosse você, me encorajaria a reconsiderar esta afirmação.".

Ele estreitou seu olhar e fitou Snape, com uma expressão de puro nojo. "Esta é a sua ideia de proteção?" ele cuspiu as palavras entre os dentes. "Entregar-me a esses idiotas?".

"Já chega," ele silenciou Draco, continuando a olhar McGonagall com uma expressão curiosa. "Você tem certeza de que a Senhorita Granger é a opção mais sábia?".

"Ela é a única opção," ela falou resoluta. "É a única aluna em quem confio plenamente.".

"Mas um dos professores certamente seria mais apropriado." .

"Os professores já têm problemas demais cuidando dos outros alunos," a diretora disse com uma sombra de impaciência. "A Senhorita Granger é perfeitamente capaz, e ainda tem um quarto sobrando em seus aposentos.".

Ele sentiu o desejo de desafiar a bruxa subir em sua garganta, coçar suas amídalas. Mas estava tão exausto. Hogwarts era muito mais quente que o galpão, e o calor era como um sedativo. A cadeira de pelúcia o estava absorvendo, não importava o quanto ele tentasse ignorar este fato. O cheiro de comida pairava no ar também, e isto estava fazendo coisas traiçoeiras ao seu estômago vazio.

"Posso tomar seu silêncio como uma resposta positiva à nossa oferta?".

Oferta. Ele bufou. Não era uma oferta o que ela estava dizendo a ele. E todos naquela sala sabiam disso. Era um ultimato. Fique com o inimigo ou arrisque a morte. Somente a vontade de viver se sobrepôs ao seu orgulho. Ok deixe-os alimentá-lo e providenciar um telhado velho sobre sua cabeça. Seus pais estariam procurando por ele. Seu pai convenceria o Lorde das Trevas a reconsiderar o seu... acidente. Talvez.

"Ele aceita." Snape falou em nome do aluno, lhe desafiando a protestar com o olhar severo.

"Assim seja," McGonagall suspirou, com medo de ter negociado sua alma com o demônio. "Você tem algum pertence?".

Seus olhos caíram sobre seu colo novamente. A simples resposta era não. Não, ele não tinha uma mísera coisa que pudesse chamar de sua. Somente as roupas batidas que estava usando desde aquela noite, e um conjunto de vestes que Snape havia lhe dado. Ele foi despojado de todos os sinais de riqueza, os símbolos que representavam sua herança infame, e ele odiava isso.

"Não." ele cuspiu rapidamente, deixando os olhos entreabertos.

"Então vou pedir aos elfos-domésticos que tragam algumas coisas para você," ela falou com um tom mais suave do que o anterior. "Vou pedir que levem aos aposentos da Senhorita Granger amanhã.".

"E a Senhorita Granger aceitou este acordo?" o bruxo mais velho perguntou em tom cético.

"Ainda não.".

As sobrancelhas loiras de Draco levantaram alto em sua testa. Ainda não? A mulher estava cavando sua sepultura mais rápido do que Voldemort.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela movia seus dedos ansiosos pelos tijolos velhos enquanto arrastava seus pés pelo corredor, a outra mão segurando a varinha para guiar seu caminho. Ela imaginou o motivo de McGonagall tê-la chamado. Só havia um motivo.

Más notícias.

Alguém morreu. Ou foi ferido. Talvez os planos de Harry e Ron houvessem sido descobertos. Talvez a escola estivesse sob outra ameaça. Ou Voldemort encontrou a sede da Ordem.

Havia centenas de possibilidades. Todas ruins.

Ela lamentou por seu otimismo, gostaria que ele não houvesse sido roubado pela sombria lembrança da Torre da Astronomia. Seus pensamentos foram esquecidos ao ouvir a voz distorcida de McGonagall pelo corredor. Outra voz juntou-se à sua. A voz de um homem.

O aperto na varinha tremeu e ela aumentou o ritmo, o barulho de seus passos ecoando. Ela não conseguia discernir palavras específicas ou se talvez houvesse uma terceira voz vibrando nas paredes agora. Contraindo o punho e murmurando a senha novamente, a grande porta abriu. Seus olhos selvagens se arregalaram ao absorver a cena.

Snape. Aqui. Em Hogwarts.

Ela nem mesmo percebeu Malfoy.

Três cabeças se viraram para encará-la, mas ela viu somente uma. Ele. O homem que matou o maior homem que ela poderia conhecer. Ela sentiu o fogo queimar em seu peito.

"Você!" ela respirou, seu semblante em choque por um momento, antes que as linhas de raiva aparecessem em seu rosto. Seu braço da varinha esticou agitado, fazendo seu cotovelo estalar, e seus olhos castanhos se estreitaram em fendas perigosas. "Impedimenta!".

Ele bloqueou seu feitiço sem esforço, o que a enfureceu mais ainda. A raiva da bruxa estava esmagando seus ouvidos, abafando o pedido de McGonagall para que relaxasse. Sua magia pulsava na ponta dos dedos, pronta para vingar-se. Ela disparou um Estupefaça, que foi defendido assim como seu último ataque.

Draco estava assistindo o duelo silenciosamente com seus olhos calculistas, se perguntando por que Snape ainda estava participando disso. Certamente um rápido Petrificus colocaria a sangue-ruim intrometida em seu devido lugar. Ela sequer havia reparado nele, não havia tirado os olhos do outro bruxo. Ele apostaria a fortuna de sua família que eles não conseguiriam acalmar o ataque de mau humor da sangue-ruim.

Snape mirou a garota calmamente, disparando um feitiço em sua direção, decidindo que era melhor parar antes que isso estivesse fora do alcance. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha impressionado ao ver que não surtiu efeito, e vacilou quando outro dos feitiços da garota o fez tropeçar em seus pés. Ela havia praticado. Quando ela aprendeu feitiços não verbais?

"Já chega," McGonagall tentou interferir, mas os olhos de Hermione mal fitaram a mulher. "Senhorita Granger, acalme-se e deixe-me explicar.".

A jovem bruxa não piscou. "Confrin...".

Sua varinha voou longe de sua mão, e seu olhar confuso se deslocou para a diretora. Ela sentiu cordas encantadas em sua volta restringindo seus movimentos, enquanto lágrimas frustradas invadiam seu rosto. A bruxa mais velha lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas antes de agitar sua varinha novamente, e Hermione sentiu seus pés saírem do chão antes de ir voando para dentro de um armário.

A porta fechou-se atrás dela com um estrondo, e ela permaneceu congelada no escuro, atordoada por um momento, antes de começar a lutar contra tudo e gritando até que sua garganta estivesse seca. Por que McGonagall estava fazendo isso? Ela soluçou ultrajada e engoliu o grito preso em sua traqueia.

Que diabos estava acontecendo?

No outro lado da porta, Draco afundou na cadeira novamente, girando os olhos. Ele assistiu aos dois professores compartilharem um olhar de ceticismo, resistindo à compulsão de balançar a cabeça ou rir da estupidez deles. Como eles poderiam estar surpresos que ela tenha reagido desta maneira? Ele realmente estava cercado de idiotas.

"Bem," ele comentou, sua voz rouca por trás da garganta, mas ainda cheio de sarcasmo. "Isto foi bom.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**N/A: **N/A aqui pode significar Notas da Amanda haha. Sim, porque de autora eu não tenho nada, é apenas uma tradução da história de Bex Chan, como eu disse lá em cima. Resolvi dedicar algum tempo para compartilhar com os leitores brasileiros essa história pela qual me apaixonei quando li, e espero que minha tradução esteja à altura. Há mais ou menos 1 mês pedi o consentimento da Bex para traduzir a fic, e então comecei postando os capítulos em outro fórum (diga-se de passagem, está fazendo sucesso, já está entre as mais votadas da semana). Porém, achei que era justo postar a fic aqui também, visto que é o "local de origem" da história (acho que já usei essas palavras com alguma leitora que entrou em contato comigo hehe). Finalizando, me desculpem por qualquer eventual falha, estou me adaptando ao site, pois só acessava ele para ler Isolation.

Para quem ainda não havia lido a fic em inglês, aqui está uma oportunidade da qual vocês não vão se arrepender.


	2. Soco

Capítulo 2: Soco

.

"Ela melhorou." comentou Snape, mirando a porta com um olhar pensativo.

"Você não tem ideia." McGonagall suspirou, franzindo o cenho enquanto os protestos de Hermione ficavam cada vez mais altos, ressonando pelo escritório e fazendo a diretora encolher em sua cadeira. "Ela tem praticado muito com Horácio e eu.".

"Eu posso notar." ele balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, olhando por cima de Draco. "Talvez ela seja capaz de controlá-lo.".

"Ela é capaz." a diretora garantiu-lhe. "Severo, as proteções anti-aparatação vão voltar em breve, e eu acho que será mais fácil de explicar tudo a ela se você não estiver mais aqui.".

"Eu estive aqui por muito tempo de qualquer maneira." ele concordou, indo a passos largos na direção do jovem bruxo curvado em sua cadeira. "Lembre-se do que discutimos, Draco.".

"Você está realmente me deixando aqui?" ele questionou, sibilando as palavras entre os dentes. "Com _essas_ pessoas? Obrigado mesmo.".

"Tente se lembrar de que você está em perigo." o antigo professor aconselhou, sua voz grossa e condescendente. "E _essas pessoas_ são os únicos que estão dispostos a lhe proporcionar um lugar para ficar.".

"Bem, outros tolos então." Draco deu de ombros com desdém, dando a McGonagall um olhar longo e aborrecido. "Estava à espera de algum tipo de gratidão por isso?".

"Não possuo expectativas em você de qualquer modo, Sr. Malfoy," ela disse-lhe com genuína decepção. "Seu fracasso constante em fazer qualquer coisa que valha a pena destruiu qualquer confiança que eu possa ter tido em você.".

Sua fachada arrogante se encolheu com as palavras. Não porque ele estava incomodado sobre perturbar a vagabunda enrugada, ele realmente não dava a mínima. Não, era porque ela o havia chamado de fracassado. E a verdade dói. Nos últimos sete anos, ele não conseguia se lembrar de uma coisa que tinha conseguido alcançar com êxito. Nenhuma. E seu último erro se provou fatal, fatal o suficiente para justificar que desejassem sua morte, e uma estadia por tempo indeterminado_nesta_ merda.

_Fracasso._

"Gostaria que eu fingisse que me importo?" murmurou casualmente, virando-se para Snape. "Eu pensei que você estava indo embora.".

O loiro resmungou quando recebeu outro forte tapa atrás de sua cabeça. "Você deve aprender a controlar sua língua, Draco," o homem mais velho o repreendeu fortemente. "Peço desculpas por isso, Minerva.".

"Não há necessidade," insistiu. "Eu posso lidar com isso a partir daqui. Você tem a minha palavra que vou fazer tudo que posso para garantir a segurança do Senhor Malfoy. Você realmente deveria ir, Severo. Logo o dia vai clarear.".

"Certo," ele murmurou, dando à bruxa um aceno de cabeça mal-humorado. "Eu não tenho certeza se vou poder contatá-la em breve.".

"Você sabe onde estamos se precisar de nós," disse ela, sua voz suave beirando a melancolia. "Boa sorte, Severo.".

Draco soltou uma bufada com desgosto, que foi abafada pelo forte estalo de Aparatação. Ele sentiu sua mandíbula contrair, e lutou contra as cinzas de apreensão que se instalaram em suas vísceras. Snape pode ter se tornado um traidor do sangue, mas pelo menos o cara assustador havia sido vinculado a ele por um Voto para protegê-lo, enquanto que _esses_ traidores de sangue provavelmente iriam sufocá-lo durante o sono. Outro dos uivos estridentes de Granger rompeu seus tímpanos, e ele virou-se para McGonagall com um olhar cansado e meio fechado.

"Isso vai ser divertido." ele murmurou secamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Você não vai dizer nada para tornar isso mais difícil," ordenou a bruxa com um dedo agitado apontado em sua direção. "E você certamente não vai usar aquela palavra horrível.".

"Você quer dizer sangue-ruim?" ele questionou, aproveitando o termo depreciativo. "Você parece muito confiante com esse pressuposto.".

"Estou avisando, Sr. Malfoy," ela insistiu. "Você estará apenas tornando as coisas mais difíceis para si mesmo se continuar a agir desta forma.".

"Só acabe com isso," ele gemeu, esfregando os olhos. Os guinchos da sangue-ruim tinham resultado em um baque doloroso contra sua têmpora, e o calor estava embalando suas pálpebras a cair de sono. Ele realmente queria dormir um pouco. "São quase três da manhã e eu gostaria de descansar um pouco.".

"E eu tenho certeza de que você gostaria de fazê-lo em uma cama," ela disse lentamente, fitando o garoto. "Eu sei que você não tem uma cama há algum tempo, Sr. Malfoy.".

"O que quer dizer?"

"Se você insistir em fazer isso mais difícil do que deveria ser," ela começou, dando dois passos na direção do armário barulhento. "Então, eu poderia decidir por não deixá-lo dormir em uma cama, ou usar o chuveiro, ou talvez você...".

"Eu aceito." ele fez uma careta. "Só vá de uma vez.".

"Faria bem a você aprender boas maneiras também." ela aconselhou, terminando a curta distância até a porta do armário.

Respirando calmamente para atrasar o momento, a diretora abriu a porta com um puxão e franziu o cenho ao ver a confusão. Durante sua luta, Hermione bateu em algumas prateleiras, ganhando algumas contusões pelos livros que caíram. Ela parou de lutar quando notou a presença de McGonagall em frente à porta, o peito arfante contra as cordas. A bruxa inclinou sua varinha para levitar Hermione até seu escritório e suspirou quando a aluna recomeçou suas tentativas de se libertar.

Draco resistiu aos insultos que coçavam em sua língua, lembrando que teria uma noite confortável. Parecia que o inferno havia gargarejado a sangue-ruim da Granger e a cuspido de volta, seu cabelo caótico pululando em seu rosto como folhas de outono, e seus olhos manchados de um vermelho que parecia ser proveniente de um mês de sono atrasado. Bom. Ele estava feliz que ela estava sofrendo. Satisfeito que alguém estava.

"Deixe-me sair dessas coisas!" ela gritou, os olhos inchados de lágrimas enquanto ela pairava a poucos centímetros do chão.

"Eu preciso que você se acalme Senhorita Granger.".

"Eu não vou me acalmar!" ela se recusou, sua voz trêmula e temerosa. "Que diabos...".

"Eu prometo que vou explicar tudo," a professora tentou acalmá-la. "Eu preciso que você se acalme, Hermione. Por favor.".

Ela puxou seis longas respirações e engoliu de volta a angústia encravada na garganta. Ela ainda não havia notado ele. "Ok," ela murmurou. "Ok só, por favor, tire essas coisas de mim.".

Hesitando por um momento, McGonagall lançou o feitiço, e os pés de Hermione pousaram no assoalho com um pequeno baque. Ela passou as palmas das mãos sobre as feridas deixadas pelas cordas e estudou a mulher mais velha como uma estranha. Ela soluçou confusa e deu um passo cauteloso para o centro da sala, ignorando que se aproximava de Malfoy.

"Por que Snape estava aqui?" ela questionou, por fim, decidindo que o silêncio era muito irritante.

"Antes de eu dizer-lhe qualquer coisa," McGonagall começou. "Você precisa entender que não pode revelar a ninguém. Nem mesmo ao Sr. Potter ou ao Sr. Weasley.".

Hermione mudou seu peso para a outra perna e franziu os lábios, analisando a situação em sua cabeça. As palavras de McGonagall não soaram bem aos seus ouvidos, ela dizia tudo a Harry e Ron, e o comportamento estranho da professora nos últimos minutos havia a deixado completamente perplexa. Seus olhos corriam longe, precisando focar em qualquer outra coisa, e foi então que ela o viu.

_Ele._

Ela fixou seu olhar no brilho gelado dos olhos dele, e sentiu algo em sua alma romper.

Ela não lembra se correu até ele, tudo estava embaçado e rápido. Quando ela estava perto o suficiente, recuou seu punho fechado e bateu no rosto do garoto, forte o bastante para queimar os nós dos dedos. Ela sentiu um rugido feroz vibrar em sua garganta, e levou seu punho novamente, o sangue deslizando pelo queixo de Draco. Ela queria socar seu rosto até que ele estivesse irreconhecível, até que ela não se lembrasse mais do que ele tinha feito.

Mas um feitiço de McGonagall a arrastou para o outro lado da sala. E ela estava gritando de novo.

Ela lutou tanto contra a magia que seus membros queimaram, mas ela não conseguiria sair. "Que diabos este _bastardo..."._

"Pare com isso!" a outra bruxa gritou, mantendo sua varinha treinada no corpo contorcido de Hermione. Não houve lágrimas agora, apenas uma raiva que fervilhava e quase fez a menina brilhar. "Hermione, você _deve_ ouvir.".

"Seu pentelho covarde!" ela retrucou, ignorando McGonagall e curvando o lábio enquanto fitava Malfoy. Ele estava limpando o fio de sangue que foi derramado do seu lábio, com uma expressão muito distante para que ela pudesse distinguir. Ele sustentou o olhar dela então, e seu ódio era ofuscante. Ele estava mais magro do que ela lembrava, e parecia um pouco desgastado, mas todo o resto estava exatamente como ela se lembrava. O cabelo cremoso, a pele de porcelana, os olhos de nuvem de chuva. Foi horrível, e ela gritou com indignação.

"Controle-se," McGonagall tentou novamente, entrando no campo de visão de Hermione. "Estou tentando explicar.".

"Como você pôde?" Hermione sibilou para a bruxa mais velha, novas lágrimas brotando de seus olhos como brilho de fogo. "Eles mataram Dumbledore! Como você pôde fazer isso com...".

"Já é o bastante!" ela respondeu, seu tom de voz familiarmente rigoroso. "Estou tentando lhe dizer...".

"_Nada_ do que você possa dizer iria...".

"Severo Snape é um espião da Ordem," disse ela sem rodeios, satisfeita quando Hermione ficou em choque e soltou um suspiro doce. "Ele está do nosso lado.".

"Is-isso é impossível," a morena gaguejou, cessando suas lutas e bocejando para a professora com descrença. "Não. Não há nenhuma maneira...".

"É verdade.".

"Você está mentindo!" Hermione deixou escapar, as faces coradas como pêssegos maduros pontilhados de orvalho. Ela torceu o pescoço para que pudesse olhar para Malfoy novamente, e ela sentiu uma cólera chamuscar por trás de sua língua. Ela se sentia doente. "Eles o mataram... Eles mat-mataram Dumbledore.".

"Está tudo bem, Hermione," McGonagall tentou consolar a menina, antes de olhar por cima do ombro para o garoto em silêncio, ainda sentado em sua cadeira e tentando cuidar do corte em seu lábio. "Sr. Malfoy, eu preciso falar com a Senhorita Granger a sós.".

"Bom para você." ele resmungou vacilando, pois doía para mover a boca.

"Sr. Malfoy," ela suspirou, percebendo de repente como estava cansada. "Eu preciso discutir algumas coisas de forma privada.".

"Por quê?" ele se atirou para trás rapidamente. "Snape disse-me que era um espião, então eu sei de tudo.".

"Você não sabe tudo," a bruxa lhe disse. "E você não tem qualquer direito de obter todas as informações.".

"Bem, eu estou confortável aqui.".

"Não me force a levá-lo," alertou, apontando com a mão livre uma porta do outro lado de seu escritório. "Há uma cozinha por lá. Sirva-se de um pouco de comida e eu vou chamá-lo quando terminarmos.".

Uma réplica hesitou por trás de seus dentes, mas um espasmo no estômago o lembrou de que ele ainda não tinha comido nas últimas 24 horas. Sua curiosidade era alta, mas os roncos de fome falaram mais alto. Ele lentamente se levantou do seu lugar e deu a ambas as bruxas um olhar entediado antes de ir para a cozinha, murmurando uma lista vibrante de obscenidades em voz baixa.

McGonagall se virou para Hermione, uma vez que estavam sozinhas, e inclinou a cabeça, pensativa. "Você vai ouvir o que eu tenho para dizer se eu a liberar do feitiço?".

"Snape é realmente um espião?" ela perguntou com um tom manso.

"Eu juro por minha vida," ela disse claramente. "Você vai me ouvir?".

Com um soluço confuso e patético, ela balançou a cabeça e sentiu seus braços e pernas recuperarem o controle. Ela enxugou as provas de sua fraqueza em sua manga e observou a bruxa, olhando para cima com olhos selvagens e desesperados. "Snape," ela murmurou hesitante. "Ele não pode ser um espião. Matou...".

"Alvo me deixou uma de suas memórias antes de morrer," a diretora começou, sua voz vacilando um pouco de emoção. "E foi de uma discussão entre ele e Severo.".

"Mas...".

"Alvo sabia sobre a missão de Draco Malfoy," ela continuou. "E pediu a Severo que completasse... a missão, de modo que o Sr. Malfoy não o fizesse. Ele queria salvá-lo.".

"Ele não vale a pena salvar," ela franziu a testa, atirando um olhar agitado para a porta da cozinha. "Ele é...".

"Você deve entender que o Sr. Malfoy foi forçado em sua missão, Hermione," ela disse, mas o argumento era fraco. Era difícil defender alguém que tinha colocado tantas vidas em perigo antes de seu aniversário de dezessete anos. "Alvo sabia que Severo havia feito um Voto Perpétuo para proteger Draco, então ele pediu a Severo que o fizesse em seu lugar.".

"Será que Malfoy sabe de tudo isso?" ela questionou, cuspindo seu nome como um veneno.

"Eu não sei," McGonagall balançou a cabeça. "Ele sabe que Severo é um espião da Ordem, o que faz de você a quarta pessoa a ter esta informação. Ninguém mais sabe e eu pretendo manter desta forma.".

"Então, por que Snape estava aqui? Certamente vir aqui seria perigoso?"

Ela suspirou. "Ele me pediu para proteger o Sr. Malfoy a partir de agora.".

"O quê?" Hermione gritou, enrugando a testa com desgosto. "Por que diabos nós deveríamos?".

"Porque se nós não o fizemos," respondeu ela com cuidado, certificando-se de que sua aluna iria entender a importância de suas palavras. "Então, Voldemort pode encontrar o Sr. Malfoy e matá-lo.".

"Não é realmente uma perda.".

"E então o Voto mataria Severo," ela continuou, ignorando as palavras duras da garota. "Além disso, se o Sr. Malfoy sair daqui, então ele poderá revelar o segredo de Severo, e ele seria morto.".

Hermione hesitou.

_Snape é um espião. Um de nós..._

"E, acima de qualquer outra coisa," McGonagall a trouxe de volta ao presente de merda. "Se não protegermos Draco Malfoy do mal, então o sacrifício de Alvo terá sido em vão.".

A fração feminina do Trio de Ouro sentiu algo cair em seu peito. Nada disso fazia sentido, e ainda assim tudo parecia deslizar no lugar em que sua cabeça estava. Ela poderia jurar ao túmulo de Merlin que cada segundo desta noite assombrosa estava drenando sua energia. Havia muito o que entender, muito o que digerir. Snape. Um espião. Dumbledore sabia... E então um pensamento perturbador estalou em sua cabeça.

"Por que você me chamou aqui?"

"Porque ele vai ficar com você," McGonagall disse-lhe firmemente. "Você é a aluna em quem mais confio e suas habilidades como bruxa são...".

"Como você pode fazer isso comigo?" ela gemeu, amassando o rosto estressada. "Eu o odeio. Ele é mau.".

"Eu sei que isso é pedir muito," disse a outra bruxa com simpatia. "Mas não há mais ninguém a quem eu possa confiar isso. Você tem um quarto reserva.".

"Nós vamos matar um ao outro.".

"Não, você não vai," argumentou, dando alguns passos em direção à bruxa para colocar uma mão reconfortante no ombro dela. "Eu estou com a varinha dele e vou defender seu dormitório para que ele não possa sair, além disso você tem uma senha para o seu quarto.".

"Deve haver alguma outra pessoa," confessou Hermione. "Qualquer outra pessoa. Um dos professores.".

"Você é a única pessoa em quem eu confio para lidar com isso", McGonagall respirava com tristeza. "Os outros professores têm muito a fazer. Eu _preciso_ que você faça isso.".

"Por quanto tempo?"

"Pelo tempo que for preciso," ela respondeu enigmaticamente, dando à menina outro olhar de desculpas. "Eu realmente sinto muito por isso, Senhorita Granger. Se as coisas ficarem ruins mesmo assim, então eu darei o meu melhor para fazer outros ajustes, mas eu honestamente acredito que você pode fazer isso.".

Ela queria protestar, dizer a McGonagall para que deixasse Malfoy apodrecer no túmulo que ele próprio cavou. Ela queria apontar que ele provavelmente tentaria matá-la durante o sono, ou que ele não descansaria um dia até que tivesse ela esmagada na parede. Mas as imagens de Dumbledore agitaram em seu cérebro.

_Se não proteger Draco Malfoy do mal, então o sacrifício de Alvo terá sido em vão..._

"Ok," ela se viu murmurando distraidamente. "Ok, vou tentar.".

McGonagall instantaneamente relaxou o rosto. "Obrigada," ela deu à jovem bruxa um sorriso forçado, entregando-lhe de volta sua varinha. "Eu sei que isto vai ser difícil para você, e eu prometo que farei o que puder para tornar mais fácil.".

Hermione lançou um suspiro alto e solitário. "Estou cansada." ela sussurrou, seu corpo e mente sobrecarregados desejando dormir.

"Acho que todos nós precisamos de algum descanso," a diretora concordou. "Eu vou acompanhá-los de volta ao seu dormitório e configurar as camas.".

"Tudo bem," ela deu de ombros, exausta demais para argumentar qualquer coisa. "Vamos acabar com isso.".

McGonagall deu um tapinha reconfortante no ombro da garota, antes de ir até a cozinha e abrir a porta. "Venha, Senhor Malfoy." ela chamou, fitando o bruxo enquanto ele voltava ao escritório, suas mãos enfiadas arrogantemente nos bolsos enquanto dava a Hermione um olhar amargo e intolerante.

"Superou a sua pequena crise de vadia?" ele zombou, propositadamente mantendo distância.

O desejo de gritar com ele até que seus ouvidos derramassem sangue a dominou, mas ela empurrou-o de lado. Algo brilhou em sua cabeça, e ela percebeu então que tinha uma enorme vantagem sobre ele. Ela tinha sua varinha. Ela estava no controle.

"Você ainda tem um pouco de sangue em seu queixo." disse ela, suas palavras afiadas.

Ele escondeu sua irritação bufando divertido enquanto limpava a boca com as costas da mão novamente, mantendo seu olhar travado nela. Ele percebeu então que seus olhos não eram marrons, eram mais como ouro. Como a repugnante Grifinória. Então, a sangue-ruim pensava que estava no comando, é? Seu sorriso esticou um bocado. Bem, deixe-a acreditar nisso, pelo menos ele teria um pouco de entretenimento, se ele ia ser trancado em seu quarto.

"Não está feliz em me ver, Granger?" ele a instigou. "Você parece um pouco tensa...".

"E você parece merda," ela respondeu perdendo a linha, apontando as vestes rasgadas do garoto. "Estou avisando, Malfoy. _Não_ me tire do sério.".

"Ou o quê?" ele rosnou, deixando seu rosto muito próximo ao dela. Ela segurou o chão e encolheu-se quando percebeu que o hálito do rapaz cheirava ao sangue que ela havia provocado com seu punho.

"Você não entende, não é?" ela sussurrou, apertando os olhos. "Você não tem nada. Você não é nada. E agora você está preso aqui, forçado a aceitar a nossa ajuda, como uma criança patética.".

Algo cintilou nos olhos de Draco, algo entre a vergonha e despeito. Aquele olhar acendeu uma pequena e inconstante chama em seu estômago, fazendo-a sentir-se poderosa, arrogante. Não durou muito, apenas o suficiente para injetar um pouco mais de ousadia em sua espinha dorsal.

"Espero que isso esteja matando você," ela sussurrou com dura honestidade. "Espero que esteja rasgando você por...".

"Foda-se sangue-ru...".

"Isso é o suficiente," McGonagall interrompeu, e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ela apontou a varinha para ele. "Vamos, Sr. Malfoy. Já é tarde.".

Seus olhos piscavam entre a velha mulher e sua varinha. Ele poderia dizer honestamente que não tentou planejar uma fuga a caminho do dormitório da Granger. Não haveria jeito, com duas bruxas armadas o fitando como se fosse um caldeirão fervendo, volátil e perigoso. Ele revirou os olhos para ela e começou a seguir Granger para fora da sala, atrás dele McGonagall mantinha a varinha apontada para sua nuca.

A caminhada foi silenciosa, e as duas bruxas constantemente olhavam nervosamente ao redor para garantir que os corredores estavam vazios de almas errantes. Draco olhou para a nuca de Granger enquanto caminhavam, observando os músculos tensos em seus ombros e os dedos muito apertados em sua varinha. Pelo menos ela não estava acenando-a em seu rosto, ao contrário de uma certa diretora que achou necessário cutucar sua costela a cada passo.

A bruxa mais jovem acelerou seus passos um pouco para puxar de lado um conjunto de cortinas pesadas que revelaram o retrato de um grupo de leões, ronronando e desfrutando da luz do sol pintado. Ele não ouviu a senha que Granger murmurou, provavelmente porque não era suposto que ouvisse.

Ela desapareceu no interior e ele invadiu o local depois dela, como se já fosse dono da sala. Ele lançou um lento e revoltado olhar pela sala de estar e Hermione o observou de perto enquanto ele tirava seus sapatos e ia em direção ao banheiro, empurrando ela no caminho com mais força do que o necessário. Ela estava prestes a gritar atrás dele, mas ele simplesmente bateu a porta do banheiro atrás de si com um tremendo barulho que a fez recuar.

"Filho da mãe," ela sussurrou baixinho, virando o pescoço para dar um olhar cansado a McGonagall. "Será que a criação de alas vai demorar muito? Eu gostaria de ir para a cama.".

"Apenas alguns minutos." a professora garantiu a ela, contraindo o pulso e deslizando sua varinha ao redor da porta.

O encantamento complicado soou mais como canção de ninar para Hermione, e suas pálpebras caíam pesadas como pedra. Ela ouviu o chuveiro ligar, a água correndo e cantarolando junto com as palavras de McGonagall. Ela estava tão exausta, e a noite tinha feito coisas prejudiciais à sua mente. Ela só queria deitar em um quarto escuro e aceitar os sonhos, os pesadelos. Ela saiu de seu transe quando a diretora chegou a seu campo de visão, sua boca movendo-se com palavras inaudíveis.

"Desculpe?"

"Acabei," McGonagall disse-lhe baixinho, com o rosto sombrio. "Eu devo lembrá-la novamente, Senhorita Granger, que isto deve ficar entre nós.".

"Eu sei." respondeu ela.

E ela realmente sabia. Ela havia se familiarizado com segredos nos últimos seis anos, e a maioria deles tinha feito alguma vítima, mas ela soube imediatamente que este seria o que mais a assombraria. Pela simples razão de que ela não poderia dizer a Harry e Ron, isto romperia os limites de sua tolerância. Ela revirou a palavra _segredo_ em sua cabeça, e notou que soava dura, como o silvo de uma serpente.

"Eu preciso lembrá-la para ficar de olho em sua varinha?"

"Eu sempre faço isso." suspirou a morena, e a outra mulher percebeu seu desconforto.

"Eu sei que isto vai ser difícil para você," admitiu McGonagall. "Mas você ainda não me decepcionou, Hermione.".

Ela assistiu a bruxa mais velha desaparecer pela porta, e de repente sentiu-se ridiculamente claustrofóbica. Ela virou a cabeça para fitar a porta do banheiro, e mordeu o lábio nervosamente. Passando os dedos agitados pelo seu cabelo despenteado, ela arrastou os pés até seu quarto, mantendo os olhos ansiosos na porta do banheiro até que murmurasse sua senha, _Lutra lutra,_ e abaixou-se para entrar.

Ela não se preocupou em trocar de roupa, apenas entrou em colapso caindo deselegante em sua cama e se aninhou entre os lençóis e cobertores. Ela olhou para a janela, o céu continuava escuro, mas o inverno tinha esse efeito sobre as cores e os humores das manhãs. Os sons distantes de aves denunciaram, e uma rápida olhada em seu relógio confirmou que eram quase quatro da manhã.

Ela agradeceu a Merlin que era sexta-feira e que não teria aulas no outro dia, embora ela se perguntasse se ela realmente deveria estar agradecendo qualquer coisa a qualquer um, considerando os acontecimentos da noite.

As gotas que pingavam no banho de Malfoy soavam em alto e bom som em seu quarto, e serviram como um lembrete sobre seu novo e indesejável companheiro de quarto. Sua têmpora estava pulsando com o início de uma dor de cabeça induzida pelo estresse, e ela sabia que, apesar de sua fadiga, ela demoraria até pegar no sono.

Meia hora se passou antes que a água parasse de cair, e ela pôde ouvir os movimentos grosseiros de Malfoy enquanto ele caminhava para seu próprio quarto. Ela gemeu em seu travesseiro quando ouviu esses sons também, deslizando sobre o piso do banheiro e vazando pelas paredes finas. Ela agarrou sua varinha apressadamente para resmungar um feitiço silenciador em seu quarto, esperando que durasse até de manhã.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco passou os dedos pelo cabelo úmido e brincou com a bainha da toalha. Ele não conseguia descrever o quanto era bom ter um banho decente, para se sentir limpo novamente. Seus olhos percorreram o quarto notando as cores da Grifinória, com um chiado repulsivo fervendo em sua língua. Este era o lugar onde ele estaria hospedado, entre a bagunça de dourado e vermelho.

Ele ouviu um barulho distante e percebeu que deveria ter sido Granger mudando de posição durante o sono. Ele podia ouvir isso? Ótimo.

Ainda assim, pelo menos, a cama era confortável.

Ele descartou a toalha e optou por dormir nu, decidindo que sujar sua pele recém-limpa com suas roupas batidas apenas o deixaria irritado. Seus olhos recaíram para a Marca Negra colorindo sua pele pálida, e ele traçou o contorno com a ponta de seu dedo, imerso na escuridão antes de se jogar nos tecidos convidativos e olhar para o teto.

O céu já havia se transformado em uma desagradável sombra anil quando ele finalmente conseguiu alcançar o sono roubado, pelo qual ansiava há semanas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>


	3. Portas

Capítulo 3: Portas

.

Ela acordou rapidamente.

Seus olhos abriram e se arregalaram, correndo nervosamente pelo quarto. Ela sugou o ar com uma arfada curta e cobriu o rosto com as palmas das mãos, piscando para longe seu sono e engolindo a saliva de volta para sua garganta seca. Ela se sentiu desorientada e confusa, como se um duende estivesse pulando entre as cavernas de sua mente e brincando com seus pensamentos. Esfregou o suor frio na testa e sentou-se, olhando o quarto ao seu redor e garantindo que tudo estava onde deveria estar.

Seus pesadelos vinham sendo tão vívidos recentemente.

Ela não conseguia decidir se a noite passada tinha sido uma brincadeira de seu subconsciente ou se tudo havia sido real. Talvez não houvesse nenhum Snape. Nenhum Malfoy. Nenhum segredo. Talvez ela ainda fosse a única habitante de seu dormitório. Talvez. Seu olhar cansado recaiu para as queimaduras de corda em seus braços, e ela exalou um suspiro desapontado. Ela queria tanto que tivesse sido um sonho, tão disposta a iludir-se. Chame de mecanismos de defesa do cérebro ou chame de esperança. Inferno! Chame do que quiser! O fato era que não tinha sido um pesadelo.

Isso a fez se sentir mal. Ela podia sentir o conteúdo de seu estômago revirando, enquanto contemplava o quão perto ele estava. Apenas seu pequeno banheiro entre eles. Apenas duas paredes.

Ela olhou para seu relógio e queria gritar quando percebeu que só conseguiu ter três horas de sono. Hermione honestamente havia pensado que conseguiria ter um pouco mais de descanso, considerando o quanto estava exausta. Mas não. Evidentemente, sua insônia estava aqui para ficar. Legal.

Era quase nove horas desta manhã já miserável, e ela já podia ouvir os frequentes pingos de chuva batendo contra sua janela. Ela sabia que era inútil tentar conseguir dormir mais, então ela calmamente libertou-se da cama, pegou seu roupão e sua varinha, e se dirigiu ao chuveiro. Mantendo-se tão silenciosa quanto podia, ela espiou para fora do quarto com cautela, avistando os sapatos descartados e arranhados de Malfoy.

Os restos mortais de seu otimismo voaram longe com essa observação de merda, e ela rapidamente entrou no banheiro.

Ignorando a roupa de ontem, ela murmurou um feitiço rápido para ligar o chuveiro em uma temperatura elevada. A bruxa virou para olhar a si mesma no espelho, escovando os cachos enodados para longe de seu rosto e passando os dedos pelas crescentes sombras sob os olhos. Havia tortura demais em seu rosto, guardada entre as rugas de sua carranca permanente. Ela parecia uma versão desenhada em papel de si mesma, mais pálida e quase transparente. Como vidro fosco.

Ela focou em seus olhos, e agradeceu a Merlin quando viu um brilho familiar neles, a centelha de fogo e determinação que sempre permaneceu, que ainda não havia sido vencida.

Ela estava bem. Apenas cansada e querendo saber exatamente como ela deveria coexistir com Malfoy.

O espelho começou a embaçar, então ela se afastou de seu reflexo preocupante, e lançou um gemido satisfeito quando a água fumegante acalmou seu corpo. Ela fechou os olhos e massageou o sabonete em sua pele, sentindo o perfume de baunilha com a respiração calma. Ela ensaboou primeiro os braços, depois o peito bem torneado e a barriga lisa, e depois inclinou-se para afagar o comprimento de suas pernas.

Então se sentiu bem como em dias normais, e se aqueceu com a sensação. Ela podia sentir seus músculos relaxando e isso foi maravilhoso, relaxando o suficiente para que ela permitisse que sua mente sempre lotada parasse de pensar, mesmo que apenas para protegê-la das memórias da noite passada. Apenas para esquecer que alguém que ela desprezava estava compartilhando seu dormitório. Um Comensal da Morte.

Demorou um pouco mais ao se ensaboar, mas deixou que a água levasse a espuma e permitiu-se fugir do banho, pois sabia que só ficaria mais difícil sair.

Merlin, a perdoe por fingir que não existia por alguns minutos roubados.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco levantou a pálpebra pesada quando um gemido feminino penetrou no quarto. Os sussurros de água corrente começaram a despertá-lo alguns momentos atrás, mas foram os estranhos suspiros e miados que o acordaram completamente. Franziu o cenho quando não reconheceu o seu entorno, levantando a cabeça para olhar o quarto com desconfiança.

Lembrou-se então. Lembrou-se de que estava em Hogwarts. Lembrou que estava compartilhando um dormitório com a sangue-ruim. Merda.

Ele rangeu os dentes e levou os olhos até a janela. Draco sabia que não iria funcionar, mas ele tentou mesmo assim, arremessando-se para fora da cama, tentou abri-la com um empurrão. O fecho não se mexia. Ele recuou o punho e esmagou-o no vidro o mais forte que conseguia, mas nem sequer quebrou. Ele rosnou quando uma pequena gota de sangue deslizou em seus dedos. Doeu, mas ele faria muito pior.

Sim, definitivamente aprisionado. Definitivamente esta era sua nova prisão.

Outro ronronar feminino vazou no ar e ele instintivamente alcançou sua varinha para silenciar os sons irritantes. Mas ele não tinha sua varinha, tinha? Não tinha uma maldita coisa. Nem mesmo um conjunto de roupas limpas para vestir.

"Puta que pariu," ele murmurou, voltando para a cama.

Ele não havia descansado o suficiente, seus movimentos eram lentos e sua visão estava embaçada. Ele tinha cinco meses de sono atrasado para recuperar afinal de contas, e teria sido tão fácil se os ruídos incessantes do chuveiro não estivessem poluindo o ambiente. Ele pegou o travesseiro e cobriu seus ouvidos, mas só abafou o barulho.

Ele tinha o pressentimento irritante de que ela fazia isso todas as manhãs.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sua imaginação só conseguiu distraí-la por quinze minutos ou mais, antes que a realidade a trouxesse de volta. Com uma respiração abatida, parou a água e deixou o chuveiro, voltando ao espelho e limpando a condensação com a palma da mão. Ela deu ao novo reflexo um meio sorriso, decidindo que estava notavelmente melhor. A água quente tinha despertado uma aparência corada e saudável em sua pele, fazendo-a sentir-se mais humana. Mais presente.

Ela enrolou o roupão macio e prático em torno dela, e privou-se de dar uma última olhada em seu úmido e embaçado reflexo, antes de pegar sua varinha na pia e murmurar um feitiço de secagem rápida para os cabelos, e depois saiu do banheiro. Seu punho tinha acabado de fechar ao redor da maçaneta do quarto quando ouviu uma pequena batida na porta principal. Ela encolheu-se um pouco, mas ordenou seu juízo e cruzou a sala de estar para responder ao chamado, e um sorriso genuíno agraciou suas feições quando pôde ver o visitante.

"Olá Dobby!" ela sorriu, observando o grande baú atrás dele.

"Bom dia senhorita," ele acenou com a cabeça humildemente, sempre o pequeno espírito nervoso. "A Diretora disse a Dobby para lhe trazer isto.".

"Obrigada," disse ela, sabendo que eram provavelmente as coisas para Malfoy. "Você poderia me fazer um favor, Dobby?".

"Sim senhorita!" o elfo-doméstico gorjeou alegremente. "O que a senhorita quer que Dobby faça?".

"Você poderia separar um pouco de comida extra para mim?" ela pediu. "E eu posso pegar mais tarde?".

"Dobby pode trazer aqui.".

"Tudo bem," ela disse com um gesto delicado de sua mão. "Vou fazer uma pequena caminhada mais tarde, então posso buscar. Honestamente, tudo bem.".

"Sim senhorita," ele murmurou, obviamente um pouco decepcionado. "Eu vou agora. Devo ajudar a limpar depois do almoço.".

Ela queria dizer-lhe para ficar, iria sentir-se substancialmente mais... segura com alguém que ela conhecia por perto, mas ele se foi com um estalar de dedos. Ela fez alguns cálculos rápidos em sua cabeça e percebeu que não tinha visto nenhum de seus amigos nos últimos cinco dias, tendo gasto todo o seu tempo livre na biblioteca fazendo o que podia para ajudar a Ordem. Ela olhou a porta do quarto de Malfoy e concluiu que deveria encontra-los em breve.

Eles seriam mais uma dose de algo normal. Outra fuga.

Hermione puxou a roupa um pouco mais apertada em torno de si mesma, assim que uma brisa fria varreu o corredor e invadiu seu dormitório. Ela apontou sua varinha para levitar o baú pela sala de estar, deixando-o cair no chão com um baque forte ao lado do quarto de Malfoy. Ela considerou dar-lhe um grito para explicar que ele agora tinha alguns pertences, mas raciocinou com seu bom senso que o lema de Hogwarts existia por alguma razão. É realmente melhor deixar dragões adormecidos descansarem, especialmente um dragão psicótico e preconceituoso, que estava enjaulado contra a sua vontade.

Ela pulou quando a brisa do outono empurrou a porta que fechou com uma batida aguda.

E então ela pôde ouvir um movimento vindo do quarto dele, acompanhado por um murmúrio quente e masculino que soou como veneno. Ela considerou correr para seu quarto para evitar o aborrecimento, mas a leoa teimosa dentro dela não permitiria isso. Ela endireitou os ombros desafiadoramente e estreitou os olhos, preparando-se para o teatro inevitável.

A porta se abriu com um puxão agitado, forte o suficiente para que batesse na parede, mas ela segurou o instinto de recuar. O Sonserino frustrado entrou em seu campo de visão, seu corpo alto preenchendo o batente da porta, vestido desajeitadamente em suas calças e sua camisa preta solta. Mas ela não percebeu. Ela se recusou a deixar os olhos vaguearem mais abaixo do que os cílios inferiores do rapaz, sabendo que contato visual era poder. Era controle.

"Você está fazendo minha cabeça doer!" rugiu ele, seu lábio superior e as maçãs do rosto elevadas, com irritação. "Você poderia fazer mais um maldito barulho? Você...".

"Você quer que eu faça mais barulho?" ela respondeu, inocentemente inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Com um sibilar de sua varinha, todas as portas em seu dormitório abriram e, em seguida, fecharam de novo, e ela recusou seu instinto de piscar ao ouvir as batidas pesadas. "É melhor para você, Malfoy?".

"Muito maduro da sua parte, Granger," ele zombou, e ela podia sentir a intensidade do seu olhar do outro lado da sala. "Você se acha tão inteligente...".

"Eu acho que nós dois podemos concordar que eu sou muito inteligente," ela cortou. "Como você de forma tão eloquente falou...".

"PARA de fazer tanto barulho." ele rosnou, sua voz estrondosa permanecendo como um agouro entre eles. "Pare de bater as coisas, pare de falar, pare de se mover.".

"Eu posso fazer tudo o que diabos eu quero na minha sala." argumentou Hermione, hesitante, quando ele contornou o baú e seguiu em sua direção. Ela recuou contra a parede e levantou sua varinha, mas ele não cessou seus passos largos. "Não chegue perto de mim!".

"Como se eu fosse te tocar, porra," ele rosnou, parando apenas quando o fim da varinha de Hermione cutucou seu peito. "Eu prefiro morrer.".

"Seja meu convidado," ela respondeu rapidamente. "Seria uma pena se...".

"Estou avisando, Granger," ele zombou. "Eu me recuso a conviver com isso! É como ter um gigante dispráxico no quarto!".

"Lide com isso," ela retrucou, acrescentando mais pressão em seu peito com a varinha, embora ela pudesse jurar que isso só a empurrou ainda mais contra a parede. Ela rapidamente puxou suas vestes um pouco mais apertadas em torno de si mesma, mas se ele tinha notado seu vestuário pós-banho, não havia dado nenhuma indicação. Obrigada Merlin.

"Eu quero dizer, Granger," ele fez uma careta. "Pare de fazer barulho ou coloque um feitiço silenciador no meu quarto.".

"Como se eu fosse desperdiçar minha magia para acomodá-lo.".

"Então cala a boca!" ele gritou, batendo com o punho na parede ao lado de sua cabeça. A mágica do castelo assegurou de que haveria danos mínimos, apenas uma pequena fenda, mas as vibrações da batida deslizaram pelo ouvido de Hermione, despertando um arrepio relutante. "Eu preciso de descanso! E eu não vou conseguir se você não calar sua boca de sangue-ruim!".

Ela levantou a mão livre, com a intenção de martelar em seu rosto cremoso, mas talvez ela estivesse ficando muito previsível. Seus olhos irritados deslocaram-se para os longos dedos apertados em torno de seu pulso e ela sentiu seu sangue borbulhar assim como ácido estimulado pelo sol.

"Me larga...".

"Você já atingiu sua cota de socos por hora," ele disse-lhe calmamente. Muito quieto. "Você vai ter que esperar mais quatro anos...".

"Solte o meu braço," ela aconselhou, refreando a cada sílaba. "Ou eu juro que vou...".

"Você vai o quê?" ele desafiou, aumentando a pressão e empurrando a mão dela contra a parede, ao lado da fenda que seu punho tinha deixado.

Seu próximo passo foi instintivo e rápido, logo sua varinha estava na garganta de Draco, apunhalando o espaço entre o pomo de Adão e uma veia que espasmava de raiva. Seus olhos travaram desafiadoramente, incitando-a ainda mais. Hermione não duvidou por um segundo que ela poderia manda-lo de volta a Hogsmeade se ele continuasse a provocar seu temperamento frágil, mas os olhos cinza-ferro do garoto mal piscavam, e o aperto no pulso se manteve firme.

"Vá em frente, Granger.".

E foi a confiança dele que a provocou mais, que fez com que a magia derramasse de sua varinha e queimasse a pele do garoto.

"Sua vadia do caralho!" gritou ele, tropeçando para trás e segurando a queimadura fresca em seu pescoço. "Você vai pagar por isso.".

"Eu já ouvi o suficiente de você," ela disse a ele, sua varinha ainda apontada para o loiro. "Volte para o seu quarto e durma um pouco.".

"Nem pense em tentar mandar em mim sua imunda.".

"Eu vou sair," Hermione explicou firmemente, mesmo que sua raiva estivesse implorando para pular em suas palavras. "Então você vai ter algumas horas sem ser perturbado no sono. Sugiro que você tire o máximo proveito...".

"Então se manda logo." resmungou, virando as costas para ela e indo para seu quarto.

Outra porta bateu, e ela se permitiu a fazer uma careta neste momento.

Ela precisava sair. A sala estava contaminada com novos e não solicitados aromas, e ela se sentiu como um texugo caçado fugindo. Ela rasgou o seu olhar para longe da porta e correu para seu quarto, mudando de roupa tão rápido quanto ela poderia fisicamente. Totalmente vestida de calça jeans e um casaco confortável para combater o frio, ela rapidamente deixou seu dormitório de Monitora Chefe e partiu para a Biblioteca.

A caminhada foi muito mais longa do que ela se lembrava, e os alunos espalhados esparsamente nos corredores estavam olhando para ela. Ela poderia jurar isso. Mas eles não podiam saber sobre seu hóspede vil... poderiam? Seus olhares prolongados disseram o contrário e ela acelerou os passos paranoicos até que estivesse correndo com as coxas queimando e os passos ecoando. E então ela bateu em um muro alto de carne e osso, mas pelo menos ele foi educado o suficiente para pegá-la antes que caísse.

"Neville," ela engasgou, recuperando o equilíbrio sobre os braços estendidos. "Oh, graças a Deus.".

"Hermione." ele respirava com evidente preocupação. "Você está bem? Você...".

"Estou bem," ela se apressou, escondendo um cacho perdido com dedos trêmulos. "Me desculpe, eu não estava olhando onde eu estava...".

"Você está realmente pálida," comentou Neville. "Você está doente ou algo assim?".

"Não, não doente," ela balançou a cabeça, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso falso. "Eu só não comi nada de almoço ainda.".

"Nós não vemos você há tempos," disse ele, e ela percebeu então o quanto ele amadureceu. "Gina e Luna estavam dizendo ontem que sentem saudades de você e...".

"Eu sei que tenho sido um lixo de amiga recentemente," ela suspirou, seus olhos baixos. "Eu sinto muito, eu estava apenas tentando ajudar Harry e Ron...".

"Você precisa de uma pausa, Hermione," disse ele. "Não é bom para você, e você realmente parece doente. Você vem nos encontrar mais tarde para o jantar?".

Ela estava cansada demais para protestar. "Tudo bem," ela murmurou, recebendo um sorriso satisfeito de seu amigo. "Vou encontrá-los no Salão Principal mais tarde.".

Ela escorregou por ele sem esperar resposta e continuou sua busca urgente pela biblioteca, estremecendo quando um rosnado de fome ecoou nos corredores. Mas tudo bem, ela podia ver seu alvo agora. Ela atirou-se contra as portas e saboreou uma respiração profunda para preencher seu peito nervoso.

Seu olhar de cidra-matizada tremulou em volta das cadeiras vazias e mesas abandonadas, instintivamente sabendo que o vasto espaço era só dela mais uma vez. Até mesmo Madame Pince estava passando cada vez menos tempo entre seus preciosos livros e volumes, passando a maior parte do tempo com os professores.

Companhia poderia fazer isso com algumas pessoas, distrair do medo e da tristeza.

Ela supunha que a maioria das pessoas achasse mais apropriado desfrutar da companhia dos entes queridos ou se preparar para os exames que poderiam nunca vir a acontecer. Talvez até mesmo ela teria esnobado seu passatempo favorito, se ela realmente pudesse ver qualquer um de seus entes queridos. Mas ela não podia...

Hermione foi direto para sua mesa de costume, à direita na parte de trás na seção restrita. Sua mesa era escondida entre as estantes de livros raramente usadas, com a quantidade perfeita de reclusão para que ela deixasse de lado suas preocupações e nadasse para longe entre os parágrafos. Este era o seu santuário.

Perdida nas sedutoras páginas beijadas pela tinta, ela poderia esquecer quase tudo.

Ela usou o Accio para chamar seu texto mais recente sobre Horcruxes e começou a ler, rezando para que o rosto sarcástico de Malfoy fosse apagado de sua mente. Pelo menos, por pouco tempo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco arrastou o baú até seu quarto e rapidamente examinou o conteúdo com um olhar crítico. Bem, poderia ter sido muito pior. Enquanto as roupas consistiam em itens que ele nunca teria escolhido para si mesmo, pelo menos não havia nenhuma pista horrível de vermelho ou de ouro entre os tecidos. Havia alguns pares de calças pretas, algumas camisas brancas e pretas e três ou quatro pulôveres de gola polo em preto e cinza também. No fundo do baú havia algumas vestes simples e um conjunto padrão de capas de bruxo, acompanhado de alguns sapatos pretos, meias e cuecas extra.

Era mais do que ele esperava, mas menos do que ele gostaria.

Com um grunhido amargo, ele começou a organizá-los no armário de maneira trouxa. Merlin, ele perdeu a sua varinha. McGonagall... aquela vaca maldita.

Sua varinha o mantinha ocupado quando estava confinado no galpão com Snape. Se ele simplesmente pudesse estender suas habilidades em conjurar e transfigurar, ou praticar novos feitiços, encorajava o tempo a passar mais rápido naquele momento. E agora aquela bruxa magricela e velha havia confiscado a única coisa que ele poderia usar para desviar-se das horas vazias de absolutamente nada.

Ele trocou de roupa e simplesmente se sentou na cama por uma quantidade de tempo que só Merlin sabia, tentando pensar em algo para fazer.

Draco não era idiota, sabia que a sua inatividade e a prisão fariam coisas prejudiciais a ele. Seu padrão de sono já estava arruinado, e era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que sua mente começasse a fechar-se sobre si mesma. Ele havia lido inúmeras histórias sobre bruxos tolos que haviam se trancado em armários e, eventualmente, enlouquecido após permanecer olhando para as mesmas quatro paredes e não ter nada para fazer.

Ele precisava de algo difícil, algo para concentrar-se e que lhe fornecesse um objetivo, não importava o quão insignificante pudesse parecer.

Draco se dirigiu para a área principal do dormitório e guiou a si mesmo até a pequena cozinha, inutilmente abrindo os armários. Eles estavam cheios dos produtos já esperados, mas ele não tinha ideia de como prepará-los sem magia.

Fixou-se em duas maçãs verdes e lentamente escaneou seu entorno, seus olhos tempestuosos decidindo-se por um conjunto de prateleiras que quase flambava com o peso de vários livros. Ele olhou para eles por um longo minuto, racionalizando que a leitura seria uma forma ideal de mantê-lo ocupado.

Mas não. Eles eram da sangue-ruim. Ele não queria tocar nas coisas dela se isso o ajudasse.

Ele continuou a estudar a sala enquanto mordia a fruta madura, e distraidamente começou a contar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela não encontrou seus amigos para o jantar.

Foi uma decisão consciente, e que ela se arrependeu algumas horas mais tarde, mas ela sinceramente pensou que havia encontrado algo interessante. No entanto, ela tinha esquecido de que as traduções francesa e latina para a palavra crux eram duas coisas completamente diferentes.

Ela fez uma rápida visita à cozinha para buscar a comida extra que tinha pedido e pegou um sanduíche simples de presunto, mas não deixou a biblioteca para mais nada além disso. Quando o dia finalmente começou a se transformar em noite, ela mal notou. O tempo era uma bagunça irrelevante entre o ranger das estantes de livros, mas quando a noite cobriu o céu e seu Lumus começou a vacilar junto à sua concentração, ela decidiu que era melhor voltar para seu quarto.

Um olhar triste para o relógio informou-lhe que era meia-noite, e que tinha sido mais um dia decepcionante, sem qualquer progresso. Ela culpou os ecos de sua discussão com Malfoy pela sua incapacidade de se envolver completamente com sua tarefa, mas aceitou que sua insônia, provavelmente, não havia ajudado.

Arrastando seus membros doloridos de volta para seu quarto, ela se permitiu um suspiro aliviado quando encontrou seu dormitório banhado pela escuridão e nenhum sinal do Sonserino bastardo, que deveria ter sido sufocado em uma cela de Azkaban.

Murmurando um feitiço para iluminar a cozinha, ela começou a colocar a comida nos armários apropriados e fez para si mesma uma xícara de chá completamente sem graça. E então ela pôde sentir olhos sobre ela, lançando estilhaços de raiva em sua nuca.

Com um suspiro assustado, ela se virou e derrubou sua bebida quente, o encontrando a vagar novamente na soleira da porta, observando-a com irritação. A olhou de perto, como um lobo que tinha perdido duas refeições. Ele estava esperando que ela voltasse, após o tédio inevitável ter acendido a ideia de comprar uma briga com ela no momento em que passasse pela porta.

"Um pouco nervosa, Granger," ele observou calmamente, cruzando os braços. "Eu faço você se sentir desconfortável?".

"Você me deixa doente." ela disse a ele diretamente, suas palavras nitidamente honestas.

"Acredite em mim quando digo que o sentimento é mútuo," ele rosnou. "Você está fazendo barulho de novo...".

"Cale a boca e vá para a cama.".

"Coloque alguns feitiços silenciadores no meu quarto...".

"NÃO!" gritou a bruxa, o peito inflando enquanto ela respirava profundamente. "Eu deixei bem claro que eu não iria desperdiçar minha magia com você!".

"Sim, você vai," ele respondeu com calma, dando alguns passos e efetivamente a circundando. "Eu não deveria precisar ouvi-la...".

"Bem, má sorte," ela retrucou, batendo as palmas das mãos contra o balcão entre eles. "Este é o meu quarto! Eu não deveria ter que ouvir você, ou mesmo olhar para você!".

"Má sorte," repetiu Draco, uma ruga dividindo sua testa com impaciência. "Dedique-se a isso com a velha vagabunda e nos faça um favor...".

"Cala a boca!" ela gritou, apertando os olhos fechados e tremendo com sua raiva agora. "Apenas fique fora do meu caminho, Malfoy.".

"E como diabos eu deveria fazer isso?" ele disparou de volta. "Caso você não tenha notado, eu não posso deixar o seu dormitoriozinho de merda, que não é um lugar muito espaçoso.".

Seu olhar cintilou com o brilho de lágrimas que se aproximavam, mas ela as repreendeu antes que ele pudesse perceber. "Então apenas fique em seu quarto.".

"Não," ele interrompeu com arrogância, colocando suas mãos sobre o balcão e deixando o rosto no nível do dela. "Não, eu acho que assistir você se contorcer é muito divertido, sangue-ruim.".

"Você honestamente acha que essa pequena palavra idiota ainda me incomoda?" ela questionou com as sobrancelhas abaixadas. "Você realmente acredita que eu me importo com o que você pensa?".

"Eu acho que você se importa muito sobre como as pessoas te percebem...".

"Vocês não é as pessoas!" ela gritou, batendo as palmas das mãos sobre a superfície novamente. "Você é apenas... Você é só...".

"Vá em frente, Granger," ele a encorajou, sua voz enganosamente convidativa. "Como exatamente você se sente sobre mim? Estou curioso.".

Ela fez uma pausa e respirou um par de respirações quentes enquanto o brilho vagueava pelo rosto duro e expectante dele. Seus olhos de cristal cinza estavam tão duros como quartzo, frios e ilegíveis. Eles não vacilaram, apenas esperavam por sua resposta. Ele queria saber? Bem, isto já estava se contorcendo sob a pele dela há mais tempo do que ele podia compreender e que ela podia suportar.

"Você é a pessoa mais mimada e egoísta que eu já conheci," ela disse-lhe calmamente, anunciando cada sílaba picante. "Você não tem feito nada em sua vida inteira, além de oprimir as pessoas, e você não reconheceria um verdadeiro amigo se ele te desse um tapa na cara, porque você está ocupado demais olhando para todo mundo por cima para se importar.".

Ele bufou. "Eu quero que você saiba...".

"Eu ainda não acabei!" cuspiu, mirando sua varinha para ele em um bom ângulo. "Por anos você tem apenas tentado evitar tornar-se exatamente como seu pai, mau...".

"Você não vai falar sobre o meu pai!" ele gritou, furioso demais para considerar a varinha em seu peito. "Você não tem PORRA de direito nen...".

"Você queria ouvir a minha opinião!" ela respondeu. "Eu sempre soube que você era um pequeno bastardo vil, mas eu nunca pensei que você se seria tão retardado a ponto de se tornar um Comensal da Morte! Harry sabia! Tentou nos dizer, mas não! Por alguma razão estúpida, pensei que você tinha uma pequena dose de decência escondida em você, e eu estava tão errada...".

"Primeira vez...".

"E você se transformou no que todos esperavam," ela o ignorou, se afastando e marchando alguns passos raivosos para o lado. "Seguidor de Voldemort e um patético pretexto de ser humano, porque você não poderia nem mesmo fazer isso direito!".

Ele rosnou. Lá estava ele, o fracasso empurrado em sua cara. "Você já terminou?".

Ela enviou-lhe uma carranca feroz, e ele notou que era muito mais intensa do que qualquer olhar que ela já tinha se atrevido a lançar para ele antes. Bom. Fazê-la ficar completamente irritada era hilário.

"Você está doente e rancoroso," ela sussurrou, sentindo sua magia crepitar entre eles enquanto ela tentava estabilizar suas emoções. "Você sempre será, e eu acho isso muito triste. Você quer saber o que eu sinto por você? Piedade. Por você ter permitido tornar-se o que você é.".

Outro ronco gutural tremeu na parte de trás de sua garganta. "Previsível como sempre, Granger," ele censurou. "Sempre convencida de que o bem existe em todos...".

"Não em todos," ela o calou, e ela quase parecia abandonada. "Não em você. Não mais.".

"Bem, pelo menos você está aprendendo a não se deixar abalar pela decepção," ele encolheu os ombros entediado, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando ela deu alguns passos para longe dele. "Onde você está indo?".

"Cama," ela murmurou. "Já terminei por hoje...".

"Espere agora," ele protestou, marchando para bloquear sua saída. "É a minha vez!".

"Achei que eu tinha deixado muito claro," ela murmurou com os lábios tensos. "Que eu não me importava com sua opinião sobre os me...".

"Eu não me importava com sua opinião sobre mim." ele disse lentamente endireitando as costas para elevar-se sobre ela.

"Mas você perguntou.".

"Porque eu pensei que seria divertido," revelou, entregando-se a um sorriso cruel. "E eu estava certo.".

"Eu sei como você se sente sobre mim," argumentou, tentando agir indiferente. "Sangue-ruim isso, traça de livro aquilo. Você é bastante previsível mesmo, Malfoy.".

"Eu posso surpreendê-la."

Merlin amaldiçoe sua curiosidade que envolve seu bom senso, pela enésima vez. "Tudo bem," ela murmurou, olhando-o com cautela e apertando os dedos enrolados em torno de sua varinha. "Como você se sente sobre mim, Malfoy?".

"Você me repulsa," ele zombou com hostilidade repentina. "O fato de que temos de respirar o mesmo ar me faz querer vomitar. Você é nojenta. Um borrão detestável em todo o Mundo Mágico, você não merece a sua magia.".

"Tolice repetitiva," ela forçou seus olhos a girar. "Eu vou para a cama. Vá, ou eu terei de fazê-lo ir.".

"Eu ainda estou desenvolvendo," ele prometeu sombriamente, e algo selvagem e severo queimou por trás dos olhos de pedra. Ela mudou seus pés, mas se recusou a desviar o olhar. Precisava manter o contato visual. Controle.

"Eu não...".

"Você sabe que não merece a sua magia," continuou ele, expondo seus dentes de marfim em um rosnado acusador. "E é por isso que você trabalha tão duro, não é? É por isso que você gasta todo o seu tempo estudando pateticamente.".

"Acontece que eu gosto de ler.".

"Mas você sente a necessidade de provar a si mesma," Draco silenciou-a com um tom confiante e condescendente. "Porque você sabe que sua magia não é sua por direito." A incerteza apareceu suavemente, e ele adorou, sorrindo vitorioso. "Porque você sabe que é inferior.".

Os lábios dela se contraíram. O sorriso dele alargou-se.

"E é por isso que ainda te mata quando eu te chamo sangue-ruim," ele terminou com deliciosa presunção, balançando a cabeça com um aceno orgulhoso. Ele podia ver a firmeza da Grifinória lutando para controlar a língua, então ele se afastou e foi para a porta de seu quarto, satisfeito de tê-la provocado devidamente. Bem, pelo menos a revoltante cruza de trouxas lhe proporcionou algum entretenimento neste dia maçante.

Seus dedos tinham acabado de roçar o bronze da maçaneta da porta, quando sentiu uma pressão quente contra sua espinha, impulsionando-o para frente. Ele bateu de cabeça na parede ao lado e lançou um grunhido de desconforto enquanto deslizava para baixo na superfície gelada. O impacto ainda vibrava em sua pele, mas ele sabia que a dor iria substituí-lo dentro de um batimento cardíaco ou espasmo de ar.

Ele ergueu a cabeça com toda a intenção de cobrar Granger e esmurra-la na parede, mas ele mal conseguiu distinguir sua imagem turva no quarto dela, antes da batida estridente de uma porta deixa-lo surdo por um momento. A dor diminuiu após alguns segundos, apenas a cabeça latejava um pouco e as costas doíam. Ele rapidamente se endireitou e seus olhos fizeram uma varredura lenta da sala, suas pupilas dilatadas focando nas estantes novamente.

Ah sim, sua distração anterior antes da sangue-ruim retornar.

Ele sempre foi bom com números, e decidiu que a contagem seria o que o manteria saudável.

Granger tinha cem livros em sua sala de estar, cinquenta e seis dos quais eram pretos, quarenta vermelhos, três azuis e dois verdes. Em todas as lombadas havia um total de quatrocentos e sessenta palavras, excluindo os nomes dos autores. Ele tinha verificado isso duas vezes e armazenado as informações em sua cabeça, então o olhar de Draco recomeçou a mover ao redor da sala, em busca de seu próximo projeto de contagem para amanhã. Sua tarefa de preservação da sanidade mental.

Mas seus olhos automaticamente recaíram na porta dela, e ele sentiu a fúria arrepiar os pelos e mergulhar em seus poros. Divertido ou não, a menina fez o seu temperamento agitar-se. Ele iria encontrar outra coisa para contar amanhã.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione caiu contra a porta e murmurou apressadamente os feitiços silenciadores antes de soluçar. Caro Merlin, ela o odiava. Odiava! Ela grosseiramente limpou suas lágrimas traiçoeiras e tropeçou nas pernas trêmulas enquanto se direcionava para a cama.

Ela foi negada a dormir a noite toda, a raiva da bruxa pelo Sonserino viscoso a fez perder-se no tempo, até que os pássaros chegaram com a manhã escura. Ela desprezava os pássaros.

E este foi só o primeiro dia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	4. Pontuação

Capítulo 4: Pontuação

.

Ele acordou com um sobressalto.

Havia sonhado com a Torre de Astronomia novamente. As imagens, sons e cheiros, tudo o atormentava cruelmente, tudo tão vivo e intenso. Até mesmo seu subconsciente fazia questão de zombar dele com memórias férteis, lambendo-as em seu cérebro enquanto ele dormia, para que a cena se repetisse incessantemente em sua cabeça. Eles vinham todas as noites, alguns mais ferozes do que outros, mas em geral sempre os mesmos. Pesadelos. Atormentando. Lembrando.

Fracasso.

Fracasso.

Fracasso.

Ele gemeu no travesseiro macio e se virou, olhando de soslaio um persistente feixe de luz. O sol de outono estava irritante e quente em seu rosto, o que ele não gostou. Era tão espalhafatoso e ilusório, enganando idiotas desesperados em acreditar que não estava frio lá fora. Ele já podia sentir o frio arrepiando sua pele enquanto afastava os cobertores para colocar seus pés contra o piso amargo.

Encolheu os ombros sobre as vestes que havia recebido para cessar os calafrios, ajustando-as sobre sua boxer e sua túnica. Merlin proibiu McGonagall de lhe fornecer um conjunto de pijamas decentes, que realmente poderiam protegê-lo de uma hipotermia. Ele olhou para fora da janela, mas tudo o que podia ver eram telhas, tijolos e o céu de bronze, que se chocava com o sol. Qual era o motivo de ter uma janela sem vista? Grifinórios estúpidos.

Então ele percebeu o quanto tudo estava silencioso, e o silêncio zumbiu em seus ouvidos, ligeiramente suavizado apenas por pássaros ao longe. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha confuso, percebendo que alguma coisa no fundo de seu cérebro dizia que ele já tinha acordado uma vez hoje. Se sequer ainda fosse _hoje_.

Sim, ele já acordou antes, definitivamente. Ele podia sentir os murmúrios das lembranças soprando em suas terminações nervosas. A sangue-ruim o havia despertado novamente, com seu maldito chuveiro e seus passos desajeitados. Lembrou-se de ter murmurado uma lista de palavrões deliciosos em seu colchão enquanto ouvia os movimentos grosseiros da garota, e ele pensou em mais quatro obscenidades relacionadas a marchar até lá com intenções perigosas. Mas então ouviu o clique de uma porta se fechando e os sons cessaram.

Ela tinha ido. Obrigado, droga.

Então o calor o acalmou de volta ao sono. De volta aos pesadelos.

Saindo da cama, ele deixou o quarto em busca de algo para fazer, e algo para comer. Ele se serviu de um copo de leite e alguns cereais que Granger deveria ter deixado de lado, lembrando-se de que realmente precisava aprender algumas habilidades culinárias sem o uso da varinha, se quisesse uma refeição quente. Pedir à Granger estava obviamente fora de questão.

Ele se serviu de uma segunda taça de café da manhã enquanto seus olhos pousaram sobre o relógio, e ele soltou uma respiração agitada. Nem manhã era mais, não estava tomando café-da-manhã. Era quase três da tarde, o sinal oficial de que um padrão de sono normal havia sido perdido assim como sua varinha. Como seu orgulho.

Seus olhos foram para a porta principal, e ao mesmo tempo em que ele sabia que era inevitavelmente inútil, ele colocou sua tigela de cereal para baixo e decidiu que iria testar. No segundo em que seus dedos roçaram a alça, faíscas subiram pelo comprimento de seu braço, crepitando em suas veias como se estivessem cuspindo chamas.

"Merda," ele amaldiçoou, olhando o ferrão vermelho coroar a ponta dos dedos. Com um sopro conformado, ele voltou para a cozinha e abriu a torneira para acalmar sua pele que zunia, com um pouco de água fria.

Então seus olhos recaíram nos azulejos da cozinha. E ele começou a contar.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa... Precisava se manter ocupado...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Você está muito quieta," Neville franziu a testa, mirando-a com um longo olhar. "Você está bem, Hermione?".

Sua boca de alguma forma moldou-se em um sorriso corajoso. "Estou bem," ela assegurou-lhe suavemente, correndo as mãos sobre o livro estrategicamente posicionado. "Eu tenho uma dissertação de Aritmancia atrasada e eu estou apenas tentando pensar.".

Não foi tecnicamente uma mentira, mas tinha terminado sua dissertação há quatro dias. Ela já imaginava que haveria alguns momentos estranhamente silenciosos entre ela e seus amigos quando concordou em jantar no Salão Principal, e tinha propositadamente trazido algo que pudesse desviar sua atenção. Quem se preocuparia em disputar atenção com sua necessidade de estudar?

Simas, Dino, Gina e Luna haviam ficado evidentemente surpresos quando ela entrou no Salão Principal com Neville, mas todos inutilmente deram o seu melhor para envolvê-la na conversa de qualquer maneira. Ela estava grata por seus esforços. Realmente, ela estava, mas a conversa já foi estranha o suficiente entre os outros quatro Grifinórios e a Corvinal sem ela se meter. Todos apenas tocaram de leve no assunto da guerra, de Voldemort, isso a incomodava. Mas ela desejava ter companhia naquela manhã, pessoas que ela entendia e podia seguramente chamar de amigos. Afinal, não era culpa de ninguém que tempos de turbulência poderiam prejudicar relacionamentos, e parecia normal sentar entre eles.

Então, ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça e ofereceu-lhes algumas respostas, rabiscando uma anotação ocasional para surtir efeito.

"Ninguém mais está se esforçando nessas dissertações," Neville murmurou baixinho, e os outros não pararam a conversa sobre Quadribol, se ouviram. "Eu acho que todo mundo pensa que é um pouco sem sentido no momento, mas eu sei como você é com seus estudos então eu não me surpreendo.".

Ela realmente adorava Neville e sua sinceridade desajeitada. Ele era tão cativante que fazia seu coração doer às vezes, e ela sabia que não teria concordado em encontrar os outros se ele não estivesse aqui.

"Isso ajuda a me distrair," ela disse com um calmo encolher de ombros.

Ele lhe deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça de entendimento antes de Simas mencionar o seu nome e o arrastar de volta para a discussão... Oh, inferno, ela nem sabia do que eles estavam falando. Ela fingiu voltar ao gráfico que decorava as páginas, mas encontrou seu olhar sonolento fitando a mesa da Sonserina.

Estava vazia, é claro.

Dos duzentos e cinquenta estudantes estranhos que tinham voltado a Hogwarts, apenas trinta e dois usavam gravata verde. Todos eram do quarto ano ou menos e estavam jantando e socializando com pessoas de outras casas em pequenos grupos. Nenhum deles queria ser associado aos estereótipos de sua casa, e tinham feito de tudo para evitar a associação com o emblema de cobra. Pelo que sabia, nem sequer dormiam nas masmorras, tinham se acomodado nas muitas camas desocupadas em vários dormitórios.

Era realmente triste.

Eles estavam tão desesperados por evitar suposições e impressões ruins, mesmo que sua presença em Hogwarts sozinhos fosse prova suficiente de que eles não concordavam com as visões de Voldemort. Eles eram como qualquer outra pessoa, esperando por segurança e rezando para tudo acabar.

Então ela odiou Malfoy um pouco mais, por ser tão inconstante e conformado com os estereótipos que vieram com o legado de Salazar, e seu olhar rodopiou pela mesa para pousar no local que ela tinha visto ele se sentar pela última vez.

Ela se lembrou do quão terrível ele aparentava durante o sexto ano e repreendeu a si mesma por ser tão ingênua aos sinais que apareciam. Ela se lembrava de seus comentários com Harry sobre ele, e de como ela soava preocupada. Como ela poderia ter sido tão cega?

"Hermione," uma voz feminina suave puxou-a de volta ao presente, e ela virou o rosto para Luna. "Você está bem? Você parecia um pouco distante".

Ela lutou para não olhar de soslaio com o comentário rendilhado de ironia. "Eu estou bem, Luna," ela suspirou, apontando para seu livro. "Apenas com um pouco de dificuldade em me concentrar nisto. Eu acho que eu poderia ir até a biblioteca.".

"Já?" Gina franziu a testa, e Hermione notou sua preocupação genuína. "Você mal tocou sua comida.".

A morena olhou seu assado mal tocado. "Eu não estou com tanta fome," ela deu de ombros, empurrando o prato de lado. "Eu tive um café-da-manhã bem farto.".

Ela podia ver a relutância dos amigos em acreditar nela, e ela não podia culpá-los. Ela sabia que tinha perdido algum peso desde que Harry e Ron a tinham deixado, mas não tanto para chegar ao ponto de estar morrendo de fome, ou realmente comendo menos, ela só comia em horários anormais. Foi a insônia novamente. Talvez ela devesse procurar Slughorn com sua oferta de Poção do Sono sem Sonhos.

"Você quer alguma companhia na biblioteca?" Neville ofereceu sinceramente. "Eu acho que eu poderia trabalhar no meu texto de Herbologia.".

"Não, tudo bem," ela balançou a cabeça, levantando-se da mesa. "Eu sei que você não gosta da biblioteca, e você ainda não terminou o seu jantar.".

"Eu poderia aparecer mais tarde então," ele comprometeu-se, espetando outro broto com o garfo. "Foi bom te ver, Hermione.".

"Realmente foi," Gina acenou com a cabeça, acompanhada de um zumbido de acordo de Simas e Dino. "Será que você vem nos ver amanhã?".

_Não._

"Eu vou tentar," ela respirou calmamente, dando aos companheiros leões e à águia loira um sorriso suave. "Foi bom ver vocês todos também.".

Ela reuniu seus pertences e se virou para sair com um aceno delicado na direção deles. Ela já podia ouvir suas vozes baixas vibrando no Salão Principal quando saiu, todos discutindo o quão mal ela aparentava, sem dúvida. Eles falariam sobre as manchas escuras sob os olhos injetados de sangue e como a pele dela tinha virado uma pálida sombra. Nada perverso ou remotamente maldoso. Apenas a verdade. Apenas palavras de preocupação.

Talvez ela se sentisse culpada por isso, se seu corpo ainda pudesse acomodar mais emoções negativas.

Mas não podia. Pensamentos sobre Malfoy tinham praticamente a preenchido até a borda com ideias picantes, e combinado com muita solidão e uma pitada de desespero, ela só não tinha o quarto.

A esperança ainda estava lá mesmo assim, apenas um lampejo de otimismo no pedaço de seu coração que se recusou a perecer. Ela se agarrava a este pedaço desesperadamente às vezes, e então o amaldiçoava no momento seguinte. Foi o que a manteve em seu caminho e encorajou seu esforço de ficar até tarde à noite lendo tudo sobre Horcruxes, e também o que a levou a continuar ajudando McGonagall.

Sim, estava lá. Poucas vezes desapareceu...

A biblioteca tinha vida hoje. Alguns terceiranistas estavam amontoados em torno de uma mesa discutindo alguma lição de Poções, e outra mesa estava cheia com um grupo de quartanistas. Madame Pince estava escondida em seu lugar de sempre também, com seu bico preso em um livro e seu olhar estreito espreitando sobre as páginas para assistir os alunos. Hermione ofereceu à bibliotecária mal-humorada um aceno de cabeça que não foi correspondido, antes de olhar para trás ao seu redor com um olhar inseguro.

Ela viu outro grupo de alunos atrás de uma estante e decidiu que a biblioteca estava ocupada demais para seu gosto. Ela precisava de solidão. Ela foi para a seção restrita e arrancou dois dos livros que ela precisava da prateleira, e decidiu que não poderia ficar lá se quisesse ler em paz. Ela colocou os livros pesados na bolsa e pensou em ir para a rua, mas o clima não estava adequado para uma sessão de leitura.

Ela só queria voltar para seu quarto e se enroscar no sofá com um chocolate quente e seus livros como companhia.

Mas _ele_ estava lá.

Sua testa enrugou com determinação. Bem, ela não ia se exilar de seu próprio quarto por causa desse filho da puta. Ela se recusou. Por que ela teria que alterar sua rotina apenas por causa do Malfoy? Se o idiota pegajoso desse algum trabalho, ela poderia prendê-lo no quarto. Ela lançou um rápido feitiço para ocultar os livros enquanto deixava a biblioteca, sua inteligência a alertou de que não seria prudente deixa-lo saber do assunto de seu interesse. Se o pequeno leitão descobrisse e então conseguisse escapar, sem dúvida ele iria pular de volta para Voldemort, esperando por um tapinha na cabeça por frustrar os planos de Harry e Ron.

Seus passos de volta ao dormitório eram ousados e significantes, levantando-a com adrenalina para prepara-la para um confronto. Murmurando a senha na porta principal, _ad lucem_ , ela empurrou a porta com mais força do que o necessário e seus olhos o encontraram instantaneamente. O que que fosse que ela esperava encontra-lo fazendo, certamente não era isso.

Ele estava empoleirado em cima do balcão que separava a sala de estar da cozinha, com as mãos apoiadas ao seu lado. Seus ombros estavam relaxados e sua cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado enquanto ele distraidamente batia um de seus dedos contra a superfície de mogno. Ele não a tinha notado, mesmo depois de ela ter fechado a porta com um puxão em silêncio e direcionado alguns pequenos passos para a sala.

Ela esticou o pescoço para que pudesse avistar o lado direito do rosto de Draco, percebendo que a familiar carranca ainda estava em vigor, escurecendo as feições do garoto. Ela se perguntou brevemente por que a expressão agitada dele era tão permanente, mas então percebeu que sua própria boca mal tinha subido nos cantos por várias semanas. Sua carranca não era necessariamente de raiva, era mais concentração do que qualquer outra coisa.

Hermione olhou um pouco mais perto, como se ele fosse uma ave rara e perigosa, na qual ela tinha simplesmente tropeçado. Ela seguiu o olhar firme de Draco que olhava para nada além da parede de azulejos brancos. Seus lábios entreabriram, com um olhar de confusão irritada.

_Que diabos..._

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" ela questionou bruscamente, observando-o se encolher com a surpresa e estalar a cabeça para olhar para ela. Ah, lá estava a raiva. Claramente ela o havia perturbado de alguma maneira, e ele estava furioso por isso. Seus olhos cor de âmbar piscaram para os azulejos novamente, para ver se não havia algo que estivesse escapando de sua atenção, mas não havia nada além de uma mancha contra a cerâmica marfim.

"Maldito inferno, Granger!" rugiu, pulando de cima da madeira, com movimentos fluidos. "Eu perdi a conta agora, sua estúp...".

"Conta?" ela repetiu, instintivamente colocando a mão sobre sua varinha no bolso. Ele não se aproximou dela, como ela esperava, apenas jogou o peso entre as pernas e a fitou impacientemente com cerca de quinze metros de distância. Ele ainda se sentia muito próximo, todavia. "O que você...".

"Que porra você está fazendo aqui?" ele vociferou rapidamente.

"Eu _moro_ aqui," ela sussurrou, cruzando em direção ao sofá e deixando cair sua bolsa pesada. "E eu tenho trabalho a fazer, portanto me deixe sozinha.".

"E para onde exatamente você quer que eu vá?" ele respondeu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Ele revirou os ombros como se estivesse se preparando para uma briga, e ela podia ver seus músculos ritmicamente flutuando sob a gola pólo cinza.

"Eu realmente não poderia me importar menos," respondeu ela secamente. "Vá para seu quarto...".

"Por que eu?" Draco resmungou, olhando-a com um brilho calculista. "Você pode ir e vir o quanto quiser, por isso _você_ deve ir para outro lugar.".

"Este é meu quarto, Malfoy!" ela gritou, cerrando os punhos desafiadoramente. "Você só está aqui porque a Ordem sente pena de você!".

Ele rosnou. "Estou aqui porque esses malditos idiotas não podem cuidar das suas próprias vidas!" ele gritou. "Sempre metendo o nariz onde não são chamados e achando que estão ajudando!".

"Nós estamos te ajudando!"

"Bem, eu não quero essa porra de ajuda!" Draco gritou, seu tom de voz alto e ressonante entre a acústica antiga do dormitório. "Eu nunca quis sua ajuda.".

"Bom, mas você tem," ela interrompeu com calma, incapaz de mostrar arrogância em sua voz. "Então pare de reclamar como a criança mimada que você é e...".

"Se manda.".

"Estou esperando que você _se mande_," replicou a bruxa. "Eu preciso fazer meus trabalhos.".

"Por que você não entra no seu quarto?" ele perguntou maliciosamente, dando um longo passo em direção a ela. "Ou melhor ainda, vá se fuder na Torre com o resto de seus amigos canalhas.".

"Porque eu não devo ir...".

"Por que vocês Grifinórios sempre insistem em fazer as coisas mais difíceis?" ele questionou completamente sério. "Você está sempre perseguindo problemas e é tão estúpida, e então você se pergunta por que as pessoas estão sempre tentando matá-la.".

"Eu posso entender que _você_ ache difícil de entender," disse Hermione lentamente, levantando o queixo. "Que somos corajosos o suficiente para defender o que nós...".

"Não me enche, Granger", ele revirou os olhos. "Corajosos o meu c*". Você e aqueles idiotas irresponsáveis já cruzaram a linha da estupidez há muito tempo.".

"Não se atreva a me chamar de estúpida," ela fez uma careta, retirando a mão do bolso para apontar um dedo repreendedor em sua direção. "Eu não sou...".

"Muito bem," ele murmurou, a trazendo de volta por um segundo. "Você pode ter algumas células no cérebro que trabalham juntas, mas o Órfão e o Mendigo são apenas malditos inúteis.".

"Não os chame...".

"E há muito a ser dito sobre o seu grupinho de má qualidade," continuou ele, dando mais um passo na direção dela. "Quando é somente a porra da sangue-ruim quem tem um cérebro!"

O instinto trouxa correndo em seu sangue incitou-a a alcançar uma caneca que estava sobre a mesa e jogá-la na direção dele. E ela jogou com força, mais força do que ela provavelmente tinha jogado qualquer coisa em sua vida. Mas ele se esquivou. Bastardo. Ela assistiu a caneca quebrar contra a parede atrás dele. A porcelana consideravelmente branca chovendo com algumas lascas de madeira. Ela estalou os olhos de fogo-ouro de volta para ele, vibrando com a raiva desinibida quando viu a diversão arrastada em suas feições.

"Eu não vou dizer mais uma vez, Malfoy," ela cuspiu, controlando seus turbulentos impulsos de enfeitiça-lo aqui e agora. "Vá para seu quarto e deixe-me continuar com meu trabalho.".

"Atingiu um nervo, Granger?" ele demorou presunçosamente. "Foi o sangue-ruim, ou o meu comentário sobre os gêmeos estúpidos?".

"Pare de chamá-los de...".

"Por que você não vai irritar a _eles _com sua presença?" ele questionou com um aceno irreverente.

"Cale a boca, Malfoy!".

"Não, eu falo sério," insistiu ele, um pouco intrigado quando percebeu a contração nos lábios de Hermione. "Por que diabos você não se preocupa com Potter e Weasley, em vez de mim?".

"Porque eles não estão aqui!" Hermione deixou escapar, sabendo que provavelmente não havia sido a coisa mais sábia a dizer-lhe. Ela instantaneamente viu o sorriso do garoto alargar e ressentiu-se com os meninos um pouco mais por deixa-la aqui. Com ele. "Eles não estão aqui." ela repetiu em um tom mais calmo, controlando-se para manter o juízo.

"Onde estão?".

"Como se eu fosse te dizer," ela zombou. "Apenas me deixe, Malfoy, antes que eu...".

"Este é um clássico," ele riu, lambendo os lábios como se pudesse realmente sentir o gosto de sua frustração. Aparentemente, foi delicioso. "Isso certamente explica muita coisa.".

Ela baixou a testa. "O que você está falando?".

"Por seu rosto parece uma bunda achatada o tempo todo," disse a ela simplesmente, aproximando-se novamente com um convencido ar de superioridade. "Por que você aparenta estar pronta para cortar os pulsos.".

Longe demais. "Não seja ridículo.".

"O Trio de Ouro separado," ele pensou, mais para si mesmo. "Isso deve doer, Granger. Sabendo que as duas únicas pessoas que realmente podem _aguentar_ você te deixaram.".

"Pelo menos eu tenho amigos...".

"Mas eles não estão aqui, estão?" ele a lembrou com a língua estalando. "Deve ser uma merda não poder mais colocar suas pernas por cima do Weasley.".

Ela queimou por dentro e desenhou sua humilhação com uma respiração rápida. Ron era... Ron era seu amigo. Nada mais. Ela esperava mais e sacrificou a sua inocência com ele antes que ele partisse com Harry. Tinha sido... desconfortável, e ele particularmente não tinha a tratado muito bem, o que deixou dolorosamente claro para ela que um relacionamento com ele estava fora de cogitação, embora alguns desses sentimentos desagradavelmente românticos por ele pareciam hesitar a partir. Talvez depois que todo o drama da Guerra estivesse resolvido...

"Ron e eu não somos da sua conta," ela murmurou desafiadoramente, percebendo que ela tinha, provavelmente, permanecido em silêncio por muito tempo. "Pare de ser um...".

"Talvez você prefira Potter, então?" ele a acusou bufando com nojo. "Merlin, vocês três são patéticos.".

Ela queria lançar a caneca novamente. Mas não. Ela queria uma vantagem que não dependesse de suas habilidades como bruxa.

Ele estava mais perto agora, e ela percebeu rapidamente que ele cheirava a pomares e a sono. As ações dele eram muito graciosas e fluentes, como se ele tivesse planejado tudo isso cuidadosamente, com sua humilhação como meta. Seus dedos flexionaram com o desejo de envolver sua varinha, mas ela queria lidar com ele sem magia se pudesse. Ela não poderia muito bem amaldiçoá-lo a cada vez que discutissem, mesmo que isso parecesse ridiculamente convidativo. Ela era uma menina inteligente e rápida com a língua, ela poderia lidar com ele. Sim, poderia.

Ela precisava de uma nova abordagem, então ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e tentou espelhar a arrogância de Draco. Bastante justo, ele sabia o que havia feito o temperamento dela tremer, mas ele tinha suas fraquezas também...

"Deve ser difícil para você, Malfoy," disse ela suavemente, satisfeita quando ele levantou uma sobrancelha com curiosidade. "Observando as pessoas que você considera inferior fazendo as coisas muito melhor do que você.".

"O que você está...".

"Harry com seu Quadribol," ela listou orgulhosamente, retirando sua varinha e brincando com ela entre os dedos ágeis. "Eu com as minhas notas...".

"Você está insinuando que eu sou ciumento, Granger?" ele questionou fortemente, sua voz em um estrondo repulsivo em sua garganta. "Porque eu preferiria...".

"Isto certamente explicaria muita coisa," ela fundamentou casualmente, como se estivesse debatendo a lição de casa com um amigo. Ela bateu a varinha friamente contra a palma da mão, nada de ofensivo, apenas um pequeno gesto para lembrar a Draco que ela tinha a magia ao seu lado. "Todo o ódio deriva de alguma coisa. Quero dizer, nós conseguimos realizar muitas coisas nos últimos seis anos.".

"Foda-se, parabéns para você.".

"E, conforme me recordo," ela continuou, ignorando o silvo sarcástico dele com facilidade. "Você ainda não fez nada particularmente... interessante com a sua vida, Malfoy.".

"Cale-se, Granger.".

"E tudo que você já _tentou_ fazer," Hermione empurrou, incapaz de parar agora que a vitória iminente estava aquecendo seus ossos. "Você sempre falhou miseravelmente.".

"_Cale-se."._

"Eu me recordo da época em que estávamos no segundo ano," continuou ela, esfregando o queixo de uma forma quase pensativa. "Quando você caiu de sua vassoura e perdeu o jogo de Quadribol para Harry. Seu pai não estava lá?".

Ele rosnou e foi para agarrá-la, mas quando ela agitou sua varinha para ele, ele parou. "Eu avisei você para não discutirmos sobre meu pai.".

"E eu aposto que ele não estava muito satisfeito quando descobriu que suas notas ficaram em segundo lugar, atrás de uma sangue-ruim." disse ela, observando que a carranca dele endureceu quando ela usou o termo depreciativo para si mesma.

"Não fale sobre meu pai." repetiu ele, com a voz baixa.

Mas ela vacilou quando percebeu que ele não estava particularmente ameaçador, mais irritado e talvez um pouco... ferido? Isto era inquietante.

"Então não fale sobre meus amigos," ela murmurou, finalmente, vendo-o cerrar a mandíbula enquanto um acordo mudo se passava entre eles. Ele parecia um pouco mais humano, ela queria socá-lo novamente. "Você vai me deixar em paz, ou vou ter que colocá-lo no quarto eu mesma?".

Ele resmungou, mas para sua surpresa e perplexidade absoluta, na verdade ele se afastou dela com um par de passos para trás. Porém seu olhar nebuloso não a deixou, apenas a perfurou como se estivesse tentando derrete-la apenas com a própria vontade.

"Quando eu sair desta cova de merda," ele começou com um sussurro sombrio, pouco antes de chegar à sua porta. "E eu pegar minha varinha de volta, eu virei direto até você, Granger.".

"Tenho certeza que você vai." ela balançou a cabeça com a indiferença preparada.

Os olhos dele a varreram de cima a baixo com um rápido chicotear de suas pupilas turvas. E então, quase como um borrão, ele estava fora de sua vista, com apenas a esperada batida barulhenta para rachar seus ouvidos. Ela olhou para a porta com os olhos ligeiramente ampliados e mastigou o lábio inferior com um sorriso orgulhoso puxando os cantos de sua boca.

Ela tinha feito isso. Ela tinha conseguido fazê-lo a deixar sozinha sem usar magia. Hermione caiu para trás no sofá e sentiu uma risadinha de orgulho tremular sobre sua traqueia. Ela tinha vencido ele, apesar de seus problemas no início, quando ele decidiu usar os meninos como argumento. Ela teve a última palavra. Ela conseguiu o que queria.

E sem perceber, ela se permitiu um sorriso que não foi forçado, pela primeira vez desde que havia se despedido de Harry e Ron. E isso tinha sido há quase quatro semanas atrás.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Puta..._

De volta ao pequeno espaço, ele jurou que as quatro paredes tinha mudado um pouco. O quarto definitivamente parecia menor, o que deu início a um suor frio que lambeu sua testa. Ele quase deu meia volta para começar a gritar com ela novamente, mas no que isso iria dar? Tudo o que ela faria era abusar de sua magia, e ele acabaria por voltar onde estava, mas provavelmente com um pouco de dor para tornar o seu dia apenas um pouco mais carregado.

Ele cobriu o rosto com as palmas das mãos e arrastou os dedos através de seus cabelos.

Ele nunca havia se sentido tão degradado em seus dezessete anos. Quando sua vida tinha se deteriorado tanto para fazê-lo aterrissar aqui? Supervisionado como uma _criança mijona_ pela escória trouxa. Tentando evitar tornar-se um daqueles malucos insanos que murmuram disparates para si mesmos quando as paredes chegam muito perto.

Mas, poderia ter sido pior, ele meditou. Poderia ter sido o Weasel. O que definitivamente estaria acabado em derramamento de sangue agora. Granger, pelo menos, não era um espinho sem cérebro e poderia realmente suportar seus argumentos.

Ele foi para a cama e caiu nos tecidos, descansando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e olhando para o piso seco. Seus olhos deslocaram-se para a mesa de cabeceira e ele abriu a gaveta, olhando para dentro para encontrar apenas uma pena descartada e uma gravata da Grifinória.

Talvez ele pudesse usá-la para enforcar-se quando finalmente enlouquecesse neste lugar. Quando as paredes...

Ele apanhou a pena e rodopiou seus dedos até os fios de penas de seda. Ele olhou de volta para a gaveta para verificar se havia alguma tinta ou pergaminho, mas não havia. Então, ele recostou-se na sua cama e trouxe a ponta da pena para a cabeceira de mogno.

Ele cortou a madeira escura e entalhou um _M_ e um _G_ , e em seguida separou as letras com uma linha definida entre elas.

M para Malfoy. G para Granger.

Tudo bem, ele admitia que ela tinha ganhado essa discussão, mas ele estava certo de que havia ganho dela ontem. Parecia racional manter uma pontuação, além de ser algo a mais para alimentar o seu hábito de contagem. Ele rabiscou uma linha curta abaixo de cada letra para indicar seus respectivos escores e fez um voto silencioso de que ela não iria receber mais marcas durante sua estadia.

Então seus olhos voltaram ao chão, e ele começou a contar. Primeiro as tábuas, depois as rachaduras no meio.


	5. Perfume

Capítulo 5: Perfume

.

Todos os dias ela voltava para seu dormitório, e ele estava lá. Pronto para perfurar seu cérebro com insultos e reclamações, o que estava começando a sugar a vida dela para fora de si. Ela iria terminar a aula e voltar para o dormitório de monitora-chefe para completar a lição de casa, sabendo que a biblioteca estaria muito lotada até por volta das oito da noite, e ele estava _sempre_ lá. Apenas esperando, sua língua úmida e preparada para incita-la com argumentos que poderiam durar minutos ou horas, dependendo inteiramente do quanto ambos estavam teimosos.

Eram sempre as mesmas palavras de desprezo.

Imunda.

Vagabunda.

Sangue-ruim.

_Sangue-ruim..._

Às vezes as palavras machucavam, em outras nem tanto. Ela foi lentamente desenvolvendo uma imunidade a elas, mas de vez em quando Draco lançava algo novo, e isso mexia completamente com ela. Então, novamente, Hermione dava o máximo de si. Eles estavam bastante equilibrados na competição ela imaginou, mas após uma semana de dores de cabeça pulsando e a voz dele trovejando em seus ouvidos, Hermione estava farta.

No oitavo dia da estadia de Draco - uma sexta-feira - durante a aula Aritmancia, Hermione teve uma epifania, que veio na voz de sua mãe.

_Nada irrita mais um valentão do que você não reagir. Ou melhor ainda, ser agradável com ele._

Ela realmente nunca tinha dado muita atenção aos conselhos meio bobos que seus pais davam, já que frequentemente não traziam nenhum benefício, mas esse ela poderia usar. Malfoy certamente a atormentava porque estava entediado, e se ela se recusasse a reconhecê-lo, ou simplesmente parecesse legal, faria a cabeça dele explodir. E se ele ficasse muito irritado, ela poderia simplesmente prendê-lo no quarto até que ele se acalmasse.

Ela nunca tinha estimado tanto sua varinha.

Apenas mais duas aulas e ela teria terminado por hoje. E ele estaria lá. Esperando. E ela iria ignorá-lo. Não importa o quanto ele a ferisse, ela não reagiria.

Ela _não iria_ reagir da maneira como ele queria.

Apenas Poções e Herbologia para ir, e ela poderia testar sua pequena teoria.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Havia 405 telhas entre a cozinha e o banheiro. Todas brancas, e 56 tinham rachaduras. Levou três dias para verificar isso, pois a maldita interrupção da Granger fez com que ele tivesse de checar duas vezes.

Ele tinha voltado sua atenção para o assoalho então. Havia 97 ao todo, 38 em seu quarto, excluindo o quarto de Granger, é claro. Ele havia tentado invadir os aposentos dela há dois dias, recebendo a mesma sensação ardente que ele obteve da porta principal.

Queimou as pontas dos dedos. Ótimo.

Havia acordado às duas da tarde hoje, depois de uma noite tempestuosa. Mais pesadelos, eles estavam ficando muito piores. Seus olhos tinham automaticamente ido até a cabeceira para estudar sua arte, assim como fazia todas as manhãs de antemão. Tal como estava, ele tinha seis pontos, e Granger tinha cinco. De acordo com a sua memória, e recordando que em alguns dias eles discutiram mais de uma vez, ele adivinhou que era sexta-feira.

Ele chegou até a sexta-feira, o que fazia deste dia como sendo o seu oitavo no inferno.

Pelo menos ele estava conseguindo manter o curso do tempo. Espécie de...

Realmente teria sido mais sensato marcar os dias em sua cabeceira, em vez de registrar as brigas. Mas foda-se. Ele estava ganhando, então poderia ficar como estava.

Ele deixou a cama, trocou de roupa, e foi em busca de algo para fazer. Para contar. Só até Granger voltar e então eles poderiam ter sua usual batalha de inteligência.

_Granger..._

O cheiro dela estava em todo lugar, nublando a atmosfera como um nevoeiro de verão. Aquele cheiro de alguma fruta no sabonete ela usava, uma pitada de chuva de verão, e que Draco tinha finalmente identificado como cereja. Doce com um pouco de tempero. Não totalmente desagradável, apenas irritantemente sufocante quando ele tinha que inalar o dia todo, todos os dias. O aroma dela tinha vazado até para o seu quarto, e agora estava permanentemente preso em algum lugar entre os seios da face e seu lóbulo frontal.

Ele não conseguia ficar longe disso. Longe dela. E isso estava arrastando a insanidade para seu cérebro apenas um pouco mais rápido.

Fazendo o seu caminho na direção da área de estar, ele pegou sua tigela de cereal de costume e uma maçã, procurando alguma coisa para contar... Mas não havia nada.

Então ele simplesmente olhou para o relógio, e viu os minutos passando, até que ela chegou às 03:40, como sempre fazia. Como um relógio. Sua diminuta carcaça mal entrou na sala e ele se entregou a um sorriso cruel.

Que comecem os jogos.

"Boa tarde, sangue-ruim," ele saudou com desafio, não particularmente incomodado quando ela não reagiu. Levava um tempo até que ela se irritasse no nível em que ele apreciava. "E o que a nossa traça de livros favorita achou das aulas hoje?".

"Boas, obrigada." ela respondeu de maneira uniforme, tomando seu lugar habitual no sofá.

Ele vacilou. O que? Nada de "Vá se fuder, Malfoy" hoje?

"Te fiz uma pergunta...".

"E eu te dei uma resposta." respondeu ela calmamente. Muito calma.

"Não foi bom o suficiente." criticou, andando para mais perto dela.

Ela encolheu os ombros. Apenas deu de ombros e retirou um pergaminho para começar com seu dever de casa. O trato do silêncio, um desafio. Ok, ele poderia jogar com isso. Ela reagiria, eventualmente. Ela _tinha_ de reagir. Ele esperou pelas faíscas nos olhos dela e pelas réplicas afiadas por mais de uma hora. Ele os queria. Cresceu sobre eles, na verdade.

"Que porra é essa?" cuspiu, pegando o pergaminho das mãos dela, os examinando criticamente. "Você até mesmo escreve como uma trouxa malformada. Os trouxas não conseguem ter uma caligrafia decente?".

Ela continuou não olhando para ele, só arrancou um livro de sua bolsa em vez disso, então começou a ler. Ele jogou a lição de casa para o lado e rosnou para ela.

"Você não está me enganando, Granger," disse ele lentamente, ficando de pé diante dela e cruzando os braços. "Eu sei o que você está fazendo.".

"Estou lendo." ela disse-lhe calmamente, seus olhos com o brilho cor de canela trilhando as páginas escritas.

"Você sabe que você quer gritar comigo, Granger," ele demorou, convencido de que deveria estar brincando com o impulso dela de feri-lo tanto com as unhas quanto com insultos. "Ou vou ter que falar sobre o pentelho que não morreu e o seu animal de estimação laranja?".

Seu olhar de pedra deslocou-se para os lábios sempre carnudos dela e esperou pela contração habitual de sua boca. Quando você está isolado em uma sala com apenas uma pessoa para passar o tempo e observar, você nota o que os sinais dizem, e Granger era um espécime fascinante de ler. Bastava uma rápida ofensa para com seus "amigos especiais", e seus lábios _sempre_ demonstravam remorso. Em seguida, as pupilas dilatariam e um rubor agitado mancharia seu rosto antes das respostas espirituosas saírem de sua boca.

Mas não houve contração hoje. Não, a boca dela não se mexeu. Ela tinha quebrado a sua rotina. A rotina que ele tinha quase decorado. Como ela ousa.

Ele pegou o livro também, e descartou áspero por trás dele.

"Olha pra mim, Granger!" ele exigiu arrogantemente. "Agora!"

Ela lentamente levantou seu olhar de mel para ele, mas estava completamente em branco. Entediado mesmo. Ignorá-lo foi realmente mais fácil do que ela esperava, obteve muita prática abafando as conversas de Harry e Ron sobre Quadribol. Ela tomou este momento apenas para estudar as características dele enquanto o bruxo vociferava sobre o quanto o sangue dela era imundo, tomando nota de sua pele de boneca de porcelana. Estranho. Normalmente se ajustava a ele, mas ela poderia jurar que estava quase virando cinza.

"...não vai ser ignorado por você!" continuou ele, mas ela realmente não estava prestando atenção. "Granger, estou...".

Ela deslizou os olhos pelo rosto dele e percebeu como ele parecia esgotado. Não privado de sono. Mas fraco e com os olhos de vidro sem energia. Ela respirou e ele estava perto o suficiente para que ela pudesse sentir o cheiro dele.

Maçãs e sono. Sempre maçãs e sono.

Um pensamento cruzou sua mente e seus lábios se separaram com interesse. De repente ela estava de pé em uma batida do coração dele, roçando nele ao passar e indo para a cozinha.

"Onde diabos você está indo?" ela vagamente o ouviu perguntar. "Eu perguntei onde você está indo!".

Draco era um borrão distante atrás dela quando Hermione começou a abrir todas as portas do armário e examinar o conteúdo, ao mesmo tempo tentando lembrar o que havia comido nos últimos dias. Merlin, como poderia não ter percebido isso antes?

"Hey!" ele chamou, marchando atrás dela. "Sangue-ruim vadia! Eu lhe perguntei...".

"O que você anda comendo?" Hermione questionou drasticamente, girando nos calcanhares, e o encontrando um pouco mais perto do que ela gostaria.

Ele piscou confuso. "O que...".

"O que você está comendo?" ela repetiu, dessa vez mais severa. "Tal como eu posso ver, você não tocou em nenhum dos alimentos, exceto algumas maçãs e leite.".

"Que porra isso tem a ver com você?".

"Isso é tudo o que você comeu?" perguntou ela, encontrando-se horrorizada por algum motivo. "Maçãs e leite?".

Ele encobriu seus olhos para mascarar a sua perplexidade e fez uma careta para o comportamento estranho dela. Por que exatamente ela estava tão ofendida com seus hábitos alimentares? "E cereal." ele murmurou, sem saber o que mais ele deveria dizer, mas sentindo uma necessidade de se defender.

"Só isso?" ela franziu a testa, lançando um suspiro triste que ele realmente desprezou. "Malfoy, você não pode sobreviver com esse tipo de dieta...".

"Por que...".

"Você está se tornando anêmico," continuou ela, e de repente ele deu um passo para trás, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de que o sangue impuro dela poderia ser contagioso. "E provavelmente você está desenvolvendo uma deficiência de proteínas...".

"Será que esta palestra chata sobre o corpo humano tem um objetivo?" ele vociferou impaciente, fingindo examinar as unhas.

"Você precisa comer mais," Hermione disse a ele, percebendo que havia uma irritante insinuação de preocupação em seu tom de novo. Maldição dos genes benfeitores em seu sistema. "Por que você não...".

Ela parou quando a realidade amanheceu sobre ela, e ela analisou-o enquanto as feições do garoto trituravam como um aviso para não comentar o que estava na ponta da sua língua. Mas a bravura Grifinória e todo esse barulho em sua cabeça... ela era uma bruxa teimosa.

"Você não sabe cozinhar sem mágica," ela supôs, os olhos arredondados e a voz um pouco mais quieta. "Você...".

"Vá se fuder, Granger.".

Isso significava sim. Oito dias com ele, e ela já tinha um pequeno tradutor de Malfoy embutido em seu cérebro. Havia novas adições todos os dias, mas "Vá se fuder, Granger" era definitivamente um código para "sim, e eu não vou admitir isso.".

"Por que você não disse nada?" a bruxa questionou com cuidado, inclinando a cabeça para o lado de uma forma que fez Draco querer quebrar o pescoço dela. "Eu poderia ter...".

"Poderia ter o que, Granger?" ele perguntou, dando um passo à frente e entrando no espaço dela novamente. "Me dirigido esse estúpido olhar de pena que você tem agora? Mantido isso na minha cabeça...".

"Eu não teria...".

"Eu não quero sua ajuda," disse ele com um sussurro cruel. "Esqueça isso...".

"Eu não posso," ela murmurou, e houve um ligeiro pedido de desculpas em seu tom. "Você precisa comer...".

"Isto serviria ao seu propósito de me ver apodrecer no corredor!" Draco rosnou, erguendo-se sobre Hermione para que seu hálito deslizasse sobre as maças do rosto dela. "Por que você se importa com...".

"Eu simplesmente me importo!" ela falou cuspindo, compensando sua falta de altura com volume. "É apenas o meu jeito...".

"Malditos Grifinórios." resmungou, saindo de perto dela rapidamente, deixando apenas um olhar enojado para trás. Ela o assistiu desaparecer atrás da porta, e o frio de outubro de repente encontrou-se com ela.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dentro de seu quarto e longe da maldita preocupação de Hermione, ele deslizou pela porta e deixou o rosto cair nas palmas das mãos suadas. Esta foi definitivamente uma novidade, simpatizando com _ela_. E as coisas foram diferentes hoje, houve uma falha na rotina em que ele e ela tinham acidentalmente tropeçado. As paredes se arrastaram um pouco mais para perto de novo.

Ele nem se incomodou em levantar-se para colocar uma marca na cabeceira da cama. Na medida em que ele poderia dizer, nem tinha ganhado essa discussão.

Ele ficou nessa posição derrotada por uma hora ou quatro, ouvindo os movimentos de Granger e inevitavelmente inalando o cheiro dela. Ele ouviu a porta principal se fechar, presumivelmente com a saída da garota, então se levantou trêmulo, de repente ciente da forma apática que seus músculos estavam realizando o movimento. Ele voltou para a sala de estar e outra coisa encheu o ar.

Comida. E cheirava malditamente magnifica.

Olhou a panela fumegante de sopa no balcão com cautela. Ela tinha deixado descaradamente para ele e seu orgulho estava tentando anular os burburinhos em seu estômago. Mas _Merlin_ , cheirava incrível, e a tentação foi forte demais.

Havia o suficiente para três pessoas e ele comeu a coisa toda. Foi perfeito.

E então ele se sentiu desorientado. Muitas mudanças também tinham acontecido hoje. Eles não tinham gritado inconscientemente um com o outro como normalmente acontecia, e depois essa coisa toda de comida...

_Ela está enroscando a sua cabeça._

E não havia mais nada para contar! Merda, merda, merda!

Ele precisava manter-se distraído ou padeceria. Seus olhos deslocaram-se para os livros de Hermione e ele decidiu que era sua única opção. Inferno, ele tinha se alimentado da comida preparada por uma sangue-ruim, quanto mais ele poderia se infectar ao ler um dos livros dela?

Selecionando um livro simples sobre Poções que ele provavelmente já tinha lido antes, Draco começou a ler.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Bom, senhorita Granger!" McGonagall elogiou, disparando mais um feitiço na direção da bruxa mais jovem. "Mantenha o escudo!".

Hermione podia sentir o suor sair de sua testa e deslizar até sua coluna vertebral. O bíceps do braço da varinha estava doendo como tortura, mas ela continuou em posição defensiva. Este foi definitivamente o tempo mais longo que ela já tinha segurado um feitiço escudo e ele estava começando a vacilar, para sua frustração.

_Apenas um pouco mais..._

A diretora disparou outra magia, e ela penetrou na sua proteção. Repreendeu seu braço e ela bateu no chão com um grunhido desapontado. Levou apenas um momento para recuperar o fôlego antes de saltar para cima de seus pés. "Mais uma vez." ela ofegou, agachando-se em posição.

"Isso é o suficiente por hoje," Minerva disse a ela, baixando a varinha. "Está ficando tarde...".

"É sábado amanhã," ela disputou. "Vamos, só mais um...".

"Você deve aprender a parar quando está à frente, Senhorita Granger," a mulher grisalha aconselhou. "De qualquer forma, tem algumas perguntas que eu gostaria de fazer.".

"Sobre o quê?".

"Sr. Malfoy," ela respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. "Eu pensei que você teria muito a dizer sobre ele, mas você não o mencionou sequer uma vez. Está tudo bem? Eu esperava que você fosse me pedir para removê-lo de lá imediatamente.".

"Acho que estou lidando com isso melhor do que eu pensei que poderia," Hermione explicou com um encolher de ombros cansados. "Eu acho que seis anos aguentando a boca suja dele me prepararam muito bem.".

"Eu sabia que você não iria me decepcionar," a professora ofereceu-lhe um raro sorriso carinhoso. "Então ele se comportou?".

Hermione não pôde deixar de bufar. "Eu acho que é _um pouco _diferente disso," disse ela. "Mas eu mal o vejo entre meus estudos e meus treinos com você. Brigamos muito, mas não é nada que eu não tenha ouvido antes, eu posso lidar com isso.".

A mulher mais velha ponderou por um segundo. "E as brigas têm sido violentas?".

"Ele tentou me apanhar algumas vezes," lembrou-se com os olhos apertados. "Mas eu tenho a minha varinha, então não me preocupo.".

"Bom," McGonagall acenou com a cabeça, estendendo uma mão. "Passe-me sua varinha, Senhorita Granger. Pensei em um feitiço que poderia ajudar. É uma espécie de feitiço repelente de trouxas que queima a mão de quem tentar tocá-la.".

"Mas Malfoy não é trouxa...".

"Eu estou ciente disso," McGonagall franziu a testa enquanto realizava o feitiço silencioso, e Hermione olhava o brilho verde que envolvia a varinha por um momento. "Mas ele não tem uma varinha por isso vai funcionar bem. Vou ter que renovar o feitiço a cada nove ou dez dias.".

"Obrigada." ela murmurou enquanto sua varinha era devolvida a ela.

"E o comportamento do Sr. Malfoy?" a diretora continuou. "Ele está tendo qualquer alteração estranha?".

A testa úmida de Hermione enrugou com o pensamento. "Eu... Eu realmente não sei," ela murmurou finalmente. "Como eu disse, eu realmente não...".

"Bem, eu gostaria que você prestasse um pouco mais de atenção nele a partir de agora." a professora disse a ela com sua voz familiarmente clínica.

A morena empalideceu. "Por que eu...".

"Aquele rapaz esteve preso em um galpão durante quase cinco meses," explicou McGonagall lentamente. "E agora ele foi forçado a ficar no seu pequeno quarto. Confinamento pode fazer coisas prejudiciais com a mente, Senhorita Granger, e eu imagino que ele deva estar bastante... conturbado, com tudo isso.".

"Bem, isso é problema dele.".

"Eu duvido que lidar com um Draco Malfoy instável será benéfico para você," a bruxa disse sabiamente, apontando para que Hermione a seguisse até a porta. "E pode fazer bem a você lembrar que ele foi forçado em sua missão, quando você estiver lidando com ele.".

A jovem bruxa mordeu o lábio, pensativa. Ela sabia que ele nunca tinha sido de Malfoy a ideia de matar Dumbledore, e que ele tinha sido ameaçado de morte caso fracassasse. Harry havia lhe dito tudo isso, um tanto a contragosto depois de ela ter perguntado a ele sobre o que tinha ouvido naquela noite, mas isso nunca tinha esmaecido o seu ódio pelo Sonserino. O luto por Alvo e a preparação para a guerra haviam entrado em seu caminho antes de tentar entender o que aconteceu... tentar entender _ele..._

Ela percebeu então que, apesar de certo da iminente ira de Voldemort, ele não tinha assassinado Dumbledore mesmo assim, e isto a acalmou completamente. Ele não fez isso, mesmo com a vida ameaçada caso fracassasse.

Ela balançou a cabeça e bufou enquanto McGonagall a levava para o corredor de saída, e sua respiração teimosa voou pela passagem.

Não. Isso era irrelevante. Então ele não era um assassino, o que não diminuía suas outras qualidades perversas. Ele ainda era um valentão vingativo e muito mal.

_Mas..._

No entanto, algo estremeceu em sua cabeça. Algo próximo à intriga, e ela se perguntou se era por isso que ela tinha se preocupado em deixar-lhe uma refeição quente. Ela realmente não tinha descoberto ainda de onde esse ato de bondade tinha vindo.

"Professora" ela começou relutantemente enquanto caminhavam. "Por que você acha que ele não fez isso?".

Hermione lembrou-se de nunca ter visto a diretora parecer hesitante ou incerta, mas ela estava naquele momento. "Eu acho que só o Sr. Malfoy sabe o motivo," disse ela finalmente, parando quando chegaram à porta. "E talvez a razão não seja tão importante.".

"O que você quer dizer?".

"Talvez a única coisa importante seja que ele não fez isso," McGonagall ofereceu, sua voz rica de sabedoria e maturidade que Hermione sempre achou esclarecedoras. "E eu recomendo que você se concentre nisso durante o resto da estadia dele.".

Seus dentes perfuraram o lábio inferior com um pouco mais de força. "Tudo bem," ela concordou. "Vou fazer o meu melhor.".

"E isso é tudo que eu peço," disse a bruxa envelhecida. "Quer que eu a acompanhe até seus aposentos?".

"Eu vou ficar bem," ela rejeitou, dando alguns passos para deixar a diretora para trás. "Boa noite, Professora.".

Ela usou o tempo em que voltava para o dormitório para considerar como exatamente ela deveria manter um olho em Malfoy, quando tudo que ela queria fazer era bloquear a porta e nunca mais vê-lo novamente. Seus pensamentos anteriores sobre Dumbledore a fizeram se questionar se o nível de seu desgosto por Malfoy era justificável. Ela teria que pensar sobre isso.

Metade dela gostaria que ele estivesse esperando por ela, pronto para derramar o caldo da panela em sua cabeça por ofendê-lo de tal maneira. Ela sabia que ele iria ver isso como um insulto ao seu orgulho puro-sangue, mas o cara precisava comer. Ponto final.

Se ela vai sofrer um atentado de ensopado por sua tentativa ingênua de bondade, então que assim seja.

Mas ele não estava lá.

E o pote estava vazio.

_Ele realmente comeu...?_

Outro sorriso sem vontade causado por Malfoy manchou seus lábios, e ela sentiu a intriga florescer em seu peito. Talvez a magnitude do seu ódio em relação a ele não se justificasse. Ou então, talvez ele estivesse apenas com fome, e ela sempre era muito rápida para procurar o lado bom das pessoas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Puta que pari..._

Ele acordou com lambidas salgadas tracejando seu rosto, e ele realmente não tinha ideia se era suor ou lágrimas.

_Malditos pesadelos._

O fim de semana havia passado muito rápido, com mais refeições fumegantes feitas pela sangue-ruim e viagens maçantes em dois livros. Ele só deixou seu quarto para usar o banheiro e pegar comida. Se ele visse Granger, então poderia fingir que não era ela quem deixava a comida.

Ele poderia fingir que ele não estava aceitando seus gestos de bondade.

Porque a própria expectativa o fazia querer bater a cabeça na parede até apagar. Ou talvez vomitar, mas não podia desperdiçar líquido. Especialmente porque acordava suando diariamente.

Ele não sabia o que era pior, que ela tivesse tempo e se esforçasse para preparar a refeição, ou o fato de ela ter certeza de que a comida estaria quente para ele, com o que ele supôs ser uma espécie de feitiço de aquecimento. Por que não deixar esfriar? Por que desperdiçar sua magia em certificar-se que ele gostaria da refeição? Era humilhante.

Era segunda-feira, e ela estava no chuveiro novamente, o que significava que ele tinha acordado muito cedo, se ela ainda não tinha ido para a aula. O tamborilar penetrante da água dançava em seu quarto como um sonho úmido. Ele desesperadamente não queria voltar para os pesadelos. Eles eram violentos agora, e ele estava começando a reagir fisicamente. Eles machucavam. Pulsavam em sua têmpora por horas depois, e ele não podia parar o tremor que abalava seu corpo também.

Eles estavam quebrando ele...

Um dos gemidos de felicidade dela no chuveiro estremeceu em seu quarto, e ele poderia jurar que sua dor de cabeça havia diminuído um pouco. Lambeu os lábios e esperou pelo próximo, só para verificar.

Outro ronronar feminino, um momento depois.

Sim, foi definitivamente nublando seu cérebro e afugentando o pulsar em seu crânio. Ele queria questionar isso, mas não se atreveu.

Em vez disso, ele se viu saindo da cama, rebocando o cobertor por trás para combater a manhã de outono. Ele fez do tecido grosso um casulo e se colocou contra a parede que separava seu quarto do banheiro. Ele odiaria a si mesmo mais tarde, mas pelo túmulo de Merlin, ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para afugentar os abalos e tremores dolorosos de seus pesadelos.

Com um gemido derrotado, ele descansou seu ouvido contra a parede e se aqueceu com os ruídos molhados e sons guturais de Hermione. Um miado particularmente agradável despertou um arrepio em sua coluna, e ele nunca havia estado tão relaxado desde a noite na Torre da Astronomia.

A água e a bruxa foram embalando-o de volta ao sono, e mesmo sabendo que os sons eram agradáveis aos seus ouvidos e ao seu psicológico, ele nunca se odiou tanto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quando Draco acordou novamente, ele julgou o tempo pelo ângulo em que as nuvens abraçavam o sol. Avaliou que era início da tarde, então se vestiu com as usuais calças pretas e suéter também preto, percebendo que suas roupas exigiriam ser lavadas em breve. Ótimo. Outro favor dela.

Aquela gravata Grifinória em torno de sua garganta estava se tornando muito mais tentadora a cada minuto que passava. E ele não pretendia usar para fins de moda. Como se fosse usar vermelho e dourado.

Ele entrou na sala de estar encontrando uma caçarola o esperando no local de costume no fogão, e outro pedaço de seu orgulho se esvaeceu quando ele abriu a gaveta para pegar um garfo. Ele deve ter aberto a gaveta errada porque se viu olhando para três pequenos frascos de líquido claro e alguns tubos cilíndricos com uma agulha no final.

_Mas que diabos?_

Olhou os objetos estranhos com cautela por alguns momentos antes de chegar à conclusão de que eles deveriam ser algumas coisas estranhas de trouxas.

Olhou para o relógio em seguida, e gemeu quando percebeu que havia calculado mal as horas. Ao mesmo tempo em que o pensamento tinha se esculpido em seu cérebro, a porta principal se abriu e Granger tropeçou no quarto, aparentemente tendo um pequeno problema com sua bolsa.

_Ela parece diferente..._

E ela realmente estava. Ele não tinha ideia do que era, mas algo tinha mudado definitivamente.

Ela era a única pessoa que Draco via já há dez dias, e ele podia admitir que havia aprendido as características dela razoavelmente bem, mas algo estava realmente diferente. Ela ainda não havia notado sua presença, então ele trilhava seus olhos prateados pelo rosto dela para encontrar a mudança.

Mesmos lábios de pétala de rosa.

Mesmos olhos de calda dourada.

Mesma pele manchada do sol.

Mesmos respingos de pequenas sardas na ponte de seu nariz.

Certamente o mesmo ninho de coruja catastrófico que ela chamava de cabelo.

Ela ainda estava lutando com sua bolsa quando fechou a porta atrás de si, e depois de mais alguns segundos, ele creditou sua "mudança" por não vê-la por dois dias. Isolar-se em seu quarto provavelmente não ajudou seu cérebro, que provavelmente estava pregando peças nele. Não seria a primeira vez.

Ela levantou a cabeça, e ele se viu preso em um daqueles concursos irritantes de olhares que ele se recusava a participar quando criança.

Sim, com certeza os mesmos olhos dourados.

Levou seis batimentos cardíacos antes que ela mudasse o rosto para uma careta cansada e se afastasse dele em direção ao seu quarto.

"Eu não estou com disposição para discussões hoje, Malfoy," ela murmurou, caindo no sofá sem graça. "Então, se você...".

"Cai fora, Granger," ele interrompeu, observando que sua voz estava um pouco enferrujada depois de seus dois dias de silêncio. "Eu tenho coisas melhores a fazer do que perder meu tempo com você.".

Ela teve a ousadia de rir. "Sério?" ela zombou. "E o que seria isso exatamente? Se escondendo em seu quarto...".

"Me escondendo de você?" Draco bufou friamente, esquecendo a sua comida no momento. "Não me faça rir, Granger. Prefiro ficar no meu quarto do que correr o risco de ver sua cara.".

"E o que exatamente você faz no seu quarto, Malfoy?" ela questionou, mascarando sua curiosidade com um tom zombeteiro. "Eu notei que um par de meus livros está faltando.".

_Merda..._

Ele não queria que ela percebesse que estava pegando os livros. Agora ela tinha mais coisas para prender sobre a sua cabeça, e seu orgulho seria espancado ainda mais.

"Você tem algum problema com minhas leituras, Granger?" ele desafiou em tom indiferente, decidindo que a negação era realmente inútil quando ele era o único culpado possível.

Hermione fez uma pausa para considerá-lo por um segundo, e reconheceu que, na realidade, ela realmente não se importava se ele queria ler seus livros ou não. A não ser que ela precisasse deles, isto realmente não a afetaria. A tentação de ser mesquinha e argumentar novamente permaneceu em sua mente, mas no que exatamente isso iria dar?

"Não, está tudo bem," ela murmurou finalmente, não percebendo a centelha de choque que espirrou no rosto pálido de Draco. "Eu só gostaria que você tivesse pedido.".

Ele não tinha ideia do que isso queria dizer. A perspectiva de realmente lhe pedir algo era repulsiva, e esmagava as coisas em seu intestino. Não, não tinha chance nesta vida ou na próxima. Se ela queria se exibir e insistir em fazer-lhe comida e tudo o mais, então essa era a pá dela no cemitério, mas dizer que queria alguma coisa dela era algo que a sua criação e orgulho não permitiriam.

"Você pode ter treinado bem a bicha ruiva e o órfão imortal," ele sussurrou cruelmente, embora se possa notar que a aspereza familiar foi um pouco deficiente. "Mas posso te assegurar de que não vou pedir nada.".

Ela simplesmente suspirou para ele. "Isso é bom," ela ofereceu. "Eu imaginei que seria assim. Como estou cozinhando?".

Ele não esperava isso, e as sobrancelhas subiram no alto da testa. "O quê?".

"Minha culinária," ela repetiu, talvez um pouco tímida, mas escondeu bem. "Está ok?".

Um pequeno estrondo gutural tremeu dentro de sua boca, e a necessidade de responder era um indesejável estímulo em seu peito. "É... satisfatório," ele ofereceu rapidamente, lamentando-se de imediato. Especialmente quando um pequeno sorriso roubou a boca dela. Foi o primeiro que tinha visto desde que ele tinha sido forçado a viver com ela, e era uma visão perturbadora. Se adequava a ela, contudo.

"Bom." ela balançou a cabeça, e a necessidade de mudar de assunto trouxe de volta a dor de cabeça de Draco.

"Granger," ele começou cautelosamente, olhando para a gaveta com os itens estranhos que ele tinha descoberto anteriormente. "O que são essas coisas na gaveta?".

"Que coisas?" perguntou ela, levantando-se de seu assento e se aproximando de Malfoy. Ela percebeu que era provavelmente o mais próximo que ela já tinha estado dele, sem um deles gritando no rosto do outro, e ela sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável quando acidentalmente roçou nele. Ela sacudiu isso de sua mente, e abriu a gaveta para a qual ele apontava, com um olhar de compreensão em seu rosto. "Oh isto? São injeções para a minha alergia.".

"Injeções de alergia?" Ele repetiu, dando um passo para longe dela. Muito perto da sangue-ruim...

"Sou alérgica a picadas de abelha," ela explicou calmamente, segurando uma das seringas preparadas para demonstrar. "Se eu for picada, preciso injetar-me com alguns destes. Há Epinefrina aqui, e a agulha tem que ser colocada...".

"Não tem nenhum feitiço ou alguma coisa para isso?" ele questionou.

"Pode haver," ela deu de ombros. "Mas eu estou acostumada a fazer desta maneira.".

Seu olhar cético passou entre ela e a agulha. "Isso é nojento, porra." ele deixou escapar finalmente, passando por ela e pegando sua caçarola e um garfo enquanto ia para seu quarto. "Trouxas estúpidos.".

Ela revirou os olhos para o comentário preconceituoso, mas estava secretamente aliviada de que eles tinham de alguma forma conseguido evitar uma discussão inflamável. Foi certamente a primeira vez desde que ele se mudou. Talvez as coisas estivessem melhorando.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A manhã seguinte encontrou Draco de pé muito cedo, e mais uma vez encostado à parede com a concha de sua orelha pressionada contra a superfície fria.

Ele nem sequer tentou resistir aos murmúrios suaves do ritual matinal de Hermione desta vez. Não era como se ela, ou qualquer outra pessoa que importasse, pudesse vê-lo ouvindo o coro calmante dos gemidos do banho dela. Era muito sedutor... Muito tranquilizante.

O antídoto mais eficaz para suas dores de cabeça por conta de seus pesadelos. O cheiro dela sempre presente ainda estava preso em suas narinas também... mas isso não era tão ruim. Quase como um daqueles remédios de ervas de que todos os Herbologistas falavam.

E ele poderia jurar, pouco antes de os ruídos o deixarem dormir, que as paredes haviam recuado. Talvez apenas uma polegada ou duas... mas o quarto definitivamente parecia maior.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**N/A: **Oláá, que bom que estão gostando, espero que minha tradução esteja à altura da fic.

Lu, entendi o que tu quis dizer e pra falar bem a verdade, tu tocou num ponto fraco meu haha eu não sei pq mas nessas partes eu sempre fico em dúvida, quero muito colocar o palavrão e tudo mais, mas parece que passando pro português fica meio sem graça, e eu acabo desistindo, coloco só alguns... se tu tiver uma dica me fala haha

Beijoss e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas (só não me xinguem, pf)


	6. Azulejos

Capítulo 6: Azulejos

.

Era quinta-feira. Ou talvez sexta-feira. Draco não tinha certeza.

O tempo foi lentamente se transformando em uma irrelevante bagunça de horas esquecidas e dias questionáveis, e os padrões erráticos de Granger dificilmente ajudavam. Ele não tinha ideia de onde ela se metia no fim da tarde, mas ele estava disposto a apostar que ou era na biblioteca ou no salão comunal da Grifinória. Aonde mais ela iria? Privilégios de Monitora-Chefe à parte, ele duvidava que ela fosse tola o suficiente para caminhar sem rumo em torno dos terrenos de Hogwarts sem propósito ou objetivo.

Onde quer que ela vagasse, ela sempre retornava antes das três da manhã, e ele tinha parado de tentar dormir antes disso. Os movimentos dela sempre o despertavam, então ele desistiu e simplesmente começou a esperar até que ela chegasse em casa para tentar dormir.

Ele ainda via-se despertar para ouvir o banho dela.

Ele tentou resistir esta manhã, sabendo que suas ações eram completamente insanas e um tanto perturbadoras, mas sua dor de cabeça ficava cada vez pior. Os ruídos eram como uma droga, uma droga muito eficaz, diga-se de passagem. Apenas alguns dos sons molhados dela, e a dor em sua têmpora diminuía.

Ele tinha cedido à ânsia afinal, e foi desse jeito que a manhã o encontrou, caído no local de costume e sacrificando a sua dignidade por sua fixação pelos gemidos dela. Merlin sabia que ele tinha tentado, mas não tinha saída.

Ele era um viciado, e desprezava isso.

Ele atirou-se nos próprios pés quando ouviu o chuveiro morrer, de repente com vontade de gritar com a sangue-ruim, até que ela estivesse chorando ou o torturando com sua varinha. Granger era a única coisa nesta prisão que era temperamental, que poderia mudar, respirar e pulsar. Ela continuou a agir civilizadamente com ele nos últimos dias, e ele não notou o sangue correndo para a cabeça e para as pontas dos dedos. Ele ardia pelo fogo que provocava o temperamento espirituoso dela, ansiava por vê-la enrubescida ao contemplar uma resposta poderosa. Ele _precisava_ saber que ainda poderia fazer Salazar orgulhar-se e fazer a sangue-ruim sofrer.

Ele entendia a Granger. Ela era normal. Ele estava se tornando muito acostumado com as duchas de Granger e seus ruídos matutinos.

Ele se aqueceu com um suéter preto e saiu de seu quarto o mais silenciosamente que pôde, parando na porta do banheiro e observando a maçaneta atentamente. Ele podia ouvir os pés descalços de Hermione sobre o piso de azulejos, e então tentou pensar em um tema para a discussão.

_Dane-se, eu vou improvisar._

A maçaneta de bronze mexeu e ele sentiu a emoção começar a provocar seus sentidos, a adrenalina fazendo cócegas em suas entranhas com a promessa de uma boa briga. A porta se abriu e ele irrompeu no banheiro antes que ela pudesse sair, prendendo-a propositalmente. O choque foi feroz para ela, fazendo-a tropeçar para longe dele, deslizando sobre a cerâmica úmida e perdendo o equilíbrio. Foi instintivo alcança-la e tentar segurá-la. Apenas um reflexo. Nada mais. Mas sua atitude foi impedida pela própria bruxa, e num piscar de olhos eles estavam esparramados pelo chão do banheiro em uma poça rasa de água, derrapando em direções opostas, ele batendo a cabeça contra o batente da porta e ela parando um pouco abaixo da banheira.

"O que você está fazendo, Malfoy?" Hermione disse ofegante, recuperando o fôlego assustada. "Você me assustou até a morte...".

"Maldito inferno," ele murmurou, sugando o ar entre os dentes enquanto tocava a parte de trás de sua cabeça. "Sua puta desajeitada...".

"Você me segurou!" ela protestou, garantindo que estivesse devidamente coberta por seu robe fofo. "O que em nome de Merlin...".

"Você me acordou!" ele mentiu, vacilando quando notou um pouco de sangue manchando a ponta dos dedos. "Porra, Granger. Muito nervosa?".

"Bem, eu normalmente não sou atacada quando estou saindo do banheiro," ela bufou com raiva, tentando inclinar-se para trás sobre os calcanhares, sem sucesso. "Qual é o seu problema?".

_Você..._

Ele tomou súbita consciência de quão forte o cheiro dela estava aqui, fresco e denso entre o vapor persistente. Ele não podia deixar de tomar uma respiração profunda, na esperança de que para ela mais parecesse que ele estava apenas tentando controlar sua raiva. Mas _porra_, era inebriante. Enrolou-se em torno de sua língua, fazendo-o realmente sentir o gosto dela, mas o paladar de cereja lembrou-o a quem pertencia.

Ele rosnou. "Eu não tenho um problema.".

"Então por que diabos você me segurou?" ela questionou veementemente. "Merlin, você é um...".

"Isso é culpa sua!" ele argumentou, embora se perguntasse o quão ameaçador poderia ser amarrotado e úmido no chão do banheiro dela. "Foi você quem caiu...".

"Porque você me assustou!" ela repetiu, se entregando ao desejo infantil de espalmar a água para que espirrasse nele. De alguma forma ela conseguiu jogar no rosto dele, e não conseguia parar de rir enquanto uma gota escorria pela sobrancelha arqueada de Draco.

"Vocês Grifinórios são tão maduros," ele falou lentamente com perfeito sarcasmo. "É realmente patético.".

"Oh, cale-se," ela resmungou, subindo nos pés com um pouco de dificuldade. Com as pernas trêmulas, ela lhe lançou um olhar duro e tentou sair, mas um conjunto de dedos longos envolveu seu tornozelo. Ela caiu com força contra o chão novamente, aterrissando em uma posição desconfortável que fez seu cóccix doer.

Ela gemia de dor e segurou suas costas, abrindo os olhos apenas para ver o sorriso presunçoso de Malfoy. "E isso é maduro?" ela sibilou, gaguejando com outro gemido.

"Eu não dou a mínima." ele resmungou, mas sua expressão arrogante derreteu-se quando ela jogou um pouco mais de água em seu rosto.

Ela sorriu de volta para ele em seguida, esquecida da real situação para resistir. Hermione não conseguia se lembrar exatamente como a infantil _quase_ guerra de água havia começado, mas ela imaginava que seria uma cena bizarra. Draco franziu o cenho enquanto absorvia o sorriso divertido de Granger, e ao mesmo tempo que o sorriso nos lábios convinham a ela, era bastante desencorajador. Era como se ela tivesse tropeçado em um de seus segredos e estivesse apenas esperando o momento certo para jogá-lo em sua cara. Ele doutrinou suas feições de volta à sua confortável carranca, decidindo que já tinha permitido que isso fosse muito adiante.

"Pare de ser uma...".

"Você está sangrando," ela interrompeu, e seu rosto endureceu quando ela deslizou um pouco mais perto dele. "Bem ali, no seu ouvido.".

"E?" ele respondeu de imediato, observando cada movimento dela enquanto a garota continuava a se aproximar. "O que diabos você está...".

"Apenas me deixe ver," ela murmurou, tombando indignamente para ajoelhar-se ao seu lado. A respiração dela era quente contra seu ouvido e ele tentou recuar. "Espera aí," ela exigiu com firmeza, colocando a mão no bolso do robe para retirar sua varinha. "Só me deixe curar isto. Eu não quero que você fique sangrando por todo o meu dormitório.".

Ele endureceu, mas permaneceu imóvel enquanto sentia o formigamento da magia acalmar o pequeno corte, ou talvez fosse a respiração dela novamente, ele não tinha ideia. De qualquer forma, a sensação era agradável, e ele tinha vontade de sentir a reconfortante lambida de magia contra a sua pele para sempre. Há muito tempo ele não sentia algo parecido com os dedos dela contra o seu pescoço, delicados e totalmente inocentes. Suas pálpebras baixaram um pouco e ele inalou novamente para roubar mais do aroma viciante. Tudo o que faltava eram os sons dela no chuveiro, e então seus sentidos deixariam de funcionar.

"Pronto," Hermione suspirou, afastando-se dele para inspecionar seu trabalho. "Assim está melhor. Sente-se bem?".

Seus instintos Sonserinos inundaram sua mente como um mecanismo de defesa, advertindo-lhe que ela estava muito perto. Ela estava fazendo isso de novo, enroscando sua cabeça com gestos de bondade, e ele se recusou a acreditar que ela não tinha um motivo. Ninguém poderia ser tão puro nos dias de hoje, e isso não é paranoia quando você está em território inimigo.

"Afaste-se de mim," ele rosnou, se afastando dela. "Eu lhe disse para não me tocar...".

"Mas eu só estava...".

"Eu _disse não_ me toque!" ele gritou, levantando-se tão rapidamente que fez sua cabeça girar.

Ele disparou seu olhar na direção dela, pronto para cuspir as coisas que tinha planejado dizer antes, mas sua voz engasgou. O robe dela se afastou na parte das coxas com seu empurrão, e tinha também caído revelando um ombro cremoso com um respingo de sardas que pareciam deliciosamente com chocolate ralado. Seus cachos encharcados estavam lisos contra sua garganta e as bordas de seu rosto, como caramelo esticado, e cada centímetro de sua pele exposta foi tingida de rosa. Ela era completamente diferente após o banho, mais animada e ainda ridiculamente inocente em seu enorme robe. Estava... atraente.

"Foda-se," resmungou para si mesmo, girando sobre os calcanhares e saindo do banheiro, deixando para trás uma bruxa muito confusa.

Hermione piscou enquanto os restos da sombra dele a abandonavam no chão frio, deixando seu cérebro ensopado tentando entender exatamente o que tinha acontecido. O comportamento de Malfoy estava se tornando cada vez menos agressivo a cada dia que passava, prova de que o conselho de uma mãe às vezes vale a pena. Agir civilizadamente tinha sido claramente o melhor caminho a seguir. Agora, ele estava simplesmente mal-humorado e amargo, mas ela não conseguia decidir se ele tinha simplesmente perdido a vontade de lutar, ou estava se ajustando à situação. Se ajustando a ela.

Ela esperava que fosse a última opção.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione se viu sufocando um riso quando uma imagem do sempre gracioso Malfoy deslizando para o chão roubou sua mente. Por mais que ela respeitasse o professor Flitwick, ela já havia dominado o feitiço Engorgio há alguns meses, por isso sua concentração tinha, naturalmente, começado a balançar. A manhã tinha a feito perceber que seu hóspede loiro estava longe de ser tão ameaçador como tinha sido inicialmente, e ela não podia pensar em nada além de achar essa transformação um tanto quanto intrigante.

Ele ainda era um idiota de proporções épicas, mas seu temperamento estava acalmando. Era quase imperceptível, mas estava gravado em suas feições pálidas e amolecendo sua postura. A raiva e o fogo que estavam sempre tão presentes quando ele gritava com ela haviam desaparecido, e ela teve a sensação de que ele simplesmente havia tirado as discussões com ela de sua rotina. Então, novamente só poderia ser o seu interior otimista, mas ela não podia pensar em nada além de que o sorriso que ele havia dado era um bom sinal.

"Você parece um pouco mais relaxada hoje," comentou Neville, fazendo-a saltar. "Boas notícias?".

"Não," ela balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco culpada. "Eu só tive uma boa noite de sono, mas Harry deve estar me enviando uma coruja em breve. Vou te avisar quando ele mandar.".

"Obrigado." ele sorriu, tentando mais uma vez ampliar a estatueta que havia sido dada a ele.

Ela observava-o com um carinho distante enquanto os minutos passavam. Foi a última aula do dia, e a menção de Harry e Ron tinham despertado a sua determinação de meter seu nariz em um livro para ajudar na tarefa deles. Quando Flitwick liberou a classe, ela ofereceu a Neville um aceno rápido antes de correr para a porta, pronta para começar a sua leitura. Mas um rosto familiar no corredor parou seu passos, e ela sentiu o medo invadir seu peito quando deparou-se com a expressão temerosa da diretora.

"Senhorita Granger...".

"Os meninos," desabou Hermione, seus olhos triplicando de tamanho. "Harry e Ron...".

"O Sr. Potter e o Sr. Weasley estão bem," garantiu a professora, enquanto a bruxa mais jovem respirava instável. "No entanto, tenho más notícias.".

Hermione notou que o rosto da mulher era preocupante assim como tinha sido no funeral de Dumbledore, e ela se aproximou, nervosa, bloqueando os sons dos alunos que voltavam para seus dormitórios. "O que houve?" ela perguntou calmamente. "Estão todos bem?".

"Eu acho que é melhor discutirmos isso em minha sala."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ele estava sentado no balcão da cozinha de novo, batendo com o dedo indicador ao mesmo tempo dos tique-taques do relógio.

O ponteiro dos minutos tinha acabado de se contorcer para 06:03, e Draco olhou para o relógio de forma suspeita. Certamente a engenhoca deve ter defeito, isso era quase impossível em relógios mágicos, mas a perspectiva de Granger estar atrasada era ainda mais sem fundamentos. Ele terminou o caldo de legumes que ela havia deixado há algumas horas atrás, antecipando o regresso dela para acertar o acidente que havia ocorrido pela manhã.

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar em como tinha agido, como alguma criança idiota encontrando diversão em poças de chuva. Era de se admirar que ela estivesse começando a relaxar na sua presença, já que ele estava se comportando tão estupidamente. Bem, isso tinha que ser corrigido. Conhecendo os Grifinórios e seu fetiche por amizades, isso só incentivaria Granger a ser mais civilizada com ele. Ela era uma sangue-ruim, e preso ou não, ele era superior. Ela precisava se lembrar disso.

Ela precisava se lembrar de que estava abaixo dele. Figurativamente, é claro.

Bem, este era o plano, mas ela estava mais de uma hora atrasada. Se ele pudesse pensar em uma característica positiva para associar a Granger, além de seu maldito intelecto, seria sua capacidade de permanecer sempre pontual. Ele odiava pessoas que eram atrasadas e desorganizadas.

Então, onde diabos ela estava exatamente?

O dormitório estava começando a ficar... estranho com a ausência dela, e ele se perguntou novamente se isso poderia ser chamado de paranoia. O ar estava úmido e ele poderia jurar que o aroma dela estava começando a esmaecer. Por motivos que ele se recusava a abordar, ele não gostou da ideia. Ele estava contemplando o relógio para afugentar sua ansiedade súbita, quando a porta finalmente se abriu.

"Onde diabos você esteve?" ele exigiu, pulando do balcão como um lobo pronto para atacar. Ela nem sequer olhou para ele. "Ei, Granger! Eu estou falando com você!".

Nada. Um grunhido retumbou por trás de suas amígdalas agitadas e ele avançou para ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando notou seus ombros abaixados e derrotados. O ângulo do corpo de Hermione e seus olhos de caramelo fechados cobriam a maior parte do rosto, e ele tentou manobrar-se para olhar melhor, percebendo então que a bruxa estava tremendo. Ele subconscientemente desacelerou seus passos quando ouviu uma respiração gutural escapar da boca dela, não exatamente um soluço, mas perto disso.

Ele parou alguns passos próximo a ela, paralisado quando a luz capturou duas pequenas gotas que caíram por trás do véu de cachos de Hermione. Lágrimas. Ele não esperava por isso.

Ele piscou e, silenciosamente, repreendeu a si mesmo. Ali estava ele de novo, vacilando como um idiota irresponsável. Lembrou-se da época em que ver a sangue-ruim da Granger chorando teria lhe causado nada mais que prazer, e queria reviver aquilo. Ele _precisava_ reviver isso, antes que perdesse completamente a si mesmo.

"Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Granger," ele continuou forte, carrancudo, quando ela se encolheu com sua voz. "Por que diabos você está atrasa...".

"Agora não é o momento," murmurou Hermione, mantendo o rosto escondido. "Só...".

"Eu não me importo se o momento não é adequado para você," Draco respondeu rapidamente, bloqueando ela quando tentou passar por ele. "Te fiz uma pergunta.".

"Malfoy pare," disse ela, afastando-se antes que ele pudesse olhar seu rosto. "Deixe-me passar.".

"Por que as lágrimas, Granger?" ele perguntou, decidindo que assim poderia incitá-la a uma reação satisfatória. "Weasley fudendo Brown novamente?".

"Deixe-me sozinha," ela gaguejou, sua voz pesada com os soluços presos. " _Por favor_ , Malfoy, deixe-me...".

"Não," ele zombou, embora o _por favor_ dela não o incentivasse. "Por que você está chorando? Você está deplorável.".

"Malfoy...".

"Responda-me!"

"NÃO!" ela gritou, com a cabeça crepitando. "Deixe-me sozinha!".

Seus lábios se contraíram enquanto ele examinava as feições da garota, o rosto manchado de lágrimas, e os olhos injetados de sangue e abatidos. O olhar dela estava distante e suplicante, e sua concentração recaiu para os lábios trêmulos, entreabertos, revelando uma linha de dentes. Era estranho vê-la assim. Ela era conhecida por ser o membro calmo do Trio Idiota, mas ela estava de repente tão frágil. Vulnerável.

Ele deveria ter saboreado isso. Isso deveria tê-lo feito sentir-se vitorioso e lhe dado uma bela oportunidade e inspiração para ridicularizá-la. Mas isso não aconteceu. Em vez disso, ele achou a cena muito... inquietante.

Ela aproveitou a confusão de Draco e passou por ele, evidentemente em uma tentativa de trancar-se em seu quarto e superar sua dor em paz. Mas ele não estava disposto a deixar que isso acontecesse. Ele não tinha ideia se era para continuar seus insultos sem sentido ou alimentar sua curiosidade, mas a conversa certamente não havia terminado.

"Eu ainda não terminei!" Draco gritou, marchando à frente dela para bloquear a porta. "Eu disse que não...".

"Bem, _eu_ terminei!" ela atirou para trás, abafando o choro sufocante. "Por que diabos você não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz?".

"Eu gosto de ver você implorar," disse a ela calmamente. Sombriamente. "Responda à minha pergunta.".

"Eu não vou dizer mais uma vez, Malfoy," alertou, embora seu estado atual não houvesse surtido a ameaça de costume. "Saia, ou eu vou fazer com que você...".

"Vá em frente," ele desafiou, pegando o pulso dela antes que ela pudesse remexer no bolso. "Não é tão linguaruda sem a sua varinha, você é...".

"M-me deixe ir," ela vacilou, tentando alcançar a varinha com a outra mão sem sucesso. "Você não pode usar minha varinha de qualquer maneira. Ela está enfeitiçada para...".

"Eu já imaginava," ele a silenciou, torcendo-lhe o braço em um ângulo estranho até ouvir um pequeno ganido. "Agora, me diga! Por que diabos você está chorando?".

Ele havia esquecido o outro braço da garota. Erro estúpido, considerando a história entre seu rosto e o punho dela. Ela girou a forma diminuta rapidamente e conseguiu pegar sua mandíbula, não particularmente forte, mas o suficiente para fazê-lo cambalear para trás e soltá-la. Com um farfalhar de vestes, a varinha de Hermione estava para fora e disparando um feitiço que o fez voar para trás no chão do banheiro, uma batida sonora ecoando através das telhas. Seu fôlego foi nocauteado e as costelas doíam pela pancada, mas ele lentamente levantou a cabeça tonta para estudar ela.

Seus olhos cinzentos cintilaram ao abrir, encontrando-a esperando no batente da porta, com a raiva ligeiramente obscurecida apenas pela névoa de lágrimas. O corpo da bruxa estava tremendo mais violentamente agora, seus músculos crescendo, e sua respiração irregular deixando a boca em rajadas fortes. Ele estava desorientado pelo feitiço dela, e culpou o pensamento aleatório que passou por sua cabeça, ela nunca havia parecido mais viva.

"Eu lhe disse para me deixar em paz!" ela gritou, e ele podia ver que ela estava permitindo que as emoções a guiassem. "Seu bastardo pegajoso!".

Ele sabia que havia a provocado além do limite, estava tão notoriamente óbvio na postura enfurecida da garota e na incontrolável faísca em seu olhar. Ela estava apenas a mais um comentário sarcástico de explodir, e o instinto estava gritando para que ele prestasse atenção ao ângulo da varinha. Mas o seu Sonserino interior lembrou-se de seu comportamento patético e risível para com Granger nos últimos dias, e os familiares insultos simplesmente tropeçaram de sua boca tão facilmente.

"Sangue-ruim imunda".

Algo estalou nela. Ele realmente viu, o lampejo de algo escurecer os olhos dela, algo quase selvagem. Ele tentou desviar, mas uma outra onda de náusea proveniente do ataque de Granger lavou seu cérebro, e ele apertou os olhos para tentar se concentrar nela.

"Sangue-ruim," ela repetiu em um sussurro rouco, levantando sua varinha alguns centímetros.

Ele cuspiu um grunhido assustado enquanto ela esfaqueava a palma da mão com a ponta de sua varinha, arrastando-a em toda a sua carne para criar uma fenda fina e vermelha. Ela entrou no banheiro e, em seguida, aproximou-se dele exibindo seu ferimento recente. Ele observava com uma fascinação mórbida quando uma fita de sangue deslizou por baixo do dedo do meio, e duas pérolas de rubi espatifaram contra o chão de marfim em seus pés.

"Você acha isso imundo?" Hermione questionou com um tom vacilante, agachando-se para ficar no nível de Draco. "Você acha que o meu sangue é sujo?".

"Granger...".

"VOCÊ ACHA?" a bruxa gritou, inclinando-se para apanhar a mão dele.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" perguntou ele, notando que estava começando a entrar em pânico em resposta aos movimentos duvidosos da bruxa. "Granger, que porra é essa?".

Ela rapidamente desenhou uma fenda similar na mão dele, e uma combinação de choque e reflexos ainda lentos não permitiu que ele interferisse quando ela bateu as palmas das mãos dos dois com um tapa molhado.

"Aqui," Hermione cuspiu, sustentando as mãos dos dois que balançavam torcidas e pegajosas enquanto falava. "Agora, o seu sangue é sujo também!".

Uma força surgiu nos músculos de Draco com um calor acolhedor, e ela foi direto para os braços, rasgando sua mão do aperto de Hermione a jogando para longe dele. Ela guinchou no chão, assim como de manhã, mas ele estava muito ocupado olhando para a sua pele manchada de vermelho para poder notar a ironia.

O pior era que ele não conseguia distinguir o seu sangue do dela. Era tudo no mesmo tom... e ele não tinha ideia do que isso significava.

Seu vasto e perturbado olhar andou devagar até Hermione para encontrá-la olhando para ele, sua expressão horrorizada e atordoada. A sombra sinistra que tinha marcado as feições dela se foi, e sua inocência familiar estava de volta em seu lugar. Ambos estavam respirando pesadamente, e o som ricocheteou entre eles, enquanto ele tentava recuperar o juízo. Havia muitas emoções nadando debaixo de sua pele: raiva, mortificação, confusão... mas era muito para absorver naquele momento. Assim, ele simplesmente sentou-se congelado no local, os olhos de ambos estavam ligados, seus peitos arfando.

A cena fez lembrar tão estranhamente da manhã esquisita, mas as diferenças eram tão significativas. Não havia sorrisos brincalhões ou brincadeiras infantis, apenas eles e o sangue. Ele podia sentir o cheiro metálico invadindo suas narinas, e ele de repente perdeu o sabor natural de Granger.

"Oh meu Deus," ela ofegou, seus movimentos bruscos enquanto ela se inclinava sobre os joelhos. "Oh meu Deus, Malfoy, eu sinto muito...".

"Não chegue perto de mim," ele rosnou, pressionando suas costas com força contra a parede, enquanto ela se arrastava na direção dele. "Não me toque, porra! Sua vagabunda louca!".

"Eu n-não posso acreditar q-que eu fiz isso," ela gaguejou triste, lágrimas frescas lustraram suas bochechas e lábios. "Aqui, deixe-me ver...".

"O que você fez?" ele murmurou, olhando para sua ferida por um momento antes de levantar-se asperamente. "Que merda que você fez?".

"Eu não sei!" Hermione gemeu em voz alta, encolhendo-se para longe dele enquanto ele passava por ela. "Onde você está indo?".

"Longe de você!" ele arrebentou, enquanto saía do banheiro como um furacão, parando na porta para lhe lançar um último olhar. "Não se aproxime nem um milímetro de mim...".

"Malfoy, por favor!" ela deixou escapar, mas ele já tinha desaparecido. "Deixe-me explicar!".

Tudo o que ela pôde ouvir foi a batida amarga de uma porta se fechando. Seu corpo estava tremendo violentamente, à beira de uma convulsão, enquanto ela tossia para fora o choro. Curvando-se até quase ficar no formato de um círculo, seus gemidos e o choro angustiado ficaram um pouco abafados quando ela escondeu o rosto atrás de seus braços. Ela deixou tudo sair, chorando até sentir seu intestino queimando. E então chorou um pouco mais.

Do outro lado da parede, Draco sentou-se na cama e ouviu atentamente a dor de Hermione. _Merlin querido_, estes não são os suspiros calmantes do banho. Ele examinou sua mão suja com uma carranca, buscando novamente por qualquer possível indicação de que seu sangue era diferente. Mas não havia nada, mesma cor, mesma textura... simplesmente a mesma coisa.

_Eu não deveria ter incitado ela..._

Ele fechou os olhos, se perguntando por que diabos de repente sentia-se culpado. Ele deveria estar morrendo de raiva e conspirando para causar dor a ela em troca do que tinha feito, mas tudo o que podia fazer era questionar o que tinha a feito explodir. Ele queria desprezá-la, investir até lá novamente e relaxar sua angústia.

Mas ele não foi.

Ele não a odiava.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione não fazia ideia de quanto tempo levou para que seu choro acalmasse, mas ela podia seguramente presumir que tinha sido pelo menos por três horas. Todos os ruídos de Hogwarts ao fundo haviam diminuído e seu dormitório estava definitivamente mais escuro. Seus olhos recaíram para os azulejos geralmente primitivos, franzindo a testa enquanto estudava as significativas manchas vermelhas espalhadas ao seu redor. As impressões digitais de carmim prenderam sua atenção por um momento, lembrando-a de pétalas de papoula na neve. Elas eram as impressões digitais de Draco.

Ela provavelmente nunca saberia o motivo, mas ela estava desesperada por se desculpar com ele e tentar racionalizar suas ações. Estava com tanta raiva de si mesma por despejar tudo sobre ele, por perder a cabeça. Ela deveria ser a pessoa sensata entre seus amigos, a voz da razão, e olha o que ela tinha feito.

Seus olhos inchados viraram para inspecionar o corte que ia de seu dedo anelar até o polegar, notando que o sangue já havia começado a coagular. Ela percebeu então que em nenhum momento a sua ferida auto imposta havia lhe causado qualquer dor, e ela não podia fazer nada além de se perguntar se a de Malfoy doía. Cravando os dentes em seu lábio inferior, ela forçou a mão para permanecer firme enquanto consertava o estrago.

Alguns feitiços depois, e o banheiro parecia completamente normal, salvo a bruxa despedaçada no meio. Ela ficou imóvel por alguns minutos roubados, tentando desesperadamente reunir os restos dispersos de sua dignidade e coragem.

Ela precisava vê-lo. Ela precisava explicar.

Usando a pia de apoio, ela arrastou-se do chão e desajeitadamente deixou os azulejos frios com as pernas bambas e uma pontada no peito. Ela engoliu um caroço nervoso enquanto enfrentava a porta dele, lentamente levantando a mão para bater suavemente na madeira com os nós dos dedos.

"Malfoy," ela chamou. "Posso entrar, por favor?".

"Eu lhe disse para não chegar perto de mim," a resposta veio ríspida, mas ela já esperava por isso, e se recusou a ser intimidada.

"_Alohomora_," ela murmurou, tomando uma respiração profunda antes de abrir a porta. Ela se deslocou para o quarto dele ansiosamente, seu olhar úmido o encontrando sentado na cama e parecendo muito mais calmo do que ela imaginava. "Malfoy...".

"Pensei que eu tinha deixado bem claro que não queria você aqui." ele interrompeu calmamente, perigosamente fraco e suave.

"Eu sei," murmurou Hermione, dando alguns passos para mais perto dele. "Mas eu preciso explicar...".

"Saia," ele exigiu, não olhando para ela em nenhum momento. "Eu não quero você perto de mim.".

"Draco, por favor," implorou ela, jogando seu orgulho ao vento. Ela errou e ele tinha todo o direito de saber o motivo. "Meu sangue n-não vai realmente ficar em você... Seu sistema já deve ter...".

"Estou perfeitamente ciente de como funciona meu corpo, Granger," ele falou lentamente, e ela viu que a mandíbula dele estava tensa. "Vá.".

Só Merlin sabia o porquê de ela decidir que arrastar-se até a cama dele iria funcionar a seu favor, mas alguma parte dela parecia pensar que se ela estivesse mais perto, ele estaria mais propenso a ouvir. Ele finalmente disparou seus olhos de aço prateado na direção dela, mas ainda não havia sinal do desprezo para o qual ela tinha se preparado. Ele simplesmente olhou para ela como se ele nunca a tivesse visto antes, e por alguma razão isso a incomodava.

Draco não tinha ideia de como agir na presença dela. Cada célula em seu cérebro confuso foi dizendo-lhe para segurá-la e despejá-la para fora do quarto, repetindo isso até que ela conseguisse entender, mas a sua confusão de alguma forma se sobrepôs à sua fúria, e ele precisava saber por que ela tinha feito aquilo. Ele sabia o suficiente de biologia para reconhecer que o sangue trouxa dela não tinha infectado o seu, mas esse não era o problema. Era ela. Ele poderia jurar que podia sentir _ela_ em seu sistema, dançando em suas veias e afetando sua mente. _Esse_ era o problema.

"Eu sinto muito, Draco," ela falou, chamando a sua atenção de volta para ela. "Eu realmente sinto. Eu só... sinto muito.".

Duas coisas o fizeram recuar, a primeira foi o uso de seu primeiro nome por ela, e a segunda foi ela ter praticamente irrompido com desculpas. Ele rapidamente escaneou as feições da garota, encontrando apenas uma sinceridade que era estranhamente refrescante quando comparada com as emoções anteriores da garota. As emoções que levaram a isso.

"E-eu descobri que a professora Burbage foi morta hoje," revelou com cuidado, e ele podia ver que ela estava tentando resistir à nova carga de lágrimas por trás de seus olhos de amêndoa. "Por Voldemort.".

Ele piscou. Sua explosão fazia sentido agora, mas ele não ouvia esse nome desde que Snape havia o abandonado aqui. Ele percebeu então, pela primeira vez, que não podia considerá-la uma inimiga, isso simplesmente não fazia sentido quando a mesma... criatura queria os dois mortos. Não, não inimigos, mas certamente não aliados. Apenas alguma coisa no meio disso.

"Ela era uma amiga," Hermione continuou com uma fungada ligeira. "E quando você, você disse essas coisas eu... eu simplesmente larguei tudo em cima de você e isso não é justo.".

Draco permaneceu em silêncio porque não tinha ideia do que poderia fazer. A tentação de gritar com ela por ser tão estúpida estava lá, mas não tinha força para sair. Aquela culpa irritante simplesmente não se movia, e uma vozinha chata em sua cabeça dizia que ele nunca deveria ter insultado ela. Desde quando Granger se tornou um elemento de sua consciência frágil? Se ele tivesse que adivinhar, ele arriscaria o momento em que ela começou a deixar-lhe as refeições.

"Sinto muito," disse ela de novo, uma lágrima solitária e obstinada escorregando pelos cílios. "Eu prometo que nunca vou fazer _nada_ como isso novamente.".

Ele fitou-a, sentindo a honestidade dela banhá-lo como um sedativo. Ele respirou fundo e ignorou o desejo de suspirar quando o cheiro dela se recostou em seu sentidos. Estava um pouco salgado com a influência das lágrimas, mas ainda assim era inegavelmente o cheiro dela. Ele não queria gritar com ela... não parecia certo quando ela ainda estava tão vulnerável. Ele iria analisar essa decisão mais tarde, mas não poderia fazê-lo agora.

"Por favor, diga alguma coisa," implorou Hermione, inclinando-se um pouco mais para perto. "Qualquer coisa.".

Ele mastigou o interior de sua boca e arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Se você alguma vez fizer algo assim novamente," ele começou, anunciando cada sílaba asperamente. "Você vai se arrepender.".

Especificar não era necessário, ela sabia do que ele estava falando.

"Ok." ela acenou com a cabeça entorpecida.

"Eu não vou ficar aqui para sempre, Granger," disse a ela. "E eu vou lembrar-me de tudo que você fizer. Estou sendo claro?".

"Sim," Hermione sussurrou, parecendo mais aliviada do que ele gostaria. "Eu realmente sinto muito...".

"Eu já entendi." Draco parou-a com um rolar de seus olhos. "Agora me deixe sozinho.".

Ela não se moveu. "Dói?" ela perguntou, timidamente apontando para a palma da mão dele que estava lesionada.

"Não.".

"Deixe-me limpar," ela pediu, estendendo o braço para oferecer sua própria mão. "Só vai tomar um segundo...".

"Eu mesmo posso limpar.".

"Por favor," ela o interrompeu, recebendo um suspiro de frustração do bruxo pálido. "É melhor se eu curar e...".

"Ok, porra." ele rosnou, empurrando a própria mão nas mãos dela, raciocinando que isso iria fazê-la ir embora mais rápido. "Depressa, Granger.".

Hermione ansiosamente lambeu os lábios antes de posicionar sua varinha, deslizando-a sobre o ferimento que ela tinha causado. Levaria alguns minutos, ela percebeu, e o silêncio estava pesado demais para ela. Ela levantou os olhos para ver o rosto dele, mas o olhar áspero dele os fez andar errantes até a pilha bastante grande de livros sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

"Você já leu todos esses?" ela questionou, enrugando a testa com interesse.

"Eu só dei uma olhada," ele revelou resmungando relutante. "Eu já tinha lido.".

"Eu não estou surpresa," disse ela, sua voz ainda inquieta e atada ao nervosismo. "Eles são nossos livros...".

"Dos anos anteriores." ele terminou por ela. "Sim, eu notei.".

"Então por que você está lendo?".

"Não tenho muitas opções de atividade por aqui," Draco fez uma careta para ela, percebendo então que ele estava efetivamente de mãos dadas com Granger em sua cama. Ele precisava fazê-la ir embora. Agora. "Depressa, mas que inferno!".

"Quase pronto," ela murmurou, acariciando a ponta de sua varinha ao longo dos últimos reflexos de sangue. "Pronto, tudo bem?".

Ele rapidamente arrancou a mão de seus dedos delicados e a verificou antes de acenar com a cabeça em direção à porta. "Cai fora de uma vez, Granger.".

Seu olhar doce flutuou sobre a montanha de livros outra vez, e ela abriu seus lábios para dizer algo. Fosse o que fosse, sua coragem Grifinória tinha claramente se esvaído por esta noite, e ela desajeitadamente deixou a cama e arrastou-se para fora do quarto de Draco. Somente quando a porta estava bem fechada ele se permitiu expirar, massageando a ponte de seu nariz e repetindo os eventos ímpares das últimas horas em sua cabeça.

Se algum dia houve um sinal claro de que este lugar estava começando a afetar a sua sanidade, esse dia seria hoje.

Ele olhou para baixo e passou os dedos pela pele recém curada, não encontrando nenhuma evidência de que ela já tinha rasgado a sua pele alguma vez.

Ele estava inflexível sobre a ideia de que podia senti-la, contudo. Correndo em seu sangue. Culpou as chamas invisíveis da essência dela pela sua incapacidade de dormir até o amanhecer. Quando ele despertou, em algum momento no início da tarde no dia seguinte, fez como sempre fazia, vestiu-se com a roupa de costume e se dirigiu para a cozinha para ver o que Granger havia deixado para que comesse.

Torta de carne. Uma de suas preferidas.

E ao lado da panela fumegante estava uma peculiar pilha de livros, nenhum dos quais ele já tinha visto antes.


	7. Humanos

**N/A: **Bom, e é aqui que tudo REcomeça. Já venho traduzindo esta fic há algum tempo, porém sempre a atualizava em outro fórum, pois este aqui dá um trabalhinho pra postar e aí já viu, a preguiça toma conta... hehe Mas enfim, resolvi criar vergonha e perceber que estava em débito com os leitores daqui, pois não é justo que o meu link esteja no perfil da Bex Chan e contenha só 6 capítulos. Então, aqui estão todos os outros DEZESSEIS capítulos que eu já tenho prontos. Divirtam-se :D

.

Capítulo 7: Humanos

Hermione não via ele há três dias.

Ela sequer havia ouvido o menor ruído vindo do quarto dele, e se não fosse pelo fato de que suas refeições sempre tinham desaparecido quando ela voltava da biblioteca, poderia ter questionado se ele realmente estava no dormitório. A bruxa havia pensado em deixar-se ir até o quarto de Draco novamente para lançar outra série de desculpas, mas concluiu que provavelmente seria um passo na direção errada. Ele claramente queria privacidade, e ela lhe devia pelo menos isso depois do que havia feito.

Ela ainda estava tão mortificada por suas ações.

Ela nunca, _nunca_ havia feito nada tão terrível em sua vida, tão errado. Ela se trancou em seu quarto nada menos que quatro vezes rompendo em soluços desinibidos, que embalavam seu quadro de tremor. A morte de Caridade Burbage ainda estava escurecendo sua mente, mas ela sempre se via olhando para a palma da mão nesses momentos frágeis, em busca de uma cicatriz ou marca.

Ela esfregou a testa enquanto seus dedos pulavam para outra página. Os ventos fortes gritando fora do castelo tinham a exilado na área de estar, em busca de algum consolo com um de seus livros. O vento era a sua fraqueza. Ela poderia sentar-se feliz no meio de uma tempestade colorida, ou ouvir os pingos da chuva tamborilando, mas quando o vento soava como um ser humano sufocado, ela ficava petrificada.

Hermione tentou feitiços silenciadores, assim como ela tinha tentado em todos os seus anos anteriores em Hogwarts, mas eles sempre vacilavam quando a sua concentração era engolida pelo sono que se aproximava. Os rugidos do vento a fariam acordar assustada, e ela estaria de volta onde havia começado.

Ela tinha rapidamente abandonado a ideia de pegar no sono perto de sua janela, e estava agora encolhida no sofá da sala que não tinha janelas, lendo poemas de Lord Byron, um de seus culpáveis prazeres. Ela puxou o cobertor um pouco mais apertado em torno de si enquanto mudava para "_She Walks in Beauty,"_ roubando um rápido olhar para o relógio e fazendo caretas quando percebeu que eram quase três.

E o _maldito _vento não deu nenhuma sugestão de que iria diminuir em breve.

Ela respirou alto quando um pequeno clique quebrou o ar, e seu olhar meloso arrastou-se até encontrar Malfoy deixando o próprio quarto lentamente. Ele parecia irritado quando olhou para ela, expulsando uma respiração agitada enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha, aparentemente preferindo ignorá-la completamente.

Ela pensou duas vezes antes de falar, mas as palavras se apressaram a sair antes que ela pudesse pensar três vezes. "Te acordei?" ela sussurrou, sem saber se ele não tinha ouvido a pergunta ou se simplesmente tinha decidido por não reconhecer a voz dela. Só Merlin sabia por que ela pensou que perguntar novamente era uma ideia sábia. "Eu te...".

"Não," ele rosnou enquanto entornava um copo de água, mantendo-se de costas para ela.

"Bem, então por que você está...".

"Eu estava com sede." ele ofereceu, girando sobre os calcanhares e voltando para seu quarto.

"Malfoy espera," disse Hermione rapidamente, endireitando as costas e se perguntando exatamente o que pretendia dizer. Ela não tinha ideia do motivo de ele ter parado antes de chegar à porta, mas não se atreveu a questionar, para que ele não se lembrasse de seu constante desejo de fugir dela. "Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?".

Ele suspirou como se isso interferisse com sua agenda inexistente. "Faça isso rápido.".

Ela hesitou e lambeu os dentes. "Você ainda está com raiva... bem... sobre o outro dia?".

"Quando você estupidamente cortou a minha mão?" ele esclareceu em um tom impassível, virando-se para ela. "Será que isso importa?".

Hermione olhava com os olhos melados em transe quando ele trouxe o copo à boca, a umidade lustrando seus lábios. "Eu acho que sim." ela confessou timidamente, desviando a atenção para seu colo.

Suspeita e choque quase o fizeram engasgar com a bebida, mas ele se conteve. "Por quê?" ele arrebentou amargamente. "Que diferença isso faz?".

"Eu não tenho certeza." ela murmurou, se levantando cuidadosamente do sofá.

A mandíbula de Draco se contraiu quando o cobertor caiu aos pés dela, deixando-a em uma simples camiseta e uma calça de pijama folgada. Ele encontrou-se prendendo a respiração enquanto ela começou a se mover, mas ela simplesmente caminhou para a cozinha, e ele brevemente quis saber exatamente o que teria feito se ela caminhasse em sua direção. Por entre o frágil tremeluzir da luz das velas, ela parecia diferente, mais calma e um pouco surreal. A escuridão brincou com sua visão, e a percepção o fez hesitar, estudando-a atentamente enquanto ela arrancava duas canecas de um armário.

"Chocolate quente é muito melhor antes de dormir," ela falou baixinho, usando sua varinha para ferver um pouco de água. "Gostaria de um?".

Ele não respondeu. Ela claramente decidiu que faria um para ele de qualquer maneira, e o cheiro de cacau em pó misturou-se deliciosamente com o aroma natural de Granger. Ele brincou com as mangas de seu suéter enquanto ela terminava as bebidas, e uma vez que estavam prontas, ela levou as duas canecas até os sofás e as colocou sobre a mesa do café. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha quando ela envolveu-se por trás com o cobertor e relaxou no sofá, seu olhar cauteloso deslocando entre ela e a caneca fumegante que era para ele.

"Você vai se sentar?" ela perguntou, e ele poderia dizer que ela estava forçando o tom a ser indiferente.

"Eu vou beber no meu quarto." ele resmungou baixinho, dando alguns passos na direção dela.

"Eu estava..." ela começou sem jeito. "Bem, eu esperava que você pudesse responder a minha pergunta... e talvez sentar-se comigo um pouco.".

_Isto_ o pegou de surpresa. De todas as coisas que ela poderia ter dito, ele teria jogado fora sua herança para afirmar que essas palavras nunca iriam passar pelos lábios dela em sua companhia. Foi certamente um desenvolvimento interessante para a situação de merda, e ele não podia fazer nada além de considerar ver onde isso levaria.

"Por que diabos você acha isso?" ele demorou preguiçosamente, descansando as palmas das mãos contra o encosto do sofá em frente a ela. "E eu não tenho de responder a sua pergunta.".

"Não, você não tem," ela concordou. "Foi simplesmente um pedido de...".

"Um pedido estúpido.".

Ela franziu a testa e levantou a cabeça olhando para ele cansada. "Não importa então...".

"Não," ele parou. "Estou curioso para saber por que você ainda me pede para acompanhá-la.".

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta," ela lembrou-o incisivamente, alcançando o braço até a alça da sua caneca. "Então por que eu deveria responder a sua?".

Draco não tinha a resposta, mas isso foi bom porque o choro do vento cortou o silêncio. Viu-o então, o flash de medo que riscou as avelãs de Hermione. Ele não se lembrava de já tê-la visto com o olhar assustado. Incerto, talvez, e por vezes cauteloso, mas nunca com medo. Mesmo o seu episódio demente no banheiro só tinha manchado suas características com vergonha e choque. Este pequeno encontro cedo da manhã estava se transformando em um baú surpresas.

"E aí, Granger?" ele questionou empertigado, um sorriso repuxando sua boca. "Não me diga que uma das Grifinórias mais destemidas está com medo de uma pequena tempestade?".

Ele esperava por desafio e irritação, mas ela simplesmente puxou o cobertor um pouco mais apertado em torno de si mesma. "Não de tempestades," ela murmurou depois de um momento. "Eu só... Eu não gosto do som do vento.".

Sua expressão triturou com confusão. Ela estava realmente confessando seu medo? Admitir fobias simplesmente não era feito em seus círculos, e especialmente não era mencionado na frente de um inimigo. Espalhar qualquer forma de fraqueza era simplesmente insensato, e ainda assim ela tinha feito isso tão facilmente.

Idiota confiante e ingênua.

Mas ela estava de repente mais real... mais humana, fazendo-o ficar sóbrio como um sopro de inverno. Ela tinha uma personalidade e tanto... Não, ela ainda era definitivamente uma sangue-ruim... Mas ela era uma sangue-ruim com personalidade... algo do tipo. Possivelmente.

Ele observou-a com mais atenção do que provavelmente era conveniente, enquanto os ombros dela relaxavam ao parar o vento. A Granger racional estava de volta aparentemente sem problemas com as condições meteorológicas, mas eles ainda estavam lá, por trás de seu olhar âmbar. Ela ergueu o chocolate quente da mesa e o trouxe aos lábios rosados, moldando a boca em um pequeno anel para soprar o vapor. Isso não deveria ter segurado a sua atenção. Mas segurou.

"Sua bebida vai esfriar," ela murmurou, considerando-o em silêncio enquanto tomava um gole.

Ele inalou bruscamente, antes de subir no encosto do sofá e cair nas almofadas, olhando para ela com impaciência. "Como você pode ter medo do vento?".

"Não é tanto do próprio vento," ela respondeu de maneira equilibrada. "Eu só não gosto do barulho.".

"Isso é simplesmente estúpido." ele zombou.

"Todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa," ela argumentou cuidadosamente. "Você não tem? É da natureza humana.".

Ele fez uma careta, como se a sugestão fosse absolutamente ridícula, mas não podia deixar de considerar as suas palavras. A ideia de decepcionar sua família, ou mais especificamente decepcionar seu pai veio à mente, mas imaginava que ela queria dizer algo mais específico e clínico. Ou ele simplesmente não tinha um medo, ou tinha subconscientemente optado por ignorá-lo. Ainda assim, ele a odiava por fazê-lo pensar nisso.

"Não." ele declarou simplesmente, inclinando-se para pegar a caneca.

"Talvez você apenas não tenha percebido o seu ainda," Hermione propôs com um encolher de ombros não comprometedor. "Você vai responder minha pergunta? Sobre o outro dia? Quando eu... você sabe.".

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Eu duvido que seja possível para mim, te odiar mais do que eu já faço," Draco disse-lhe calmamente, seus lábios se contraindo. Ela parecia um pouco preocupada com suas palavras, e a necessidade de lhe dizer outra coisa zumbia em torno de sua língua. Ele fechou os olhos e desprezou a si mesmo pelo que saiu em seguida. "Considere isso como resolvido, Granger.".

Uma fascinante mistura de alívio e surpresa roubou as feições de Hermione. "Sério?".

"Seria bom para você se simplesmente não mencionasse mais isso," disse ele diretamente, decidindo que era melhor esconder o incidente bem longe. "A menos que você queira...".

"Não," ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Não, eu gostaria de esquecer isso.".

Deu a ela um breve aceno e tomou um enorme gole do chocolate quente, e Hermione resistiu ao impulso de dizer _muito obrigada_ por ele ter concordado em esquecer o assunto. Mas se ela se lembrava corretamente, já havia pedido desculpas e dito _por favor_ mais vezes do que deveria naquele dia terrível. Se ela começasse a vomitar palavras de gratidão ao idiota, seria um passo longe demais.

Mas como ele estava agora, sentado no outro lado da mesa de café e parecendo mais calmo do que ela conseguia se lembrar, fazia seu instinto de desprezá-lo vacilar. Ela sempre acreditou e testemunhou o quanto a personalidade de uma pessoa poderia afetar a maneira como as pessoas percebem sua aparência. Se alguém era feio por dentro, seu cérebro iria convencê-la que a feiura se refletia do lado de fora. Agora, com seu ódio por Malfoy ligeiramente alterado pela calma estranha que tinha se estabelecido entre eles, ela aceitou que ele era um bruxo bastante atraente.

A luz fraca pegou bem as feições pálidas dele, e o brilho alaranjado valsou na frente de sua íris prateada. Os ângulos e as linhas de seu rosto eram nítidos e definidos, como se cada detalhe gritasse para chamar a atenção, mas isso fez com que os olhos dele dançassem e ela gostou bastante disso. Ela poderia argumentar que ele estava muito pálido, quase como se tivesse sido dominado pelo gelo, mas ela percebeu que ele provavelmente não sentia um raio de sol há Merlin sabe quanto tempo.

"Você já leu os livros?" perguntou ela com cuidado, decidindo que o silêncio estava rompendo as margens do desconforto. "Os que eu deixei por cima do balcão.".

Ela podia ver a hesitação de Draco para respondê-la. "Sim." ele admitiu com cautela.

"Qual deles você está lendo agora?".

"Por que você quer saber?".

"Eu só estou curiosa," ela deu de ombros honestamente.

Draco exalou alto. "_Titus Andronicus._".

"Boa escolha.".

"É bom," ele corrigiu rapidamente, protegendo a bebida entre as palmas das mãos. "Algumas partes são desleixadas.".

"Eu concordo com isso," ela balançou a cabeça, pensativa. "Foi uma das primeiras peças de Shakespeare.".

"Você me deu um monte de livros dele," ele murmurou devagar, dando-lhe um olhar severo. "Eu suponho que seja um autor trouxa.".

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela esperava nada menos do que raiva cega quando seu experimento chegasse ao conhecimento dele, mas ele simplesmente parecia irritado com isso. "Você sabia que eu tinha te dado livros trouxas?".

"É bastante óbvio, Granger," ele revirou os olhos. "Eu não reconheci nenhum dos autores e parecia algo que você faria.".

"E você ainda os lê?" ela empurrou com um tom incrédulo. "Por quê?".

Sua carranca endureceu um pouco. Verdade seja dita, ele não havia tocado a literatura trouxa por dois dias, simplesmente olhando para eles com genuína repulsa. Mas o tédio era muito poderoso e enlouquecedor, e ele cedeu no terceiro dia, racionalizando que ou seria a leitura, ou seria o colapso mental. Ele tinha intenção de ter os livros para alimentar sua repulsa por trouxas, fornecendo-lhe a prova de que eles realmente eram seres incultos e incivilizados que sofriam para escrever um parágrafo decente.

Mas...

Mas na verdade foi ok... bom o suficiente para que ele continuasse a virar as páginas e se visse subconscientemente impressionado. Era tão extraordinário e nauseante, que o fez se perguntar algumas... coisas. Apenas por um momento, mas se perguntou. Não, ele nunca tinha acreditado em toda a merda de propaganda sobre os trouxas serem selvagens, mas ele estava convencido de que em algum nível eles seriam menos capazes com as artes, mas esse cara Shake alguma coisa era... capaz. Ele não podia muito bem dizer isso a Granger.

"Não há mais nada para ler." ele rosnou, percebendo que tinha levado muito tempo para responder.

Hermione suspirou, observando-o sob seus cílios enquanto tomava outro gole. Seu coração bateu com a sua natureza inquisitiva, e ela queria saber o quão longe poderia testar isto. "E o que você achou da história até agora?".

Ele bufou. "É violenta," disse ele como se a resposta fosse óbvia. "O que é... divertido, mas prova o quão bárbaros os trouxas são.".

"Bárbaros?" Hermione repetiu, controlando a vontade de gritar com ele. "Como assim?".

"Bem, é apenas um estúpido derramamento de sangue...".

"O que é o oposto de todas as guerras bruxas, não é?" ela apontou rapidamente. "A violência está presente em todas as raças e espécies, Malfoy, e especialmente nos humanos. Mágicos ou não...".

"O cara matou seu próprio filho," comentou Draco, inclinando a cabeça orgulhosamente para o lado como se tivesse sido o golpe vencedor. "Isso é uma indicação de como os trouxas são incivilizados.".

Hermione não se deixou abater. "Mas Voldemort matou a própria família.".

A expressão altiva do loiro vacilou, e ele odiou que Hermione havia testemunhado isso. "É diferente," ele murmurou defensivamente. "Isso foi...".

"E Crouch matou seu pai...".

"É diferente!" ele repetiu enfaticamente, mas ele sabia que o argumento era fraco.

Granger olhou nem presunçosa nem arrogante quando levantou a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar irritado, mas simplesmente umedeceu os lábios com um movimento rápido da língua. "Como é diferente, Malfoy?".

Ele vasculhou o cérebro, à caça de um argumento satisfatório ou racional que a colocasse de volta em seu lugar. Sentiu-se agitado e perturbado, mas um pequeno respeito por Granger deslizou em seu consciente, o que só o irritou mais. Esta discussão com certeza daria um ponto a ela em sua cabeceira. Merda.

"Simplesmente é." ele murmurou, tomando outro gole de seu chocolate quente um tanto quanto perfeito.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A rigidez do pescoço foi a primeira pista de que ele não tinha dormido em uma cama.

Onde quer que sua cabeça estivesse descansando, era demasiadamente duro para ser um travesseiro, e enquanto seus olhos piscavam lentamente ao abrir, ele focalizou um teto diferente do qual estava acostumado. Draco desajeitadamente se virou, encontrando-se estendido em um dos sofás, apoiado pelo braço. Ainda estava bastante escuro, mas não havia janelas nesta sala, e uma verificação breve no relógio lhe disse que era quase sete da manhã.

Ele gemeu e esfregou o rosto, subindo lentamente em uma posição sentada que causou estalos como brasas crepitantes em suas costas. Sua visão borrada de sono visualizou seus arredores, enquanto tentava recordar como e quando ele tinha adormecido no sofá, e seus olhos cinza como o inverno viraram para o outro lado da mesa de café.

Ele se enrijeceu.

Ela estava encasulada do pescoço aos pés com o cobertor, os cachos desajeitados estampando as almofadas em redemoinhos de café. Com os olhos fechados e as feições tão relaxadas, ela parecia a personificação de conforto e paz. Os músculos constantemente estressados que se esticavam sob a pele de Granger não estavam mais lá, e ele não lembrava de já ter visto uma pessoa que parecia tão sufocada pelo sono. As respirações sonolentas da garota zumbiram em seus ouvidos e o arrebataram de seu transe, deixando Draco a repreender-se silenciosamente por deixar que a manhã esfiapasse seu cérebro.

Ele estalou os olhos para longe dela, encontrando-se a estudar a caneca inacabada com o chocolate que agora já estava frio. E a varinha dela. Apenas repousada lá, insultando-o.

Ele arrastou seu corpo para longe do sofá e serpenteou seu caminho ao redor da mesa o mais silenciosamente que podia, sabendo o tempo todo que isto provavelmente levaria a nada. Ela mesma havia dito que a varinha estava encantada para repeli-lo, mas isso poderia ter sido apenas um blefe bem colocado. Ele se arrastou para mais perto da varinha, agachando-se e movendo-se para uma posição que o deixou de frente para a bruxa adormecida.

A respiração dela se prolongou sobre a pele sensível da garganta de Draco, e ele lutou contra o arrepio que beijou sua espinha. Estendendo a mão, toda a sua esperança por uma chance de escapar morreu quando a magia de alerta soou contra seus dedos, antes que ele pudesse até mesmo tocá-la. Ele já esperava. Com um xingamento derrotado, ele se inclinou para trás contra suas coxas, os suspiros sonhadores de Granger ainda sussurrando nos pelos finos da pele dele.

Ele fechou os olhos... saboreou o sentimento... o cheiro dela tão perto... perto o suficiente para tocar...

E como um exército de chamas, Draco foi explodido de volta à realidade. Ele se encolheu violentamente para longe dela, como se ela estivesse misturada com veneno, amaldiçoando-se pelo túmulo de Salazar.

Isso era o que o aquele experimento de sangue dela havia feito a ele.

Ela estava rastejando através de seu sistema até sua cabeça, estragando seus sentidos. Não era o sangue sujo dela, era algo mais profundo, algo talhado em seus ossos e afogando as suas células. Era ela. Granger. A essência, a inocência, correndo até ele e jogando cacos em sua sanidade. Revoltado por suas ações, ele fugiu da companhia dela com as pernas ligeiramente agitadas, rezando para que a distância o purificasse dela.

Hermione se assustou ao ser acordada pela batida raivosa da porta de Draco.

Deve ser vergonha. Tinha sido a melhor noite de sono que ela havia tido nas últimas semanas. Mesmo sendo apenas por algumas horas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Os ventos estavam calmos nos próximos quatro dias, e ele com sucesso conseguiu evita-la enquanto se convencia de que ela estava cada vez mais apodrecendo debaixo de sua carne. Na sexta-feira, exatamente uma semana após o maldito incidente do banheiro, as paredes começaram a fechar-se novamente. Um desejo de interação com outro ser humano se estabeleceu em seus poros e claro, Granger era a única opção. Ele precisava ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de outra pessoa, pois os seus estavam ficando muito altos com a sua solidão.

De todas as coisas de merda que assolavam seu cérebro, _precisar_ da presença de alguém era definitivamente o que o informou de que estava ficando louco. Ele queria uma discussão, ou apenas algo para lembrar-lhe que havia vida além da porta de seu quarto. Ele racionalizou isso, salientando que era inteiramente circunstancial... Se houvesse qualquer pessoa, e ele queria dizer _qualquer pessoa mesmo,_ com quem ele pudesse afastar seus demônios, então não haveria necessidade para isso.

Qualquer um, exceto Weasley. Puro-sangue ou não, se a vadia da McGonagall tivesse o empurrado para um quarto com esse tumor laranja da sociedade bruxa, se transformaria em um matadouro em menos de duas horas.

Imagem mental que o animou um pouco.

Ele podia ouvi-la andando pela cozinha, batendo vários utensílios e causando mais ruído do que provavelmente era necessário. Penteando os cabelos loiros com as mãos geladas e liberando uma respiração cansada, ele deixou sua prisão de quatro paredes, para encontrar a espalhafatosa Granger com algumas panelas e legumes.

Hermione sentiu sua presença antes de vê-lo, e virou-se para lançar um olhar curioso. "Deixe-me adivinhar," disse ela calmamente. "Eu estava fazendo muito barulho de novo?".

"Sim," ele resmungou, dando alguns passos em sua direção. "Que diabos você está fazendo, Granger?".

"Só separando um pouco de comida para amanhã," explicou ela com um encolher de ombros delicado. "Eu provavelmente deveria ter perguntado isso antes, mas você é alérgico a alguma coisa?".

"Não," ele balançou a cabeça, içando-se para sentar sobre o balcão. "Só a você.".

Ele pretendia que o comentário soasse frio, mas lhe faltou aquela falsa sombra que ele tinha levado anos para aperfeiçoar. Em vez disso, parecia mais... gozação? Bem, Granger certamente parecia ter achado inofensivo a julgar pela sua bufada divertida e a leve curva de seus lábios. Ele pensou em chamá-la de sangue-ruim apenas por causa da familiaridade, mas algo em sua mente um pouco deformada lhe disse para não fazer isso, e ela falou antes que ele tivesse a chance de questioná-la.

"Já terminou de ler _Tito_?" perguntou ela, evidentemente um pouco incerta sobre como deveria agir com ele. Pelo menos eles tinham isso em comum.

Ele zombou. "Dê-me algum crédito, Granger," Draco murmurou, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e olhando de volta para ela. "Eu estava quase acabando no outro dia. É claro que eu já terminei.".

"Ok," ela balançou a cabeça, usando sua varinha para ajudá-la a terminar de cozinhar. "E o que você achou do fim?".

"Muito apressado," afirmou simplesmente, seu tom crítico e brusco. "Foi um final um pouco amador.".

Ela cantarolava em pensamento quando se virou para ele, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Eu concordo".

"O quê?".

"Eu concordo," repetiu Hermione, capturando o olhar dele com um rubor incerto. "Foi muito rápido. Você já pensou sobre ler outro?".

Ele já estava a meio caminho andado em outro dos livros trouxas. Ele tinha decidido afastar-se daquele tal Shake alguma coisa, convencido de que iria encontrar algum nível de analfabetismo entre os textos trouxas que ela havia oferecido. Ele tinha se resolvido por uma capa de aparência assustadora, de um trouxa chamado Wilkie Collins, e estava bastante absorvido pelas páginas do capítulo um, demais até para seu desgosto interior.

"_A Mulher de Branco,_" ele ofereceu com uma respiração apressada, notando que o sorriso dela se esticou um pouco.

"Um dos meus preferidos," disse ele. "E como...".

"Não se entusiasme," advertiu-a com um tom baixo. "O nível de escrita é inferior ao dos autores bruxos.".

O sorriso dela foi derrubado e ela deu as costas a ele para concluir os preparativos do que parecia ser um ensopado. "Você realmente acredita que as pessoas de sangue-puro são superiores aos nascidos trouxas, Malfoy?".

Ele torceu uma sobrancelha por isso. Seus olhos de pedra percorriam os ombros e a coluna dela, em busca de qualquer pista sobre por que ela havia feito uma pergunta tão estúpida. "Você sabe que sim, Granger," ele respondeu com orgulho, mas havia um estranho palpitar em seu peito enquanto falava. "Não me faça perguntas extremamente pobres se existe algum cérebro aí dentro.".

Um suspiro quase decepcionado deixou a boca dela. "Então, posso fazer uma sugestão, por favor?" ela murmurou baixinho, remexendo na bainha de seu suéter vermelho meio grande.

Lá estava ela pedindo _por favor _novamente, indesejavelmente apenas um lembrete de como ela era pateticamente pura. Em algum lugar na parte de trás do seu cérebro demorou a memória de que ele tinha intenção de discutir com ela, mas lá estava ele _de novo,_ conversando com a sangue-ruim de uma forma que deveria tê-lo feito vomitar. Mas pelo menos ele se sentia um pouco mais normal. Mais humano. Assim como os suspiros dela no chuveiro, esses... momentos _quase_ civilizados pareciam sanar suas dores de cabeça pulsantes.

"Você pode fazer todas as sugestões que quiser," ele encolheu os ombros com indiferença, desperdiçando sua carranca nas costas dela. "Mas a probabilidade de que eu concorde com qualquer uma delas é, obviamente, próxima a nada.".

Ela voltou-se e suas feições estavam calmas e verdadeiras, mas ele podia ver a enxurrada de pensamentos girando atrás de seus olhos. Ela era realmente tão interessante de se observar em situações como estas, como um quebra-cabeça enigmático sem nenhuma recompensa óbvia. Tudo o que zumbia no coração dela era refletido com tão boa vontade no olhar cor de outono, algo que ele simplesmente não conseguia entender. Seria sensato para ela manter o máximo possível escondido, especialmente de alguém que ela desprezava. Alguém como ele.

"Depois de terminar o livro," ela falou devagar. "Eu gostaria que você lesse a autobiografia de Martin Luther King.".

Ele baixou a testa com cautela. "Por quê?".

"Eu imagino que você iria achar alguns dos conceitos interessantes," Hermione ofereceu, com os olhos varrendo o corpo dele da cabeça aos pés. "É apenas uma sugestão.".

Com isso, ela saiu do campo de visão dele e desapareceu em seu quarto, deixando Draco relutantemente intrigado com o seu pedido aleatório. Ele não iria lê-lo, é claro, só por despeito.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione não teve tempo para meditar sobre sua conversa com Malfoy, quando percebeu que uma coruja muito familiar bicava incansavelmente na vidraça da janela. Ela correu com os pés ansiosos, abrindo a trava para deixar o belo pássaro entrar.

"Edwiges!" ela murmurou carinhosamente enquanto o fiel animal de estimação de Harry deixava cair a carta na palma de suas mãos e deu em seus nós dos dedos uma bicada macia. "Dê aos garotos o meu amor.".

A coruja nevada nunca esperava por uma resposta, uma vez que era arriscado demais desperdiçar seu tempo precioso, mas Hermione sempre se sentia desmotivada quando ela voltava para o céu às pressas. Ela daria tudo para escrever uma resposta, mas tinha sido acordado que era perigoso demais trocar mais pergaminhos do que era necessário. Se ela descobrisse qualquer coisa que pudesse ser útil para os meninos, ela deveria passar à McGonagall, que iria encontrar um meio de entregar a Harry e Ron. Estas regras eram rígidas, e ela naturalmente as seguiu, ainda que a contragosto.

Merlin, ela sentia falta deles...

A carta estava coçando na palma de sua mão, mas por mais que ela quisesse rasga-la para ler de uma vez, ela não podia. Havia prometido a Gina no início do trimestre que elas iriam ler todas as mensagens juntas. Se havia uma pessoa que estava lidando um pouco pior do que Hermione era a irmã Weasley. Eram o namorado e o irmão dela afinal, a menina tinha todo o direito de se sentir perdida.

Hermione vestiu-se em suas vestes e cuidadosamente dobrou a carta e a colocou no bolso junto com sua varinha antes de deixar o quarto. Um rápido exame na cozinha e na área de estar informou a ela que Draco deveria ter se retirado para seu quarto pelo resto da noite, então ela rapidamente deixou seu dormitório, em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

Dez minutos depois e ela estava sentada na cama de Gina com a ruiva ao seu lado, nervosamente passando os dedos nas pontas de seu cabelo de fogo. A única residente do quarto, Parvati Patil, estava convenientemente ausente, possivelmente com Dino Thomas após a sua recente tentativa de relacionamento. A privacidade foi bem recebida por ambas as bruxas, já que as letras tendiam a suscitar algumas reações emocionais, e apenas um seleto grupo sabia que seus dois melhores amigos mantinham contato.

"Pronta?" Hermione suspirou, sem esperar por uma resposta antes de arrancar o envelope e desdobrar o pergaminho, com os olhos examinando o breve parágrafo.

_Meninas,_

_Tudo está bem. Não há muito a relatar._

_Trabalhando em algo, mas pode ser nada._

_Como sempre, não se preocupem._

_Sentimos falta e amamos ambas._

_H & R_

Como sempre, foi curto e direto ao ponto, sem qualquer detalhe, para o caso de ser interceptada. As palavras foram rabiscadas na escrita de Harry desta vez, e Hermione viu Gina passar seus dedos pelas frases bruscas, com lágrimas já perolando os cílios. Ela sentiu seus próprios olhos queimarem com a inevitável saudade, e não foi por causa do que estava escrito em todo o pergaminho. Foi por causa do que _não estava_.

Os meninos nunca falariam assim, e a falta de personalidade por trás das palavras foi o que mais doeu. Só de ler uma das piadas sem graça de Ron ou ter uma linha reconfortante de Harry teria sido uma benção. Inferno, ela teria provavelmente gritado de alegria se eles tivessem escrito algo sobre Quadribol. Ela só queria seus meninos de volta...

"Você pode ficar esta noite?" Gina deixou escapar mais um soluço. "P-Parvati não está aqui, e eu não quero ficar sozinha.".

Hermione deu à amiga um aceno triste e puxou-a em um abraço forte. "Claro que vou ficar.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Onde diabos ela está?_

Como Draco havia notado tantas vezes antes, Granger era uma menina de hábitos, que adere às suas rotinas rígidas sem falhar. Ele a tinha ouvido sair não muito tempo após o encontro deles na cozinha, assim como todos os outros dias deixando-o à sua própria sorte durante a noite. Ele havia lido um pouco mais do romance trouxa e tomou um banho rápido antes de preparar-se para deitar, esperando pelo retorno de Granger.

E houve a falha.

Ele soube de seu isolamento quando as aves começaram a chilrear, o que geralmente tem início às cinco da manhã, e ela normalmente voltava para casa por volta das três. Com um olhar confuso na janela, ele deixou o leito e se dirigiu para a sala, verificando o relógio para descobrir que eram exatamente cinco e dez, e Granger definitivamente não havia voltado para casa.

_Casa...?_

Ele poderia pensar nisso mais tarde. Por enquanto, tudo o que ele sentiu foi uma carga pesada e densa pulsando em seu peito, afugentado qualquer outra conclusão que ele poderia ter tido. Parecia pânico... Sim, era pânico. Perguntas rapidamente obstruíram seu cérebro, penosamente martelando contra sua têmpora.

_Onde ela estava?_

_Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido a ela, ele ficaria preso aqui?_

_Esquecido?_

_Sozinho?_

_O que isso faria com a sua mente?_

_O que ele faria sem o perfume e o banho dela...?_

Ele precisava sair.

De jeito nenhum ele ficaria aqui, deixado a apodrecer como um camponês sem valor. Marchou rapidamente para a porta principal, ignorando a estática familiar e irritante contra a palma da mão, advertindo-lhe para não pegar a alça. Mas ele o fez de qualquer maneira.

Seu punho empurrou o metal para baixo, e a dor foi instantânea. A magia queimou sua mão e faiscou em seu braço escaldando sua carne interior e secando seus ossos. Seus instintos gritavam para ele parar, mas ele estava extremamente alarmado. Rangeu os dentes em um esforço para ignorar a dor e tentou empurrar para baixo, mas então o fogo atingiu sua espinha como arranhões em chamas. Suas costas arquearam e ele rugiu com agonia, mas ainda assim se recusou a parar.

Ele sentia-se enfraquecendo, as chamas violentas queimando a sua energia e fazendo seus músculos entrarem em convulsão. Ele sabia que estava tendo espasmos com tremores incontroláveis, e outro grito de tortura foi arrancado de sua garganta. Com uma última tentativa fraca de escapar, ele colocou tudo que tinha para abrir a porta.

O calor correu de volta para cima de sua espinha e atacou sua cabeça, queimando a nuca antes de tudo ficar dormente. Ele nem mesmo sentiu-se cair no chão, tremendo descontroladamente e contorcendo-se enquanto o colapso abalava cada centímetro de seu corpo com contrações perigosas. E então ele estava inconsciente.


	8. Toque

Capítulo 8: Toque

Hermione não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos.

Gina havia se tornado inconsolável com bastante rapidez, e Hermione tinha simplesmente a balançado para frente e para trás, acariciando seus cabelos até que a ruiva tornou-se exausta demais para permanecer consciente. Hermione sabia que Molly teria confortado a filha de forma similar, e ela passou a maior parte da noite pensando em seus próprios pais e do quanto sentia falta deles. Então seu cérebro cansado naturalmente arrastou seus pensamentos para Harry e Ron, e finalmente para Malfoy.

Em sua defesa, era impossível não pensar no seu hóspede frio quando ele estava sempre lá, mas conforme seus pensamentos, ele estava um pouco mais fácil de conviver nos últimos tempos. Apesar de sua arrogância, preconceito, e do resto da fórmula complicada cheia de falhas, Malfoy estava, certamente, mais suportável do que era antes. Às vezes ela se via - acidentalmente, é claro – indo para a biblioteca mais tarde do que o habitual, para que pudesse passar mais tempo na presença dele. Era tudo para fins de estudos, é claro, McGonagall _tinha_ lhe pedido para ficar de olho nele, e ela achou um tanto quanto fascinante presenciar todas as mudanças sutis do rapaz.

Além disso, ela se sentia bem por ter uma presença masculina consistente novamente, mesmo que fosse forçada, e que este homem fosse um idiota.

Ainda assim, observá-lo se adaptar ao entorno - e a ela - era tão intrigante, e ela tinha secretamente desafiado a si mesma a influenciá-lo da melhor maneira possível. Hermione estava quase certa que se, - e era um enorme _se _- ela pudesse quebrar os preconceitos de Draco, então ele não seria tão ruim de conviver.

Então novamente, provavelmente não daria certo. Seu otimismo Grifinório podia causar dores nas costas por vezes, mas ela ia tentar de qualquer maneira, mesmo que apenas para apagar a palavra _sangue-ruim_ do vocabulário dele.

Sua falta de sono estava claramente começando a confundir sua cabeça, e um relance para o relógio disse a ela que já eram cinco e meia da manhã. Ela verificou se Gina estava completamente adormecida antes de cuidadosamente movê-la para o lado, estendendo a mão envolvida pela manga do suéter para afastar algumas lágrimas sonhadoras do rosto da jovem bruxa. Hermione silenciosamente dirigiu-se à mesa de sua amiga e rabiscou uma nota rápida, desculpando-se por deixa-la e explicando que precisava descansar um pouco.

Com um olhar triste de despedida para a bela ruiva, ela rastejou silenciosamente para fora de seu antigo salão comunal e vagou pelos corredores solitários, de volta ao seu dormitório. Era apenas uma curta distância, mas seus passos estavam lentos e pensativos enquanto ela notava, mais uma vez, o quanto Hogwarts parecia simplesmente morta. Sim, as salas ainda estavam sombrias com a manhã de inverno, e era muito cedo para qualquer pessoa acordar em um sábado, mas ela sempre tinha adorado Hogwarts pelo sentimento tão vivo e caloroso que a escola passava. Agora cada tijolo parecia mais escuro, e cada quarto estava mais frio, e todo o castelo tinha uma atmosfera semelhante à de um cemitério.

Era uma comparação assustadora... O que constantemente a lembrava de como tudo estava sombrio. Seria primeiro de novembro na segunda-feira, mais um mês desde a morte de Dumbledore. Metade de um ano, e isso ainda fazia seu coração encolher.

Com um suspiro perturbado, ela murmurou sua senha para os orgulhosos leões, mas a porta não se abriu totalmente. Ela franziu a testa e a empurrou, sentindo a resistência do outro lado. Então escorregou pela fresta e instantaneamente tropeçou em alguma coisa, algo carnudo que a enviou direto para o chão com um suspiro chocado. Respirando frustrada, ela tirou o cabelo de seu rosto e olhou por cima do ombro, com os olhos arregalados ao perceber o que, ou quem, havia causado a obstrução.

"Oh Deus," ela sussurrou, girando sobre os joelhos e rastejando até ele. "Malfoy? Draco!".

Ele parecia morto. Simplesmente isso.

A pele do bruxo havia se tornado uma sombra cinza fantasmagórica, e seus lábios eram uma mancha azul fria em seu rosto. Com os olhos fechados, e a expressão aparentando um sentimento de paz, fez Hermione sentir-se intensamente alarmada e o pavor entupir sua garganta. Com movimentos nervosos e mãos desajeitadas pelo pânico, ela se atrapalhou com o pulso dele, fazendo uma careta quando notou que a palma da mão era uma bagunça inchada de sangue e carne queimada.

As batidas fortes e violentas em sua caixa torácica acalmaram quando ela sentiu o pulso firme de Draco contra as pontas dos dedos. Ela lançou uma respiração instável e saboreou a sensação dos batimentos cardíacos dele por um segundo, permitindo que seu terror diminuísse. Ela só precisou de outro relance na mão mutilada e na posição do garoto ao lado da porta para deduzir o que tinha acontecido.

Ele tentou fugir.

_Malfoy, seu maldito idiota..._

Ajoelhada ao lado dele, ela se esforçou para reunir sua inteligência, surpresa quando percebeu que seu rosto estava úmido. Ela chorou? Bem... o pânico podia fazer isso com as pessoas, e ela poderia pensar sobre isso mais tarde, depois de xingar Malfoy por ser tão estúpido.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._" Hermione disse calmamente enquanto se levantava e mexia sua varinha, manobrando o bruxo inconsciente para um dos sofás.

Ela se agachou ao lado dele com sua varinha persistente sobre o peito de Draco, pronta para acordá-lo, mas hesitou.

Seus olhos castanhos lentamente subiram para o rosto dele, e ela percebeu que nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de vê-lo assim. Tão perto. Ele parecia tão normal, como se estivesse simplesmente dormindo. Não havia nenhum traço da raiva ou do turbilhão que sempre pareciam manchar suas feições, nenhuma dica de como a vida dele estava fraturada. Ele parecia relaxado, e Hermione estava completamente paralisada por ele. Ela estendeu a mão curiosa para mover a franja loira de Draco para o lado, então suas pontas dos dedos se moveram por conta própria a partir desse ponto, varrendo-o da testa até seu osso malar.

Algo rompeu em seu peito enquanto ela o estudava ainda mais, e ela se viu pensando nisso envergonhada. Ele era bonito e inteligente, mas sua educação o tinha arruinado, isso era tão triste... um desperdício...

Algumas das cores voltaram ao rosto de Draco enquanto ela roçava a pele do rapaz, e ela não pôde evitar passar o dedo contra seu lábio inferior. Ele estava... mais quente do que ela esperava...

Ela puxou sua mão com rapidez e lançou um olhar horrorizado. Era isso que a insônia estava fazendo a ela, mexendo com seu cérebro e a encorajando a fazer coisas estúpidas e inadequadas. Balançando a cabeça e particularmente xingando a si mesma, ela colocou sua varinha de volta contra o peito dele e se preparou para o inevitável temperamento de Malfoy, quando ele acordasse e a encontrasse debruçada sobre ele.

"_Enervate!"._

Draco saltou com um suspiro alto, seus olhos abrindo como piscinas profundas e tempestuosas, seu peito arfando com golfadas urgentes. Ele nem percebeu a bruxa ao seu lado enquanto olhava para frente, piscando freneticamente e tentando recuperar a compostura.

"Malfoy!" Hermione gritou seu nome, colocando a mão em seu braço. "Draco, acalme-se. Está tudo bem.".

Seu olhar frenético girou até ela, e ela poderia suspirar quando o viu relaxar e desacelerar sua respiração para um ritmo regular. Ela estava prestes a falar novamente, quando ele rapidamente estendeu a mão ferida, e ela conseguiu resistir à tentação de recuar para longe pela surpresa. Aconteceu muito rápido para entender, mas a palma da mão pegajosa estava subitamente contra sua bochecha, intimamente acariciando sua pele com o sangue. Os lábios de Hermione se entreabriram em estado de choque enquanto tentava compreender o gesto, e ele estava tremendo tanto que os tremores vibraram contra seu rosto.

E então, como se nada tivesse acontecido, sua mão caiu, e ele estava simplesmente olhando para ela com uma expressão vazia, rompendo em outro transe. Hermione examinou nervosa o corpo que tremia à sua frente, ouvindo os dentes que batiam enquanto os arrepios tornavam-se cada vez piores.

"Malfoy," ela respirou com a maior calma que conseguiu. "Seu corpo precisa se recuperar, ok?" Ele nem sequer tentava responder através da batida rítmica de seus dentes, apenas continuou a fita-la com os olhos completamente vazios. "Eu vou pegar uma Poção do Sono Sem Sonhos para você, certo? Eu estarei de volta em um segundo.".

Ela correu para seu quarto sem esperar por uma resposta e abriu o baú que estava na base da sua cama, vasculhando o mais rápido que pôde à procura de um frasco contendo o líquido roxo. Com a poção necessária em suas mãos, ela pegou um cobertor da cama e correu de volta para ele, encontrando-o com o corpo tremendo em um ritmo alarmante. Ela deixou cair o cobertor e tropeçou de volta para seu lado, tirando a rolha desesperadamente e trazendo o frasco aos lábios do bruxo.

"D-Draco," ela murmurou sobre sua ansiedade. "Você pode ficar parado para que eu possa te dar isso?".

Nenhuma resposta. Apenas mais agitação...

Pausando apenas por um segundo, sua mão livre alcançou o rosto dele de novo, segurando as bochechas e usando seu polegar para separar os lábios. "Está tudo bem," ela murmurou distante, sem perceber o quanto estava sendo suave. Ela ignorou a dor quando enfiou o dedo entre os dentes de Draco que vibravam, para que assim pudesse derramar a poção direto na garganta dele.

Quando o pequeno frasco estava vazio, ela o jogou por cima do ombro e estabeleceu a palma da mão sobre os lábios do garoto, distraidamente esfregando as pontas dos dedos no rosto dele enquanto o esperava engolir. Não menos de vinte segundos depois ele já estava completamente mole, embora ainda tremesse um pouco. Ela puxou o cobertor sobre ele e assegurou que estivesse substancialmente coberto antes que ela pudesse cair para trás em suas coxas com um suspiro aliviado.

Caro Merlin, ela estava petrificada... petrificada por ele... mas tinha feito tudo o que podia.

Fitando-o apenas para garantir que ele estivesse dormindo em silêncio, ela levantou-se inquieta e, literalmente, sentiu o cansaço sufocá-la como uma onda de congelamento. Arrastando seus membros que protestavam em direção ao banheiro, ela se debruçou sobre a pia e tentou reunir seus pensamentos, mas um olhar para seu reflexo a fez engolir a respiração.

Lá estava ela, a audaz e estranhamente bonita digital de carmim em seu rosto, como uma marca territorial que ainda encontrava-se maravilhosamente quente. Ela olhou para a marca por um longo minuto antes de abrir a torneira e limpar o sangue com uma vibração estranha no peito. Com um último olhar para seu reflexo, ela se arrastou para o quarto e começou a trocar suas roupas. Hermione rapidamente mudou para a tradicional camiseta e suas calças de pijama, colocando sua varinha no bolso na frente da coxa.

Ela poderia ter chorado por ver o quão confortável sua cama estava. Mas só Godric sabia por que ela decidiu pegar outro de seus cobertores e voltar para a sala de estar.

Acomodando-se no sofá e abraçando seu corpo por debaixo das cobertas, o seu olhar de pálpebras pesadas centrou-se unicamente no bruxo adormecido do outro lado da mesa de café, no sofá oposto. Novamente, ele parecia tão diferente, mas ela tinha a sensação de que desta vez não tinha nada a ver com suas feições calmas.

Isso mudaria as coisas, mas ela não tinha ideia de como.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione acordou primeiro, ao som dos estudantes que vagavam pelo castelo.

Ela conferiu o relógio para descobrir que era quase meio-dia, o que significava que ela tinha milagrosamente conseguido ter cinco horas de sono, um de seus mais longos descansos em anos. Significava também que Malfoy acordaria logo, se ela tinha medido a poção corretamente, e seu olhar sonolento flutuou para ele.

Todo o incidente parecia como um sussurro encharcado em sua memória, em algum lugar entre a realidade e um sonho esquecido. Ela deve ter ficado minutos ou horas o observando, até que os sinais de vida começaram lentamente a influenciar o corpo dele, apenas pequenas contrações musculares e um suspiro animador, antes que abrisse os olhos com um turbilhão de piscadelas.

Ela meio que desejava que ele não a percebesse, pois sabia que isso levaria a um dos momentos mais difíceis da sua vida. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela estava pensando em fechar os olhos e fingir estar dormindo, ele inclinou a cabeça, e seus olhares travaram um no outro.

Ela esperava nada além de raiva e constrangimento, mas viu apenas irritação e uma pitada de vergonha em torno dos olhos de nuvem. O silêncio pareceu despertar entre eles, enquanto o contato dos olhos se recusava a quebrar-se, e a voz de Hermione a encontrou antes que ela pudesse afastá-la.

"Como você se sente?".

Ele desviou o olhar então, e ela realmente não esperava que ele respondesse. "Uma merda." ele murmurou, sua voz um pouco rouca.

A bruxa o observava atentamente enquanto ele sentava-se com alguma dificuldade e uma careta relutante, mantendo a mão ferida sob o cobertor. Ele dobrou os joelhos e cerrou os olhos fechados, inclinando a cabeça e massageando sua têmpora com os dedos magros. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e silenciosamente repreendeu a si mesma por deixar seu sofá, reunindo o cobertor sobre os ombros, enquanto se aproximava dele.

_Que diabos você está fazendo...?_

Ela _poderia_ ter-se sentado no chão ao lado do sofá dele. Teria certamente sido uma ideia mais racional do que nervosamente sentar-se aos pés dele no sofá. Se ele tivesse gritado com ela, Hermione não o culparia, pois não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo também. Mas Draco mal se movia. Esta era uma das situações mais bizarras que ela podia lembrar-se de algum dia ter se metido, e considerando os últimos seis anos de sua vida, isto queria dizer alguma coisa.

"O que você estava pensando?" ela deixou escapar antes que pudesse apagar o desejo, franzindo a testa enquanto ele não levantava a cabeça. "Você tem alguma ideia do quanto os feitiços são perigosos? Você poderia ter morrido, Malfoy...".

"Você não voltou." ele interrompeu com um murmúrio baixo.

_Que diab..._

"O quê?" Hermione respirou, tentando estudar cada detalhe do rosto dele para ganhar uma pista. "O que você...".

"Você não voltou," repetiu ele, finalmente olhando para ela sob seus cílios. "Na noite passada.".

"Eu... eu não entendo...".

"Ninguém mais sabe que estou aqui." ele a calou, suas palavras estavam tranquilas. "Se algo acontecer com você, então estou realmente fodido.".

"McGonagall sabe que você está aqui," Hermione apontou. Sua voz era suave e paciente, como se estivesse confortando ele, e Draco estava muito confuso para sentir desgosto por isso. Apesar de seus melhores esforços para ignorar isso, havia algo sobre a proximidade de Granger que estabilizava os restos mortais de sua alma tempestuosa, e no momento ele não queria que ela saísse. Ainda não.

Como ele poderia ter esquecido McGonagall? Era tudo culpa da vaca velha ele estar preso aqui.

"E se algo tivesse acontecido a ela?" ele questionou duramente. "Eu iria apenas apodrecer aqui até que algum terceiranista idiota notasse o cheiro?".

"Draco," ela engasgou, vacilando com as palavras amargas dele. "Se alguma coisa acontecer a McGonagall, os feitiços vão parar de funcionar e você poderá sair daqui.".

Ele piscou.

Inferno, ele nunca tinha pensado nisso, e agora ele sentia-se idiota por sua dramática tentativa de fuga. Ele jogou seu olhar para longe dela e desprezou-se por estar em tal estado. Se ele achava que Potter vagando no banheiro no ano passado tinha sido a coisa mais degradante que podia ter acontecido a ele, estava errado.

Mas...

Mas ela era diferente de Potter. Aquele filho da puta imortal estava metendo o nariz e tentando interferir como ele sempre fazia, ao contrário de Hermione, que parecia genuinamente preocupada com ele. O próprio pensamento causou-lhe repulsa, e seus dedos coçavam com o instinto de empurrá-la o mais longe possível, mas não o fez. Em vez disso, ele examinou o rosto em forma de coração da garota, procurando por qualquer indicação de artifício ou mentira, mas a bruxa praticamente brilhava de sinceridade.

"Por que você me ajudou?" ele perguntou, estreitando em fendas os olhos suspeitos.

"Porque você precisava," Hermione deu de ombros, como se fosse nada. "Os feitiços são fortes e perigosos, e você poderia ter...".

"Você me odeia," ele sussurrou, talvez mais para si mesmo do que para ela. "Nós nos _detestamos_ mutuamente, Granger. Por que diabos você...".

"Eu não... Eu não acho que eu realmente... odeio você," ela gaguejou timidamente, e Draco fixou sua boca com um estalo audível. "Ódio é uma palavra forte. Eu jamais desejaria nada fatal a você...".

"Não?" ele rosnou cinicamente.

"Não." ela afirmou com sua familiar determinação. "E eu espero que você também não deseje isso para mim.".

Draco bufou, mas ela seria surda se não percebesse a falta de convicção dele ao fazer isso. A memória da Copa Mundial de Quadribol invadiu sua mente, e ele lembrou-se de ter avisado a Potter para deixa-la longe do caos. Tinha sido um impulso aleatório, que o havia feito questionar-se incansavelmente durante semanas depois, mas não havia como evitar que ele tinha considerado a segurança dela, e ele ainda não tinha ideia do porquê.

"Deixe-me ver sua mão," a voz de Granger o roubou de volta à situação atual. "Parecia muito ruim esta manhã...".

"Está boa...".

"Não, não está," ela o interrompeu com um olhar severo, estendendo a mão. "Olha, eu vou simplesmente te petrificar, se insistir em ser difícil. Você não prefere acabar com isso de uma vez?".

Draco fez uma careta para ela e estalou a língua. "Você não vai contar a ninguém sobre isso, Granger.".

"Eu não poderia mesmo se quisesse, Malfoy," lembrou a ele. "Tudo o que acontece nesta sala permanece entre nós.".

Algo sobre o comentário da morena fez sua garganta secar, e ele engoliu em seco enquanto relutantemente revelava sua mão. Fez uma careta enquanto a estabelecia nas palmas das mãos da Granger que estavam em formato de concha, então percebendo que estava muito pior do que esperava. Havia um corte profundo no centro, coagulado com o sangue meio seco, mas ainda escorrendo em algumas áreas. Sua pele estava dobrada para trás como pétalas grotescas, e pequenas linhas vermelhas ramificavam do corte principal e se espalhavam pelo resto de sua mão como raízes, que se estendiam até os dedos e o pulso.

Draco podia sentir os estalos da magia residindo em sua carne, e a vontade de lamentar queimava como tortura. Seus olhos embaçados deslocaram-se para Granger, meio que esperando encontra-la engasgada com a vontade de vomitar, mas ela estava simplesmente mordiscando o lábio. Suas avelãs estavam calculando o prejuízo, ele podia ver o cérebro dela fritando pela tamanha atenção que ela dedicava. Draco observou que eles estavam, mais uma vez, efetivamente de mãos dadas, o cheiro de sangue persistia entre eles, assim como na primeira vez em sua cama, após o incidente do banheiro.

"Isso vai levar alguns minutos," ela murmurou, puxando sua varinha e começando a trabalhar na ferida. "Dói?".

"Não," ele mentiu com os dentes cerrados, olhando o brilho dourado que saía da ponta da varinha. "Só se apresse, Granger.".

Ela umedeceu os lábios com um movimento de sua língua enquanto curava aquela bagunça, a começar pelas mãos e seguindo caminho até o corte aberto. Ignorando a sensação da cauterização que faiscava em seus nervos, ele se concentrou em vez disso nos toques suaves de Hermione e encontrou neles a distração perfeita. Estabeleceu-se um silêncio que estranhamente beirava o conforto, e ele estava perdido demais no seu exercício calmante para fazer qualquer coisa quando ela puxou sua manga.

A respiração dura de Granger quebrou o transe, e ele abaixou a cabeça encontrando choque no olhar âmbar da garota. Ele queria derreter nesse momento, desintegrar-se em nada. Ele seguiu o olhar dela até seu braço, sabendo muito bem o que a tinha abalado. Sua Marca Negra.

_Não, não, não..._

Ele não queria que ela visse isso... simplesmente não parecia correto. Ela era muito pura para isso, como se só de olhar para a cicatriz feia ela fosse ficar manchada de alguma forma. Salazar havia atingido Draco, e ele não queria isso, ele não queria ela perto disso. Tentou arrancar seu braço das mãos dela, mas o domínio dela sobre ele era apertado, segurando-o no lugar.

Hermione estudou a marca hedionda atentamente, percebendo que ela nunca havia estado tão perto da Marca Negra antes. Ela tinha lido inúmeros textos sobre Voldemort e feitiços sobre sua marca registrada, particularmente o _Morsmordre_ e também sobre o emblema de tinta que os Comensais da Morte carregavam, mas havia algo de errado com a marca na carne de Malfoy. A pele ao redor do crânio e da cobra ainda estava levantada e vermelha com irritação, mas Dumbledore estava morto há quase seis meses, o que significava que o inchaço já deveria ter baixado. A menos que...

"Espere," ela sussurrou distraidamente, enquanto se inclinava um pouco mais para perto, não percebendo que sua respiração no braço dele o fez tremer. Draco a observou com cautela enquanto um flash de compreensão surpreendente dançou nos olhos da garota, e ele prendeu a respiração quando ela abriu seus lábios. "Você não estava disposto.".

Na verdade, ele tossiu de perplexidade. "O quê?".

"Você não estava disposto," repetiu ela, levantando o queixo para dar-lhe um longo olhar. "Não completamente, de qualquer maneira.".

"Que porra você está...".

"Seu corpo rejeitou a marca porque você não queria isso," explicou ela, apontando para a pele inflamada ao redor do símbolo tatuado. "Isso já estaria curado, se você realmente aceitasse.".

Draco não tinha ideia de como deveria responder a isso, porque a bruxa irritante estava, mais uma vez, correta. Ele tinha muitas restrições sobre o que contar da cerimônia, e ele lamentava a fatídica noite com os poros doloridos desde então. Estava muito influenciado por um desejo imprudente de vingar a prisão de seu pai, mas no momento em que entrou na _Borgin e Burkes_, selou a operação dolorosa que o havia deixado com essa cicatriz nojenta. E o que tinha vindo com isso? Nada além de noites assombrando-o, quebrado no banheiro dos monitores, e escondido há seis meses.

Ele sabia de tudo isso, há muito tempo havia aceito que tinha sido um erro fatal, que o levou aos momentos mais degradantes e terríveis de sua vida, mas ele não queria que ela soubesse disso.

"Que diabos você sabe?" ele desafiou com um sorriso condescendente, jogando o braço para longe dela e cobrindo a marca de volta com sua manga. "Deixe-me adivinhar, um de seus livros preciosos, Granger? Você deveria saber que não pode confiar em tudo que lê...".

"Eu sei que não foi sua escolha, Malfoy," argumentou em um tom calmo que só o enfureceu ainda mais. "E eu não preciso ver a sua marca para descobrir...".

"Poupe-me de suas besteiras filosóficas, Granger," ele cuspiu, mas não conseguia parar de torcer suas feições em uma careta triste, enquanto um ataque de náuseas repentino o pegava.

"Você está bem?" Hermione perguntou rapidamente, o alcançando. "Aqui, deixe-me...".

"Apenas me deixe!" ele rosnou, tentando se levantar do sofá, mas a imprecisão em sua cabeça não permitiria isso. "Pelo amor da porra do...".

"É a magia," ela suspirou, movendo-se um pouco mais para perto dele entre as almofadas. Talvez muito perto. "Deixe-me terminar de te curar...".

"Eu não tenho certeza.".

"Eu não vou tocar a marca!" ela ofereceu, com um manso encolher de ombros. "Eu juro, eu nem sequer vou mencioná-la. Como eu disse, o que acontece aqui permanece entre nós.".

Se não fosse pelos tremores que ainda nadavam debaixo de sua pele, seria maravilhoso se um insulto saísse de sua boca agora. Em vez disso, ele cautelosamente rendeu o braço para ela novamente, cuidando para manter suas feições duras, para que ela não se permitisse acreditar que ele estava confortável com isso. Os dedos dela o tocavam novamente, embalando carícias que pareciam lamber seus pelos finos como estática. Fiel à sua palavra, ela manteve sua reação indiferente quando empurrou a manga de Draco para cima, cuidado para manter sua varinha e os olhos longe da Marca Negra.

A bruxa mastigou o lábio e fez tudo o que pôde para ignorar a marca, mas ela poderia jurar que a sentia brilhando para ela, julgando sua herança trouxa e sua lealdade para com a Ordem. Ela semicerrou os olhos e respirou fundo, pegando uma brisa do perfume de Malfoy. Agora era diferente, não mais de cidra doce por causa da dieta da maçã, mas masculino e refinado. Havia uma sugestão do cheiro de livro novo que ela sempre havia achado atraente, e uma pitada de seu sabonete de menta, que se fundiram perfeitamente em um robusto... tempero masculino. Era bom...

"Ok," Hermione resmungou um pouco sem fôlego, baixando a varinha e devolvendo seu braço. "Eu acho que é isso.".

"Bom." ele respirou, achando que seu braço estava de repente muito frio sem o toque dela.

"Como você se sente?" perguntou ela, prendendo um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Alguma tontura ou...".

"Não," ele mentiu amargamente, lançando-se com os parcos restos da sua dignidade ao sair do sofá. Ele deu tudo de si para fazer seus movimentos soarem tão fluidos quanto possível, e estava quase em segurança dentro de seu quarto quando a voz de Granger o parou. Merlin a proibia de deixá-lo em paz.

"Malfoy," ela o chamou, com a voz nervosa. "Posso... Posso te perguntar uma coisa antes de ir?".

Ele amaldiçoou a sua curiosidade enquanto se inclinava com os ombros contra a parede e lançava um olhar feroz para ela. "Faça isso rápido, Granger.".

"Bem," ela murmurou com ressalva. "Você se lembra de quando você veio pela primeira vez aqui e me perguntou como eu me sentia sobre você? E eu disse...".

"Você tinha um discurso retórico sobre o quanto você me despreza," ele terminou impacientemente, revirando os olhos. "Sim, e daí?".

"Mas eu... acabei de dizer que eu não te odeio," Hermione continuou inquieta, ansiosa. "Que ódio era uma palavra forte...".

"Maldito inferno," ele rosnou com os dentes conectados. "É melhor que esse exercício inútil de memória tenha um objetivo... Vamos, Granger!".

"Como _você_ se sente sobre mim agora?" perguntou ela rapidamente, incapaz de olhar para ele. "Quero dizer... você ainda me odeia?".

Os olhos dele eram uma mistura tempestuosa de agitação e confusão, que a fizeram se sentir apenas um pouco mais idiota. A questão parecia tocar nos ouvidos dele e mexer nas memórias de sua obsessão com os banhos dela, e as conversas quase civilizadas que eles acidentalmente tropeçavam nos últimos tempos. Será que ele odeia? Sim, só não da mesma maneira. Ele a odiava agora por estar o confundindo e baralhando suas percepções predefinidas sobre ela. Ele odiava porque ela tinha de alguma forma se tornado quase tolerável, mas ele a odiava mais ainda por fazê-lo pensar, questionar a si mesmo.

"Eu te odeio?" ele repetiu com um rosnado paternalista impecável. "Mais e mais a cada dia.".

Ele não esperou para testemunhar a reação dela e invadiu o seu quarto, conseguindo chegar à cama antes que entrasse em colapso com os músculos que ainda lutavam. Ele levou a mão na altura dos olhos e a inspecionou, mais uma vez reconhecendo que Granger tinha feito um trabalho decente com a fixação de um ferimento. Sua pele era de marfim imaculado novamente, mas ele poderia jurar que ainda podia sentir um zumbido natural em seu pulso e na palma da mão.

Não era como a dor rastejante dos feitiços de McGonagall, mas... mais como os restos agradáveis dos dedos suaves de Granger...

Era uma ideia ridícula e perigosa, e ele cerrou os punhos e socou as almofadas com um grunhido de revolta.

Ele estava errado, _isso_ era o que ele mais detestava nela. Ela estava poluindo-o como um vírus bem-aventurado, infectando-o centímetro por centímetro, sentido por sentido. Ele vasculhou os impulsos em sua cabeça, listando a invasão dela em seus sentidos. Primeiro tinha sido o seu cheiro, seguido de perto pelos sons do chuveiro. E então seus olhos tinham vindo a reconhecer que ela não era a trouxa feia que deveria ser. E agora ele podia sentir ela, o toque em sua pele e a essência dela ainda valsavam em suas veias desde o dia no chão do banheiro.

Eram quatro: olfato, visão, audição e tato. Qual era o quinto?

Ah, sim. Gosto.


	9. Veneno

Capítulo 9: Veneno

Draco passou os dedos pela lombada do livro e examinou a capa criticamente, em busca de alguma pista a respeito do motivo para que Granger estivesse tão ansiosa para que ele o lesse.

Parecia bastante inocente, a capa principal era um retrato, uma fotografia trouxa em preto, branco e entre eles as sombras do cinza. O foco principal era um homem de pele escura, aparentemente educado - evidentemente um trouxa devido às suas roupas - com uma expressão que parecia desgastada pela sabedoria e experiência. Ele olhou a contracapa e percebeu que não era tecnicamente uma autobiografia, mas uma coleção de textos e cartas desse indivíduo King, organizadas por um outro homem chamado Carson. Não havia realmente uma explicação do que o livro continha, o que o irritava, mas ele estava ridiculamente intrigado sobre o interesse de Granger no livro.

Com um xingamento teimoso, ele jogou o livro de lado e enterrou o rosto nas palmas das mãos, cravando suas unhas em seu couro cabeludo e perguntando quando tudo isso iria acabar. Ele ouviu Granger sair do quarto e seguir para o chuveiro no banheiro, como ela fazia em todas as outras manhãs. Ele se rendeu à sua própria rotina perturbadora, e deixou a cama para cair como de costume contra a parede, empertigando a cabeça para que sua orelha formigasse com as vibrações dos sons inevitáveis dela.

Alguns momentos depois, com o zumbido musical da água pulsante para acompanhá-la, Granger começou a alimentar sua obsessão doentia. Apenas suspiros sutis e grossos ronronares da manhã para começar, fortalecendo-se com gemidos que sempre o arrastavam de volta a este lugar. Ele inalou uma respiração calmante enquanto sua dor de cabeça aliviava com os ruídos, e permitiu-se ser embalado a um estado confuso.

Como sempre fazia.

Mas...

Mas algo dentro dele o despertou, uma contração meio quente logo abaixo de seu pênis que enviou o sangue rápida e ansiosamente entre suas coxas. Ele sabia exatamente que sensação era essa, mas já fazia algum tempo... Ser forçado a tramar a morte de um homem tende a consumir a mente e roubar todos os pensamentos de libertação, e seis meses na clandestinidade mal tinham ajudado.

Ainda um pouco perdido entre os gemidos de Granger, sua mão moveu-se instintivamente e distraidamente para a protuberância crescente entre seus quadris. Seus dedos mal haviam conseguido causar um toque agradável, quando seus olhos se arregalaram e ele jogou a mão para o lado, com o horror esculpido em suas feições. Ele levou o seu corpo para longe da parede com um empurrão indigno e cerrou as palmas das mãos sobre os ouvidos. Ele tremia de auto-aversão e choque enquanto tentava desesperadamente empurrar Hermione para fora de seus sentidos, fechando os olhos e rangendo os dentes.

Como uma pilha de nervos ao pé sua cama, ele não se moveu, não _ousou_ se mover, até que o clique da porta principal escorregou por entre os dedos dela e disse-lhe que ela tinha deixado o dormitório. Ele abriu os olhos tempestuosos e os braços caíram de sua cabeça enquanto seu peito arfava com repulsa e pânico.

_Que diabos foi isso?_

Sua testa estava encoberta por uma névoa de suor, e sua garganta estava arranhada e seca pela respiração ofegante e mortificada. Sentia-se sujo, manchado pela forma como seu corpo tinha reagido a essa puta. Pelo túmulo de Merlin, o que estava errado com ele? Seu psicológico havia ficado tão intimidado pela infestação das células da Granger, que agora iria responder de tal forma doentia?

_NÃO!_

Não.

Não, isso não significa nada. Não é nada.

Tinham sido longos meses desde que ele havia obtido alguma satisfação física, o que não estava contando com o punhado de vezes que ele havia se masturbado no barraco Escocês, quando Snape saía para conseguir suprimentos. Era apenas normal que seus instintos básicos entrassem em jogo enquanto ele estivesse morando tão perto de uma fêmea.

Sangue-ruim ou não.

Era inevitável, mas ele poderia controlar isso. Ele precisava.

Ele levantou a cabeça e encontrou a autobiografia de King perto de seus pés. Engolindo a saliva sonoramente para se livrar dos resquícios ásperos em sua garganta, ele pegou o livro com os dedos ainda trêmulos e jogou para a primeira página. Distração era essencial.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Leitura?" McGonagall repetiu com uma expressão pensativa. "Sim, eu suponho que seria uma forma ideal para o Sr. Malfoy se manter ocupado.".

"Eu dei a ele alguns dos meus livros trouxas," Hermione confessou. "Eu... eu pensei que talvez pudesse mudar sua visão sobre os trouxas...".

"Eu admiro a sua tenacidade, Senhorita Granger," ela suspirou, recostando-se na cadeira. "Mas eu aconselharia você a não se empolgar demais com essa ideia. O Sr. Malfoy parece muito convicto de seus caminhos...".

"Eu sei disso," o que cortou a morena por dentro. "Mas eu não acho que ele seja tão ruim quanto parece ser fora. Ele é inteligente, e eu acho que se eu pudesse alimentar aquela semente de dúvida, ele poderia ver algum sentido.".

A diretora franziu os lábios e colocou seu dedo pensativo contra o queixo. "Sua opinião sobre o Sr. Malfoy mudou." disse ela lentamente com uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

"Bem," começou Hermione meio sem jeito. "Eu só acho que o entendo um pouco melhor, e eu acho que ele está se adaptando bem a mim também. Tenho certeza que a sua percepção sobre mim mudou no último mês, então talvez eu pudesse convencê-lo de que seus preconceitos não têm fundamentos.".

McGonagall considerou a mais jovem bruxa com cuidado. "Se você acha," ela respirou hesitante. "Então eu recomendo que você não tenha muitas esperanças e só tome cuidado. Mas eu confio no seu julgamento, Hermione.".

"Obrigada", ela balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso. "Isso significa muito, Professora.".

"E como ele tem se comportado?" a bruxa mais velha perguntou. "Qualquer comportamento estranho, ou explosões de qualquer espécie?".

O cérebro de Hermione foi imediatamente assediado com as memórias de sábado que piscavam, e também de quando voltou para casa e encontrou Malfoy desmaiado no chão. Ela assegurou-lhe que a sua tentativa de fuga permaneceria entre eles. Merlin, ela praticamente lhe prometeu. Em retrospectiva, isso tinha sido uma decisão precipitada, e enquanto sua lealdade para McGonagall era resoluta e infinita, ela não podia quebrar uma promessa.

Malfoy ou não.

"Não," ela balançou a cabeça, ignorando a culpa. "Não, ele só passa a maior parte de seu tempo no quarto.".

"Ok," a professora falou com um tom um pouco cético. "Bem, me mantenha informada sobre o comportamento dele. E como você está, Senhorita Granger?".

"Estou bem," ela respondeu automaticamente, inclinando a cabeça para dar a McGonagall um olhar curioso. "Por que você pergunta?".

"Estou apenas verificando se sente-se bem," ela ofereceu em um tom uniforme. "Eu entendo que as coisas estão difíceis no momento e eu só quero garantir que você está ok."

Hermione deu de ombros. "Eu sei que tudo está muito mais fácil para mim do que para muitas outras pessoas," ela respondeu honestamente, lambendo os lábios. "Estou muito bem, Professora.".

"Se você diz," McGonagall murmurou com preocupação óbvia. "Mas eu gostaria que você soubesse que é livre para qualquer discussão que você deseje ter comigo, sempre que quiser.".

A jovem Grifinória forçou um sorriso. "Obrigada.".

"Só mais uma coisa," a bruxa grisalha continuou. "Eu preciso fazer uma viagem a Hogsmeade neste fim de semana, e você e o Sr. MacMillan são bem-vindos a se juntar a mim se quiserem comprar algumas coisas. Você pode perguntar a seus amigos se eles precisam de algo.".

"Ok," disse ela, levantando-se de seu assento. "Te vejo sábado, Professora.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Já era tarde, e o vento estava selvagem novamente, uivando através da biblioteca abandonada como orações de homens morrendo.

Hermione estremeceu e intensificou um pouco mais a magia de seu feitiço _Lumus_, encolhendo mais o seu corpo para combater o frio. Sua respiração deixava os lábios em névoas fantasmagóricas enquanto ela tentava se concentrar nas páginas, os olhos pesados tentando permanecer abertos. Era inútil, o vento estava muito ousado e seu corpo exausto demais para permanecer lá.

Ela não tinha retornado a seu dormitório depois das aulas como sempre fazia, já que Neville tinha quase implorado a ela por ajuda nas lições de Transfiguração, e ela não tinha encontrado nenhum motivo para sair de lá assim que ele terminou. Seu uniforme estava amassado e almiscarado pelo longo dia, e ela mal havia comido um sanduíche de queijo e picles depois de sua reunião com McGonagall no almoço. Ela estava morrendo de fome, rígida e frustrada que a noite tinha negado a ela qualquer progresso. Assim como todas as noites.

Outro lamento estridente do vento sacudiu seus nervos, e ela bateu o livro ao fechá-lo, com um suspiro desesperado. Os sons gritavam ao seu redor e ela rapidamente arrumou seus pertences, lançando olhares cautelosos para as sombras circundantes. Com passos rápidos e silenciosos, correu pelos corredores vazios e ameaçadores com o coração batendo forte contra o peito. Captando os reflexos frágeis de si mesma nas janelas, e convencida de que estava _sentindo_ passos de um estranho atrás dela, ela mudou o ritmo para uma verdadeira arrancada.

"_Ad Lucem!_" ela sibilou para os leões que bocejavam, entrando no dormitório e cerrando seu olhar enquanto caía no chão e tentava recuperar sua compostura dispersa.

"Que diabos há de errado com você?".

Hermione se encolheu para longe da voz, os olhos arregalados e uma mão em seu peito para acalmá-la do susto. "Maldito Inferno, Malfoy!" ela ralhou, com a respiração perturbada. "O que você está fazendo?".

Ele a fitou como uma serpente, olhos calculistas, e seus planos anteriores de ignorá-la a todo custo, decididos depois de seu... problema na parte da manhã, se dissiparam. Era muito tentador irritá-la, quando ela parecia toda nervosa e vulnerável, e ele adorou a imprevisibilidade dela. Um mês na presença de Hermione e ele ainda a achava impossível de ler e, apesar da contorção em seu estômago lembrando-lhe que era uma decisão potencialmente arriscada, ele se viu desejando ver onde isso iria dar.

Era um pouco animador ver Granger toda amarrotada em seu uniforme, a saia abaixo do joelho de forma conservadora, ao contrário de muitas das outras garotas que mostravam um pouco da perna, e os botões de sua camisa todos bem apertados. A garota não saberia como se vestir provocativamente se sua vida dependesse disso, e ele iludiu-se a acreditar que esta manhã tinha sido nada mais do que uma falha anatômica.

Certamente não havia nenhum mal em brincar com a Grifinória, apenas para apagar um pouco do tédio?

"O que _você_ está fazendo no chão?" ele respondeu friamente da cozinha. "E o que te fez ficar tão nervosa?".

Ela engoliu um pouco de seu pânico quando outra rajada de vento soou muito humana. "Eu... Eu não estou nervosa...".

"Oh, é claro," ele sorriu cruelmente, analisando as características dela habilmente e reconhecendo todos os sinais reveladores. "Eu esqueci o seu problema patético com o vento.".

"Cale a boca, Malfoy," ela retrucou, levantando-se e endireitando a postura a fim de recuperar um pouco de sua dignidade. "Por que você sempre tem que estar à espreita?".

"Eu não estou à espreita," Draco calmamente argumentou, encostando-se ao balcão e cruzando os braços. "Eu simplesmente estou aqui de pé...".

"Bem... e por quê?" ela questionou desajeitadamente, jogando sua bolsa no sofá. "Você normalmente não está acordado quando eu chego em casa.".

"Errado de novo, Granger," ele interrompeu. "Estou _sempre_ acordado quando você chega em casa. Eu só estou geralmente no meu quarto. ".

Ela parecia confusa e agitada, e o sorriso dele alargou-se, ligeiramente presunçoso. "Você está sempre acordado?".

"Tentar dormir com o seus ruídos desajeitados é impossível, Granger" ele disse a ela sem rodeios. "Como eu disse antes, é como viver com um gigante dispráxico...".

"Eu não sou desajeitada! Eu sou...".

"Barulhenta e irritante," ele terminou com um tom aborrecido. "E uma dor nas costas...".

"Espere," Hermione murmurou baixinho. "Então... você está tendo problemas para dormir também?".

_Merda._

Draco percebeu seu erro tarde demais. "Eu durmo bem," disse ele, dando a ela um olhar aguçado. "Mesmo que estas camas Grifinórias sejam ridiculamente desconfortáveis.".

A morena fez uma pausa e inclinou a cabeça, seus olhos doces dançando cautelosamente para cima e para baixo ao longo do corpo dele. "Então... o que você estava fazendo na cozinha?".

"Eu estava tentando fazer uma bebida," ele revirou os olhos, apontando para a chaleira. "Mas essa merda de coisa trouxa está quebrada...".

"Ela não está quebrada," ela murmurou um pouco distante, deslocando seu peso. "Eu vou me trocar e faço para nós...".

"Eu não quero que _você_ faça...".

"Oh, não seja tão infantil," ela franziu a testa, mas vacilou quando o vento rugiu novamente. Ela amassou o lábio inferior com a ansiedade enquanto ponderava o seu orgulho contra o medo e a solidão súbita. "Olha, eu preciso te fazer algumas perguntas de qualquer maneira, então...".

"Perguntas?" Draco repetiu. "Por que eu deveria responder a qualquer...".

"Malfoy, pare com isso," ela zombou com uma bufada irritada. "Eu não estou tentando extrair nada de você.".

"Com certeza.".

"As perguntas que eu tenho são sobre a sua estadia e como seria possível torna-la mais... confortável para você," explicou ela, indo para seu quarto. "Então, pare de ser tão...".

"Você tem dez minutos," alertou, deixando a cozinha e desmoronando pesadamente no sofá onde havia dormido na noite passada. "Apresse-se, Granger.".

Hermione demorou menos de dois minutos para se mudar em uma camiseta e uma calça larga, e ela também juntou seu cobertor, sabendo que a noite berrante iria bani-la para a sala de novo. Draco batia o pé com impaciência contra a perna da mesa de café enquanto ela preparava dois copos de chocolate fumegante, e Hermione mordiscou sua língua para deter as palavras que estavam na ponta dela.

"Certo," a bruxa exalou, estabelecendo suas canecas e relaxando no sofá oposto. "Eu estou indo para Hogsmeade neste fim de semana, e achei que você gostaria que eu comprasse algumas coisas para você...".

"Eu não preciso que você compre algo para mim!" cuspiu, levantando-se do seu assento com movimentos furiosos. "Quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer, Granger? Você é surda? Eu não preciso de _nada_ de você...".

"Eu sabia que você ia reagir assim," disse a ele, seu tom formal e controlado como se esta fosse simplesmente uma reunião de negócios. "Olha, não é o meu dinheiro, é o dinheiro de Hogwarts, e sabendo que seu pai era um dos governantes, é tecnicamente o dinheiro da sua família".

Isto não era verdade. Hermione pagaria pelo que ele pedisse, supondo que estivesse dentro de sua faixa de preço. Ela esperava que ele tomasse sua oferta como um insulto ao seu orgulho, e tinha inventado a pequena mentira para convencê-lo. Ela não tinha certeza do motivo, mas queria que ele tivesse alguns confortos para chamar de seus, talvez, possivelmente, para acalmar o seu humor, ou talvez esta fosse outra coisa que ela não conseguia pensar sobre.

A bela Grifinória não podia fazer nada além de olhar para ele de maneira diferente depois de sua tentativa de fuga, e da maneira como ele tinha pego em seu rosto com a palma da mão sangrenta. Ela nunca havia considerado a possibilidade de que Malfoy poderia ser gentil em qualquer coisa que ele fizesse, e o seu carinho pegajoso a havia derrubado completamente, a fizera mais consciente das necessidades e sentimentos dele. Ver a Marca Negra deveria tê-la chocado e reacendido sua raiva em relação a ele, mas não tinha. Em vez disso, ela encontrou a voz de McGonagall nadando em sua mente.

_Pode te fazer bem lembrar que ele foi forçado em sua missão, quando você estiver lidando com ele._

Hermione disse a si mesma que não se importava, não o bastante de qualquer maneira, mas ela mudou-se do ódio à indiferença, e então para outra coisa. Ela simplesmente não sabia o que. Ela estudou-o com seu olhar calmo enquanto ele cautelosamente retomava seu assento, apoiando o queixo contra a traseira dos seus dedos.

"E você está se oferecendo para comprar essas coisas para mim?" ele perguntou com ceticismo. "Por quê?".

"Razões puramente egoístas," ela sorriu. "Se você tiver alguns luxos, pode se tornar um pouco mais agradável.".

Draco zombou. "Será preciso mais do que alguns brinquedos para tornar-me agradável para você, Granger," disse a ela com firmeza, a encarando com um olhar entreaberto. "Ideias improváveis à parte, você não está esperando nada em troca?".

"Eu sei que você não concordaria com qualquer coisa que eu pedisse, de qualquer jeito," ela deu de ombros. "E você não tem nada que eu queira.".

Ele sentiu uma contração na mandíbula. "Tudo bem," respondeu asperamente. "Estou ficando um pouco cansado dos lençóis vermelhos, de modo que você pode comprar alguns de cor verde. E esse seu maldito shampoo...".

"Espere um segundo," disse Hermione, pegando sua bolsa. "Eu vou escrever isso.".

Quando ela tirou o pergaminho e a pena, um dos remédios para alergia caiu de sua bolsa e rolou pelo chão até bater no pé de Draco. O bruxo pálido o pegou com os dedos magros e analisou com cuidado, virando-o e levantando uma sobrancelha ao ver as ilustrações ao longo do objeto cilíndrico.

"O que? Trouxas não sabem ler agora?" ele zombou. "Deveria ter adivinhado...".

"Elas são imagens direcionais," a morena respondeu com raiva. "Se eu tiver um ataque alérgico e alguém encontrá-lo, as imagens explicam o que fazer.".

"Por que você simplesmente não faz isso sozinha?".

"Se eu chegar a determinado estágio, não vou ser capaz de fazer isso," explicou ela. "Eles são uma precaução...".

"E se você não conseguir fazer a injeção?" ele perguntou, atirando um olhar cauteloso para a bruxa e percebendo que estava muito interessado na resposta dela. "O que acontece?".

"Eu poderia morrer," ela afirmou, e Draco não gostou de como soava irreverente seu comentário. "Apenas lance isso para mim, Malfoy. Vamos continuar com a sua lista.".

Draco desviou o olhar dela com uma sensação inquietante vibrando em seu intestino, e seu olhar cinza-gelo voltou-se para o item estranho em suas garras. Ele inspecionou as imagens uma última vez antes de jogar até ela e lamber seus dentes cuidadosamente, apertando as mãos juntas.

"Então, você tem medo do vento, e uma mera abelha pode te matar," ele reiterou em sua voz rouca. "Eu pensei que vocês Grifinórios deveriam ser indestrutíveis, ou esse traço irritante só se aplica aos idiotas cicatrizados que andam com você?".

"Eu sou humana," ela sussurrou baixinho, encontrando o olhar sombrio dele propositadamente. "Eu tenho defeitos, como todo mundo.".

Draco franziu a testa e livrou-se de seus pensamentos indesejáveis. "Seja o que for." ele rosnou. "De qualquer forma, quero roupa de cama verde e algumas coisas de banho novas. Essa merda barata que você usa está começando a irritar a minha pele.".

"Não satisfaça minhas esperanças," ela murmurou sarcasticamente, recebendo um olhar afiado enquanto rabiscava os pedidos. "Mais alguma coisa?".

"Algumas caixas de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores," ele respondeu. "E alguns Fios Dentais de Menta.".

"Nada mais para o seu quarto?".

"Eu duvido que haja alguma coisa em Hogsmeade que poderia fazer aquele quarto menos trágico," ele murmurou cinicamente. "A roupa de cama é suficiente.".

"Ok, mais alguma coisa?".

O príncipe Sonserino fez uma pausa e inclinou a cabeça com consideração. "Se _Tomes e Scrolls_ tiver algo novo, traga para eu ler. Sua merda trouxa está começando a me dar uma enxaqueca.".

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Eu pensei que tinha dito que não era assim tão mau.".

"Eu prefiro ler alguma literatura bruxa decente," ele fez uma careta para ela. "Esse livro que você me disse para ler é simplesmente bizarro.".

"Você está lendo o livro de Martin Luther King?" ela perguntou, seus olhos triplicando de tamanho, com interesse. "O que está achando?".

"Eu suponho que você tenha dito para que eu leia como algum esforço inútil em fazer lavagem cerebral para que eu goste de trouxas," ele sussurrou com desgosto, regurgitando as palavras com um olhar venenoso. "Mas seu plano idiota saiu pela culatra porque tudo que ele fez foi provar o quão nojentos os trouxas realmente são.".

Ela segurou-se o máximo que pôde para não investir sobre a mesa e dar um tapa nele. "Ok," ela respirava com esforço óbvio. "Por que você diz isso?".

"Porque de acordo com esse livro, trouxas escravizavam negros trouxas e os tratavam como merda," ele cuspiu, aparentemente muito irritado com a ideia. "A menos que eu tenha interpretado mal o livro?".

"Não," Hermione suspirou. "Está certo.".

Draco zombou dela. Era um conceito absurdo e estranho que tinha captado a atenção dele de imediato, o deixando repugnado, algo que ele nunca tinha sequer considerado um problema dentro de qualquer sociedade. Discriminação contra a cor da pele era inédito na história Mágica, e o pensamento apenas o fez desprezar os trouxas um pouco mais. Blaise, possivelmente o único de seus amigos que ele respeitava, era de pele escura, e a ideia de que ele teria sido maltratado por causa do tom de sua pele o deixava furioso, e simplesmente concretizava o quanto os trouxas eram bárbaros e inferiores.

"Idiotas," resmungou curvando os lábios para baixo enquanto a observava. "E você defende essa escória?".

A bruxa inalou outra respiração calma e decidiu que deveria escolher suas palavras com muito cuidado, se ela quisesse que isso funcionasse em seu favor. "Foi um período vergonhoso do qual os trouxas arrependem-se...".

"Vergonhoso é um eufemismo," Draco disse a ela, batendo o pé com agitação. "Eu pensei que você era inteligente...".

"Eu nunca disse sequer uma vez que achava isso certo," ela defendeu rapidamente. "Eu estou dizendo que isso aconteceu e...".

"Bem, isso é uma piada," ele rosnou, sua respiração ligeiramente elevada pela ira. "Eu não posso acreditar que você ficaria do lado de uma espécie que é segregada de acordo com a cor da pele. É apenas _pele_ . Não é algo que alguém possa controlar. ".

_Lá está..._

Hermione engoliu um arranhão nervoso em sua traqueia e ajeitou os ombros. "Sim," ela disse o mais firmemente que conseguia. "É injusto julgar uma pessoa por algo que não se pode evitar, não é?".

Draco levantou a cabeça e desejou inalar as palavras de volta para sua boca. O tema da conversa acalorada tinha instantaneamente alcançado um território sensível, o sangue dela.

As rugas de sua raiva inicial lentamente se dissiparam de suas feições, deixando os olhos prateados arregalados e os lábios entreabertos. As sobrancelhas louras juntaram-se com confusão mal escondida e algo que beirava a ansiedade agarrou-se a cada músculo de forma resistente. Ele estava tenso e rígido, mas quando Hermione lançou um olhar mais atento, ela pôde ver as pequenas e voláteis vibrações das mãos dele que estavam cruzadas, e ela calou suas respirações. O silêncio era úmido, e Hermione não se atreveu a recuar quando um rumor de vento o cortou ao meio.

"Sua cadela esperta," Draco murmurou baixinho, sua expressão vazia. "Você fez isso de propósito...".

"Eu simplesmente lhe dei um pouco de história e fatos," ela argumentou com serenidade enganosa. "Você tirou sua própria conclusão.".

"É diferente, Granger!" ele interrompeu inflexivelmente, batendo seu punho fechado sobre a mesa com uma batida estridente. "As circunstâncias são completamente diferentes, porra!".

"As circunstâncias são sempre diferentes," disse ela devagar, ignorando a compulsão de se afastar dele. "Mas... mas o objetivo e o problema são sempre os mesmos.".

"Vá se foder," ele rosnou. "Se você acha que isso mudou a minha opinião sobre os trouxas, então você está malditamente errada, Granger!".

"Isso é com você," ela encolheu os ombros com indiferença forçada, mas ela podia ver a dúvida atrás da mancha de prata do olhar tempestuoso de Draco, e era isso que ela queria. "Tem algo mais que você gostaria que eu comprasse em Hogsmeade?".

Draco relaxou a boca e se recostou no sofá, cautelosamente mantendo sua atenção nas feições inocentes dela. "Você sabe, você é uma vaca muito conivente, Granger," disse a ela brandamente.

Apesar da gravidade de suas palavras anteriores, Hermione não conseguia cessar a risadinha feminina que escorria de seus lábios. "Isso vindo de um Sonserino..." ela comentou. "Eu poderia ser tentada a tomar isso como um elogio seu, Malfoy.".

"Não," ele disse, seu tom notoriamente mais calmo, mas ainda tenso. "E eu preciso lembrá-la que é a Casa Sonserina que recebe os preconceitos mais negativos? Assim, você pode sair desse seu salto alto, Granger, porque você julga também."

A bruxa de cabelos castanhos piscou, com desinibida surpresa. "Eu... eu acho que você está certo," ela admitiu relutantemente. "Mas, infelizmente, você se conforma com o estereótipo.".

"Mas você tomou essa decisão antes mesmo de me conhecer," argumentou de volta. "E você fez as mesmas suposições sobre todos os outros Sonserinos.."

Hermione lambeu os lábios e respirou fundo. "Ok," ela começou devagar. "Então, peço desculpas por tirar conclusões precipitadas." Ela fez uma pausa para consertar o que disse com um olhar quase triste. "É uma vergonha que logo você tenha vivido entre eles.".

Draco desviou os olhos dela e olhou para seus dedos, sentindo mais uma estranha cintilação dentro de seu peito, despertada por algo _que ela_ tinha dito ou feito. Seu corpo e cérebro continuaram a reagir a ela com contrações musculares e sensações indesejáveis , e ele se perguntou brevemente se eram simplesmente psicossomáticas. Ou sua sanidade estava realmente escorrendo de suas orelhas, ou Granger estava menos... chata.

Ele não tinha ideia de qual opção preferia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Foi um acidente.

Draco não tinha a intenção de adormecer no sofá novamente, embalado em um sono demasiado perfeito com as respirações musicais de Hermione. Ele tinha acordado com uma rigidez inadequada entre as pernas e um desejo retorcido de tocá-la enquanto dormia.

Talvez um gosto...

O cheiro dela era mais forte no período da manhã e deliciosamente almiscarado, que ficou embutido nos seios da face de Draco. Ele lembrou-se do Verão, o Verão que ele tinha perdido enfiado na Escócia, e ele ansiava por isso. Com gratidão silenciosa a Merlin por ter acordado em primeiro lugar, ele rapidamente foi para seu quarto para cuidar de sua ereção, incapaz de resistir a um pequeno toque no cabelo dela com os dedos caoticamente trêmulos.

Seus lábios nunca lhe pareceram tão convidativos como naquele momento, ligeiramente secos do sono como um convite para que ele os umedecesse. Mas ele não cedeu à tentação revoltante, e rapidamente se afastou em silêncio, repreendendo-se pelo caminho até seu quarto.

Ele entrou em colapso em um canto solitário do quarto e cobriu o rosto com as palmas das mãos, deixando sua auto-repulsa queimá-lo de dentro para fora com o calor latejante. Ele não tinha ideia de quem ele odiava mais naquele momento, ela ou a si mesmo.

E o pior, o pequeno truque de Hermione na noite passada havia deixado dúvidas mastigando sua mente, mesmo em seu sono. Granger estava... alterando as coisas, arrancando fora pensamentos como se arranca pétalas de uma flor, e as sujando para sua própria diversão.

Que diabos ela estava fazendo com ele?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione abriu suas pálpebras pela manhã e sentiu-se divinamente descansada e quente, além de um pouco desorientada. Sem se lembrar de como havia caído no sono, ela se perguntava quando exatamente Malfoy tinha deixado a sala, mas uma rápida olhada para o relógio dizia que ela estava atrasada para sua rotina da manhã, e que não tinha tempo para meditar sobre ele. Ela pulou o banho e usou um feitiço _Scourgify_ para imitar algum frescor, antes de correr para a aula de Herbologia. Suas aulas passaram lentamente, e ela almoçou na biblioteca na companhia de um sanduíche de presunto e seus estudos sobre Horcruxes.

Outro par de horas entre as estantes que rangiam e corredores, e ela decidiu voltar para seu dormitório. Pensamentos sobre Malfoy a invadiram enquanto ela serpenteava pelos corredores vazios, salpicados de memórias de sua conversa pesada da noite passada. Tinha sido uma das discussões mais intensas que ela jamais poderia lembrar-se de ter tido alguma vez, e enquanto ela estava certa de que tinha com sucesso chegado a certo nível com ele, parecia uma vitória vazia. Ele pareceu confuso e perdido, o que não tinha se adaptado às suas características marcantes ou ao seu comportamento em geral.

Muito focada em seu hóspede loiro, Hermione não percebeu o zumbido incessante em torno da cabeça, nem notou a mancha vermelha nas costas de sua mão até que ela estendeu a mão para a maçaneta.

Ela havia sido picada.

"Oh merda," ela sussurrou, cambaleando para dentro do dormitório e enterrando a mão na bolsa.

Ela podia sentir agora, o veneno correndo para o alto e borbulhando na garganta, provocando o choque anafilático. Sua passagem de ar estava começando a fechar e a restringir a respiração dela, ela tossia enquanto vasculhava freneticamente o conteúdo de sua bolsa. Sua cabeça começou a latejar e a inchar, e ela podia sentir seus joelhos flambarem com a energia fugaz enquanto lutava para sugar mais oxigênio.

"Malfoy!" ela ofegou desesperadamente, afundando sem graça no chão, e arrastando a bolsa com ela, espalhando os seus pertences por todo o assoalho. "_Draco_!".

Lá se foram os restos de sua voz estrangulada, enquanto sua visão começava a diluir, e seus arredores começavam a murchar. Ao longe, ela ouviu uma porta abrir, e uma sombra alta hesitava no canto de sua visão, mas estava muito distorcida para que fizesse sentido a ela.

Foi assim que Draco a encontrou, estremecendo perigosamente com suspiros instáveis em seu peito e um olhar de terror. Seu bom senso arriscou e convenceu-o que esta era uma reação à alergia, mas ele permaneceu congelado no local por um longo momento.

Ele poderia dizer honestamente que considerou virar-se e deixa-la morrer, fechando-se em seu quarto até que a sangue-ruim irritante engasgasse com seu último batimento cardíaco. Talvez tudo acabasse então, o ataque lento dela a seus sentidos e a decomposição de sua mente. Talvez se ela fosse erradicada e cortada da vida de Draco, ele poderia recuperar o sentido de si mesmo, ou talvez ele simplesmente ficasse insano um pouco mais rápido.

Moveu-se antes que ele pudesse parar a si mesmo, jogando seu corpo no chão em cima de seus joelhos, e varrendo suas mãos através das coisas espalhadas de Hermione. Seus olhos corriam à procura do tubo ilustrado, finalmente encontrando-o escondido entre as páginas de um livro. Oscilando em seus joelhos, ele virou o rosto para a bruxa caída e segurou a injeção.

"Granger," Draco falou duramente. "Diga-me o que eu devo fazer." Ele não obteve resposta, nem mesmo um flash de reconhecimento no olhar de ouro dela. "Merda.".

Atrapalhado com o cilindro, ele examinou o pequeno conjunto de imagens e tentou reprimir seu nervosismo, com um esforço para compreendê-las. Após a quarta verificação e um suspiro gutural da garota, ele reuniu os seus nervos e se aproximou de Hermione. Hesitou por um segundo antes de inclinar-se sobre ela e abrir suas vestes, os dedos ligeiramente trêmulos enquanto começava a arrancar os botões. Ele agrupou o material ao lado das costas de Hermione e verificou a injeção uma última vez, antes de perfura-la logo acima do quadril, pressionando seu polegar contra a ponta.

Seu pulso relutantemente em pânico trovejou em sua cabeça, enquanto esperava para ver se sua tentativa havia funcionado. Com a outra mão apoiada contra a cintura nua de Hermione, ele instantaneamente sentiu o padrão de respiração dela começar a mudar. Manteve seu punho agarrado ao redor da seringa e sua palma da mão plana contra a pele de cetim, com os olhos vagando atentamente nas feições atordoadas da garota.

Draco observava cada detalhe do rosto fascinante à sua frente, enquanto os segundos e minutos passavam incertos, até que o tom róseo das bochechas dela apareceu e a consciência voltou para seus olhos. Ele estava perto o suficiente para que sua respiração elevada agitasse os cabelos soltos que emolduravam o rosto dela, e ele não pôde conter um suspiro quando um gemido gutural escapou dos lábios dela e foi empurrado para sua própria boca.

Ela tinha gosto de açúcar e sol.

Ele engoliu o gosto dela enquanto piscava algumas vezes, e ele meio que esperava que ela o empurrasse para longe e o repreendesse por estar muito perto. Mas ele deveria saber bem que nunca se pode prever qualquer coisa que Granger faça, e em vez disso ele encontrou as palmas das mãos suaves dela em ambos os lados de seu rosto, deslizando os polegares distraidamente em suas bochechas. Ela olhou para ele intensamente, os olhos vidrados, e ele não se atreveu a mover-se para quebrar o contato.

"Obrigada," ela sussurrou cansada, e ele sentiu o gosto dela novamente em sua língua.

Ele não tinha ideia se isso era verdade, mas poderia jurar sobre o túmulo de Salazar de que ela havia se inclinado primeiro.


	10. Gosto

Capítulo 10: Gosto

Não era nada.

Quase nada.

Mas era um nada bonito.

Apenas um pequeno embate de respirações e olhos fechados antes do lábio superior de Draco cair entre ambos os de Hermione, e sua língua percorreu o lábio inferior dela. Apenas uma pequena conexão de pele e sabor que durou dois cliques rápidos do relógio, antes que a realidade e a crueldade a quebrasse.

Selvagens, os olhos cinzentos se abriram e Draco pulou, tirando o rosto das mãos dela como se tivesse sido censurado, arrastando-se para longe _dela_ com movimentos frenéticos. Seu peito arfava com a confusão e o choque que queimavam seus ossos e latejavam em seu crânio. Ele podia ouvir a respiração dela ofegante demais, e seus olhos foram para a pele exposta da barriga de Hermione enquanto a _porra_ de desejo contraía sua virilha com sucesso novamente.

Tudo estava lentamente voltando para ele, visões, sons, tudo a respeito _dela_. Ele olhou para baixo e fez uma careta para a injeção vazia em suas garras, ainda não tinha percebido que havia lutado por ela até jogar o objeto para trás. Ele jogou fora com nojo, culpando-o por arrastá-lo para esta situação. Esta situação vil e revoltante.

Como ele poderia ter permitido que isso acontecesse?

Como poderia Granger ter permitido que isto acontecesse?

E por que o _INFERNO_ ela não se movia ou falava?

Tudo que cortava o silêncio entre eles era apenas a respiração instável e confusa de ambos. Ele ainda podia sentir o gosto dela na sua boca, seu lábio superior úmido pela quase sucção dela. Ele rapidamente levou a parte de trás do seu braço contra a boca, repetindo várias vezes até que o atrito começasse a queimar.

Com um último olhar horrorizado para Granger, que ainda estava congelada no chão, ele se levantou e tropeçou até seu quarto, deixando apenas o bater estridente de sua porta para que ela se lembrasse dele.

Ele teria alegremente sacrificado a totalidade da fortuna Malfoy para colocar mais de uma parede entre eles, mas teria de viver sem isso. Pelo menos ele não podia vê-la agora, mas sua língua e nariz ainda estavam tontos com a essência e o perfume dela, e ele não sabia se queria se dissolver de êxtase, ou bloquear suas narinas e arrancar sua própria língua para se livrar dela.

Ele estava vibrando com raiva e mortificação, o rosto coberto por suas palmas enquanto flashes teimosos dos lábios rendidos e da pele nua dela pulsavam por trás de suas pálpebras. Um grunhido retumbou na frente de sua garganta e provocou suas amígdalas, enquanto ele tentava enfiar as imagens para o fundo de seu cérebro, mas elas não se moveriam, não iriam deixá-lo. Merlin, ele a odiava. Odiava a si mesmo. Odiava cada _maldito_ detalhe dos eventos que levaram a este incidente humilhante e degradante.

Draco sabia então que havia enlouquecido. Que engraçado, ele nunca havia se sentido mais real.

E ela era perigosamente deliciosa.

_Foda-se..._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione se encolheu pelo estrondo da porta e arrastou uma respiração instável. Ela queria se dissipar no chão, ou pedir a McGonagall uma volta de vira-tempo para apagar esse incidente de sua existência. O pior era que ela não tinha ideia de quem havia iniciado a... coisa, seu semi-beijo.

_Oh Deus..._

Ela não podia deixar de lamber os lábios e saborear os restos do gosto dele, algo perto de cítrico e masculinidade, com uma pitada de pimenta. Ela podia sentir os restos quentes da mão dele impressos contra o seu abdômen, e estava certa de que ainda podia sentir seu peso inclinando-se sobre ela. Malfoy tinha retornado à sua forma mais saudável desde que ela havia começado a cozinhar as refeições dele, e ele parecia seguro e pecaminoso assim tão próximo.

Desde a noite do casamento de Gui e Fleur, quando ela e Ron tinham perdido a virgindade um com o outro em uma confusão desajeitada, ela não tinha desfrutado de qualquer companhia do sexo masculino que poderia ser considerada remotamente sugestiva. Tudo o que ela podia se lembrar daquela noite era de suor e um adeus desajeitado, enquanto ele e Harry desapareciam para começar a caça às Horcruxes, deixando-a para trás com um terço de seu coração e muitas perguntas.

E antes de Ron?

Alguns beijos interessantes com Victor e alguns infelizes selinhos com Cormac. Ótimo...

Ela sabia que não era a garota mais feminina em Hogwarts, e ela teria de sofrer uma lobotomia completa antes de se tornar qualquer coisa perto de uma ninfeta confiante e promíscua, mas ela ainda tinha necessidades e desejos. Ela adorava aquela sensação agradável de proximidade íntima e, Godric a amaldiçoe por isso, Draco se parecia como uma colcha de sedativos que entorpeciam seu cérebro de uma forma maravilhosa. Tinha sido instintivo e impulsivo, um lembrete de que ela ainda podia sentir algo diferente de desespero nos tempos atuais.

Mas agora...

Bem, agora ela só se sentia como se tivesse traído a todos que ela amava, incluindo ela mesma. Para a suposta bruxa mais brilhante da época, ela tinha acabado de fazer a coisa _mais estúpida_ possível. Ela precisava tomar um ar, necessário para reunir seus pensamentos, e era provavelmente melhor que fosse até a enfermaria para garantir que sua reação alérgica havia sido completamente medicada.

Havia um brilho de suor na testa e acima de sua boca enquanto ela cuidadosamente sentava-se no chão, gemendo quando seus membros fracos protestaram. Ela estava tremendo, embora isso pudesse ser tanto pelo seu ataque de alergia quanto pelos lábios de Draco, ela não tinha ideia. Seus dedos voaram para sua camisa e freneticamente fecharam os botões, encontrando-os ainda quentes pelo toque dele.

Lutando contra um arrepio, ela pegou sua varinha e esforçou-se para a porta, agradecendo às divindades esquecidas que seu quarto não era muito longe da enfermaria. Tropeçando com dificuldade ao longo dos corredores solitários, ela tecia em torno dos corredores quando teve o segundo choque da tarde, encontrando a enfermaria movimentada e cheia de atividade. Ela congelou na porta e seus olhos dançaram por toda a sala ocupada, seu olhar confuso imediatamente caindo para sua amiga loira, empoleirada em uma das camas.

"Luna," ela chamou, esquivando-se de dois terceiranistas enquanto se aproximava da Corvinal. "O que está acontecendo?".

"Uma das colmeias da Herbologia desabou," ela respondeu em seu usual tom entediado. "Muitas pessoas foram picadas, mas acho que Dennis Creevey é realmente um caso de envenenamento por tychfil.".

Hermione nem sequer piscou com o comentário estranho. "Estão todos bem?".

"Acho que sim," Luna balançou a cabeça, apontando para a pequena erupção em seu antebraço. "Madame Pomfrey está só terminando com Laura Madley e eu acho que serei a próxima.".

"E quantos estão depois de você?".

"Aquelas pessoas ali," ela murmurou, apontando para uma multidão de pelo menos quinze alunos. "Eu suponho que as abelhas entraram no castelo por causa do frio. Por que você está aqui?".

"Fui picada.".

_E depois beijei..._

"Você não é alérgica a picadas de abelha, Hermione?" a outra bruxa interrompeu seu pensamento.

"Sim, eu estava só...".

"Seus lábios parecem um pouco diferentes," a loira comentou com calma, e a princesa Grifinória sentiu o sangue queimar seu rosto. "E seus olhos estão um pouco vidrados...".

Ela engoliu em seco. "É só...".

"Oh, Senhorita Granger!" uma nova voz a interrompeu, e Hermione olhou para cima para encontrar uma quase desorientada McGonagall aproximando-se dela. "Aí está você. Sr. Longbottom disse que iria estar na biblioteca, garoto bobo. Você foi picada? Você está bem?".

"E-eu acho que sim," a morena gaguejou. "Quero dizer... sim, eu fui picada, mas eu...".

"Certo," a diretora interrompeu, apontando para Hermione segui-la. "Venha, eu vou verificar novamente agora. Pode não ser muito cuidadosa com sua alergia...".

"Eu vou voltar e encontrar você depois, Luna," ela sussurrou para a amiga enquanto trilhava atrás da bruxa mais velha. "Professora, eu preciso...".

"Sente-se na cama, senhorita Granger," McGonagall ordenou, puxando a cortina para isolá-las. "Agora, onde você foi picada?".

"Aqui," ela respondeu, mostrando à bruxa a pele inchada entre os nós dos dedos e o punho. "Mas eu...".

"E você conseguiu se dar a injeção de alergia a tempo?".

"Não, eu...".

"Eu vou ter que chamar Poppy para...".

"_Professora,_" Hermione sussurrou com firmeza, mantendo sua voz tão baixa quanto possível. "Draco me deu a injeção.".

As sobrancelhas da diretora subiram no alto de sua testa enrugada, e Hermione ouviu um murmúrio de feitiço silenciador rápido antes que McGonagall se virasse para ela. "Sr. Malfoy?" ela esclareceu com ceticismo. "Você tem certeza?".

"Sim," ela suspirou, deslocando seu peso com o desconforto. "Ele... ele me ajudou.".

As sobrancelhas foram um pouco mais para o alto. "Bem," McGonagall respirou. "Devo dizer que estou bastante surpresa.".

"Talvez este seja um bom sinal," disse Hermione com otimismo apressado, mas incerto. "Talvez eu esteja o atingindo...".

"Senhorita Granger," ela interrompeu com uma leve carranca. "Eu avisei para não colocar suas esperanças sobre esse... seu pequeno projeto...".

"Mas eu...".

"É possível que o Sr. Malfoy não quisesse ser culpado por qualquer coisa que acontecesse com você," ela continuou cheia de razão, e o rosto de Hermione foi triturado pela dúvida. "No entanto, pelo menos você está bem. Deixe-me ver sua mão.".

Hermione distraidamente fez como solicitado, seus pensamentos roubando-a enquanto McGonagall inspecionava a picada. Ela se lembrava de pouco sobre seu choque anafilático entre os níveis vibrantes de sua consciência e do pânico que latejava em sua cabeça, então ela não tinha ideia de como exatamente Malfoy a tinha encontrado ou de como ele havia a medicado. Tudo o que espancava seu cérebro era o que havia acontecido depois...

_Godric. Godric. Godric... Eu realmente tive essa fome de companhia?_

Ela admitia que o seu desejo de alterar e apagar os preconceitos dele havia se tornado uma pequena obsessão, mas Dumbledore tinha visto algo em Draco que era resgatável, e ela também via agora. Sua solidão não havia exatamente ajudado a situação, e ela tinha um sentimento de isso havia contribuído para sua fascinação com as pequenas mudanças que ela tinha reparado nele recentemente. Essas mudanças eram apenas minúsculas, mas ela estava fixada sobre elas, fixada nele.

Ela não podia evitar. Ela não podia evitar que havia o beijado de volta...

Ela se permitiu ser levada a uma situação de tirar o fôlego, e isso _nunca_ aconteceria novamente. Nunca. Ela ainda estava determinada a quebrar a mentalidade dele com uma lavagem cerebral, mas ela precisava manter seu cérebro em dia e lembrar-se de si mesma. Malfoy ainda era _Malfoy_, e ela tinha que manter uma distância razoável dele, mesmo que os lábios dele parecessem...

_...plumas umedecidas com água..._

Ela nunca teria imaginado que ele era tão suave.

Hermione piscou quando percebeu que a boca de McGonagall estava se movendo. "O-o quê?" ela gaguejou, dando um olhar de desculpas à professora. "Me desculpe, eu não te ouvi.".

"Eu disse que, apesar dos motivos discutíveis para o Sr. Malfoy tê-la ajudado," a diretora falou, concentrando-se na mão ferida da jovem bruxa. "Espero que tenha agradecido de forma adequada.".

Hermione mal conseguiu gerenciar um aceno lento enquanto desviou os olhos, silenciosamente decidindo que sua gratidão para com o Sonserino rancoroso tinha sido _muito_ mais do que apropriada. "Sim, professora.".

"Eu tenho algumas notícias que podem te animar," ela ofereceu com um sorriso raro, e eles estavam ficando ainda mais raros nos dias de hoje. "Eu recebi uma carta de Ninfadora...".

"Tonks?" ela perguntou, sua cabeça levantando com interesse. "Ela está bem?".

"Ela está bem, tanto quanto eu sei," assegurou a professora. "Ela está vindo para uma visita de dois dias para discutir algumas medidas de segurança para Hogwarts...".

"Vou vê-la? Por favor, deixe-me vê-la, Prof...".

"Calma," McGonagall suspirou. "Ela quer manter-se escondida, então vai ficar no Três Vassouras, e eu estou feliz em dar-lhe permissão para ficar com ela por um par de noites...".

"Oh, obrigada," Hermione sorriu, aliviada por esta distração em seu dia incômodo. "Muito obrigada, Professora. Quando é que ela vem?".

"Próxima quinta-feira, e ela irá embora no sábado," explicou ela, terminando com a mão de Hermione. "Eu espero que você assista a todas as suas aulas, mas eu duvido que você as perderia de qualquer maneira.".

"Claro que não, professora.".

"Então eu não tenho problemas quanto a isso," disse a diretora. "E eu acho que isso pode... fazer bem a você. Você tem procurado por muito mais problemas recentemente.".

"Espere," a bruxa mais jovem franziu a testa enquanto Draco caía de volta em sua cabeça. _Lábios_. "E quanto a Malfoy?".

"O que tem ele?" ela respondeu calmamente. "Você mesma disse que ele passa a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto. Qualquer coisa, eu tenho certeza que ele terá o prazer de ter algum tempo sozinho, e eu recomendo que você tire o máximo proveito deste pequeno descanso da companhia dele. Eu sei que você deve achar difícil viver com o Malfoy.".

_Você não tem ideia Professora... e a partir de hoje, só tende a ficar muito mais difícil..._

"Eu acho." sussurrou a morena, percebendo que ela tinha outro segredo, e este era, possivelmente, o pior. "Ainda vamos para Hogsmeade neste fim de semana?".

"É claro," McGonagall assentiu. "Eu imagino que muitos de seus amigos pediram-lhe para trazer algumas coisas.".

_Eu só perguntei a Malfoy..._

"Não," ela murmurou, selando os olhos para esconder a sua culpa. "Apenas um.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Você não acha triste?".

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha para sua companheira de cabelos brilhantes. "Se eu acho triste?".

"Que todas aquelas abelhas vão morrer," Luna disse em voz baixa, ajustando-se na cadeira da biblioteca. "Vinte e duas pessoas foram mordidas, de modo que pelo menos 22 abelhas vão morrer.".

Ela ofereceu à amiga um sorriso fraco, porém carinhoso, e silenciosamente agradeceu à bela loira por dar a ela algum nível de distração. A biblioteca estava fria e vazia, salvo dois quintanistas escondidos em outro canto, e a noite de inverno estava começando a lançar uma escuridão azul-marinho para o espaço almiscarado. Rodeada por livros e na encantadora presença inocente de Luna, Hermione achou que seus pensamentos tempestuosos sobre Malfoy tinham acalmado um pouco, embora soubesse que era apenas temporário.

"Não se preocupe, Luna, é apenas um mito," Hermione disse calorosamente. "Só abelhas fêmeas morrem após picarem, e Hogwarts só mantém bumblebees.".

"Oh, isso é uma boa notícia," ela murmurou, levantando a cabeça e arrastando os olhos preguiçosos sobre as feições da outra garota. "Seus lábios ainda parecem diferentes, Hermione.".

"Não, não," a bruxa de olhos cor de avelã defendeu-se. "Eles estão muito bem...".

"Mas sua mão está curada," ela continuou ausente. "Talvez você tenha reagido a algo um pouco mais forte.".

Esse era o jeito da Corvinal angelical, enquanto que seu tom permanecia consistentemente ameno, ela costumava murmurar um comentário aparentemente inocente que iria deixá-lo sentir tanto iluminado quanto paranoico. Era definitivamente o último, neste caso.

"Eu não consigo pensar em nada," Hermione respondeu com firmeza. "Será que isso importa?".

"Só se estiver incomodando você," ela deu de ombros, virando a página de seu livro. "Gostaria de ficar na Torre da Corvinal hoje à noite? Eu sei que você não gosta de ficar sozinha quando está ventando.".

Era uma oferta tentadora. Ela estava propositadamente adiando voltar para seu dormitório, _para ele_, e aqui estava a oportunidade perfeita para prolongar essa separação. Mas então sua coragem Grifinória se tornou um impedimento, teimosamente dizendo-lhe que evitar sua própria casa era uma opção covarde. Seu bom senso também saltou e lembrou que ela teria de enfrentar a situação eventualmente, e quanto mais ela evitasse, mais coragem ela perderia.

"Não, está tudo bem," ela suspirou com relutância. "Tenho dificuldades para dormir em uma cama diferente.".

"Ok," Luna concordou vagamente, lentamente arrumando seus pertences. "Bem, se você mudar de ideia, eu tenho certeza de que você seria capaz de decifrar o enigma.".

"Obrigada. Você quer que eu te acompanhe?".

"Eu prefiro andar sozinha," respondeu ela, levantando-se de seu assento e dando à Grifinória um longo olhar. "Eu não sei o que deu a seus lábios esse aspecto diferente, mas convém a você, Hermione.".

A mais velha bruxa não pôde reprimir seu recuo. "Você está imaginando isso," ela respondeu com indiferença forçada, incapaz de sentir impaciência pela menina quando ela se virou para sair. A paranoia estava de volta. "Boa noite, Luna.".

"Boa noite," respondeu a garota por cima do ombro, antes de desaparecer entre os corredores.

Hermione franziu os lábios e poderia jurar que tinha sentido o gosto de fruta de Malfoy. _Caro Merlin_, isso estava difícil. Aquele pequeno incidente a transformou em uma tola desastrada com pensamentos perigosos, que eram muito rápidos e selvagens para realmente entender. O pior era que ela não tinha ideia se preferia apagar isso de sua memória, ou se toda a confusão havia valido a pena pelo formigamento agradável dentro de sua boca. Contava como um beijo?

"Oh, esquece isso," ela sussurrou para si mesma, recolhendo suas coisas, além de um par de livros extras sobre magia negra e Horcruxes, antes de sair da biblioteca.

Os ventos de novembro certamente iriam manda-la dormir no sofá novamente, e ela muito duvidava que Malfoy fosse juntar-se a ela desta vez. Não tinha certeza de como se sentia sobre isso. Enquanto ela estava muito contente de ficar o mais distante dele quanto fosse possível, as duas noites em que havia dormido perto Draco tinham sido os descansos mais longos e relaxantes desde que Harry e Rony a tinham deixado. Ela disse a si mesma que era simplesmente porque a companhia fornecia algum nível de segurança, mas havia algo hipnótico sobre a respiração dele durante a noite...

Ela fez uma pausa quando chegou ao dormitório, percebendo que estava tremendo ligeiramente e seu coração estava batendo em voz alta dentro de sua caixa torácica. Ela inalou até que começasse a queimar e liberou no ar o mais lentamente possível, nervosamente agitando as unhas e praticamente comendo o lábio inferior.

"Godric, me dê força," ela murmurou, oferecendo aos leões curiosos sua senha. "_Ad Lucem."._

Com os dedos vibrantes e olhos perdidos, ela abriu a porta e encontrou o dormitório pintado de escuridão. Scaneando a mistura de sombras com cautela, e encontrando apenas formas e contornos familiares, ela fez seu caminho para a pequena cozinha e concluiu que um chocolate quente aliviaria alguns dos seus nervos. Presumindo que Malfoy estava em seu quarto e que estaria para o restante da noite, ela revirou os ombros e se permitiu relaxar. Silenciosamente incendiando algumas das velas, só para criar um brilho pré-sono agradável enquanto ela fixava-se à bebida fumegante, a bruxa estava completamente alheia ao par de sinuosos olhos que observavam cada movimento seu.

Draco observou-a do sofá, perdendo a escuridão que o havia blindado quando Granger trouxe um pouco de luz ao quarto. Típico. Ela não tinha notado ele, o que era estranho porque ele poderia jurar que ela tinha o fitado quando passou pela porta, mas talvez estivesse mais escuro do que ele pensava.

Garantindo que sua respiração estivesse tranquila e estável, ele abertamente olhou para as costas dela, começando pela massa confusa de cachos, e deslizando para baixo da coluna para terminar no reflexo feminino de seus quadris, apenas visível sob suas vestes. Ele tinha intenção de perturbá-la agora, talvez assustá-la e ameaçá-la, para seu próprio divertimento e para provar que o seu deslize anterior não significava nada. Que tinha sido um plano, mas a ideia se dissipou quando uma névoa distante lustrou seu olhar enquanto ele estudava a bruxa, frustrado.

Ela inclinou a cabeça e deu na nuca uma massagem lenta antes de tirar suas vestes e jogá-las no balcão. Ele não podia deixar de focar as alças do sutiã mal visível sob a blusa branca, e ele era apenas capaz de dizer que era de um azul claro. Simples e sereno, típico de Granger, mas o espasmo entre seus quadris se contraiu de novo, de qualquer maneira. Ele deixou seu assento com cuidado, passando por todo o mobiliário e sombras com passos inaudíveis, até chegar um pouco mais perto dela.

Talvez se pudesse chegar perto dela, ele poderia inalar o suficiente de seu perfume para imitar seu gosto...

Capturando o pensamento perigoso, ele lembrou a si mesmo o quão repugnante ela era com seu sangue inferior. Uma imagem daquele livro trouxa que ela havia insistido para que ele lesse atravessou suas pálpebras, mas ele empurrou-a para fora e plantou um sorriso de desprezo em seu rosto, apenas para refletir o quanto ele realmente a desprezava.

E ele desprezava. Honestamente. Realmente.

E ela precisava saber disso.

Resvalando para a cozinha, estava agora perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse tocá-la, e a bruxa inocente estava abstraída, até ele roçar seu pé contra o chão.

Hermione virou-se tão rápido que bateu sua caneca no armário, e mandou-o quebrando e derramando no chão com uma batida forte. Seu cabelo foi chicoteado em seu rosto, preso entre os lábios entreabertos e úmidos, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam com surpresa tempestuosa. Ela estava ofegando freneticamente quando tropeçou para trás, e a mão dele voou para agarrar seu pulso.

"Draco," ela suspirou, tentando se afastar e proteger o rosto. "O que você está...".

Mas ela foi cortada quando ele pegou a outra mão e severamente colocou ambas em seus lados, forçando-a para trás até que ficasse presa entre ele e o balcão. Ela sentiu uma bolha de pânico no peito, não porque ela achava que ele iria machucá-la, mas porque estava muito perto. Sua respiração alarmada estava sugando o cheiro masculino viciante, e ela encontrou seu corpo cheio de calor enquanto a proximidade dele doía sob a pele.

Ela observava com os olhos arregalados enquanto ele parecia vacilar e se afastar um pouco, balançando nos próprios pés com movimentos pequenos, mas sedutores. O ar estava entalado em sua garganta quando ele se ergueu sobre ela, com suas feições definidas em uma tensa carranca e um zumbido rosnando em sua traqueia.

"Eu quero acertar algumas coisas," ele retrucou sem rodeios, e ela pulou com a voz dele. "Eu não te ajudei por dar a mínima para a sua vida...".

"Eu...".

"_Cale a boca_," ele sussurrou cruel, agarrando os pulsos dela um pouco mais apertado. "Estou falando sério, Granger. Eu sei como é patético o modo como sua cabecinha funciona, e eu estou lhe dizendo agora que aquilo não significou absolutamente nada!".

"Então por que você me ajudou?" ela perguntou tão facilmente quanto ela poderia, doutrinando sua expressão em uma máscara controlada. "Por que se preocupou...".

"Porque eu devia!" ele gritou. "Se você tivesse morrido então eu...".

"Teria sido responsabilizado," ela terminou em tom desapontado. "Só que você não seria. Você não tem mágica, Malfoy. Você realmente acredita que eles teriam colocado uma picada de abelha nas suas cos...".

"Eu acho que você e sua _preciosa_ Ordem fariam qualquer coisa para se livrar de mim.".

"Bem, você está errado," ela falou rapidamente. "Eles não...".

"Eu não me importo!" cuspiu, mergulhando a cabeça um pouco mais perto. "Eu estou dizendo a você aqui e agora que eu não dou a mínima se você vai viver ou morrer.".

Não deveria tê-la machucado, mas aconteceu. Ela sentiu algo no peito encolher, e encolher como a queima de um pergaminho, mas fez tudo o que podia para não deixa-lo ver.

"Você me ajudou e eu ajudei você," Draco continuou ríspido. "Estamos quite, então vamos deixar por isso mesmo e voltar a odiar um ao outro.".

"Então, estamos de volta onde começamos," ela suspirou, odiando a tristeza em seu sussurro.

Draco piscou com o comentário estranho enquanto um silêncio pesado e úmido se postou entre eles. Os sopros de ar de Hermione estavam roçando na pele do rosto de Draco, e ele tomou cada parte de seu autocontrole para não olhar para a boca da garota. Ela parecia tão charmosamente vulnerável e delicada contra ele, e ele culpou mais uma vez este inferno claustrofóbico e os restos do sangue dela que ainda valsavam em suas veias. Ele precisava romper essa discussão, ele podia sentir a fome incessante e indesejável pelo gosto dela começando a nublar sua sanidade novamente. Ele precisava ficar longe dela...

"Nós terminamos por aqui," ele rosnou, liberando os pulsos de Hermione e caminhando em direção ao seu quarto. "E como eu disse, Granger, não deixe que seu cérebro sobrecarregado pense muito sobre isso.".

Hermione sentiu o frio a envolver rapidamente quando ele saiu, e algo se perdeu em sua cabeça enquanto ela observava os belos músculos dos ombros dele flexionarem. Ela não estava satisfeita com a maneira como ele tinha terminado a sua discussão, e a coragem Grifinória combinada com sua curiosidade era uma mistura perigosa em momentos como estes. A questão saltou pelos seus dentes antes que ela pudesse evitar.

"E o que me diz sobre o que aconteceu depois que você me ajudou?".

Ela sabia que sua voz tinha vacilado, mas ela não se importou, pois ele parou abruptamente antes que pudesse chegar à porta. O ar no quarto de imediato tornou-se mais denso e inquieto, e seus olhos estavam grudados nele enquanto ele lentamente virava-se para atirar-lhe um olhar feroz que tomou seu fôlego. Transparecendo algo entre irritada e perturbada, ela se viu novamente observando as aristocráticas e irritantes características marcantes de Draco. Ele realmente era tão...

"Nada aconteceu," resmungou Draco lentamente, dando alguns passos e apontando um dedo para ela com raiva. "Você me ouviu, Granger? _Nada_ aconteceu, porra.".

"Então eu devo lembrar-me de coisas diferentes," ela disparou de volta, levantando o queixo desafiadoramente. "Porque eu lembro...".

"Cala essa boca...".

"Que você e eu...".

"_Não,_" ele latiu, perto o suficiente agora para que seus sentidos fossem novamente dominados por ela. "Nada aconteceu! E nada vai acontecer! Então, apenas feche essa sua boca suja de sang...".

"Boca de sangue-ruim?" ela terminou de maneira uniforme, inclinando a cabeça com coragem para o lado e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Eu sei que atingi seu preconceito contra os trouxas Malfoy, então você pode usar essa palavrinha boba o quanto quiser, porque eu _sei_ que você está começando a duvidar de si mesmo...".

"Você é tão estúpida!" ele respondeu, mas havia uma dica de hesitação lá que ele esperava que ela não pudesse ouvir. "Eu _detesto_ você e seu tipo, e você e sua _boca de sangue-ruim_ só me provaram o quão vis todos vocês...".

"Bem, você _beijou_ essa boca de sangue-ruim!".

"NÃO, EU NÃO, PORRA!".

O par agitado congelou quando seus narizes roçaram suavemente, olhos de ouro e prata dando voltas e confusos. Hermione não se atreveu a mover-se enquanto as deliciosas respirações dele caíam em sua boca de novo, e o pulsar quente no peito voltava. Draco parecia horrorizado e talvez um pouco... temeroso enquanto o silêncio se estendia ao redor deles, e ele fez tudo o que pôde para abafar o impulso quase instintivo de prova-la novamente.

Ele fechou os olhos.

Sim, ele tinha definitivamente enlouquecido.

Agradeceu a Salazar pela pequena faísca em seu cérebro que o sacudiu de volta à realidade, e lembrou-lhe quem e o que ela era.

_Sangue-ruim. Sangue-ruim. Sangue-ruim._

Ele retirou-se muito rapidamente e tropeçou nos pés desajeitados, atirando para ela um olhar com desprezo e pura confusão enquanto sua cabeça girava. Granger parecia... _convidativa_ então, a boca entreaberta e um blush rosado dando cor ao rosto e à pele em toda a sua clavícula. Tão humana. Tão normal. _Foda-se_, ele precisava chegar ao seu quarto.

"Nada aconteceu," ele repetiu entre os suspiros de pânico em seu peito. "Você entende, Granger? E se você precisar de ajuda novamente, eu _juro_ para você pelo meu nome como um Malfoy, que eu vou te ver sofrer e aproveitar cada segundo disso.".

Suas palavras sombrias e firmes a esfaquearam como dardos de gelo. "Draco, eu...".

"Basta ficar longe de mim," ele ameaçou em um sussurro baixo, recuando de volta para seu quarto. "Mantenha-se longe de mim, porra!".

E Hermione foi deixada sozinha, culposamente se perguntando se ela teria o deixado beijá-la novamente.

Do outro lado da porta, Draco caiu de joelhos e embalou a cabeça dolorida em suas palmas, amaldiçoando-a pelo túmulo de Merlin por tê-lo reduzido a esse patético projeto de bruxo. Sem magia e sua sanidade em uma situação frágil, ele determinou que este era o ponto mais baixo de sua vida, e o pior de tudo era que só _ela_ parecia aliviar a tempestade em seu cérebro.

Com essa ideia desconcertante mexendo em sua mente e outra enxaqueca chegando, ele teria rendido as frágeis migalhas de seu orgulho por outro gosto dela, mesmo que apenas para afugentar os demônios que fariam o sono impossível.

_Que diabos ela está fazendo comigo?_

E por que ele tinha um sentimento de que as coisas só iriam piorar a partir daqui?


	11. Dúvida

Capítulo 11: Dúvida

Puta que pariu.

Foi difícil.

Tão difícil...

Após a noite mais longa de sua vida, na qual ele não tinha conseguido ter nem um segundo de sono, Draco estava se aquecendo no sol da manhã que escoava pela janela. Sentia-se embaraçado hoje, ainda confuso e agitado pelo ocorrido com Granger, e esgotado pela insônia. Em um momento aleatório de espontaneidade, ele arrancou todas as suas roupas para ver se o ar frio ou os raios quentes o fariam se sentir mais vivo, mais real. Mas ele se sentia como um fantasma.

Uma criatura frágil no topo da realidade, mas não completamente lá.

Deveria estar perto do horário das aulas, pois ele podia ouvir Granger começando a se mover, e uma contração dolorida roubou seu rosto. Era por isso que ele temia, e até esperava, todas as noites, a parte favorita de sua rotina degradante. Um brilho puro de suor irrompeu através de sua pele nua, enquanto a ouviu dirigir-se ao banheiro, e quando ele pensou que tinha um pouco do gosto dela em sua boca, um ponto sensível em seu estômago se contraiu.

Foi tão difícil...

Ele tentou empurrar o pensamento para longe, mas sua cabeça estava muito confusa para realmente resistir ao apelo de seu corpo. Draco ouviu o que presumiu ser a roupa de Granger batendo no chão, e então engoliu em seco. Fechando os olhos cansados, sua imaginação o castigou com imagens coloridas e perigosas dela. Ele sucumbiu a elas rapidamente, muito cansado para travar uma luta decente e muito cativado pelas fantasias a ponto de ignorá-las.

Ele estava rígido...

Já havia saciado muitas fantasias sexuais, mas esta era diferente, simples e sem exageros desnecessários. Em sua cabeça, Granger era exatamente como ela deveria ser, com seus cachos despenteados em volta dos ombros, e uma expressão pensativa em seus traços familiares. Seu corpo... bem, ele não tinha ideia se a imagem correspondia a ela, mas ele estava próximo, assim que seu subconsciente começou a descartar as peças de roupa dela. Ele ouviu o chuveiro começar a correr, então inalou uma respiração instável enquanto deslocava sua mão para baixo.

Ele já tinha ido longe demais para seguir a voz Sonserina em seu crânio e perceber o que estava fazendo, e qualquer sussurro de dúvida foi expulso de sua cabeça quando o primeiro ronronar chegou aos seus ouvidos. Mantendo os olhos firmemente fechados e centrados nos lábios fantasiosos de Granger, ele agarrou o rijo comprimento abaixo de seu umbigo.

Pela alma de Merlin...

Draco precisava disso. Ele precisava muito disso.

Em sua cabeça, Granger estava no chuveiro agora, e ele apertou seu punho e começou a bombear a tensão para fora. Semanas e meses sem esta libertação o fizeram perceber que ele não iria demorar muito, mas ele não se importava. Ele não dava a mínima se sua cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos proibidos sobre ela, ou que seu quarto estava, como sempre, entupido com seu cheiro viciante. Não importava que a bruxa fosse o catalisador de sua tensão sexual agora, nem mesmo importava que ele havia feito sua Granger imaginária escorregar as próprias mãos entre as coxas, acompanhando assim seu próximo gemido vindo do banheiro.

A imagem o levou ao ápice, e um suspirou rouco, quase como um rugido, trovejou para fora de sua garganta, enquanto o líquido quente espirrava em seu abdômen. Seus olhos se abriram e a Granger imaginária fervilhou para longe de sua mente, deixando-o satisfeito e ofegante como uma raposa do Ártico que tinha roubado a presa de algum companheiro. Seu coração batia contra o tórax enquanto ele tentava reunir sua inteligência, piscando para longe algumas gotas de suor escondidas entre os cílios.

O êxtase não durou muito tempo, mas nunca durava.

E o que sobrou foi a auto repulsa que era fisicamente dolorosa. Ele limpou os restos de seu orgasmo com uma boxer e deu-se por entregue, curvando-se numa posição semifetal, derrotado. Ele podia sentir o frio brigando com sua pele agora, mas não se cobriu com o cobertor. Não havia desculpa para o que ele tinha acabado de fazer, e o frio o trouxe de volta para a realidade um pouco mais depressa.

O pior era que ele não tinha ideia se queria bater o próprio crânio contra a parede até que sua imaginação saísse por suas orelhas, ou masturbar-se novamente.

Ele não cobriu a cabeça com um travesseiro para bloquear Hermione. Ele deveria ter feito, mas não fez. Em vez disso, ele deixou os sons do banho dela entorpecerem seu cérebro e distraí-lo da realidade.

Ele tinha acabado de se masturbar para Hermione Granger.

A sangue-ruim.

"Caralho.".

Ele deslizou e pegou a coisa mais próxima a ele, o livro trouxa do sujeito King. Ele virou-o em suas mãos e analisou a capa pela centésima vez, recordando a discussão sobre preconceitos e a armadilha na qual ele havia caído. A amaldiçoou à morte, mas este livro o fez pensar, mesmo que apenas por um momento.

Ele se perguntava como poderia vê-la se não fosse pela herança suja que ela carregava, e agora ele estava fazendo isso de novo.

Caralho ao quadrado...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Neville havia praticamente a arrastado para jantar no Salão Principal, ignorando seus protestos e insistindo que um momento entre amigos iria animá-la. Aparentemente, a angústia sobre os flashbacks dos lábios de Malfoy estava rabiscada descaradamente em seu rosto, já que Neville geralmente a deixava sozinha com sua melancolia. Ele comentou que ela parecia pior hoje, e ela finalmente concordou em se juntar a ele e aos outros, raciocinando que algumas brincadeiras preguiçosas poderiam distraí-la da verdade desagradável.

E era realmente desagradável, porém tinha uma beleza estranha. Como Draco.

Como eu pude beijá-lo?

Ela estava sentada nos arredores da pequena multidão, terminando um parágrafo de um trabalho que poderia ter esperado até mais tarde. Levantou a cabeça e olhou em torno do grupo, passando o seu olhar distante através de Gina, Lilá, Dino, Simas e Neville ao seu lado, franzindo o cenho ao perceber que alguém estava faltando.

"Neville," ela murmurou baixinho, mantendo a voz baixa para evitar interromper a conversa dos outros. "Onde está Luna?".

"Percebemos isso também," disse a ela. "Ela desaparece na hora do almoço, às vezes, e eu não acho que ela fica aqui nos fins de semana, se você quer saber. Um quintanista disse que a viu sair dos terrenos no último sábado.".

"Onde é que ela vai?".

"Não sei," ele encolheu os ombros. "Nenhum de nós sabe, na verdade. Ela deve ter permissão de McGonagall, contudo.".

"Isso é estranho," ela suspirou, afastando-se quando um dos outros rapazes disse algo que chamou sua atenção. "O que você disse, Simas?".

"Eu estava falando sobre os rumores que estão rolando," ele respondeu com um sussurro, inclinando-se para que somente eles seis pudessem ouvir. "Muita gente acha que Voldemort vai se infiltrar no Ministério em breve.".

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha cética. "Os rumores são, por vezes, apenas rumores, Simas. Eu não iria dar muita atenção...".

"Pode ser verdade," ele insistiu. "E se eles conseguirem o controle do Ministério, eles terão o controle de Hogwarts, e estaremos todos fodidos.".

"Enfatize o se," disse ela calmamente. "Se McGonagall imaginasse que Hogwarts estaria em risco, ela já teria descoberto um local alternativo para nós...".

"Quem pode dizer que ela não está pensando nisso?" ele respondeu rapidamente. "E onde mais poderíamos ir? Minha mãe disse que isso poderia acontecer...".

"E sua mãe também acreditava em todo o lixo que eles escreviam sobre Harry no Profeta," Hermione lembrou-lhe, levantando-se de sua cadeira. "Há uma grande quantidade de rumores no momento. Vamos apenas ficar com o que sabemos.".

"Aonde você vai, Hermione?" Gina perguntou, parecendo um pouco decepcionada quando a morena começou a guardar suas coisas. "Você não terminou de jantar.".

"Eu não estou com tanta fome," ela falou fraca, dando à sua amiga um olhar de desculpas. "E eu preciso ver McGonagall.".

"Bem," a ruiva continuou. "Se você quiser, pode aparecer na torre esta noite... Ou eu poderia te visitar...".

"Não," argumentou Hermione muito rapidamente, vacilando com a urgência de seu tom. "Não, meu dormitório está uma bagunça completa. Vou tentar te encontrar mais tarde.".

Ela deu aos outros Grifinórios um aceno cortês antes de se afastar e deixar o Salão Principal, calculando que ela tinha uns bons trinta minutos para ver a diretora antes de sua aula começar. Ela caminhou com passos largos e rápidos para o escritório de McGonagall, e murmurou a senha para que pudesse entrar, sabendo que ela geralmente ficava ali durante a hora do jantar.

"Senhorita Granger," a bruxa mais velha a cumprimentou de sua mesa. "Isto era inesperado. Está tudo bem? Você parece um pouco para baixo hoje.".

Malfoy...

Hermione hesitou e instalou-se na poltrona da frente, franzindo os lábios pensativa. "Eu não tenho certeza," ela murmurou. "Eu acho que tem algumas perguntas que eu preciso lhe fazer.".

"Muito bem," McGonagall acenou com a cabeça, inclinando-se para trás e dando total atenção à aluna. "O que está incomodando você?".

"Bem," ela começou meio sem jeito, querendo saber por onde começar. "Simas mencionou que há uma conversa sobre Voldemort estar se infiltrando no Ministério, e eu queria saber se há alguma verdade nisso.".

A bruxa tencionou a boca e exalou um longo e cansado suspiro. "Há conversas sobre isso desde que Dumbledore morreu," ela admitiu com cuidado. "No entanto, não se sabe muitos detalhes. Tudo o que posso dizer é que existe a possibilidade.".

Hermione sentiu algo em seu peito afundar. "E se isso acontecer?".

"Então teremos que evacuar muitos dos estudantes," ela respondeu com um tom triste. "Particularmente nascidos trouxas como você...".

"Oh Deus...".

"Tente não se preocupar tanto com isso," aconselhou McGonagall calorosamente. "Tanto quanto podemos dizer, o Ministério está firme contra os Comensais da Morte, e temos precauções se o pior vier a acontecer.".

Hermione cruzou os braços em seu corpo, de repente sentindo-se muito fria e sozinha. Uma parte dela tinha sempre suspeitado que o Ministério poderia ser tomado por Voldemort, mas era fácil perder o controle de tudo que estava além de Hogwarts, enquanto ela estava enterrada em seus livros ou envolvida com confusos selinhos com alguém que ela não deveria.

"Eu não estou tendo muita sorte com a tentativa de descobrir o que as Horcruxes são," ela sussurrou com decepção. "Eu tenho tentado ver se consigo encontrar uma ligação que faça sentido, entre o Diário e o Anel com quaisquer outros objetos. E sabemos que o Medalhão é um deles, mas nós simplesmente não temos ideia de onde o verdadeiro está e...".

"Senhorita Granger," a diretora interrompeu seu discurso. "Estou bem ciente de que você está tentando o máximo, assim como o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Weasley. Tenho certeza de que a resposta virá. Você não deve ficar muito estressada...".

"Haverá uma guerra em breve...".

"Tecnicamente já estamos em guerra há meses, Senhorita Granger...".

"Bem, o final se aproxima então," Hermione esclareceu com frustração e desconforto. "Eu posso sentir isso chegando, e eu não sei se vamos encontrar todas as Horcruxes a tempo...".

"Estamos todos fazendo o nosso melhor para nos prepararmos," ela interrompeu de novo, dando à jovem bruxa um olhar mal-humorado. "Hermione, há um limite para o que podemos fazer. Lembre-se que você é humana, querida. Você está sendo brilhante e eu não poderia pedir mais de você. Por favor, tente não ficar tão estressada. Isso não vai ajudar.".

A bruxa de olhos de avelã soltou um suspiro desesperado, mas cedeu à lógica e às palavras suaves de McGonagall. Não era a primeira vez que ela tinha um pseudo-ataque de pânico na presença da diretora nos últimos meses, e provavelmente não seria o último. A maioria dos membros da Ordem e alguns de seus colegas estavam sujeitos a mini crises nos últimos tempos, era apenas natural considerando o clima atual, e Hermione era grata pela professora sempre ter acalmado seus pensamentos voláteis. Mesmo que fosse apenas temporariamente.

"Você se sente melhor agora, Senhorita Granger?" McGonagall perguntou. "Ou você tem outra pergunta?".

"Eu tenho mil perguntas," ela respirava fundo, fazendo uma pausa para considerar antes de um pensamento voar em sua mente quando ela se lembrou do que Neville tinha dito a ela. "Na verdade, há algo que eu estou um pouco curiosa.".

"Vá em frente.".

"Neville mencionou que Luna tem saído de Hogwarts nos fins de semana," explicou ela, franzindo a testa quando a diretora desviou os olhos. "Você pode me dizer por quê?".

"Sinto muito, mas não posso," disse McGonagall depois de uma pausa pensativa. "Posso confirmar que a senhorita Lovegood deixa, por vezes, a escola nos fins de semana, mas ela me disse sua razão em sigilo, e eu assegurei-lhe que eu não iria contar a ninguém.".

"Ela está bem?" Hermione questionou. "Ela não está com qualquer problema ou algo assim?".

"Ela está absolutamente bem," respondeu a bruxa. "Posso te assegurar que ela está totalmente segura.".

"Então por que ela está...".

"É uma questão pessoal," finalizou McGonagall bruscamente. "Se você quiser saber mais, terá de perguntar você mesma.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Os alunos de Hogwarts estavam espalhados aleatoriamente em torno da biblioteca, espremidos entre os corredores e as prateleiras, amontoados e um pouco mais perto do que o normal para combater o frio. O céu já estava escuro pelo inverno às sete horas, e Madame Pince tinha acendido algumas velas extras e lançado um feitiço de aquecimento fraco para acomodar confortavelmente os quarenta e poucos alunos.

Hermione sentou-se no canto escuro perto da seção restrita, perdida em uma bolha solitária que silenciava os ruídos do ambiente. Ela tentou se concentrar nas páginas rabiscadas na frente dela, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Malfoy e no que tinha acontecido.

Como eu posso ter feito isso?

Cada método de distração que ela tentou, falhou e a deixou com coceira nos lábios e mais confusa. Ela queria saber por que e como isso tinha acontecido, mas não poderia sugerir uma discussão sobre isso com seu companheiro de dormitório da Sonserina. O que tornava tudo pior era ela estar sentindo como se todos estivessem olhando para ela, cavando em sua cabeça e roubando seu segredo impertinente, secretamente a desprezando por isso.

Paranoia é um parasita.

Mas essa não era nem a pior parte. Não importava o quanto ela tentasse rejeitar a ideia absurda, mas ela não podia evitar pensar que estava se enganado de alguma forma. Não tinha sido um beijo verdadeiro, e ela sentia como se estivesse faltando algum tipo de conclusão ou... clímax.

Era como se ela tivesse ido para o inferno e não experimentado o lamber das chamas.

Ela não deveria querer, mas ela realmente, realmente queria. Sua curiosidade estava a tomando e ela queria mais. Ela queria...

"Hermione.".

Ela soltou um suspiro áspero e deu à origem da interrupção um olhar penetrante. "Pelo túmulo de Merlin, Michael," ela murmurou. "Você me assustou até a morte.".

"Desculpe," ele riu casualmente, de uma forma que a fez pensar que ele não estava realmente arrependido. "Eu só estava me perguntando se você tinha terminado a lista de deveres para os monitores...".

"Oh," ela respirou distraidamente, procurando em sua bolsa pela lista solicitada. "Sim... com certeza. Aqui.".

Michael Corner aceitou a folha de pergaminho e a verificou rapidamente, antes de voltar-se à Hermione com um olhar preocupado. "Você está bem, Hermione?" o Monitor-Chefe perguntou. "Você parece um pouco distante.".

"Estou bem," ela deu de ombros, inclinando a cabeça para esconder sua insegurança. "Existe um problema com a rota?".

"Não, parece estar boa," respondeu ele. "Eu apenas pensei que você poderia gostar de uma companhia.".

"Eu vou sair da biblioteca em um minuto," respondeu Hermione, tentando ser o mais educada que podia, apesar de seu mau humor. "Desculpe, estou um pouco cansada.".

Ela fez uma anotação mental de pedir desculpas a Michael por seu comportamento azedo em uma data posterior. Normalmente iria gostar de uma conversa tranquila com o Corvinal, que tinha amadurecido exponencialmente no último ano, particularmente depois de ter rompido com Cho. Inicialmente, Hermione estava extremamente cautelosa ao trabalhar com ele, depois de ouvir alguns comentários não muito bons a partir de Gina, mas ele era bom o suficiente, apenas um pouco competitivo, às vezes.

"Não se preocupe," ele ofereceu fracamente, limpando a garganta. "Precisamos organizar uma reunião para discutir a dança de Natal logo...".

"Isso é realmente necessário?" ela gemia, batendo seu livro ao fechar. "Há coisas mais importantes nas quais deveríamos estar pensando em vez de um Baile bobo...".

"Eu acho que McGonagall está apenas tentando manter o ânimo," Michael a lembrou. "Vamos, Hermione. Não seria mal ter um pouco de diversão no Natal. As pessoas aqui precisam se animar.".

"Eu acho que sim..." ela suspirou com ceticismo, guardando tudo em sua bolsa e levantando de sua cadeira. "Podemos conversar sobre isso em Hogsmeade neste fim de semana então. Tudo bem?".

"Seria bom," ele balançou a cabeça. "Você quer que eu te acompanhe até o dormitório?".

"Não, não seja bobo," ela afirmou com um aceno de sua mão. "Acho que Terry e Anthony estão tentando chamá-lo de volta, de qualquer maneira. Te vejo sábado.".

Hermione virou-se antes que ele pudesse responder e seguiu para a saída, mantendo o olhar baixo para ignorar os olhares dos outros alunos. Ela poderia jurar que estavam lançando seus olhares desconfiados de novo, e ela saiu correndo com o coração pesado. Apesar do desejo de evitar seu dormitório - ou mais precisamente, o loiro da Sonserina que estava lá dentro – seus passos a levaram até lá de qualquer maneira. Ela tremia de ansiedade enquanto sussurrava a senha e deslizava para dentro, suas avelãs nervosas digitalizando cada centímetro de seus aposentos de forma crítica.

Como sempre, o dormitório não dava nenhuma indicação da presença dele, e ela rapidamente concluiu que ele estava no próprio quarto. Com um suspiro aliviado que qualquer confronto estava adiado por enquanto, ela correu para seu quarto com toda a intenção de esconder-se até de manhã, indiferente de que isso poderia ser considerado covardia.

Hermione parou quando três batidas constantes soaram contra a porta principal, lançando um grito assustado. Merlin, ela estava no limite...

"Quem é?" ela perguntou, sua voz vacilando um pouco.

"É Michael".

Ela franziu a testa com a insistência do garoto e disparou um olhar cauteloso para o quarto de Malfoy, imaginando se era sensato ter um visitante quando Draco deveria manter-se invisível. "O que você quer?" ela perguntou em voz alta, mantendo os olhos fixos na porta de Draco. "Estou um pouco ocupada.".

"Você deixou um de seus livros para trás," o Monitor-Chefe explicou. "Você está bem?".

Ela fez uma careta e lentamente encaminhou-se para a voz, lançando um último olhar sobre o ombro antes de abrir a porta, apenas o suficiente para apoiar a cabeça contra o batente e manter seu corpo escondido.

"Eu estava prestes a tomar banho," ela mentiu quando ele lançou um olhar intrigado. "Eu estou no meu roupão.".

"Desculpe," ele sorriu timidamente, segurando o livro para que ela o pegasse. "Tem certeza que você está bem, Hermione? Você está um pouco estranha hoje.".

Ela conseguiu forçar a sua boca em um sorriso incômodo enquanto arrancava seu livro dos dedos dele e o jogava na mesa. "Eu só estou realmente cansada," disse a ele, fechando a porta alguns centímetros e esperando que ele entendesse o recado. "Acho que vou dormir cedo, mas obrigada por me trazer o livro.".

"Você tem certeza?" ele persistiu, e ela lutou muito para não ficar irritada com ele.

"Tenho certeza," disse ela sem rodeios. "Boa Noite.".

"Boa noite, então. Te vejo sábado.".

Hermione lançou um suspiro abatido e descansou sua testa pesadamente contra a porta, desejando que as batidas estranhamente altas em seu peito parassem de ferver. Ela sabia que as intenções de Michael haviam sido completamente inocentes e que sua reação foi muito defensiva, mas ela simplesmente sentia como se todos estivessem tentando entrar em sua cabeça hoje e mergulhar em seus pensamentos, seus segredos, e ela não queria que uma alma sequer soubesse o que ela tinha feito.

"Quem diabos era?".

Sua cabeça virou tão rápido que ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio, e seu peito estava pronto para rasgar quando seu coração recomeçou seus batimentos selvagens. Ela recuou inconscientemente até que suas costas estivessem pressionadas contra a porta, e então colocou a mão sobre o peito arfante, com o olhar fixo nele enquanto ele encostava-se ao batente da porta do quarto com uma expressão de trovão. Suas feições estavam contorcidas em uma fascinante mistura de desprezo e ressentimento, e outra coisa que ela não conseguia identificar, que fez sua respiração entupir sua garganta.

"Por que você tem que fazer isso?" ela engasgou com raiva assim que conseguiu encontrar sua voz. "Você gosta de assustar o...".

"Te perguntei quem era," ele cuspiu entre os dentes cerrados, e ela percebeu então o quão tensos os músculos dele estavam. "E é melhor você me dar uma resposta decente, Granger.".

Ela se encolheu quando ele saiu de perto da parede e passou por ela, com movimentos lentos e calculistas que a fizeram lembrar-se de um lobo. Ela reparou que Malfoy tinha uma graça e elegância definidas, que ela não podia evitar admirar e invejar, como se cada passo fosse intencional e pré-planejado para ser intimidante, ou mesmo sedutor. Ela deveria achar isso desconcertante ou desagradável, mas Godric a perdoe, ela não podia deixar de estar intrigada.

"Você é surda, Grang...".

"Era apenas Michael Corner," ela murmurou, encolhendo-se sob as vestes e indo na direção do sofá. "Ele está em nosso ano e..".

"Eu sei quem ele é," ele fundamentou, seu tom ainda baixo e sombrio. "Corvinal estúpido. Merda de jogador de Quadribol. Sua única característica redentora é que ele é um puro sangue. O que ele queria de você?".

"Ele veio devolver meu livro," explicou inquieta enquanto ele continuava a aproximar-se, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito com arrogância. "Por que você...".

"E por que aquele idiota pensaria que você vai encontrá-lo no sábado?".

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você estava escutando?".

"Basta RESPONDER a pergunta, porra!" ele exigiu severamente, batendo as palmas das mãos contra o encosto do outro sofá. "Por que você iria encontrá-lo?".

"O que isso tem a ver com você?".

Ele estalou a mandíbula e balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse segurando-se para não fazer algo imprudente. Seus olhos de nuvem piscavam entre ela e o chão, enquanto mastigava a língua e parecia reunir algumas respirações calmantes. Ela estudou-o atentamente e umedeceu os lábios com um movimento de sua língua, esperando nervosamente pela resposta.

"Tem a ver comigo se ele está se convidando a entrar aqui," respondeu ele com cuidado. "Se ele me visse, poderia espalhar essa informação para qualquer um...".

"Ele não te viu...".

"E se você está pensando em se atirar para ele, então...".

"COMO SE ATREVE!" Hermione gritou, levantando-se do sofá e marchando na direção dele. "Você NÃO tem o direito de falar comigo dessa forma...".

"Eu posso falar com você da maneira como eu quiser," ele respondeu calmamente, esticando o pescoço para pairar sobre ela. "Se você não me diz, então eu vou tirar minhas próprias conclusões...".

"Isso é ridículo!" ela sibilou. "Eu disse que estava indo para Hogsmeade neste fim de semana e...".

"E você está indo com aquilo?" ele rosnou, enquanto a ideia o revoltava e deixava um gosto amargo em sua língua. "Então, você está fudendo com aquele pedaço repulsivo de...".

"Oh, pelo amor de Godric, Malfoy!" ela gritou, esquecendo-se o quão perto eles estavam, com sua frustração. "Michael e eu somos as únicas pessoas que irão, simplesmente porque somos os Monitores-Chefes!".

A boca dele fechou-se com uma batida audível, e ela sentiu como se ele estivesse a despindo com o olhar enquanto os olhos dele corriam pelo seu rosto. Ela percebeu o quão próximo ele estava então, perto o suficiente para que a respiração agitasse alguns dos pelos de sua testa, mas ela não se moveu, apesar de que todos os instintos gritassem para que ela fizesse isso.

Lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que vocês estavam tão próximos...?

Se ele estava incomodado com a proximidade, ele não se mexeu, e ela poderia jurar que algo perto de alívio lavou as feições pálidas de Draco. Ele inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça e deixou os ombros caírem, e a sala pareceu encher-se com estática assim que sua raiva dissipou-se.

"Você está me dizendo que aquele idiota inútil é o Monitor-chefe?" ele demorou cético. "Que porra de piada...".

"Ele é realmente muito bom," argumentou, observando o lábio superior dele curvar-se enquanto ela falava. "Terminamos por aqui, Dra... Malfoy?".

Ele franziu o cenho para o erro dela, e a bruxa tentou esconder sua vergonha sem sucesso. Ela se virou para sair, mas o aperto frio dele enrolou-se em torno de seu pulso antes que ela pudesse obter qualquer distância entre eles.

Apenas o empurre para longe... Muito perto...

"E agora?" perguntou ela, recusando-se a olhar para trás. "Eu respondi suas perguntas e aguentei o suficiente de seu...".

"Eu ainda não terminei," ele murmurou, apertando o braço dela um pouco mais. "Eu tenho outra pergunta.".

Ela zombou. "Não vejo razão para que eu...".

"Por que você fez comida para mim essa manhã?" ele falou rápido, nauseado.

Hermione piscou para si mesma e, lentamente, torceu o pescoço para dar um olhar confuso. "O q-que você quer dizer?" ela murmurou. "Eu sempre faço comida para você pela manhã.".

"Eu pensei que depois de nossa briga na noite passada," disse ele relutantemente. "Que você não iria...".

"Nós brigamos todos os dias, Malfoy...".

"A noite passada foi diferente.".

A sala parecia um vácuo, e Hermione poderia jurar que realmente estava sentindo o ar ser arrastado para fora de seus pulmões. Os olhos de Draco pareciam mais suaves então, como uma fumaça turva, e ela estava completamente obcecada por eles. Depois do enfurecido discurso retórico dele, e da negação de seu semi-beijo da noite passada, ele simplesmente havia arremessado as palavras para ela. Ambos sabiam ao que ele estava se referindo quando ele disse diferente, e isso estalou entre eles como chamas perigosas, muito quentes para tocar, mas muito poderosas para ignorar.

O beijo...

"Eu não te deixaria passar fome por causa... daquilo," ela quebrou o silêncio sem jeito. "Isso seria apenas cruel...".

"Seria normal," argumentou ele, e ela o observava com decepção enquanto as feições dele voltavam à carranca amarga e nítida que ela conhecia tão bem. "E eu tenho certeza de que você quer me repreender com alguma lição de moral Grifinória tediosa sobre a bondade ou alguma outra merda, mas eu realmente não me importo...".

"Você quem fez a pergunta," ela protestou, puxando o próprio pulso do poder dele e caminhando para longe. "Eu vou para a cama. Boa noite, Malfoy.".

Draco cerrou os punhos enquanto Granger desaparecia em seu quarto, perguntando-se o que diabos o tinha feito agir tão pateticamente. Tinha sido humilhante e inaceitável, e ele a culpava com todo o coração. A partir do momento que ela tinha o infectado com seu sangue sujo e o inundando com seu perfume, tudo se deteriorou, especificamente sua mente. Agora, ele estava sendo submetido a fantasias assombrosas dela, e tentado por quase beijos que o deixava sentindo-se revoltado e também... faminto.

Isso estava quebrando seu cérebro perturbado em pequenos fragmentos, que o faziam questionar a si mesmo sobre até onde ele estava disposto a ir quando seu desejo inadequado pelo gosto dela estivesse saciado.

A raiva que ele sentiu quando aquele Corvinal idiota apareceu foi cruel e explosiva, e ele tremeu, mas não tinha ideia do motivo.

Não é ciúme...

Apenas raiva. Raiva possessiva, talvez.

Seus luxos e estimulantes estavam limitados nesta prisão, e o sabor e aroma dela, de alguma forma tornaram-se algumas dessas... necessidades, e ele não iria compartilhá-los com ninguém além daquela porta. Enquanto o gosto dela tinha sido breve, era seu agora, mesmo que ele nunca mais o quisesse por causa da sua dignidade. E ele não queria tocá-la novamente. Realmente, ele não queria, mas se Michael Corner pensava que ele tinha direito a sequer uma lambida de Granger, ele estava enganado, porra.

Ele não entendia suas emoções perigosas por ela, nem mesmo as queria, mas elas eram poderosas e quase instintivas, e impossíveis de ignorar.

Ele andou de volta para seu quarto e silenciosamente pediu a Salazar para que o livrasse de sua... obsessão pela sangue-ruim em breve. Era degradante e sugava sua mente, e ele temia agir sobre o efeito disso.

Eu não vou agir sobre isso...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

O vento estava gritando como crianças torturadas esta noite, e Hermione estava convencida de que seu relógio estava mentindo.

Se realmente eram três da manhã, então ela estava olhando fixamente para o teto há quatro horas, o que não era saudável. Ela tinha isolado a si mesma em seu quarto, e se recusou terminantemente a sair, divertindo-se em terminar cada dever que deveria ficar pronto até o Natal. Isto durou três horas, e desde então ela tentou desesperadamente dormir, mas foi tudo em vão.

E esta noite não era por causa do vento...

Não importava o quanto ela tentasse tirar Malfoy de sua mente, ela não conseguia, fosse pelos teimosos flashbacks de seu pseudo-beijo ou apenas pelas reflexões sobre o comportamento dele em geral. Ela encontrou-se fascinada por ele ao mesmo tempo em que tentava rejeitar isso, e então ela percebeu que ele absteve-se de chamá-la de sangue-ruim por um tempo. Um mês em sua presença tinha a deixado mais determinada do que nunca para enfrentar os preconceitos dele, embora ela não pudesse evitar se perguntar se agora isto serviria apenas para propósitos egoístas.

Ela queria que ele a visse de maneira diferente, e ela estava bastante certa de que ele estava começando a fazer isso.

Pelo menos ela esperava.

Hermione se sentou e esfregou o rosto com as palmas das mãos, perguntando se o seu interesse nele era realmente adequado ou saudável. Provavelmente não.

Um arrepio seguiu até sua espinha e ela agarrou sua varinha para renovar seu feitiço de aquecimento, quando um pensamento roubou sua atenção. Ela tinha três cobertores e magia para combater o frio de novembro, mas o que Draco tinha? Apenas um cobertor...

E se ele estiver congelando?

Ela percebeu então que se importava, quando ela realmente não deveria. Ela sabia que era de sua natureza, mas isso era outra coisa, uma preocupação genuína com o conforto dele, que a deixou questionando-se sobre quando havia começado a realmente se importar.

Ela deixou sua cama e envolveu-se em seu roupão de banho, tentando decidir o que exatamente poderia fazer. As opções eram simples, escolher ignorar e deixar o idiota arrogante por si próprio, ou ceder a seu desejo de fornecer-lhe um pouco de calor.

"Que diabos estou fazendo?" ela sussurrou para si mesma enquanto rastejava levemente para fora de seu quarto.

Com pelo menos dois minutos de hesitação diante da porta de Draco, ela engoliu seus nervos e mirou sua varinha na direção do batente.

"Alohomora."


	12. Sono

Capítulo 12: Sono

_Caro Godric, o que estou fazendo?_

Hermione fez uma careta quando a porta se abriu fazendo mais barulho do que ela gostaria. Ela acendeu seu _Lumus _fracamente, apenas o suficiente para discernir formas e contornos. O ar parecia mais frio enquanto ela nervosamente se arrastava para dentro, e ela apertou o tecido do roupão em seu peito enquanto seus olhos fitavam a cama.

Ela parou seus passos. Podia ouvi-las agora, queixas arrastadas pelo sono e respirações elevadas.

Draco estava tendo um pesadelo, e assim que ela prestou mais atenção no rosto dele, o brilho de sua varinha pegou uma folha prateada de suor em sua testa. As feições de Draco estavam enrugadas e tristes, e a vulnerabilidade que ela viu então, foi absolutamente de tirar o fôlego. Ele parecia... bonito, e isso fez seu peito queimar. Ela piscou para longe seu transe enquanto ele se contorcia e lançava um grunhido angustiado.

_Tome o controle da situação, Hermione..._

Ela continuou em direção a ele com cautela, o olhando com um fascínio que ela não podia censurar. Algo sobre o sofrimento e as contorções dele enviou maravilhosos formigamentos para a ponta dos dedos dela, que a ordenavam para tocá-lo, mas ela resistiu.

Ele deveria estar sentindo frio. Ela podia ver que ele estava usando apenas uma túnica para cobrir o corpo, embora fosse difícil dizer se Draco estava tendo calafrios ou tremendo por causa das inevitáveis imagens perturbadoras que giravam na cabeça dele. Com uma careta hesitante, ela tirou seu robe e o transfigurou em um cobertor grosso. Aproximou-se ansiosamente para cobri-lo e tocou acidentalmente sua pele fria. Hermione congelou quando ele recuou ao seu toque, e um murmúrio arrastado pelo sono passou pelos lábios secos de Draco.

"_Eu tenho que matá-lo... caso contrário, eles vão me matar."._

Hermione ofegou e seus olhos correram até o rosto dele, encontrando-o contorcido pela angústia. Parecia que ele estava sendo torturado, e ela sentiu seu estômago torcer com preocupação e carinho que não deveriam estar lá. Ela inclinou-se e estudou-o atentamente, esquecendo-se do frio por um momento.

"Draco," ela sussurrou antes que pudesse questionar-se. "Draco, sou eu. Acorde.".

Os rosnados de Draco pioraram, e ela cuidadosamente levantou a mão para descansar contra a testa úmida do garoto. No momento em que sua pele o tocou, os olhos esfumaçados e selvagens se abriram. Hermione mal teve tempo de lançar um grito assustado quando ele a agarrou pelos pulsos e a puxou para baixo, arremessando-os na cama de modo que ela estivesse presa debaixo dele. Ele estava ofegante com a confusão e os tremores de seu pesadelo, pairando sobre ela com os dentes à mostra, perto o suficiente para que seus cabelos tocassem a testa de Hermione.

"Draco," a bruxa respirou, sem medo de parecer um pouco desequilibrada aos olhos dele. "Acalme-se. Sou eu.".

As feições de Draco suavizaram muito pouco, mas ela sentiu o aperto em seus pulsos afrouxar, então rapidamente ergueu as mãos para o rosto dele. As palmas das mãos de Hermione descansaram uma em cada lado da cabeça de Draco, e ela roçou seus polegares sobre o rosto frio. Ele não rompeu o contato como ela esperava, mas parecia completamente fora de si, cansado e embriagado com a exaustão, mas ainda nervoso.

"Está tudo bem," ela o acalmou suavemente acariciando-o com os dedos. "Está tudo bem.".

As pálpebras de Draco caíram, deixando seus olhos finos e quase escondidos, ao mesmo tempo em que sua respiração acalmava contra o rosto de Hermione. Ele parou de tremer, mas ela manteve as mãos contra seu rosto, desejando que ele acordasse completamente. Ele oscilou um pouco com desequilíbrio antes de seu olhar distante correr de volta para o olhar dela. Seus olhos estavam nebulosos e ausentes enquanto ele lentamente se abaixava, e Hermione relutantemente admitiria que ela nem sequer considerou protestar quando a boca de Draco apanhou a sua.

Enquanto seu primeiro semi-beijo tinha sido leve e questionável, esse parecia pesado e firme. Havia desespero entre suas bocas, e Hermione não pôde deixar de se entregar mais a ele, quando Draco lambeu seu lábio inferior. Ela corresponde-lhe com pequenos, mas corajosos chupões, e seus sons molhados se misturaram a vinte batidas de seu coração antes de parar. Ele baixou a testa contra a dela e manteve os seus lábios quase se tocando, enquanto Hermione lutava arduamente para ignorar o trovão de perguntas que explodia em suas orelhas e seu peito.

Ela lentamente abriu os olhos e descobriu que Draco ainda parecia meio adormecido, mas felizmente calmo. Ela saboreou os restos do seu gosto de menta e os manteve na boca o máximo que pôde.

"Granger..." ele murmurou sonolento, como se não tivesse certeza se era ela.

Ela não se atreveu a mover-se enquanto ele lentamente afastava-se dela e se estabelecia ao seu lado. Ela observou-o atentamente, procurando por qualquer indicação de que ele estivesse horrorizado ou mesmo consciente do que eles tinham acabado de fazer. Ele selou os olhos e enrolou-se nos cobertores, e Hermione moveu-se para poder sair, mas um murmúrio sonolento a fez vacilar.

"Fique".

Ela piscou e se virou para ele, se perguntando se tinha ouvido mal, mas ele parecia completamente morto para o mundo. Ela tinha imaginado? Inferno, ela tinha imaginado? Ela queria ficar...

Contra seu próprio bom senso, ela enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas, e tentou ignorar a voz no fundo de seu crânio dizendo que esta decisão imprudente seria um tapa na cara pela manhã. Ela colocou um pouco de distância entre eles, esperançosamente raciocinando que isso tornaria as coisas melhores. Confortou-se e lançou um feitiço de aquecimento rápido, enquanto sua própria exaustão a tomava.

Seus olhos permaneceram no rosto de Draco enquanto suas pálpebras tremiam, e pouco antes de sucumbir aos seus próprios sonhos perigosos, ela trouxe os dedos até os lábios que ainda vibravam e lançou um suspiro doce.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco estava vagamente consciente das aves da manhã quando começou a despertar. Algo em seu subconsciente lhe disse que esta era a primeira manhã em algum tempo que a chuva não estava martelando contra a sua janela, mas foi a textura ímpar em seu travesseiro que fez seus olhos finalmente abrirem.

_O que di..._

Seu rosto estava abafado sob os cachos de Granger, e então ele se lembrou do sonho que tivera na noite passada. Tinha sido uma mudança bem-vinda de seus pesadelos usuais sobre bruxos assassinados e torres, um beijo com a princesa da Grifinória. Era uma memória desfocada, sem detalhes, como a maioria dos seus sonhos eram, porque tinha sido apenas um sonho. Apenas um sonho.

Que estranho, seus lábios pareciam um pouco sensíveis esta manhã.

Ele levantou seu olhar perplexo para sua companheira de cabeceira e, secretamente, decidiu que suas feições delicadas e encantadoras eram facilmente a melhor coisa com a qual ele havia despertado desde os longos meses em que ele vinha se escondendo. Ela estava malditamente sedutora, quase surreal, apenas um sussurro com os cachos amassados ao redor de seu rosto relaxado. Seus olhos cansados caíram para os lábios um pouco inchados de Hermione e ele se perguntou...

_Não seja um idiota de merda._

Se ele pensava que seu quarto estava pesado com o cheiro dela antes, ele estava praticamente se afogando nele agora, e era delicioso. Draco estava pensando se deveria ou não tocá-la, se perguntando se suas fantasias tinham se tornado uma completa alucinação, mas os olhos âmbar de Hermione lentamente abriram antes que ele pudesse se decidir. Eles simplesmente olharam um para o outro por um longo minuto, ela com o olhar um pouco envergonhado e ele com um olhar desconfiado.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Granger?" ele quebrou o silêncio, endurecendo o rosto. Ele a mirou com os olhos vidrados enquanto os nervos pareciam despertar na cabeça de Hermione, que arrastou uma respiração instável. "Granger...".

"Eu..." ela começou calmamente. "Eu achei que você poderia estar com frio.".

Ele franziu a testa para a resposta. "O quê...".

"Eu trouxe um cobertor extra," explicou ela com uma voz vacilante. "E... e você me pediu para ficar.".

Ele zombou, mas uma névoa de flashback quebrou sua concentração. Esse sonho estranho de repente parecia mais que uma memória. Ele colocou a ideia perturbadora de lado e estava prestes a argumentar que ele nunca teria pedido para ela ficar, mas a próxima confissão murmurada por Hermione fez o seu cérebro desligar.

"Eu... eu queria ficar.".

Seus olhos de gelo ampliaram-se um bocado e visualizaram as feições dela rapidamente antes de um impulso vigoroso, que ele não pôde negar, o alcançou. Ele a agarrou com as mãos fortes e a beijou arduamente, rolando o seu corpo para cima dela e percebendo que a posição parecia maravilhosamente familiar. As mãos dela brincavam com seu pescoço enquanto ele servia-se de sua boca, toda a sua frustração e raiva se tornaram passado nos lábios de Hermione, enquanto ele devorava o gosto dela. Ela o recebeu com igual e perfeita satisfação, que tentaram as mãos de Draco a se perderem em seus cabelos.

Um suspiro feminino fez cócegas nas costas de sua garganta, e ele investiu com força contra ela, saboreando o calor do corpo da garota e a sensação de tê-la abaixo de si. Ela gemeu, e o som o lembrou daqueles banhos viciantes dela, que faziam seu sangue correr para baixo. Mas a cintilação em seu estômago parecia muito real agora, muito viva, e o fez cair de volta para a realidade fria.

Jogou-se para longe dela com um rosnado furioso e sentou na beira da cama, curvado com vibrações da raiva subindo em sua espinha. Ele sentiu cada músculo flexionar em seus ombros e abaixou os braços enquanto cerrava os punhos e descansava a cabeça contra nós dos dedos. Este era um novo nível de humilhação e desgosto, possivelmente o auge desta merda de cabo-de-guerra entre eles. Ele certamente esperava que fosse o auge... Possivelmente...

Ele ouviu e sentiu o deslocamento de peso sobre a cama, e ele desejava que ela saísse antes que seu temperamento o tomasse. Ele podia sentir a raiva, dela e de si mesmo, chiando atrás de seus olhos como brasas voláteis que estavam se transformando em chamas. Ele podia sentir que ela estava fora da cama, então por que diabos ele não a ouvia ir embora?

"Draco...".

"Basta sair," respondeu áspera e friamente, mantendo a cabeça baixa. "Deixe-me sozinho, porra...".

"Mas eu...".

"EU TE DISSE PRA SAIR!" Ele levantou com um rápido estalo de seu corpo, virando-se para confrontá-la com um sorriso sombrio esculpido em seu rosto. "AGORA...".

"NÃO!" Ela gritou de volta, endireitando as costas defensivamente. "Eu quero falar sobre isso...".

"Não há nada para discutir!" ele argumentou. "Nada aconteceu...".

"Você é tão patético!" a bruxa o acusou com um dedo trêmulo apontado para ele. "Por que você precisa negar que isto é real...".

"PORQUE NÃO É REAL, PORRA!" ele rugiu com convicção. "Nada do que acontece nessa prisão é real...".

"O que você está...".

"É tudo falso!" continuou ele. "Este acordo está ferrando com o meu cérebro! Eu NUNCA me rebaixaria a ponto de tocar em você se não fosse por essa merda de insanidade em que eu estou sendo forçado a viver...".

"As circunstâncias são irrelevantes...".

"Besteira!".

"Você ainda está no controle de suas ações!" ela disparou, irritada. "E quanto mais cedo você aceitar que...".

"E o que dizer de _sua_s ações, Granger?" ele questionou em um tom sinistro. "Como dormir na mesma cama que um Comensal da Morte se encaixa na sua porcaria pró-sangue-ruim?".

As feições de Hermione endureceram. "Eu culpo a falta de bom senso e um momento de insanidade...".

"Então eu culpo você e aquela puta velha pela _minha_ loucura!" ele gritou, parando por um momento para estreitar os olhos, desconfiado. "É alguma conspiração de vocês, Granger? Você e aquela bruxa seca estão fazendo isso de propósito?".

"Que diabos você está falando...".

"Eu estou falando sobre você e McGonagall!" Draco discursou com um rosnado lento. "Vocês têm algum plano de merda? Seduza o Comensal da Morte e obtenha algumas informações sobre Voldemort, prostituindo-se um pouco...".

"Vá se foder...".

"Tenho certeza de que fazia parte do plano," ele sussurrou amargamente. "Foda comigo, e então me chantageie com alguma conversa reveladora no travesseiro...".

"Você está sendo ridículo!" Ela bufou impaciente.

Ele hesitou e mostrou os dentes. "Sim, é ridículo", ele rosnou. "Tenho certeza que mesmo McGonagall teria notado que você tem a sensualidade de um Trol manchado de merda!".

Ele pegou a dor que brilhou nos olhos dela, e quase lamentou o comentário.

"Não há nenhuma conspiração," disse ela depois de um silêncio triste. "Você pode acreditar no que quiser, mas tudo que eu sempre quis foi que você percebesse que nascidos trouxas são pessoas. Que _eu _sou uma pessoa.".

Ele permaneceu quieto e desejou que suas feições não amolecessem com a incerteza. Ele não tinha noção sobre os outros nascidos trouxas, nem se importava realmente, tudo o que conhecia era ela. E ela era definitivamente uma pessoa, um personagem com traços e emoções que nem sempre faziam sentido, mas Draco não podia deixar de ficar fascinado por eles. Ela era uma pessoa que estava mudando os preconceitos em seu crânio e o fazendo questionar-se sobre o que tinha sido fixado em seus ossos. Ela era uma pessoa com um beijo que demorava e ardia...

"Estou saindo," ela murmurou, girando nos calcanhares e encaminhando-se para a porta. "Mas eu quero que você considere isso, Draco. Se eu fosse puro sangue, com exatamente a mesma personalidade, você seria tão rápido para descartar o que aconteceu esta manhã?".

Antes que uma observação repreendedora pudesse rolar pela sua língua, ainda com o gosto de Granger, ela abriu a porta e a bateu com sua saída, deixando-o confuso e frio. A pergunta dela rolou em torno de seu crânio, ao lado de seus pensamentos sobre o livro de King e tudo mais que ele tinha começado a questionar desde que havia desembarcado nesta inevitável cova.

Ele seria tão rápido para ignorar seu beijo se ela fosse puro sangue?

_Não. Merda, não._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Escondendo-se em uma distância segura em seu quarto, Hermione se engasgou com um soluço teimoso, apesar de suas tentativas de guardá-lo para si. Não era muito pelos comentários insultuosos de Draco que as lágrimas estavam passando pelos seus cílios agora, mas mais ainda pela sua reação a eles. Hermione não deveria ter se importado com a opinião dele sobre ela, deveria estar mais do que acostumada às palavras dolorosas dele, mas, _pelo túmulo de Godric_, isso doía. Ela poderia jurar que sentia pequenos buracos em seu peito, e ela o odiava por arruinar um momento que parecia... bom... agradável. Feliz mesmo ...

Ela supôs que deveria ser grata a isso na verdade, pelo menos um deles teve o bom senso de romper o contato.

Mas por que ele tinha que agir como um maldito bastardo? Por que ele tinha que tornar tudo tão difícil? E por que diabos isso tinha acontecido, em primeiro lugar?

_Por que eu estou fazendo isso?_

Foi simplesmente um acidente... embora incidentes ainda pudessem ser considerados _acidentes_ quando eram repetidos? Possivelmente não.

Ela acariciou as lágrimas com os dedos trêmulos e engoliu os arranhões em sua garganta. Uma rápida olhada no relógio lhe disse que era quase seis da manhã, muito cedo para as aulas, mas ela precisava sair deste quarto. Vestiu-se tão rapidamente quanto poderia em algumas roupas confortáveis e em suas vestes, e correu para fora de seu dormitório, tentando não olhar para trás para a porta do quarto de Draco. Investiu pelos corredores vazios e escuros, até que explodiu para fora do castelo na madrugada fria.

Era impressionante, um céu maravilhoso com sombras rosadas e tons marinhos que deveriam ter roubado seu fôlego, mas sua mente estava muito distraída para prestar qualquer atenção nisso. Ela lançou um feitiço de aquecimento rápido quando percebeu o quão densa sua respiração estava, e atravessou a área calma até que encontrou uma árvore que parecia fraturada, congelada pela geada.

Hermione desabou entre as raízes e encostou-se pesadamente contra o tronco enquanto as lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo seu rosto novamente. Ela poderia chorar abertamente aqui sem se preocupar com olhares curiosos, mas ainda assim se sentia uma tola.

Ela teve que encarar os fatos, mesmo que eles fossem completamente danificados e errados. Se ela estava tão abalada pela rejeição de Draco esta manhã, então é claro que ela sentia algo por ele, fosse compaixão ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de sentir-se rejeitada desde o rápido relacionamento de Ron com Lilá, mas ignorou as conotações perigosas que vieram com esse pensamento. Talvez ela estivesse simplesmente perturbada desta forma por Draco ser a única pessoa com quem ela vinha passando uma quantidade considerável de tempo, desde que Harry e Ron tinham a deixado. Talvez.

Ela tinha baixado sua guarda gradualmente para ele, que se voltou para esmagá-la.

Talvez tivesse sido tolo de sua parte ter estabelecido uma rotina quase confortável com Draco, e presumido que a atitude dele para com ela mudaria, mas ela esperava...

Ela tinha esperança de que ele se tornasse algo... diferente...

"Hermione.".

Ela estava muito esgotada para se assustar, e lentamente esticou a cabeça para dar à voz familiar um olhar confuso. "Luna," ela suspirou enquanto a jovem loira se aproximava dela. "O que você está fazendo aqui?".

"O céu está lindo," ela disse discretamente, ajoelhando-se na frente de Hermione. "É também a melhor hora do dia para ver Ceffyls. Por que você está de pé tão cedo?".

"Eu precisava de um pouco de ar," ela suspirou cansada, esfregando rapidamente qualquer resquício de lágrimas. "O que...".

"Seus lábios parecem engraçados de novo," Luna interrompeu calmamente. "Outra picada de abelha?".

"O quê? Sim. Quero dizer, não," gaguejou Hermione desajeitadamente, tentando recuperar alguma compostura. "Não, não tem nada a ver com as abelhas. Eu acho que é uma reação a outra coisa.".

"O que seria isso?".

"Eu ainda não tenho certeza," ela deu de ombros, levantando a ponta dos dedos curiosos para ver se seus lábios pareciam diferentes. "Claramente, é ruim para mim.".

"Eu acho que combina com você," Luna sorriu para si mesma, os olhos fixos na luz natural que vinha do oriente. "Parece que você pode estar tendo uma reação mais forte desta vez.".

"O que você quer dizer?".

"Bem, suas bochechas estão coradas desta vez," Luna disse inexpressivamente. "E seus olhos parecem um pouco vidrados...".

"Isso é provavelmente apenas pelo frio," defendeu Hermione, com fraqueza.

"Não," a Corvinal balançou a cabeça. "É outra coisa. Você está muito bonita por isso, porém, Hermione.".

Ela ofereceu à amiga um sorriso fraco. "Obrigada." murmurou.

"Eu ouvi que você fará uma viagem a Hogsmeade, no sábado," Luna disse lentamente, e Hermione viu os primeiros raios de sol da manhã dançarem sobre o rosto de sua amiga. "Com Michael, sim?"

"Sim," ela balançou a cabeça. "Você quer alguma coisa?".

"Você se importaria de conseguir algumas varinhas de alcaçuz da Dedosdemel?".

Hermione franziu a testa. "Eu achava que você não gostava...".

"Eu não.".

A morena ergueu a cabeça para o lado e fitou sua companheira lentamente, observando que Luna parecia um pouco diferente. Enquanto os olhos da bela loira eram admiráveis, mas normalmente ausentes, recentemente eles pareciam ter aquela cintilação curiosa de uma menina com um segredo. Um segredo bom.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa, Luna?".

O anjo da Corvinal lentamente virou a cabeça para dar à Hermione sua total atenção. "É claro," respondeu ela. "Eu vou tentar responder.".

"Alguns dos outros têm notado que você não fica aqui nos fins de semana e alguns outros dias," ela disse-lhe com cuidado. "Aonde você vai?".

Se Luna vacilou, ela não demonstrou. "Eu não acho que as pessoas notem minha ausência.".

"Oh Luna," Hermione fez uma careta. "Você sabe que nós nos importamos muito com você. Claro que...".

"Eu não quis dizer dessa forma," ela interrompeu enquanto uma contração ligeira brincava com sua boca. "As pessoas tendem a não notar muito o comportamento dos outros em tempos de guerra. É apenas normal. Estou realmente muito comovida que alguém tenha percebido.".

"Então, aonde você vai?" ela insistiu. "Se você estiver com qualquer problema, então podemos ajudá-la.".

Luna lançou uma risadinha suave e Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Estou bem," disse a jovem bruxa. "Estou muito bem realmente, mas receio que eu não possa te dizer aonde vou.".

"Por que não?".

"Não seria seguro para a outra parte envolvida," murmurou Luna, sua expressão tornando-se pensativa e quase preocupada por um segundo. "Sinto muito. Seria muito arriscado dizer às pessoas, e não é um segredo só meu para que eu possa contar.".

Enquanto Hermione entendia o raciocínio de Luna e racionalizava que ela não tinha direito de exigir saber sobre seus segredos, quando ela mesma escondia um Comensal da Morte em seu dormitório, algo na voz de sua amiga havia a intrigado.

"Você se preocupa com esta outra pessoa?" Hermione questionou hesitante. "Você deve se preocupar, se está disposta a correr este risco por ela.".

"Não estamos todos assumindo riscos nos dias de hoje?".

"Eu só estou preocupada com você," ela continuou com um tom triste. "Esta guerra...".

"Às vezes, Guerras podem trazer coisas boas," disse Luna enquanto ficava de pé. "Elas podem ensinar às pessoas a manterem o que as fazem sentir-se bem, mesmo que haja riscos envolvidos.".

Hermione olhou para a amiga enquanto ela caminhava em direção ao castelo, e sacudiu as palavras de despedida de Luna em sua cabeça. Como sempre, a loira a deixou sentindo-se entre perplexa e iluminada, e se perguntando se Luna havia mandado uma das suas criaturas imaginárias para espioná-la durante a noite. Ela virou a cabeça para dar ao sol nascente um olhar apreciativo e reuniu seus membros mais próximos de si mesma enquanto se amontoava debaixo do carvalho seco.

Ela precisava se concentrar em suas tarefas para a Ordem e deixar de lado esses pensamentos esperançosos sobre Draco. Era inadequado e completamente ingênuo, não importa o quão tentador era analisá-lo em sua cabeça.

Mas era muito difícil de ignorar.

Ela estava atrasada para sua primeira aula depois da fantasia teimosa ter conseguido cobrir sua mente, e amaldiçoou o seu cérebro por ter deixado Draco escorregar para dentro dele. De novo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Durante dois dias, ele conseguiu evitá-la permanecendo isolado em seu quarto, exceto para ir até o banheiro e para pegar as refeições que ela continuava a deixar para ele. Ele adivinhou que ela também deveria estar fazendo o seu melhor para ficar longe dele, o que teria sido bom, se ele não estivesse começando a perder a noção da realidade.

Não era a claustrofobia desta vez.

Não, ele podia sentir a mudança em seu sangue e ossos. Era um desejo, talvez apenas por interação humana, ou talvez especialmente por ela. Pulsava em suas veias e fazia seus músculos terem convulsões e contrações doentias. Ele tinha rompido em suor frio, tremeu até que sua espinha parecia estalar, e quase vomitou. Parecia afastamento, mas talvez o frio tivesse simplesmente pego ele.

O único remédio parecia ser uma masturbação desesperada para os sons do banho dela, mas isso durava apenas 30 minutos em seu inferno de um dia inteiro.

Ele já estava acordado há algumas horas, esperando pelos usuais murmúrios dela para aliviar a tensão em seu corpo. Se ele tivesse que adivinhar pelo lugar do Sol, estava próximo da tarde, o que significava que outro fim de semana havia se infiltrado entre sua estadia com ela.

Lembrou-se então que Granger lhe dissera que ela estava indo para Hogsmeade com o Corvinal retardado, e ele sentiu a fúria cintilar em sua carne. Seu peito parecia pronto a ceder, a partir do simples peso da sua ira repentina e poderosa, e quando ele finalmente a ouviu dirigir-se ao banheiro, não pôde afugentar seus pensamentos voláteis para saboreá-la como sempre fazia.

Em vez disso, imagens suspeitas e indesejadas dela depilando-se e preparando-se para encontrar aquela piada de bruxo martelavam em sua cabeça. A ideia exagerada o fez ranger os dentes, enquanto uma onda de repulsa o abalava. As unhas perfuram a pele das palmas de suas mãos enquanto ele cerrava os punhos, e ele não se atreveu a mover-se até que ela houvesse retornado para o próprio quarto durante dez minutos, antes de ele ouvir a porta principal fechar com a saída de Hermione.

Draco estava de pé num piscar de olhos com a respiração quente vaporizando de sua boca e os olhos com pupilas enegrecidas. Ele começou com o armário e a mesa, lançando-os para os lados e chutando-os até que cacos de madeira estivessem decorando o piso, e os móveis estivessem prejudicados a ponto de não serem reconhecidos. Ele trabalhou na cama ao lado então, a rasgando em uma confusão de tecidos esfarrapados e um travesseiro de penas que não fez nada para acalmar seu temperamento.

Com um rugido final de raiva reforçada pelo ciúme, ele agarrou a cadeira e atirou-a na janela, só para vê-la explodir em uma chuva de estilhaços. Ele olhou para a janela encantada e incólume amargamente enquanto afundava no chão, entre os restos de sua explosão, e descansou as costas contra o pé de sua cama. Ele ficou lá por horas, lutando contra fantasias cruéis de Granger desfrutando de seu tempo com Corner.

Em sua confusão solitária no chão do quarto, ele chegou a uma conclusão que abalou seu interior. Ou Granger estava errada, e ele tinha todo o direito de desprezar os trouxas e nascidos trouxas pela sua inferioridade, ou Granger estava certa, como ela geralmente estava, então ele tinha sido um bastardo que sofreu lavagem cerebral...

As palavras de Hermione durante a discussão após o beijo latejavam em seu cérebro.

_Tudo que eu sempre quis foi que você percebesse que nascidos trouxas são pessoas. Que eu sou uma pessoa... _

_Você ainda está no controle de suas ações..._

_Eu queria ficar..._

E se ela estivesse certa?

E se tudo tivesse sido em vão?

E se ele, e toda a sua família, estivessem errados?

Então... então talvez fosse bom que ele quisesse tocá-la, mas por que diabos ela deveria permitir isso?

_Se_ ela estivesse certa.

Ele não tinha ideia do que acreditar mais.

Permaneceu imóvel por horas e horas. Os pensamentos fervilhavam demasiado barulhentos em sua cabeça para que ele percebesse que ela havia retornado, que ela estava batendo na sua porta, ou mesmo que ela estava chamando seu nome.

Foi assim que Hermione encontrou-o quando o dia se transformou em noite, caído em uma posição derrotada, rodeado pelo caos formado por si mesmo. Seu olhar amplo escaneou os destroços com confusão, antes de ser atraído para Draco, no centro da sala, e então sentiu uma falha em seu peito. Ela podia ver que ele estava tremendo, mas ele não estava fazendo nenhuma tentativa de se aquecer, e seus olhos pareciam estranhamente ausentes e sem foco. A forma vulnerável e distorcida dele instantaneamente a lembrou da noite em que ela o havia encontrado durante um pesadelo, e como isso havia levado a dois beijos proibidos.

A preocupação veio tão naturalmente a ela enquanto deixava cair sua bolsa e corria para o lado dele, afundando-se de joelhos e agarrando o rosto de Draco entre as mãos geladas. Um flash de reconhecimento e de vida passou no seu olhar cinza e ela suspirou de alívio enquanto seus polegares, instintivamente, acariciavam o rosto pálido do garoto.

"Draco," ela sussurrou perto dos lábios dele. "Olhe para mim, Draco. O que há de errado?".

Ele engoliu em seco e apertou os olhos. "Há quanto tempo estou aqui, Granger?".

Hermione piscou com confusão, mas rapidamente somou as datas em sua cabeça. "Pouco mais de cinco semanas," ela ofereceu depois de um momento. "Trinta e sete dias, eu acho.".

"Parece mais." ele murmurou.

"Por que você destruiu seu quarto?" ela perguntou baixinho, tomando de volta uma de suas mãos para remover sua varinha do bolso. "Draco...".

"Não sei," ele deixou escapar, e ela o sentiu relaxar um pouco mais na palma de sua mão. "Eu não sei.".

"Eu vou limpar a bagunça," ela disse enquanto agitava sua varinha. "Fique parado, ok?".

Ele não respondeu enquanto todas as evidências de sua birra lentamente começavam a consertar-se em torno deles. Draco se perguntou se havia alguma ironia lá, Granger arrumando alguma coisa que ele tinha demolido por uma razão que ele não conseguia entender, mas seu cérebro estava muito carregado de dúvidas para prestar qualquer atenção no pensamento. Em vez disso, ele só estudou as feições de Hermione, buscando mais uma vez por qualquer indicação de que ela fosse inferior, mas, mais uma vez, ele não encontrou nenhuma.

Nenhum vestígio de qualquer coisa que ele poderia odiar, não importava o quanto ele tentasse.

"Você está frio," ela comentou, trazendo de volta a sua atenção a ele. "Deixe-me...".

"Não," disse ele, sem sua ferocidade habitual. "Eu estou bem, Granger.".

Ela franziu a testa, mas não argumentou, sabendo que era melhor não irritá-lo neste caso. "Eu trouxe as coisas que você pediu," disse a ele, convocando sua bolsa com um feitiço. Ela agitou sua varinha novamente, e Draco assistiu com pouco interesse suas cortinas e roupas de cama ser substituídas por ricos tecidos verdes, e sua solicitada seleção de doces pousarem em sua mesa já reparada. "Draco, o que está errado? Por que você destruiu...".

"Eu te disse, eu não sei," repetiu ele em voz baixa. "Eu apenas fiz.".

"Você não parece muito bem," ela murmurou, levando uma das mãos à testa dele. "Deixe-me pegar algumas...".

"Não," ele a parou, cerrando os olhos fechados. "Só... não vá.".

"Draco, você está me preocupando...".

"Por que você deveria se preocupar com alguém que você não suporta?".

Hermione inclinou a cabeça para capturar os olhos de Draco. "Eu disse que não te odeio...".

"Você deveria," disse a ela com firmeza. "Você deveria me detestar.".

"Bem, mas eu não detesto," argumentou calmamente, movendo-se um pouco mais para perto dele. "Talvez eu devesse, mas eu não posso...".

"Então, como você se sente sobre mim agora, Granger?".

"Essa questão de novo?" ela suspirou, pousando as mãos no colo e evitando o olhar dele. "Eu não sei, Draco.".

"Você acha que eu sou mau, Granger?" ele perguntou sem rodeios.

"Você não é mau," ela assegurou-lhe sem hesitação. "Você só estava... enganado. Você é humano, Draco, e você já cometeu erros, mas eu não posso te odiar por isso.".

Ele levantou a cabeça e lançou uma respiração instável. "Eu deveria odiar _você_.".

"Deveria?" ela repetiu com um tom confuso. "Como se você não odiasse mais?".

"Não sei," ele murmurou tão baixinho, que ela não teve certeza se ele realmente havia dito isso. "Eu estou... confuso.".

A confissão relutante de Draco era frágil e questionável, mas ela estava se sentindo encorajada pela dúvida dele. Aquela centelha de esperança que ela estava tão determinada a ignorar floresceu em seu peito antes que pudesse evitar. _Isto_ era o que ela queria, alguma confirmação de que ele estava começando a questionar seus preconceitos.

Isto brincou com a coragem Grifinória de Hermione, que se moveu lentamente para mais perto dele de novo, corajosamente instalando-se entre as pernas de Draco e descansando o seu peso contra o peito dele. Ela esperava que ele instantaneamente rejeitasse seu gesto, mas ele nem sequer vacilou quando ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele permaneceu completamente imóvel e sem resposta, mas ela sentia-se inexplicavelmente segura lá, acolhida e confortável em um momento proibido que a embalou para um estado sonolento.

"Isso não significa nada," ela ouviu Draco murmurar em seu ouvido, possivelmente mais para si mesmo. "Não significa.".

"Eu sei." ela sussurrou.

Draco estava dolorosamente ciente de que isto era muito íntimo e, sem dúvida, errado, mas depois de dois dias negando seu desejo de ser estar perto dela, ele estava muito absorvido agora para empurrá-la. Ele sabia que na manhã seguinte viria a lamentar este lapso de seu bom senso, mas não conseguiu resistir ao efeito viciante que ela tinha sobre ele.

Era apenas oito horas, mas o sono roubou Hermione rapidamente, e Draco a seguiu um momento mais tarde, com uma percepção perturbadora de que as coisas estavam mudando.

_Ele_ estava mudando.


	13. Sozinho

Capítulo 13: Sozinho

Hermione não recordava de jamais ter se sentido tão quente e satisfeita.

Ela lançou um murmúrio preguiçoso enquanto as descidas rítmicas de um peito masculino embalavam suas costas para este purgatório maravilhoso entre o sono e a realidade. Um cheiro gostoso de menta e pecado Sonserino fez cócegas em seu nariz, e ela piscou para longe os restos de um sonho feliz quando se lembrou de onde estava.

A julgar pelas respirações pesadas brincando com seus cabelos, Draco estava ignorante para o mundo, mas seus braços deveriam ter serpenteado em volta dela durante a noite, e ela não pôde evitar empurrar seu corpo um pouco mais para ele. Ele parecia tão bom embrulhado em torno dela como estava, e Hermione queria absorver o máximo que podia antes que a negação e discussão inevitáveis viessem. Franzindo a testa com esse pensamento, ela percebeu que era provavelmente melhor que fosse embora antes que ele se mexesse, apenas para salvá-los do constrangimento e aborrecimento.

Sem ter certeza do motivo, mas incapaz de resistir, ela esticou o pescoço para dar um beijo demorado contra a linha da mandíbula de Draco, antes de remover-se cuidadosamente do poder dele.

A ausência de seu toque a deixou sentindo-se negligenciada e fria, e com um segundo pensamento, ela puxou para baixo um dos cobertores de Draco para cobri-lo. Com um último olhar triste, Hermione virou para ir embora, ignorando o par de olhos cinzentos que abriam lentamente atrás dela.

Draco levou as pontas dos dedos para onde os lábios de Hermione haviam estado, e olhou para ela de volta enquanto a garota o deixava sozinho. A ideia aleatória roubou seu cérebro, e ele levantou-se silenciosamente, só conseguindo segurar a porta antes que ela se fechasse atrás de Hermione. Ele enfiou a cabeça através da abertura e forçou sua capacidade auditiva para pegar a senha com sucesso.

Lutra, lutra?

Ele não tinha idéia do que isso significava, nem se importava, ele apenas sentia-se satisfeito que as coisas poderiam ser um pouco mais justas agora. Se ela era tão ansiosa para passear em seu quarto sempre que quisesse, agora ele poderia fazer o mesmo. Disse a si mesmo que era puramente para fins táticos, mas enquanto levantava os dedos novamente para sua mandíbula marcada por Granger, não pôde evitar se perguntar se não havia motivos mais sombrios para suas atitudes bisbilhoteiras.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Depois de um almoço leve e uma visita à biblioteca, Hermione voltou para seu quarto, encontrando Hedwiges em sua janela.

A bruxa leu a carta novamente, e seu sorriso se alargou. O envelope tinha sido endereçado exclusivamente para ela, então ela não tinha procurado Gina desta vez. Depois de semanas de nada além de decepção e combustível para seu pessimismo crescente, finalmente houve uma luz na escuridão. A nota foi rabiscada com a letra familiar e desajeitada de Ron, mas as palavras estavam claras e fortes em todo o pergaminho.

Encontramos. Ele está destruído.

Procurando as outras.

Sinto saudades de você.

R & H

Não havia dúvida sobre o que 'ele' era. Tinham encontrado o medalhão. Sua curiosidade sobre os detalhes teria que esperar, ela sabia que era muito arriscado para Harry e Ron fornecerem a ela muita informação. Mas no momento, ela não se importava, eles estavam um passo mais perto de derrotar Voldemort e terminar esta Guerra.

Sinto saudades de você.

Seu largo sorriso enrugou em uma carranca triste quando a culpa a dominou. Visões de suas recentes... atividades com Draco valsaram através de sua consciência, e ela percebeu, encolhendo-se, que não havia antes considerado como seu comportamento afetaria sua amizade com os meninos, especificamente com Ron. Os detalhes de seu relacionamento com ele eram complicados para dizer o mínimo, e ela supôs que deveria ser culpa de ambos, por nunca terem tido uma conversa civilizada sobre o assunto.

Enquanto ela não se arrependia de ter perdido a virgindade com seu melhor amigo, isto havia deixado perfeitamente claro para Hermione que era tudo o que ela e Ron seriam. Amigos. Nunca houve nenhuma paixão entre eles, apenas paixonite e curiosidade que já tinha sido, para ela, saciada. Ela o amava muito, mas queria aquela luxúria sobre a qual todos falavam, aquela queima pulsante dentro de sua alma que faz você desejar o toque de alguém.

E esse alguém não era Ron.

Mas Draco...

Draco tinha essa... intensidade em tudo o que fazia, e isso fazia algo atrás de seu umbigo arder. A sensação era nova e estranha a ela, que não tinha ideia se poderia chamar isso de luxúria ou simplesmente intriga, mas era diferente e emocionante. Isso a encorajava a interagir com ele e vê-lo, e na solidão segura de seu banho ou seu quarto, às vezes ela não podia deixar de imaginar...

Hermione balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos picantes e lembrou-se que havia acabado de receber uma notícia promissora.

Prioridades, Hermione...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Após dois dias de olhares desajeitados e uma relutância óbvia para enfrentar a noite em que passou em braços proibidos, Hermione estava começando a perceber que realmente sentia falta da companhia de Draco. Ela ainda estava lutando para identificar o que sentia de verdade pelo colega de quarto Sonserino, mas estava dando seu melhor para ignorar a curiosidade e se concentrar na pesquisa sobre as Horcruxes. Mas não podia negar o seu interesse nele, nem podia realmente entender o motivo de desejar passar mais tempo com ele, quando tudo o que ambos pareciam fazer era brigar.

Talvez fosse porque ela estava assistindo ele baixar sua guarda lentamente, ou possivelmente porque as discussões a faziam lembrar que ela ainda tinha algum fogo trovejando em seus ossos. Inferno, talvez ela só gostasse das pequenas agitações que espasmavam em seu intestino sempre que Draco se aproximava...

Era terça-feira, o que significava que Hermione visitaria Tonks em dois dias, e ela precisava contar a Draco. Sufocando a sua ansiedade e armando sua coragem, ela saiu de seu quarto, impulsionada pelos ventos que cortavam a noite, e bateu de leve contra a porta de Draco.

"Por que você se incomoda em bater?" a voz de Draco falou lá de dentro. "Você virá se eu disser que pode ou não.".

Ela encontrou um pequeno sorriso brincando com sua boca enquanto usava sua varinha para destravar a porta, e então lambeu os lábios secos antes de colocar seus pés descalços sobre a soleira. Ele estava sentado na cama, os ombros curvados e os cotovelos apoiados contra as pernas cruzadas, enquanto um dos livros de Hermione descansava perto de seus pés.

"O que você quer, Granger?" perguntou ele, a fitando apenas pelo canto dos olhos.

"Eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa...".

"E você decidiu que três horas da manhã era o melhor momento para isso?".

"Eu tenho estado muito ocupada," ela mentiu, abaixando-se com cuidado para se sentar ao pé da cama. "E nós dois estávamos acordados, então eu pensei...".

"Fala de uma vez então," disse ele, cansado. "Na verdade eu planejava dormir esta noite.".

"Ok," ela suspirou, hesitando enquanto tentava selecionar suas palavras. "Na quinta-feira, vou ficar em Hogsmeade por dois dias...".

"O quê?" ele deixou escapar. Sua cabeça se levantou com as palavras, e uma sensação violenta de pavor tomou seu peito. O pensamento de ser deixado sozinho neste buraco faminto por sanidade o fez sentir-se mal do estômago e um arrepio arranhou sua espinha. "Que diabos você quer dizer com isso?".

"Bem, eu vou visitar alguém," explicou ela, escondendo nervosamente um cacho rebelde atrás da orelha. "Vou deixar bastante comida para você e...".

"Você vai com aquele idiota do Corner?" ele sussurrou baixinho, fitando-a com um olhar feroz. "Uma orgia romântica para os monitores-chefes no Três Vassouras?".

Hermione se encolheu. "Não, isso não...".

"Suponho que eu deveria ser grato que você não está mordendo a cabeceira da cama em seu próprio quarto," continuou ele violentamente. "E se você quer sair com essa escória...".

"Draco, pare com isso!" ela gritou ofendida com sombras de lágrimas arranhando seus olhos. "Vou encontrar uma amiga, por Godric! Por que você sempre tem que fazer isso?".

Ele fechou a boca enquanto desejava que seus pensamentos tempestuosos parassem de ferver, e então se perguntou por que tinha pensado que seu discurso retórico era necessário. Draco considerou a possibilidade de que ela estivesse blefando para salvar a pele, mas duvidou que Granger fosse capaz de mentir, e em um mundo cheio de decepções, ele achava a honestidade dela quase refrescante.

"Desculpe.".

As palavras saíram às pressas e passaram por seus lábios antes que ele pudesse detê-las, mas por um breve momento, pensou que a suavidade encantadora do rosto de Hermione valia a pena o seu erro. O jeito que ela olhou para ele, então, como se ele valesse mais do que a bagunça lamentável que ele sentia, fez esse desejo incessante de tocá-la agradar a ponta dos dedos.

"Sinto muito por não ficar aqui esses dois dias," disse ela antes que Draco pudesse retratar o seu comentário, e ele se viu tecendo os dedos para manter as mãos ocupadas. "Eu vou arranjar alguma maneira para que você entre em contato comigo se precisar de qualquer coisa...".

"Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de sobreviver por dois dias sozinho," ele zombou rapidamente, mas a ideia de ela não estar por perto para afugentar seu tédio fazia sua alma doer. "É uma vergonha que você não me deixe sozinho com mais frequência.".

"Talvez...".

"Você está muito mais... alegre recentemente," comentou ele de repente, dando a ela um olhar desconfiado. "É chato.".

Hermione franziu o cenho e se perguntou se sua reação à carta de Ron tinha sido um pouco mais óbvia do que ela pensava. "O que faz você pensar que eu estou mais feliz?".

"Está escrito em seu rosto," disse ele com um rolar de seus olhos esfumaçados. "E se eu estou supondo corretamente, esta amiga que você irá encontrar é membro da Ordem. Será que eu estou certo em presumir que seu lado está indo bem, e que é o culpado por seu bom humor?".

"Você sabe que eu não posso falar sobre isso com você...".

"Por que não?" ele respondeu. "Eu dificilmente sairei pela porta da frente para derramar todos os seus segredos para o homem que me quer morto.".

Hermione exalou cansada e girou o corpo para encará-lo. "Eu só acho que não devemos falar sobre isso...".

"Tenho certeza de que todo mundo está falando sobre isso," ele murmurou pensativo. "Por que deveríamos fazer diferente?".

"Porque nós somos diferentes, Draco," disse a ele, um tanto triste. "Estamos...".

"Em lados diferentes," ele terminou por ela, curvando a cabeça para esconder seus olhos.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça, confusa sobre o traço de melancolia no tom de Draco. Ele parecia incomodado esta noite, como se uma horda de perguntas estivesse fluindo através de seu cérebro e ele não tivesse ideia de qual responder primeiro. Ela podia ver que os músculos do rosto dele estavam tensos, numa tentativa de manter o que estava se formando em sua cabeça escondido dela, talvez até de si mesmo. Aquela vulnerabilidade rara estava lá outra vez, na contração sutil dos lábios ou nas agitações ansiosas dos dedos de Draco, então ela se perguntou quando havia aprendido a lê-lo tão bem.

"Lados diferentes," ela repetiu em um tom solene. "Você ainda se considera um dos deles, Draco?".

Essa era a pergunta...

Ele engoliu em seco afastando o coágulo de angústia que estava em sua garganta e mordeu a língua. Era a pergunta que ele vinha fazendo a si mesmo desde que tinha sido forçado a fugir de Voldemort, pois como ele poderia realmente ser parte de um lado cujo líder queria que ele apodrecesse em uma cova rasa? A questão tinha crescido mais barulhenta e dominante desde que Granger tinha começado a invadir seus sentidos. Tudo estava monumentalmente fodido, e ela parecia ser o único aspecto seguro e, ele se atrevia a pensar, bom de sua patética pseudo-vida como prisioneiro. Ele poderia detestar a maneira como reagia a ela e ansiava por sua companhia, mas não havia como negar que a presença dela havia acalmado sua alma fraturada.

Salazar perdoe-me por isso.

Mas ele não podia evitar. Ela foi a primeira e única pessoa a fazê-lo desafiar as crenças que tinham sido gravadas em seu crânio. Como ele poderia realisticamente seguir os ideais psicopáticos daquela criatura que havia colocado um preço sobre sua cabeça? Como poderia realmente acreditar que nascidos trouxas eram inferiores, quando Granger era a mais brilhante bruxa que havia tropeçado em Hogwarts durante décadas? Como ele poderia... Como ele poderia fingir que esses preconceitos ainda faziam sentido, não importava o quanto ele desejasse isso?

"Você não?" ele perguntou distraidamente, tirando o braço nu debaixo do cobertor para mostrar a sua Marca. "Isso não me faz um deles?".

Hermione franziu a testa para a mancha feia e torcida na pele de neve à sua frente e ficou surpresa ao descobrir que isso não a incomodava mais, não a dele de qualquer maneira. Talvez fosse porque a voz dele estava mais suave hoje, ou pela queda derrotada de seus ombros, mas ela sentia-se como se estivesse rompendo as barreiras de seu companheiro brigão. Ela aproximou-se um pouco mais e com cuidado estendeu a mão para acariciar a pele ainda não curada de Draco, e sentiu-se encorajada quando ele não arrancou imediatamente o seu braço para longe dela.

"Essa marca não define você," ela disse suavemente, pegando os olhos confusos de Draco propositadamente. "Da mesma forma que meu sangue não me define. Você define quem você é, Draco, suas ações e seus pensamentos...".

"E se eu não souber quem eu sou?" ele questionou, com a voz tremendo ligeiramente. "E se eu estiver... perdido?".

Uma assustadora crise de afeto disparou em seu peito. "Então só faça o que parece certo," ela pediu ansiosamente. "E o resto se seguirá.".

A testa de Draco enrugou-se e seu olhar distante caiu para os dedos calmos de Hermione, ainda provocando suavemente a cicatriz sensível em seu antebraço. Quando Hermione achava que ele estava começando a absorver as suas palavras, ele bufou e se afastou de suas carícias tentadoras.

"Você Grifinórios são tão rápidos para procurar o lado bom das pessoas, para presumir que as pessoas podem mudar," ele a desprezou com alegria questionável. "Algumas pessoas estão além da mudança, Granger...".

"Não você", ela protestou rapidamente. "Não você, Draco.".

A dúvida cintilou em seu olhar cinza, mas ela podia ver que ele estava determinado a resistir a ela hoje à noite. "Você deve ir." disse a ela, acenando com a cabeça em direção à porta.

Ela pensou em dizer que queria ficar, em entregar seu orgulho e admitir que se sentia segura com ele, e que nunca tinha dormido melhor em sua vida do que quando ela havia sido amparada em seus braços. Mas a perspectiva de ele rir na cara dela e a rejeitar fez o frio arranhar sua pele, e ela decidiu não forçar sua sorte. Deixando a cama de Draco, ela saiu do quarto, mas parou no aro da porta.

"São apenas rótulos, você sabe," ela murmurou, mantendo-se de costas para que ele não visse a primeira lágrima rolar em seu rosto. "Sonserina, Grifinória, puro sangue. E sangue-ruim. Eles não ditam como devemos viver nossas vidas.".

Atrás dela, Draco lutou arduamente para ignorar as batidas acelerando contra a sua caixa torácica. Quando ela desapareceu, ele olhou para a sua Marca de novo, e ainda podia sentir o formigamento persistente de seu toque. Ele se sentiu tão sozinho naquele momento, quase ciente de que os restos frágeis de seus preconceitos teimosos estavam começando a se quebrar e ruir sob o peso das palavras de Hermione. Ele sabia que a ausência dela, mesmo que fosse apenas por um par de dias, faria coisas prejudiciais para seu cérebro confuso.

Como que para confirmar que ele tinha finalmente cedido aos primórdios pouco felizes da loucura, ele esperou uma hora antes de rastejar-se silenciosamente para fora do quarto, e viu-se fora de sua porta. Ele brincou com o pensamento de murmurar a senha de Hermione e escorregar para dentro, mas não tinha ideia do que pretendia fazer.

Seu idiota patético...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Michael e eu concordamos sobre o Baile de Natal ser no dia onze de dezembro," Hermione explicou. "Eu sei que é um pouco mais cedo do que o habitual, mas você mencionou que pode ter alguns problemas com o transporte de alguns alunos este ano.".

"Sim, é verdade," assentiu McGonagall. "Eu decidi que seria sábio enviar pequenos grupos de alunos para casa nas férias de Natal durante uma semana, se for o caso. Eu não tenho certeza se usar o Expresso de Hogwarts é uma boa ideia também, mas existem alternativas. Dia onze é um bom dia.".

Hermione suspirou e esfregou os olhos. "Nós precisamos continuar com essa farsa, professora?" perguntou ela em tom cansado. "Parece bobagem ter um baile quando estamos em guerra...".

"Você sabe que eu quero manter ânimo," a diretora disse uniformemente. "Hogwarts está agindo como um refúgio agora, e eu gostaria que os alunos se sentissem seguros aqui...".

"Mas eles...".

"Dia onze está bom," a bruxa mais velha a silenciou. "As aulas vão terminar dia dez, o que proporciona a mim e aos outros professores duas semanas para garantir que todos chegarão em casa com segurança. Você vai ficar aqui, senhorita Granger?".

"Sim," ela respondeu um pouco triste. "Eu disse aos meus pais que vou ficar na Toca. Eles ainda não sabem muito sobre o que está acontecendo, e eu gostaria de manter isso assim.".

McGonagall enrugou a testa. "Você já pensou um pouco mais sobre esse feitiço da memória que me falou?".

"É um último recurso," Hermione disse à professora rapidamente. "Eu não quero usá-lo a menos que eu seja absolutamente necessário.".

"Bem, vamos apenas esperar que as coisas não cheguem a esse ponto," ela suspirou. "Falando sobre coisas mais positivas, soube que Ninfadora está esperando por você quando estiver pronta.".

As feições estressadas de Hermione instantaneamente iluminaram-se com essa informação. "Eu mal posso esperar para vê-la," confessou. "Você precisa de mais alguma coisa de mim? Ou posso...".

"Você está mais do que permitida para ir agora," McGonagall ofereceu com uma expressão calorosa. "Você quer que eu peça ao Professor Slughorn para escoltá-la?".

"Eu vou ficar bem," ela assegurou rapidamente, levantando-se de seu assento. "Eu preciso voltar para meu dormitório primeiro, de qualquer maneira.".

"Muito bem," a diretora balançou a cabeça. "Te vejo na aula de Transfiguração amanhã, então. E eu espero que você esteja no Baile de Natal, Hermione.".

Ótimo.

"Ok," ela balançou a cabeça com relutância. "Vejo você amanhã, professora.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione tamborilou ansiosamente suas unhas contra a parede ao lado da porta de Draco. Ela estava persistentemente no mesmo local há cerca de cinco minutos agora, perguntando-se por que estava tão preocupada com suas palavras de despedida ao hóspede loiro. Desde a sua conversa razoavelmente intensa, ela tinha mantido distância, decidindo que havia, mais uma vez, provavelmente colocado muito de sua esperança nele. Mas ele tinha sido tão humano... praticamente em um nível de vulnerabilidade que tinha deixado ela com o coração palpitante de confiança e um novo lote de emoções que ela não entendia.

E se eu estiver... perdido?

Ela poderia ter clamado por esse comentário. A arrogância costumeira de Draco tinha momentaneamente derretido para mostra-la que talvez todos os seus esforços não tivessem sido em vão. Talvez ela tivesse alimentado a semente de dúvida na mente dele o suficiente para que finalmente estivesse começando a florescer... Ou talvez ela estivesse se adiantando. O flash de decência dele tinha diminuído tão rapidamente, que ela estava começando a se perguntar se isso realmente tinha acontecido.

"Existe uma razão para que você esteja se demorando na porta meu quarto?" a voz de Draco interrompeu seus pensamentos, abafada pela porta de madeira.

Respirando fundo, ela empurrou a porta e encontrou-o, mais uma vez, casualmente sentado na cama com um de seus livros no colo. "Desculpe," ela murmurou. "Estou interrompendo você, ou...".

"Sim, porque eu tenho muito que fazer," disse ele depreciativamente, revirando os olhos. "O que você quer, Granger?".

"Eu estou indo para Hogsmeade agora," disse a ele. "Preparei comida suficiente para que você passe os próximos dois dias...".

"Cai fora, então," Draco cuspiu friamente. "O que você esperava, Granger? Uma porra de festa de despedida?".

"Eu não estava esperando que você ficasse tão furioso," ela murmurou, dando alguns passos na direção dele. "E eu certamente não sei por que você está zangado.".

Nem ele.

"Eu não estou furioso," defendeu rapidamente. "Eu simplesmente não entendo por que você achou necessário cambalear até aqui novamente e me incomodar com sua merda de novo. Você já me disse que iria no outro dia.".

"Sim, mas eu...".

"Já acabou?" ele estourou. "Eu poderia ter mais o que fazer, mas eu prefiro fazê-lo sem você aqui.".

Hermione suspirou e virou-se para remexer na bolsa enfeitiçada, na qual ela tinha guardado todos os pertences que precisaria em sua estadia com Tonks. Depois de algumas mexidas, ela retirou um pequeno globo de neve que continha uma réplica em miniatura do castelo de Hogwarts dentro, rodeado por neve falsa. Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ela descansou o pequeno objeto no próprio colo e acariciou o vidro cuidadosamente antes de capturar os olhos do rapaz.

"Eu o enfeiticei," disse ela lentamente. "Se você agitá-lo cinco vezes, ele irá disparar um alarme no meu relógio. Eu o estendi às proteções também, então se você tentar sair, também indicará no meu alarme.".

Ele não deveria ter ficado impressionado com as habilidades mágicas de Granger, mas mais uma vez, sentiu uma sensação desagradável de admiração por ela. Ele fez uma careta para esconder qualquer aparência de respeito que poderia tê-lo traído, e zombou arrogantemente.

"Eu não preciso disso...".

"É apenas uma precaução," ela o deteve. "No caso de você cair e quebrar a perna, ou algo...".

"Esperançosa, Granger?" ele disse com um sorriso leve. "Você não encheu o dormitório com armadilhas, não é?".

Os lábios de Hermione se contorceram em um quase sorriso, e ela inclinou-se para frente para colocar o globo de neve ao lado de Draco, na cama. O flash de humor que tinha se adaptado tão bem às feições dele desapareceu quando ele olhou o item delicado com desgosto e empurrou-o para longe de si, e Hermione quis muito tocá-lo naquele momento. A tentação a pegou com tanta rapidez que a fez recuar de repente, apertando as mãos em um esforço para ignorar o aperto em seu estômago.

"Você sabe, Draco," ela murmurou inquieta, franzindo a testa quando sua voz saiu. "Eu poderia combinar as coisas de outra maneira. Se você não quiser que eu vá, você só precisa dizer.".

Não vá...

"Se você não tem mais brinquedos inúteis em seu saquinho de truques," Draco resmungou. "Então eu não vejo nenhuma razão para você estar aqui, Granger.".

Ela estava certa de que ele podia ver a decepção atrás de seus cílios, mas rapidamente se transformou em irritação. "Tudo bem," disse ela bruscamente. "Se você insiste em ser tão frio o tempo todo...".

"Eu não estava esperando que você ficasse tão furiosa," ele repetiu as palavras dela. "Tem algo mais que você queira, Granger?".

"Não," ela bufou, levantando-se rapidamente da cama. "Eu só não entendo porque você tem que ser como um bastardo sempre...".

"Hey!" ele gritou, levantando-se e agarrando o pulso dela. "O que diabos você estava esperando, Granger? Gratidão por este enfeite idiota, quando você está me deixando sozinho nesta prisão de merda?".

"Estou aprendendo a não esperar nada de você!" ela disparou de volta, trazendo seu rosto para perto do dele. "Quando eu penso que você pode ter um pingo de decência, você volta a ser um egoísta medíocre!".

"Que diabos você está falando...".

"No outro dia," Hermione lembrou-lhe em voz baixa. "Quando nós estávamos falando sobre os lados...".

"Você lê muito afundo as coisas," ele rosnou defensivamente. "Você já pensou que talvez este lugar esteja ferrando com a minha cabeça um pouco...".

"Não tanto quanto você gosta de pensar," ela respondeu, engolindo em seco quando percebeu o quão perto eles estavam. "Por que você tem que atuar quando eu sou a única pessoa que vê você?".

Ele abriu os lábios, mas hesitou em dizer qualquer coisa. Havia algo familiar em seus olhos de ouro, que o lembrou do dia em que ela beijou-o, afetada pela neblina de sua alergia. Estava lá, no meio do olhar ansioso, uma centelha de coragem entre uma tempestade de nervosismo, e ele a sentiu inclinar-se sobre ele. Draco cerrou os olhos e considerou permitir que isso acontecesse, tentado a deixar cair todas as suas defesas, e deixá-la fazer tudo o que quisesse. Esta era a sua única oportunidade de obter uma dose final dela, aquele dilema proibido, antes que ela o deixasse sozinho com seus demônios. Eles já tinham se beijado antes, então que diferença faria se a provasse mais uma vez?

Mas quando o hálito quente de Hermione acariciou seu queixo, Draco foi arrastado de volta à realidade, e então a empurrou às pressas antes que ela pudesse tocá-lo. Ele a zombou quando ela tropeçou, mas o veneno em suas feições era forçado, apenas uma máscara para cobrir o quanto ele se sentia desorientado. Granger, por outro lado, não teve tempo de esconder a sua humilhação e surpresa, com seus movimentos bobos e olhos feridos. Draco estava quase gritando para que ela saísse, mas Hermione se virou e fugiu antes que ele pudesse até mesmo pensar em respirar.

O bater da porta ricocheteou em torno de seu quarto solitário, como o estrondo do martelo do tribunal do Ministério. Esta era a sua sentença, dois dias apenas com a sua sombra como companhia e se perguntando o que ele faria sem a presença dela para afastar a solidão condenatória.

Ele deveria tê-la deixado beijá-lo...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

O ar frio fez seus olhos molhados de lágrimas arderem.

O andar de Hermione a Hogsmeade era apressado, atormentado pela percepção de que ela estava começando a sentir coisas por Draco, que estavam longe de ser normais.

Na primeira vez em que ela havia o beijado, estava tonta e confusa, agindo sob um impulso forte demais para que sua lógica o reprimisse. Mas sua tentativa de sentir o gosto dele momentos atrás tinha sido diferente. Ela quis inclinar-se e testar a sua sorte. Tinha sido uma decisão consciente, que resultou em que ela se sentisse rejeitada e completamente mortificada. Os pensamentos em seu cérebro estavam confusos e mutilados em uma bagunça catastrófica, e ela não tinha ideia de como começar a lidar com eles.

Quando o Três Vassouras chegou a seu campo de visão, ela usou as mangas para afastar as evidências de seu choro e tentou reunir a compostura. Pelo menos a emoção de ver Tonks esconderia algumas de suas perguntas sobre Draco, e ela conseguiu dar um sorriso carinhoso enquanto entrava na pousada. Alguns dos visitantes habituais estavam espalhados pelo bar, mas ela mal os notou enquanto encontrava os olhos sábios de Madam Rosmerta. A bruxa mais velha ofereceu a Hermione um aceno de reconhecimento e discretamente passou uma chave à garota, que não perdeu tempo e foi correndo encontrar a amiga.

"Lá está ela!" Tonks sorriu quando Hermione invadiu o quarto. "Eu achei que você poderia ter se perdido no caminho.".

"É tão bom ver você," ela emocionou-se, correndo para um abraço, mas hesitou quando viu a pequena protuberância na barriga de Tonks. "Oh, Tonks! Está começando a aparecer!".

"Cuidado para não colidir," disse ela com sorriso brincalhão. "Já vou avisando que estou passando pela fase de desejos, por isso, se você me ver encolhida em um canto segurando um sanduíche de geleia e uma marmita, apenas ignore-me.".

Hermione sorriu, mas não conseguiu conduzir o sorriso que normalmente teria chegado tão naturalmente com o humor de Tonks. Uma imagem de seu encontro com Draco, quando os lábios dele estavam a um sopro de distância, dançou em suas pálpebras e deixou sua boca seca e seu coração pesado.

"Você está bem, Hermione?" Tonks perguntou. "Você parece um pouco perturbada.".

"Estou bem," ela mentiu rapidamente. "Eu só sinto falta Harry e Ron.".

"Claro que você sente," ela balançou a cabeça com simpatia, dando à bruxa mais jovem um sorriso caloroso. "Mas pelo menos você tem alguns amigos aqui com quem pode conversar. Como estão as coisas em Hogwarts?".

Hermione não pôde deixar de estremecer.

Complicado...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco fez uma careta para a escuridão.

Já era tarde, e o brilho da lua não atingia a sala sem janelas, onde o silêncio badalava em seus ouvidos, um lembrete sonoro de que ela não estava aqui. O cheiro dela estava começando a desaparecer, o dormitório parecia estranhamente vazio, e tudo o que ele tinha feito nas últimas várias horas foi olhar para a porra do globo de neve.

Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era sacudir o objeto feio, e então ela voltaria, e ele poderia roubar o gosto dela, como deveria ter feito antes que ela saísse.

Ele saltou em direção ao ornamento mágico e atirou-o na parede com um rugido alto rasgando sua traqueia. Observou o globo quebrar-se, antes de se virar nos calcanhares e marchar em direção ao quarto de Granger com respirações elevadas. Murmurando a senha dela, ele instantaneamente se acalmou quando inalou avidamente o ar do quarto.

Definitivamente Granger.

Ele estudou criticamente o seu entorno, à espera de encontrar uma enorme coleção de objetos pessoais, mas com exceção de algumas fotografias, a cama previsivelmente vermelha, e uma impressionante coleção de livros, era semelhante ao seu próprio quarto.

Draco olhou para as fotografias com mau humor, demorando-se particularmente em uma de Granger com os idiotas irresponsáveis que ela considerava boa companhia. Ele baixou todos os porta-retratos para que não precisasse vê-los e se acomodou na cama, distraidamente correndo os dedos sobre os cobertores dela. Suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e ele se inclinou para trás, embalado pelo forte cheiro de Hermione, entranhado nos travesseiros e cobertores. Se ele dormisse aqui, cercado pelos sussurros suaves da presença dela, quem se importaria?

"Foda-se.".


	14. Necessidade

Capítulo 14: Necessidade

"Não," Tonks balançou a cabeça. "A carta que os meninos enviaram ao Remo não explicava muita coisa, mas isso realmente importa? Já que passou.".

"É, acho que não," concordou Hermione distraidamente. "Eu só queria poder fazer um pouco mais para ajudar, e talvez se eu soubesse como eles destruíram o medalhão...".

"Você está indo bem," Tonks assegurou sua amiga. "As coisas estão indo bem. O Ministério está segurando tudo e outra Horcrux foi destruída. Não me interprete mal, nós poderíamos estar fazendo melhor...".

"Muito melhor," ela suspirou, penteando os cachos de seu rosto com os dedos. "Eu deveria ter ido com eles...".

"Seus talentos são mais adequados para ajudar McGonagall em Hogwarts," disse Tonks. "Os meninos estão claramente fazendo tudo certo, e a Ordem queria que um de vocês ficasse onde pudéssemos alcança-los...".

"Eu sei," ela franziu a testa cansada, esfregando os olhos. "Eu simplesmente não sei o quão útil sou aqui. Tudo o que pareço estar fazendo é organizar Bailes de Natal e outras coisas de monitores que são completamente desnecessárias.".

"Você não pode culpar McGonagall por tentar manter o ânimo," Tonks lhe ofereceu um leve encolher de ombros. "Um Baile de Natal pode ser bom para você. Você me disse o quanto foi divertido o Baile de Inverno. Algum búlgaro famoso te convidou para ir desta vez?".

Hermione sentiu um sorriso rastejar até as bochechas. "Não, não búlgaro," ela murmurou. "Michael me perguntou se eu gostaria de ir com ele.".

"Quem é Michael?".

"Michael Corner," explicou ela com um estalar pensativo de sua língua. "Mas acho que ele só mencionou isso porque nós somos os chefes. Espero que seja a única razão.".

"Por quê?" Tonks perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Ele é um pouco idiota?".

"Não, ele é bom o suficiente," disse Hermione. "Eu só...".

"Você gosta de alguém.".

_Draco..._

Hermione levantou a cabeça para estudar Tonks com olhos selvagens, enquanto o pânico tomava seu peito. "O-o quê?" ela gaguejou. "O que você quer dizer?".

"Ron," a outra bruxa sorriu intencionalmente. "Todos vimos o quão amigáveis vocês estavam no casamento, e você me disse que gostava dele.".

"Oh, Ron," Hermione respirou, roubando um segundo para ser lavada pelo alívio. "S-sim, claro.".

"Você está bem, Hermione?" Tonks perguntou com um olhar preocupado.

"Estou bem," ela murmurou com a incerteza. "Eu me dou muito bem com camas desconhecidas, e não consegui dormir muito.".

Não era tecnicamente uma mentira, ela certamente ficou acordada a maioria da noite, mas o colchão irregular tinha pouco a ver com sua incapacidade de saborear um sonho. Ela tinha olhado esperançosa para seu relógio por horas longas e solitárias, aguardando e quase _tendo esperança_ que o alarme soasse. Era... irritante deitar na cama e saber _que ele_ não estava no quarto ao lado, e seus pensamentos ficaram presos a ele do pôr ao nascer do sol.

Tonks estava apenas do outro lado da porta, mas ela se sentia muito sozinha, e não podia evitar se perguntar como Draco estava lidando com uma noite isolada na Torre da Grifinória. Após o último incidente, quando ela tinha ficado com Gina e ele tentou escapar, ela esperava... alguma coisa, mas é evidente que ele estava indo muito bem já que seu relógio estava em silêncio, o que a incomodava um pouco.

Quando ela tinha terminado suas aulas hoje cedo, havia considerado parar para verificar Draco, mas um flashback conveniente de sua tentativa de beijá-lo a fez pensar duas vezes. Depois de um almoço e uma caminhada lenta em torno de Hogsmeade - onde os primeiros sinais do Natal estavam começando a brilhar - ela e Tonks tinham discutido muito sobre a Guerra, junto com muitos outros tópicos, mas sua mente sempre a mandava de volta para Draco.

"Ron e eu não estamos juntos, você sabe," ela disse a Tonks, um pouco defensivamente. "Somos apenas amigos.".

A Auror franziu o cenho. "Você não gosta dele, Hermione? Pensei...".

"Eu também pensava," admitiu. "Mas eu só acho que nós somos melhores como amigos. Eu... não gosto dele do jeito que eu deveria.".

Tonks riu e deu à bruxa mais jovem um tapinha carinhoso nas costas. "Ninguém está te obrigando a gostar de Ron, Hermione. Se não gosta, então você não...".

"Você e Remo receberam muitas críticas... quando ficaram juntos?" ela questionou com cuidado. "Por causa da sua diferença de idade?".

"Muitas pessoas foram rápidas em julgar," disse Tonks pensativa. "Remo ficou mais incomodado do que eu, mas sim, nós tivemos um pouco de aborrecimento por causa de idiotas intrometidos que não tinham nada melhor para fazer com seu tempo.".

"Alguma vez você se perguntou sobre os seus sentimentos?".

Tonks suspirou e bateu os joelhos, pensativa. "Eu sabia que as pessoas não iriam pensar que era normal," ela confessou depois de um momento. "E provavelmente teria sido mais fácil estar com alguém da minha idade, mas você não pode selecionar e escolher coisas como essas. Acontece.".

Hermione inclinou a cabeça e deu à sua amiga um sorriso gentil. "Valeu a pena?" perguntou ela. "Os olhares de reprovação e...".

"Maldito inferno, sim!" exclamou ela. "Olha, quando há uma guerra acontecendo e um bebê a caminho, as fofocas idiotas de Londres são as menores de suas preocupações. Além disso, se eu tivesse ignorado os meus sentimentos por Remo, teria me arrependido pelo resto da minha vida.".

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior e murmurou em consideração. "Eu acho que o tempo é muito precioso, quando o mundo pode acabar amanhã.".

"Isso é um pouco pessimista," Tonks deu uma piscadela amigável. "Mas sim, a vida é muito curta. Você está de olho em alguém, Hermione? Assustada que os garotos possam não aprovar?".

Os lábios se contraíram. "Algo assim.".

"Alguém que eu conheça?".

_Seu primo._

"Não," ela balançou a cabeça. "Ele é... apenas um dos meninos no meu ano, mas Harry e Ron não gostam muito dele." Não era uma mentira.

"Eles vão superar isso," Tonks assegurou-lhe com um gesto de sua mão. "Então, como ele é?".

Hermione parou para juntar sua inteligência às palavras. Tonks tinha aquele jeito confiável com ela, que fazia com que seus segredos muitas vezes fossem estimulados a cair fora de sua boca, e ela precisava tomar cuidado com o quanto poderia divulgar.

"Ele é um idiota," começou sem rodeios, observando o flash divertido nos olhos de Tonks. "Ele é incorrigível, ele é complicado, e ele não ouve uma palavra que eu digo...".

"Isso é típico da maioria dos homens...".

"Ele é rude," Hermione continuou com seu discurso. "Ele é arrogante, ele é cruel e muito frio...".

"Também bastante comum...".

"E às vezes ele me deixa tão irritada que eu poderia sufoca-lo ou manda-lo para outro maldito continente!".

Tonks soltou sua respiração para abafar uma risada, e estudou sua jovem companheira com um sábio sorriso. "Mas?".

Hermione engoliu em seco e sentiu as lágrimas arranharem a parte de trás de seus olhos. "Mas ele é lindo," ela sussurrou, triste. "Completamente confuso e totalmente _ridículo_, mas há algo lá que é simplesmente lindo para mim. Eu realmente não consigo explicar.".

Era tão estranho e maravilhoso dizer isso em voz alta para outra pessoa, mas é claro que ela estava censurando todos os detalhes mais escuros que vinham com seu colega de quarto Sonserino. Sua pseudo irmã mais velha estava olhando para ela com simpatia, enfiando alguns fios de cabelo violeta atrás da orelha e parecendo muito satisfeita com a confissão de Hermione.

_Se você soubesse..._

"Você sabe como ele se sente sobre você?".

Hermione franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça. "Ele diz que me odeia...".

"Vocês já se beijaram?" Tonks perguntou corajosamente.

Ela sentiu um rubor quente manchar seu rosto. "Algumas vezes," ela murmurou baixinho. "Mas os beijos foram... impulsivos e não duraram muito tempo...".

"Quem beijou quem?".

"Bem," Hermione hesitou. "Eu... beijei primeiro, mas ele me beijou duas vezes desde então.".

O sorriso brincalhão de Tonks esticou em seu rosto. "Parece promissor para mim.".

"Não," disse ela, franzindo o nariz com a decepção. "É mais complicado do que isso. Ele me empurrou para longe a última vez que eu tentei, e eu nem sei se _gosto_ dele de verdade. Tem algo que...".

Ela parou, e Tonks deu-lhe um aceno tranquilizador. "Vá em frente," ela insistiu. "Você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa.".

"Algo que dói..." ela terminou, sua voz saindo com dificuldade. "Ele tem esse... esse escudo, e eu não acho que consigo passar por ele. Eu estou tentando, mas cada vez que acho que estou chegando a algum lugar ele apenas estraga tudo, e eu não sei se tenho energia para fazer isso de novo...".

"Hermione...".

"Eu continuo vendo esses vislumbres de uma pessoa decente," ela continuou, uma lágrima roçando em seu rosto. "E acho que é por isso que eu me sinto... atraída, mas eu...".

"Hermione," Tonks interrompeu novamente. "Está tudo bem. Ele só parece um pouco confuso. Ele vai mudar de ideia.".

"Mas e se...".

"Basta fazer o que parece certo, querida," ela aconselhou lentamente, e Hermione se lembrou de ter dito palavras semelhantes à Draco. "Você gostaria de um pouco de chá antes de dormir?".

"Eu poderia tomar um chocolate quente em vez disso, por favor?".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco estava sentado como um amontoado amassado no piso frio, distraidamente brincando com os restos do globo de neve de Granger. Pegou um caco sem jeito, e sibilou o ar entre os dentes quando uma lágrima de rubi caiu de seu dedo. Ele olhou criticamente o seu sangue, e um calafrio correu por sua espinha ao lembrar o dia no banheiro, quando havia muito mais sangue, e não apenas o dele.

_O sangue de Granger era exatamente o mesmo._

Aquela tinha sido uma realização condenável, e ele culpava isso por cada situação que tinha se seguido, e as epifanias que o feriam na ausência de Hermione. O fato de merda era que Granger tinha todas as características que ele admirava: sagacidade, inteligência, força, e então algo que não conseguia entender. Ela era simplesmente... bondosa.

_Se eu fosse puro sangue com exatamente a mesma personalidade, você seria tão rápido para descartar o que aconteceu esta manhã?_

Seu cérebro havia sido inundado com as palavras dela desde que ela tinha deixado, cada frase que já havia lhe provocado dúvidas sobre seus preconceitos estava reverberando em seu crânio, mas ele estava se segurando firmemente nos sussurros frágeis dos ideais de sua família. O que antes parecia tão óbvio e agora era inconstante e fraco. Ele gostaria de culpar Hermione por tudo, mas tinha começado a reconhecer que deveriam ter rachaduras em suas crenças, o que não tornava nada mais fácil.

_Você é humano, Draco, e você já cometeu erros, mas não posso odiá-lo por isso._

Ele fechou os olhos. Erros... Torre de Astronomia. Certamente, se ele estivesse tão certo de que Voldemort e seus princípios eram corretos, aquela tarefa teria sido uma coisa fácil de fazer. Talvez ele já tivesse começado a duvidar de tudo...

_São apenas rótulos, você sabe. Sonserina, Grifinória. Puro-sangue e sangue-ruim. Eles não ditam como devemos viver nossas vidas._

Era fácil para ela dizer isso. Havia expectativas que vinham com seu sobrenome famoso, e ela não poderia imaginar a pressão que ele sofria. Tinha certeza de que Potter tinha dito a ela tudo sobre seu colapso no banheiro no último ano, mas aquela era somente uma parte de sua confusão. Houve momentos em que ele tinha lançado todos os feitiços silenciadores que conhecia apenas para gritar até que seus pulmões rasgassem. Blaise e Pansy tinham visto alguns de seus momentos mais fracos, mas ninguém estava lá para testemunhar suas explosões reais do caos. Mesmo antes da tarefa ter sido dada a ele, Draco tinha, por vezes, se encontrado diante de seu reflexo e se perguntando se um estilo de vida cheio de ódio não seria demais para ele.

_Por que você tem que atuar quando eu sou a única pessoa que vê você?_

Porque se ele não fizesse isso, então o que mais ele teria? Ele havia sido despojado de suas riquezas, sua magia, seu status. Se ele abandonasse o que tinha sido _concebido_ para que ele se tornasse, não havia mais nada.

_Algumas pessoas estão além da mudança, Granger..._

_Você não..._

"Puta que pariu," ele gemeu para si mesmo, afundando o rosto nas palmas das mãos.

_Você me pediu para ficar. Eu... eu queria ficar._

Draco nunca tinha beijado alguém assim antes, como uma explosão rebelde que o fazia sentir-se solto e livre. Ele estava ciente de quem estava beijando, e também que não deveria tê-la tocado e tudo o mais, mas, no momento, ele não dava a mínima. Analisando mais de perto, ele realmente não dava a mínima agora. Não havia ninguém aqui para repreendê-lo por pensar por si mesmo, por fazer o que parece...

_Então só faça o que parece certo._

Muito perigoso, mas em última análise, muito tentador.

A verdade patética era que ele sentia falta dela, e não apenas como uma distração, ele sentia falta dela como pessoa. Sua voz, seus pequenos caprichos, o fogo dela... apenas tudo. Ela estaria de volta amanhã, embora ele não tivesse ideia de que horas. Poderia ser bem no início da manhã pelo que ele imaginava, por isso a sua decisão de dormir no quarto dela novamente era um tanto arriscada, e outro rude golpe para seu orgulho.

Mas parecia certo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tonks tinha ido embora às oito, e Hermione tinha conseguido chegar à escola antes que os alunos preguiçosos pelo fim de semana tivessem começado a levantar e andar. Ela estava tão nervosa que havia apertado o lábio inferior até que ele começou a sangrar, o que resultou em um ligeiro desvio ao banheiro dos monitores para curar o corte. Talvez ela estivesse enrolando, mas passou uns bons minutos examinando seu reflexo e tentando inventar uma estratégia para lidar com Draco depois de seu comportamento vergonhoso há dois dias.

Decidindo que já havia desperdiçado tempo suficiente, ela foi para seu dormitório, hesitando ao tomar uma respiração profunda antes de murmurar a senha apropriada. Ela deslizou para dentro, com a intenção de ser o mais silenciosa possível, mas uma rajada de vento bateu a porta atrás dela.

_Merda..._

Ela congelou quando ouviu movimentos do outro lado do dormitório, mas pareciam fora de lugar, quase como se estivessem vindo de seu quarto. Mal o pensamento cruzou sua mente e a _sua_ porta estava escancarada para liberar um Sonserino que a olhava intensamente. Draco tinha claramente acabado de acordar, seu cabelo despenteado maliciosamente, e estava vestido apenas em uma túnica e calças de pijama soltas, mas foi o brilho proposital e levemente selvagem em seus olhos que fez o coração de Hermione parar.

Ele permaneceu no aro da porta por um momento, olhando fixamente para ela como se não tivesse certeza que ela estava lá. Hermione balançou para longe seu transe e a ira a atingiu, ao mesmo tempo em que ele começou a marchar em direção a ela com passos ousados.

"Você estava no _meu_ quarto?".

"Sim," ele cuspiu, acelerando seus passos e diminuindo a distância entre eles.

"Como diabos você...".

Draco cortou, agarrando o rosto de Hermione e arrebatando seus lábios com um beijo desesperado. Ele suspirou trêmulo em sua boca, indiferente que ela estivesse rígida e insensível contra ele e apenas agindo por instinto. Ele se afastou, mas a manteve perto, saboreando as arfadas da garota que faziam cócegas em seu queixo. Ele cerrou sua mandíbula e manteve os olhos fechados, preparando-se para a rejeição e indignação de Hermione, mas ela inclinou a cabeça para voltar para ele.

O gesto era tímido, mas foi o suficiente para Draco, que a empurrou bruscamente contra a porta, engolindo o suspiro de Hermione. Seus movimentos eram frenéticos e quase selvagens enquanto ele a sugava e dava mordidas gananciosas nos lábios úmidos de inverno. Ela manteve-se com ele, lambendo e mordendo de volta com ousadia, agarrando-se aos braços dele com os dedos trêmulos. As mãos de Draco subiram para as maçãs do rosto e para os cachos de café de Hermione, persuadindo um gemido dela que fez seus quadris se contraírem.

Ele apertou-se contra ela, tanto quanto podia, arrastando a ponta dos dedos para baixo do pescoço, ombros e costelas, estabelecendo-se possessivamente em sua cintura. Ele gemeu quando ela penteou as unhas pelo seu cabelo, pegando um ponto sensível em sua coluna que o fez tremer de uma forma maravilhosa. Suas respirações quentes entraram em confronto entre beijos, e Draco decidiu que precisava de mais, ele realmente desejava.

Draco afastou sua boca e mudou-se para a garganta dela, agradavelmente surpreso quando ela pendeu a cabeça para trás e suspirou aparentemente extasiada. O aperto em seu bíceps aumentou quando ele encontrou um local receptivo perto da orelha de Hermione, fazendo o sangue da garota ferver, e o pulso dela era tentador debaixo de sua língua.

"Diga-me para parar," ele murmurou contra a pele dela, quase inaudível.

Hermione engoliu em seco, mas não pronunciou uma palavra para quebrar o contato, muito perdida no ritmo e paixão que eram completamente estranhos para ela. Ela estava vagamente consciente de que ele estava afastando suas vestes, mas o pensamento de parar era um sussurro distante atrás de seu crânio. Ela ouviu suas vestes caindo no chão enquanto ele levantava a cabeça para roubar seus lábios novamente, as palmas das mãos quentes e ansiosas correndo sob o seu suéter. As mãos de Hermione caíram para descansar no peito de Draco, e ela arranhou curiosamente sua clavícula e pescoço.

"Diga-me para parar," ele sussurrou, com mais urgência desta vez, mordendo a mandíbula dela.

As mãos de Draco subiram até seus dedos roçarem a parte inferior dos seios cobertos de algodão. As unhas de Hermione estavam vagando abaixo da barriga dele, que sentiu-se endurecer quando ela foi mais para baixo. Então a realidade o atingiu.

"ME DIGA PARA PARAR!" ele gritou, indo para longe dela tão freneticamente que tropeçou no chão a poucos metros de distância.

Hermione sentiu todos os seus membros enfraquecerem e deslizou sem graça para baixo, estudando Draco atentamente e ansiosamente. Ele parecia quebrado e golpeado, como se toda a sua energia estivesse sendo usada para abster-se de tocá-la. Draco lentamente levantou a cabeça e eles travaram os olhos, ambos chocados e arregalados.

"Por que você não me disse para parar?" ele rosnou acusadoramente. "Você é idiota, Granger? Você acha que isso é normal?".

Ela estava tremendo. "Eu não...".

"Você tem alguma ideia do que este lugar está fazendo para mim?" ele perguntou com frieza. "O que _você_ está fazendo comigo?".

"Draco, por favor...".

"OLHE PARA MIM!" ele gritou. "Eu NÃO faço merdas como esta! Apenas o desespero por uma foda rápida me faria tocar uma sangue-ruim-virgem.".

"_Não_ se atreva a me chamar disso!" ela avisou com raiva.

"De quê?" ele disparou de volta. "Você está me dizendo que alguém realmente já se arrastou entre as suas coxas?" Hermione encolheu-se, mas permaneceu em silêncio, e Draco sentiu o ciúme esfaquear seu estômago dolorosamente. "Deixe-me adivinhar," ele zombou sombriamente. "Weasley?".

"Isso não é da sua conta...".

"É agora!".

"Por quê?" ela respondeu bravamente, ajeitando os ombros. "Você deixou bem claro que este... _erro_ foi apenas uma tentativa de conseguir uma "foda rápida"!".

Ele vacilou com a língua afiada de Hermione, mas manteve sua carranca firme. "O que diabos você estava esperando, Granger? Que todas as suas merdas pró-sangue-ruim tivessem entrado na minha cabeça?".

"Sei que um pouco sim," disse ela com firmeza. "Você sabe disso também...".

"Por que diabos eu devo ter que mudar para te agradar...".

"Não se trata de mudar a si mesmo!" ela argumentou alto, muito enfurecida para conseguir chorar. "É sobre _encontrar_ a si mesmo!".

"Não desperdice o seu lixo Grifinório comigo...".

"Você já foi feliz, Draco?" ela lhe perguntou esperançosamente, cuidadosamente aproximando-se. "Alguma vez você já se sentiu realmente contente com sua vida, ou fez algo que parecia certo para você?".

Ele hesitou, mexendo em suas memórias fragmentadas e tentando encontrar alguma que atendesse as exigências dele. A única vez da qual ele conseguia recordar uma sensação de paz era a noite em que ela dormiu em seu colo, e talvez agora, quando ele tinha ingerido o gosto dela excessivamente, mas antes disso... apenas escuridão. Apenas um ódio para com a espécie de Hermione, que engolia qualquer chance de contentamento.

"Olhe-me nos olhos," disse ela suavemente, sentando-se ao seu lado. "E me diga se ainda acredita completamente que nascidos trouxas são inferiores, que _eu_ sou repugnante.".

Ele entreabriu os lábios para mergulhar em um discurso vil e insolente, mas não poderia fazê-lo. Salazar sabia que ele queria, mas ela parecia muito perfeita então, até mesmo para fingir que era imunda, com os lábios um pouco inchados e cabelos despenteados deliciosamente.

Não, ele não podia.

"Deixe-me sozinho," ele murmurou em vez disso, esperando que tivesse soado ameaçador, embora duvidasse disso. Ela inclinou-se para descansar a palma da mão em seu ombro, e o formigamento era muito reminiscente para ele. "Não me _toque_.".

Ela retirou a mão com relutância. "V-você... gosta de me beijar, Draco?" ela gaguejou, inquieta.

_Sim..._

"Pergunte-me se eu gosto de trair a minha família," ele revidou duramente. "Pergunte-me se eu estaria fazendo isso se não estivesse neste inferno...".

"Eu gosto de beijar você," ela confessou em um sussurro apressado. "Mas eu... eu estou ficando _tão_ cansada de tentar convencê-lo que não sou alguém que você deve odiar...".

"O que você quer de mim, Granger?" perguntou ele.

"Nada mais do que você pode dar," ela disse-lhe suavemente. "Mas eu quero que você pare de fingir e que faça o que é certo de uma vez...".

"Como diabos você saberia o que é certo para mim?" ele desafiou. "Você acha que alguns beijos estúpidos vão apagar o que eu penso sobre você e seu tipo?".

Ela lançou uma respiração triste. "Você e eu...".

"Você e eu somos nada!" ele protestou calorosamente. "Eu te disse! Eu claramente estou precisando de uma transa para estar...".

"Rebaixando-se e tocando uma sangue-ruim," ela terminou para ele. "Sabe, você hesita quando diz isso agora.".

Ele vacilou. "Não, eu não hesito.".

"Sim, você hesita.".

Algo na convicção do tom dela agitou aquele calor em seu intestino novamente, e antes que pudesse se conter, ele praticamente se lançou sobre ela e a beijou novamente. Os tremores insatisfeitos da última rodada eram brutos e o consumiam, mas ele conseguiu parar a si mesmo antes de se empolgar dessa vez. Ele a soltou com um gemido alto, descansando sua testa contra a dela com respirações irregulares, enquanto lutava contra seus desejos. Ele tinha ido longe demais.

Hermione estudou sua expressão agitada e sentiu o peito doer. Ela queria ser paciente e compreensiva, mas se perguntava o quanto mais poderia aguentar. Engolindo de volta sua coragem, ela decidiu que daria a ele uma última oportunidade de redimir essa situação, mesmo que isso significasse sacrificar outro pedaço de sua dignidade abatida por causa de um Comensal da Morte. Merlin a ajude.

"Draco," ela murmurou sem fôlego. "Olhe para mim.". Os olhos dele se abriram e a fitaram cansados, enquanto ela colocava sua mão suavemente em seu rosto. "Está tudo bem," disse a ele. "Eu sei que isso é...".

"Você não tem uma _porra de_ ideia," ele fundamentou, saindo de perto dela novamente e levantando-se. "Você não pode sequer começar a compreender o que este lugar está fazendo com a minha cabeça!".

"Draco...".

"Estou dizendo a você agora, Granger, que nada disto vai acontecer de novo," ele prometeu, e suas palavras eram tão nítidas que ela se viu acreditando nelas. "Estamos terminados por aqui...".

"Sim, nós estamos," respondeu ela, levantando-se e endireitando as costas desafiadoramente. Ela chegou a seu limite. "Eu me recuso a fazer isso de novo! Eu não mereço ser tratada assim por você! Faça o que diabos você quiser, porque eu não dou a mínima!".

"Finalmente!" ele exclamou. "Ela entendeu! Bem, eu estou feliz que você finalmente decidiu compreender. Aceite isto da forma como é, Granger, eu querendo uma foda conveniente, e você sendo a única opção de...".

"Saia da minha frente!" ela gritou, retirando sua varinha do bolso traseiro. Ela podia sentir seus olhos lacrimejando, e se recusou a deixá-lo vê-la desmoronar. "Agora!".

Ele continuou parado por alguns momentos, seu olhar irritado deslocando-se entre o rosto de Hermione e sua varinha, antes de girar nos calcanhares e desaparecer em seu quarto. A bruxa estava tremendo violentamente e seu peito arfava enquanto tentava recolher alguma aparência de controle, mas era impossível. Ela conseguiu sufocar um feitiço de silenciamento rápido antes de cair no chão e tossir uma série de soluços pelo coração dolorido. Chegou à fase em que seus pulmões queimavam, mas não podia parar, apesar da dor física endurecer seu peito.

Não deveria tê-la matado, ela tinha, afinal, experimentado da sua atitude cruel em muitas ocasiões, mas aquele beijo...

Tinha sido enganoso, levando-a a uma falsa sensação de promessa que a tinha convencido a mostrar sua alma a ele, que simplesmente cuspiu em tudo. Ela se sentiu enganada e usada, e a pior coisa, era que ela não tinha ideia de em que ponto teria dito para ele parar. _Se_ ela sequer fosse dizer para ele parar.

Foda-se a persistência Grifinória, ela desistiu.


	15. Vidro

Capítulo 15: Vidro

Os últimos dias de novembro foram nebulosos e amargos, e dezembro rastejou-se antes que ela sequer pudesse notar.

As noites eram do tipo que fazem você ansiar por companhia, frias e estranhamente silenciosas, enquanto a natureza lentamente morria pela geada. Os ventos tinham desaparecido, e ela era grata por isso, mas Oh Deus o silêncio era uma assombração.

Ela estava fazendo todo o possível para manter-se ocupada, desperdiçando menos tempo em seus aposentos, e esvoaçando entre a biblioteca e os preparativos do Baile junto a Michael e os monitores. O dormitório tinha se tornado tão sufocante após sua briga com Draco, e ela não se atreveu a gastar mais do que alguns momentos na sua presença. Apesar do fato de que sua briga tempestuosa tinha acontecido há pouco mais de duas semanas atrás, ela ainda se sentia inquieta. Nada mais do que um momento era necessário para que seu corpo começasse a reagir, o calor rastejando em suas bochechas e fadas esvoaçando no estômago.

Draco, por outro lado, parecia procurá-la sempre que podia, casualmente emergindo de seu quarto quando ela estava na cozinha ou na sala de estar. Na última quinzena, eles haviam cruzado caminhos não menos do que dez vezes, e foi tudo devido aos esforços dele, era demais para sua confusão. Ela sempre saía rapidamente e tentava evitar os olhos de Draco, temendo que eles a arrastassem para o garoto, mas ela havia cedido e os capturado uma ou duas vezes. Sua respiração parava e sua boca secava, mas ela sempre conseguia manter sua expressão indiferente enquanto enfiava-se em seu quarto, com o olhar dele sempre perfurando suas costas.

Nos dias que seguiram a briga pós-beijo, Draco parecia estar se deteriorando, suas feições tornando-se desgastadas e derrotadas. Ela sofria por interagir com ele, mesmo que apenas para afastar um pouco da dor gravada no rosto do garoto, mas estava determinada a manter uma distância saudável dele. Hermione ainda cozinhava as refeições, é claro, mas esta era a extensão de suas atividades relacionadas a Malfoy, mesmo que ela ansiasse por mais do que isso.

Apesar de seus esforços, ela ainda se importava.

Mas as distrações eram muitas com Michael exigindo a sua ajuda para o Baile, e com o prazo dos arranjos terminando, e Gina com sucesso conseguindo convencê-la a ir comprar vestidos. Os alunos tinham recebido o dia de hoje, domingo, para visitar Hogsmeade e comprar suas roupas formais, e Hermione esperava que a atmosfera festiva da aldeia aquecesse seu humor.

Ela sempre amou o Natal, mas a alegria parecia forçada e estranha este ano, e ela estava muito consciente de que não iria passar com Harry e Ron ou com sua família. Os riscos eram simplesmente muito elevados. Mesmo a neve, que ela adorava com o apetite de uma criança, parecia estar se escondendo, e nem sequer um floco tinha caído neste inverno.

Ainda havia tempo...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"O que você acha?" Gina perguntou enquanto puxava a cortina do provador. Hermione levantou a cabeça e sentiu um sorriso verdadeiro passar por seus lábios. Sua bela amiga tinha escolhido um vestido preto encantador com uma decoração complexa de pérolas por todo o busto e bainha, que lhe convinha perfeitamente. "Bom?" ela solicitou ansiosamente, sacudindo os cabelos de fogo por cima do ombro. "Está legal?".

"Você está deslumbrante," Hermione disse carinhosamente. "Realmente, Gina. Você não gostou no espelho?".

"Os espelhos são encantados para parecer que todos os vestidos ficam bonitos," a bruxa mais jovem zombou. "Tem certeza de que não está apenas sendo educada?".

"Não," ela balançou a cabeça. "É esse, Gina. Você está maravilhosa.".

Ela sorriu e alisou o tecido. "Obrigada," disse ela. "É bom o suficiente para que eu deva tirar umas fotografias para quando Harry voltar?".

Se ele voltar...

"Definitivamente," ela balançou a cabeça em vez disso, decidindo que estragar o clima era desnecessário. "Ele iria gaguejar como um bobo se a visse nesse vestido, embora eu tenha certeza de que Neville vá fazer o mesmo.".

"Não," Gina riu. "Os olhos de Neville estão direcionados para Ana Abbott agora.".

"Sério? Então por que ele não a convidou para ir?".

"Você sabe como ele fica tímido," ela falou dele com carinho. "Além disso, eu o convidei antes que ele realmente tivesse a chance de perguntar a qualquer pessoa. Eu queria um par em quem eu confiasse. Algo que você deveria ter feito, Hermione.".

"Michael é inocente o suficiente...".

"Ele tem uma quedinha por você," Gina interrompeu com um tom de desaprovação. "Eu sei que ele e Ron não eram próximos, mas ainda assim, ele deveria saber...".

"Ron e eu nunca fomos oficiais," lembrou à ruiva. "E Michael é apenas um amigo, Gina...".

"Bem, se ele tentar qualquer coisa, vai vomitar lesmas durante uma semana.".

Hermione não pôde deixar de rir, e sentiu-se bem por isso. "Seu irmão gosta de feitiços de lesma também.".

"Mesmo depois de o tiro sair pela culatra?" Gina sorriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha divertida. "Ok, bem, meu vestido foi escolhido. Qual deles você gosta?".

"Tenho vestidos...".

"Mas você deve comprar um novo," ela insistiu, apontando para a variedade de vestidos na Trapobelo Moda Mágica . "Aquele azul-marinho ficaria bonito em você...".

"Eu não vejo o motivo de comprar um vestido para um Baile que eu nem quero ir," argumentou Hermione, embora o vestido tivesse prendido sua atenção por um momento. "E não é como se eu quisesse impressionar meu par...".

"Não faça isso por ele, faça por si mesma," disse Gina enquanto movia-se para arrancar o vestido do trilho. "Essa cor é linda, e ele não tem nenhum dos enfeites que você odeia.".

Hermione hesitou e estendeu a mão para tocar o vestido de chiffon, simples comparado aos outros vestidos que decoravam a loja, mas ela sempre seguia o princípio de que menos é mais. "É muito bonito," ela murmurou pensativa. "Mas eu...".

"Basta experimentá-lo.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A Monitora-Chefe voltou para seus aposentos com alguns presentes de Natal e o vestido novo nas mãos. O comportamento incorrigível e convincente de Gina era o culpado, mas Hermione admitia que sentia-se um pouco mais relaxada depois de algumas compras e uma cerveja amanteigada no bar recém-decorado, mas a sensação se dissipou quando ela parou na frente de sua porta.

Respirando fundo como sempre fazia, ela a abriu e amaldiçoou-se mais uma vez por esquecer-se de sua bolsa encantada enquanto lutava com suas compras. Seu plano de fazer sua entrada tranquila e rápida era impossível quando ela tropeçou, e algumas de suas sacolas voaram por todo o assoalho.

"Droga..." ela murmurou, ajoelhando-se para recolhê-las.

Ela agarrou o item final, ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu a porta Draco abrir, e então manteve os olhos baixos enquanto ele entrava na sala de estar. O ar no dormitório de imediato mudou e foi ficando mais pesado, e ela engoliu de volta alguns nervos quando se levantou e revirou os ombros.

"O que é isso?" ele questionou criticamente, apontando para o vestido na capa transparente.

Ele estava bloqueando parcialmente seu caminho, e a resposta saiu de sua boca antes que ela pudesse segurá-la. "Baile de Natal," ela murmurou rapidamente, passando desajeitadamente ao redor do sofá, mas ele se mudou para seu caminho de qualquer maneira, com os olhos persistentes no vestido. "Saia do meu caminho, por favor...".

"Você vem me evitando," acusou em voz áspera. "Por quê?".

Hermione desviou o olhar. "Você sabe por que, Draco," ela retrucou. "Saia do meu caminho...".

"Exatamente quanto tempo você pretende manter este tratamento de silêncio?" ele continuou, irado. "Está começando a me deixar puto...".

"Eu não vou pedir de novo," disse ela entre os lábios tensos, desajeitadamente procurando sua varinha na bolsa. "Saia do meu caminho, ou eu vou fazer com que você saia.".

Ele a considerou com olhos confusos, mordendo o interior de sua boca com irritação, antes de dar um passo para o lado com um suspiro resignado. Os punhos cerrados tremiam ao seu lado quando ela passou por ele, e ela tentou desesperadamente ignorar a brisa do seu cheiro reconfortante. A respiração dele acariciou todo o entorno de sua orelha, mas ela conseguiu abafar o arrepio que ameaçava trair sua fraqueza.

"Já havíamos discutido antes, Granger," disse ele antes que ela pudesse alcançar a porta, sua voz quase desanimada. "Por que está tão... afetada desta vez?".

Ela parou seus passos e sentiu a ira subir em seu peito. "Você me pediu para deixá-lo sozinho," respondeu ela friamente. "E é isso que eu estou fazendo...".

"Mas eu...".

"Você fez esta cama, Draco," ela disse com firmeza, determinada a não ser arrastada a outra discussão. "Então se acomode nela.".

Atrapalhada com sua varinha, ela lançou um rápido Abaffiato para sussurrar sua senha recentemente trocada. Bichento. Ela duvidava que Draco soubesse o nome de seu amado animal de estimação, e agora sabia que devia ter cuidado ao entrar em seu quarto. Ela pensou tê-lo ouvido murmurar algo enquanto adentrava o quarto, mas se recusou a esperar pelas palavras.

"Espere." murmurou Draco, mas ela bateu a porta, de qualquer maneira.

Ele se lembrou daquela frase inconstante que sua mãe havia usado quando ele começou a frequentar Hogwarts, e negou que sentiria falta da Mansão, você não percebe o que você tem até que o perca. Depois de duas semanas com apenas um punhado de frases trocadas, ele estava começando a lamentar a maneira como havia lidado com aquela briga tempestuosa, e Hermione estava aparentemente inflexível a ponto de nem mesmo olhar para ele. Isso estava começando a corroer lentamente a sua vontade de fingir que a situação não o incomodava, mas a verdade que condenava seu orgulho era que ele estava ansiando por algo dela.

Uma briga apaixonante, uma discussão educada... um beijo.

Qualquer coisa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A quarta-feira teve o ritmo de um Bicho-Preguiça.

As aulas de Hermione tinham passado rápido, e ela passou o resto de sua tarde ajudando a finalizar as decorações do Salão Principal. Ela tinha conseguido fugir dos monitores excessivamente entusiasmados e passar algumas horas na biblioteca, mas sua pesquisa sobre Horcruxes tinha sido frustrantemente improdutiva. Foi por volta de dez da noite que ela decidiu ceder às suas pálpebras pesadas e voltar para seu dormitório, esperando que Draco não estivesse vagando pela sala de estar.

Ela conseguiu esgueirar-se silenciosamente para dentro e pegar um copo de água, mas uma batida na porta principal a surpreendeu. O vidro estilhaçou aos pés dela, que amaldiçoou em voz baixa, lançando um olhar cauteloso ao quarto de Draco.

"Você está bem, Hermione?" A voz de Michael a chamou, e ela revirou os olhos. "Eu ouvi...".

"Estou bem," ela devolveu. "O que você quer Michael?".

"Só ter uma palavra...".

"Estou prestes a ir para a cama," disse a ele, evitando cuidadosamente os cacos. "Podemos discutir isso amanhã...".

"Não vou demorar," insistiu. "Vamos, Hermione, são só dez horas.".

A bruxa exalou e massageou a testa, virando-se para dar à porta de Draco um olhar incrédulo. Certamente ele sabia que não devia revelar-se quando ela tivesse um convidado, mas ele era sempre imprevisível. Decidindo que era melhor se livrar de Michael o mais rápido possível, ela transfigurou suas roupas em pijama e tirou os sapatos, deixando sua bolsa e a varinha na cozinha antes de atender a porta.

"Posso entrar?" o Monitor-Chefe perguntou uma vez que ela abriu uma fresta.

"Agora não," ela balançou a cabeça, cansada demais para até mesmo inventar uma desculpa. "O que você precisa?".

"Bem, eu só estava me perguntando como estão os preparativos para sexta-feira?".

"Você sabe o que está acontecendo," ela franziu a testa. "Eu te enviei todos os detalhes.".

"Eu quis dizer sobre nós," esclareceu ele, esfregando a nuca. "Eu te pego aqui? Ou você...".

"Ah isso," ela murmurou, tentando ser paciente. Não era culpa dele que ela estivesse bastante exasperada recentemente. "Não, tudo bem, Michael. Nós todos concordamos em nos encontrarmos fora do Salão Principal, por isso vamos fazer isso também.".

"Ok," ele balançou a cabeça, mal escondendo seu desapontamento. "Tem certeza de que não quer me encontrar antes?".

"Não, estaremos sendo apressados assim, por isso é apenas mais fácil nos encontrarmos lá," explicou ela, fingindo abafar um bocejo. "Há alguma outra coisa? Estou muito exausta.".

"Hum, não," ele encolheu os ombros derrotado. "Isso era tudo. Vejo você amanhã, então.".

"Boa noite," Hermione ofereceu, fechando a porta prontamente e ouvindo os passos de Michael ecoar pelo corredor. Ela silenciou a respiração quando sentiu aquele formigamento familiar em seus ombros e costas, sabendo que seu colega de quarto Sonserino estava atrás de si. "Do que você está brincando?" ela questionou, virando-se e cometendo o erro de capturar os olhos dele. "Você está tentando ser pego?".

As feições de neve de Draco estavam enrugadas em uma dolorosa carranca que a fez vacilar. Ele parecia... traído. "Você disse que não havia nada acontecendo entre você e Corner." ele rosnou sombrio, e o peito dela contraiu.

Hermione tentou sair, mas ele previsivelmente obstruiu o caminho para seu quarto. "Não há nada," ela murmurou hesitante. "Saia, Draco...".

"Claramente há bastante coisa acontecendo para que você vá ao Baile com ele," continuou Draco com a voz rouca, lentamente caminhando na direção dela. "Eu não imaginava que você fosse mentirosa, Granger...".

"Eu não estou mentindo," argumentou, encolhendo-se quando lembrou que tinha deixado sua varinha no balcão da cozinha. "Deixe-me ir para o meu quarto...".

"Ele gosta de você, Granger," disse a ela. "Posso dizer...".

"Você está sendo ridículo," ela o repreendeu, nervosa com o seu tom estoico. "Saia do...".

"Me faça sair," ele desafiou. "Eu não terminei de falar sobre aquele idiota.".

Decidindo que a situação exigia algum tipo de assistência mágica antes que ela ficasse muito absorvida, seus olhos piscaram para a sua varinha descartada, e Hermione avançou para ela. Ela gritou quando pisou na água que havia derramado antes, caindo com força contra o assoalho e batendo a mão no vidro quebrado.

Hermione choramingou enquanto a dor pulava de sua palma para seu pulso, e então para o resto de seu braço. Ela olhou para baixo e encolheu-se quando viu o caco do tamanho de um galeão esfaqueando sua mão e derramando sangue quente entre os dedos. Tentou levantar-se apoiada contra os armários, e antes que ela pudesse realmente entender, Draco estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, com o rosto calmo e calculista, mas com uma sombra que poderia ter sido interpretada como preocupação.

"Passe-me sua mão," instruiu de forma tranquila. "Eu preciso tirar o vidro...".

"Não, está tudo bem," ela sibilou com dor. "Basta me dar minha varinha...".

"Eu não posso tocar sua varinha," ele lembrou à bruxa. "Deixe-me tirá-lo e você poderá curar o ferimento quando estiver calma...".

"Me ajude a levantar...".

"Fique parada," disse a ela com firmeza. "Vamos, Granger. Passe-me sua mão e eu vou fazer isso rápido...".

"Ow ow, ow," ela respirou quando ele gentilmente pegou seu pulso e deu um olhar mais atento ao dano. A ternura inesperada e equilibrada a acalmou, e seu olhar confuso estudou a expressão pensativa e suave de Draco, antes de expirar em submissão. "Ok," ela suspirou. "Eu estou pronta.".

Hermione se engasgou com um suspiro quando ele segurou o vidro e tentou arrancá-lo de sua carne. "Dói," ela deixou escapar antes que pudesse se conter, engolindo um gemido. "Draco...".

"Está tudo bem," ele a silenciou, dando um puxão final, que arrancou o caco. "Aqui, está pronto.".

Draco assistiu o alívio nadar pelas feições de mel de Hermione, e sentiu uma pontada no peito. O sangue dela estava riscado em seus dedos e cravado por baixo de suas unhas, e enquanto ele estava ciente que essa situação deveria tê-lo deixado enojado, isso não aconteceu. Seu polegar distraidamente esfregou círculos invisíveis sobre o pulso de Hermione enquanto ela tomava algumas respirações profundas para ajudar a dor em sua palma diminuir. O inevitável silêncio tenso encaixou entre eles, e Draco a observava com expectativa, esperando que ela dissesse algo.

"Accio varinha." ela sussurrou, tirando sua atenção dele.

Draco relutantemente largou seu pulso quando ela começou a reparar o corte bagunçado, mas permaneceu agachado ao seu lado. Granger não havia o permitido chegar um centímetro próximo a ela, e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para saborear a sua proximidade antes que ela voltasse ao seu plano de evitá-lo. Ele umedeceu os lábios com um toque de sua língua serpentina e forçou-se a ser paciente, observando-a com olhos avalistas e percebendo que teria que ser tático, se quisesse acabar com isso também.

"Eu poderia ter feito isso sem você." ela disse-lhe firmemente, aparentemente satisfeita com seu feitiço de cura.

"Talvez," ele admitiu com o rosto abaixado. "Tenho...".

"Isso não muda nada," ela disparou, inclinando-se e atirando-lhe um olhar de advertência. "Eu ainda estou com raiva de você...".

"É por isso que você está indo para o Baile com o maldito Corner?" ele rosnou, o ciúme rico na sua voz, muito a seu desdém. "Para provar algo?".

"Não tenho nada para provar a você!" ela reagiu, impulsionando-se até ficar de pé e indo direto para seu quarto. "Você deixou sua opinião sobre mim muito clara...".

"Não fuja de mim, Granger!" ele gritou atrás dela. "Por que o inferno desta vez é tão diferente?".

"Você sabe por quê!" ela gritou, as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos começando a marejar. "Estou cansada de você me jogar de lado e enroscar com a minha cabeça! Eu deixei o que sinto por você óbvio, e você só...".

"Como você se sente sobre mim?" repetiu ele, o coração martelando em suas costelas. "O que você está...".

"Isso não importa mais," ela interrompeu apressadamente, repreendendo-se por ter deixado que as palavras deslizassem. "Você não queria nada de mim, e é isso que você pode ter...".

"Granger espere!" Ele rosnou, mas a única resposta que recebeu foi a batida estridente da porta. "Pelo amor de merda." ele sussurrou para o espaço vazio, fazendo o seu caminho em direção ao banheiro para lavar o sangue que manchava a ponta dos dedos.

Ele não se preocupou em analisar o sangue à procura de sujeira desta vez, sabia que era igual ao seu.

Draco debruçou-se sobre a pia e abriu a torneira, olhando o redemoinho de seda vermelho-líquido em torno da pia até ele desvanecer em um rosa suave. Rangendo os dentes e apertando a porcelana, ele se segurou quando um latejar doloroso ultrapassou seu peito. Esta separação que ela havia forçado a eles estava o deixando para baixo, e depois de duas semanas, ele estava começando a esquecer como ela era, qual o gosto dela.

Ele não podia realmente culpá-la por agir desta forma, mas a perspectiva de ela desistir do que havia entre eles o deixava doente. Tinha sido muito bom brincar com as emoções dela quando havia a promessa latente de que ela iria continuar indiferente, mas ele conhecia o comportamento teimoso de Hermione o suficiente para reconhecer que desta vez era diferente.

Tinha a chateado demais, e estava pagando o preço.

Doía a ele reconhecer isso, mas Draco a queria, e a intensidade e brutalidade disso dominava a voz em sua cabeça dizendo-lhe que estava errado. Ele podia sentir a necessidade de agir em seu anseio por ela que fermentava em seu intestino, e estava muito consciente de que algo iria acontecer em breve.

Ele estava começando a ficar inquieto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione deu de ombros para seu reflexo e passou uma camada final de bálsamo nos lábios.

O vestido azul-escuro parecia desperdício, já que ela não tinha nenhuma expectativa para o Baile, mas passou um pouco de maquiagem leve para passar o tempo. Gina tinha dado a ela um spray para acalmar os cachos, similar ao produto que ela tinha usado para o Baile de Inverno, mas Hermione tinha deixado seus cabelos soltos desta vez. Ela não tinha dúvida de que em qualquer outra noite, ela se sentiria bastante elegante e animada, mas não poderia mudar a nuvem melancólica que vinha bagunçando seu cérebro desde quarta-feira.

O comportamento atencioso e tranquilo de Draco quando ela feriu a mão havia a desnorteado completamente. Ela poderia ter abandonado tão facilmente sua promessa para ficar com ele naquele momento, mas tinha que permanecer lógica. Um flashback das palavras 'foda conveniente' a deixou sóbria, mas ela vinha ponderando sobre a delicadeza dele desde então. Ele a tratou como se fosse de vidro frágil, e ela tinha ficado fascinada pela natureza estranhamente atenciosa dele. Talvez a distância estivesse tendo efeito sobre ele...

Ela balançou a cabeça para banir seus pensamentos saudosos, e decidiu que havia adiado descer para o Salão Principal tempo suficiente. Deixou cair a varinha em sua bolsa encantada e saiu do quarto, congelando no aro da porta quando viu a figura solitária sentada em um dos sofás.

A cabeça de Draco estava abaixada e os ombros caídos derrotados, enquanto ele distraidamente tamborilava as unhas contra o joelho. De repente ela se viu consciente de sua aparência, apesar de sua anterior indiferença, e correu as mãos sobre o tecido macio enquanto seu estômago dava um giro nervoso. Ele deve ter ouvido o barulho silencioso do vestido, e sua cabeça se levantou, seus olhos arregalaram-se quando ele começou a degusta-la, o calor correu para o rosto de Hermione enquanto ele a estudava com interesse desinibido.

Draco sentiu seu coração acelerar quando a absorveu, e seu plano de tratar desta situação com habilidade e calmamente foi rapidamente descartado. Ela estava simplesmente demasiado atraente para que ele permanecesse prudente, e não podia deixá-la sair daqui sabendo que ela estaria na presença do Corvinal retardado, intenções inocentes ou não.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou ela, rompendo seu transe. "Eu...".

"Não vá com ele," desabafou, e ele realmente não se importava se estivesse soando patético. "Não vá com ele, Granger.".

Hermione franziu os lábios. "Você não tem nada a ver com isso...".

"Sim, eu tenho," argumentou, levantando de seu assento. "Fique aqui...'.

"Por que eu deveria?".

"PORQUE EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!" ele gritou, todos os músculos do seu corpo inchando. "Eu não posso... eu não posso fazer! Não me peça para fazer isso!".

"Eu não estou pedindo que você faça nada!" ela respondeu, esperando que a emoção não fosse muito forte em sua voz. "Michael é apenas um amigo! E mesmo que não fosse, não tem nada a ver com você...".

"Então faça com que tenha a ver comigo!" ele gritou, marchando em direção a ela. "Torne um problema meu...".

"Não chegue perto de mim," alertou, mas era fraca. "Por favor, Draco...".

"Fica," pediu novamente, movendo-se perto o suficiente para que sua respiração despertasse arrepios na clavícula de Hermione. "Fica," ele repetiu, desta vez mais suave. Ela fechou os olhos e ele tentou inclinar-se e beijá-la, convencido de que tinha vencido esta batalha, mas ela o empurrou desesperadamente antes que ele pudesse pegar sua boca. "Granger...".

"Não!" Hermione protestou, sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu lhe dei tantas chances, Draco! E você sempre faz a mesma coisa! Sou capaz de lidar com os comentários de sangue-ruim, mas eu não vou deixar você mexer com meu coração! Você me machucou!".

A onda de culpa que o atingiu o mutilou. "Eu não vou...".

"Sim, você vai!" ela gritou, apontando um dedo trêmulo para ele. "Eu não sou uma coisa para você usar e depois jogar fora!".

Ele tentou novamente aproximar-se dela, mas ela evitou-o antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la. "Granger...".

"Diga-me que eu não seria uma foda conveniente!" ela cuspiu as palavras como se elas estivessem queimando sua língua. "DIGA!".

Ele se encolheu, mas viu a escuridão nos olhos dela. "Você é tudo, menos conveniente, Granger," ele disse-lhe honestamente. "Mas eu sei que você quer que eu... te toque...".

"Pare com isso," ela murmurou sem fôlego, esfregando uma lágrima. "Isso é o suficiente...".

"Eu sei que você quer me tocar também," Draco continuou corajosamente, entrando no espaço dela novamente e agarrando seus ombros. "Você me disse...".

"Eu sei o que eu disse," ela o calou, não fazendo nenhum esforço válido para sair do seu domínio desta vez. "Mas você disse...".

"Foda-se o que eu disse," ele rosnou com a voz rouca, inclinando a cabeça. "Se você me disser para não beijá-la, eu não vou.".

Os limites de sua paciência foram julgados por milésimos de segundos, enquanto seus olhos corriam pelo rosto de Hermione. Ela parecia petrificada, mas algo que se assemelhava a aceitação enfeitou suas feições quando o terceiro segundo passou, e ele decidiu que já havia esperado vinte dias para desperdiçar outro momento.

Draco a beijou violentamente, incapaz de segurar-se e pronto para se afogar dentro dela se ela o deixasse. Hermione respondeu quase imediatamente, separando os lábios para que ele pudesse lamber e chupa-los com facilidade. Ele podia sentir os batimentos cardíacos de Hermione nervosos contra seu peito enquanto ela segurava o seu rosto, as unhas desenhando em seus ouvidos e seu pescoço. Agarrando os quadris da garota, ele a chocou de costas para a parede mais próxima e sentiu o gemido dela vibrar na parte de trás da boca. O gemido escorreu pela sua espinha e agitou aquela contração perigosa entre seus quadris, e ele a beijou com mais força.

Sons molhados e doces se misturavam entre eles enquanto seus movimentos se tornavam mais frenéticos, e Draco arrastou os dentes pelo lábio inferior de Hermione, passando por seu queixo até chegar à garganta da garota. Os batimentos dela zumbiam contra a sua língua enquanto os suspiros sonhadores de Hermione passavam por sua testa, e ele mordiscou avidamente a carne dela.

Gostasse ou não, essa tensão e necessidade estiveram borbulhando dentro dele por semanas, e ele não pôde evitar deslizar a palma da mão através da barriga de Hermione, e depois mais abaixo. Ele sabia que estava se apressando, mas depois de incontáveis manhãs de fantasias inspiradas pelos banhos dela, ele não conseguiu evitar enfiar a mão ansiosa entre as coxas da garota.

"Pare," ofegou Hermione, cravando as unhas nos ombros de Draco. "Eu preciso ir...".

"Não," ele gemeu contra sua pele. "Granger...".

"Está muito rápido," ela insistiu, e ele relutantemente afastou-se dela. "E-eu tenho que ir para o Baile...".

"Não!" ele disse com mais força, tentando fazê-la encontrar seus olhos nebulosos. "Eu sei que você quer isto...".

"Preciso pensar," ela murmurou, afastando-se dele e caminhando para a porta. "Você... você poderia apenas estar fazendo tudo isso para...".

"Eu não estou!" ele argumentou, sentindo a raiva aumentando em sua voz. "Não se atreva a atravessar essa porta, Granger!".

"Eu... eu não posso." ela gaguejou, lutando para sair da sala.

Do outro lado da porta, Hermione tomou um longo minuto para recolher sua compostura e corrigir sua aparência amarrotada com alguma ajuda de sua varinha. Lágrimas quentes incharam atrás de seus olhos e seu peito continuava agitado, e seu corpo não parava de tremer.

Oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus...

Ela seguiu para o Salão Principal com as pernas trêmulas, usando as paredes para ajudá-la a passar pelos corredores. Estava atrasada, e podia ouvir a música ecoando entre a acústica antiga do castelo enquanto se aproximava do Baile. A batida parecia incentivar a palpitação sensível sob o seu estômago, e ela tentou ignorar o formigamento reminiscente entre as pernas. Hermione podia ouvir as vozes dos estudantes agora, e ela rapidamente doutrinou suas feições em uma fachada calma para esconder seu choque e angústia.

"Hermione!" A voz de Michael a chamou, e ela tentou não recuar quando ele entrou em sua visão. "Aí está você, eu estava preocupado que algo tivesse acontecido. Você está maravilhosa.".

Ele se aproximou dela e tentou ansiosamente beijar sua bochecha, mas ela conseguiu evitar o gesto desagradável. "Obrigada," ela balançou a cabeça educadamente. "Onde estão Gina e os outros?".

"Eles já estão lá dentro," explicou. "Você está pronta para entrar?".

"Hm... claro." ela murmurou, permitindo-lhe levá-la até a porta.

Eles fizeram uma pausa antes de entrar no salão enfeitado, e Hermione scaneou todas as decorações e utensílios os quais ela tinha passado semanas organizando. Ela o deixou parecido ao Baile de Inverno, mas tinha adicionado alguns extras, incluindo neve artificial que caía do teto, e esculturas de gelo que valsavam entre os alunos. Uma rápida olhada ao redor dos rostos familiares confirmou que todos estavam se divertindo, mas o ambiente alegre pelo qual ela vinha esperando desde o início do ano, nada fez para acalmar seu temperamento.

Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era sobre os rastros dos lábios e dedos de Draco, ainda zumbindo em seus poros e enviando energia estática através de sua pele. Sim, ela tinha ficado nervosa sobre até onde a situação poderia chegar, mas havia fugido porque estava convencida de que as ações de Draco eram egoístas e conduzidas pelo desejo, mas agora ela tinha dúvidas. O comportamento dele esta noite e na quarta-feira tinha sido diferente e aparentemente verdadeiro, mas ela poderia estar tão facilmente iludindo a si mesma, ou ele poderia ser um ator brilhante.

Mas e se...

E se tivesse sido algo a mais, algo real? E se ela tivesse se precipitado ao escapar? Godric, ela precisava saber...

"Sinto muito, Michael," ela murmurou rapidamente, dando um passo para longe dele. "Eu não posso fazer isso.".

"O quê?" perguntou ele, dando a ela um olhar demorado e confuso. "O que você está falando?".

"Sinto muito," ela repetiu.

Sem esperar por resposta, ela girou nos calcanhares, e rompeu em uma corrida cheia de adrenalina que a guiou de volta ao seu dormitório. De volta para ele.


	16. Neve

Capítulo 16: Neve

A boca de Draco ainda estava úmida pelo beijo.

Ele desmaiou no sofá, fechando os olhos apertados e segurando o rosto com as palmas das mãos suadas, enquanto o frio enrolava-se em torno dele. Draco não tinha ideia se tremia de frio, ou pela dolorosa agonia que fazia seu peito quase romper, sentia-se completamente perdido. Apesar de sua contínua insistência de que Granger e este lugar tinham arruinado sua mente, agora ele percebia que a presença dela realmente acalmava os pensamentos turbulentos que crepitavam em sua cabeça. Os vinte dias de silêncio de Hermione tinham sido uma tortura, sua solidão trazendo mais dúvidas sobre sangue e sobre o que ele queria de Granger.

Os ecos da voz de seu pai e de seus preconceitos para com nascidos trouxas eram distorcidos e frágeis agora, escassos sussurros pelos cantos de sua mente. O fato de ela ter tal efeito sobre sua determinação o amedrontava e irritava, mas havia também uma sensação entorpecente de alívio que ele não entendia muito bem. Beijá-la e tocá-la era como alcançar o cume do sentido mais raro de paz, e enquanto ele se sentia completamente perdido, era... bom estar perdido assim. Imaginava que fosse semelhante ao êxtase sentido pela experiência de se afogar, e ele certamente estava se afogando.

E ela tinha acabado de largar ele aqui, a frustração estalando sob sua pele e imagens dela com Corner que faziam sua sanidade se despedaçar. Na parte de trás do seu cérebro gasto, ele sabia que Granger era boa em sua promessa de que ela e aquele Corvidiota eram nada mais do que amigos, mas o ciúme o engolia de qualquer maneira. Sentia-se capaz de um assassinato violento a cada vez que sua imaginação criava uma imagem deles, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Nada além de ferver por dentro.

As unhas esfaquearam suas têmporas quando outra onda de ressentimento o feriu, e ele engoliu a cólera que começava a queimar sua traqueia. Um rugido profundo e gutural fez todo o seu corpo vibrar, e Draco desejou permanecer sentado, sabendo que era provável que batesse o punho na parede até que seus dedos se tornassem estilhaços, se saísse do sofá.

Ele não tinha ideia de quanto tempo tinha passado desde que Hermione saira, poucos minutos provavelmente, mas parecia uma hora solitária.

Draco sempre fora tão... treinado e disciplinado com seu comportamento, mas um mero momento sozinho em um quarto com ela o fez ser completamente conduzido por seus impulsos, e isso o assombrava. Controle era essencial, mas seu cérebro poderia muito bem ter se espatifado contra a parede por tudo o que estava fazendo agora. Havia uma lacuna enorme na cabeça, onde seus preconceitos tinham uma vez ocupado, e agora estava apenas abastecendo-se dela em seu lugar.

Suas palavras.

Seu rosto.

O perfume, os sorrisos, os suspiros.

Granger...

Ele jogou a cabeça para cima quando a porta se abriu, e o ar foi completamente empurrado para fora de si quando percebeu que ela tinha voltado. A respiração de Hermione era irregular e o rosto estava lavado pelo rubor, os cachos haviam retornado ao seu estado selvagem, emoldurando o rosto dela perfeitamente. Entre as elevações do peito e os olhos dilatados, ela parecia confusa, mas malditamente comestível. O balanço suave do vestido manchado de tinta azul acenou para ele, e Draco ficou de pé em uma batida do coração, agindo apenas por instinto.

Eles travaram os olhos pela sala, e a confusão e a tensão praticamente crepitaram entre eles, e Draco forçou-se a permanecer impassível. Ele poderia muito bem estar se adiantando, Granger poderia ter simplesmente esquecido de algo, e isso não faria nenhum favor para aumentar suas esperanças. Mas a partir da expressão ansiosa esculpida nas belas feições de Hermione, ele poderia dizer que ela estava aqui por uma razão específica, e um nó de excitação e apreensão coagulou em seu intestino.

Seus pés começaram a se mover por conta própria.

Ele precisava chegar até ela antes que ela analisasse melhor a situação e parasse novamente, deixando-o mais uma vez enlouquecendo sob a sombra dela. Draco estava longe de tentar suprimir seu desejo por ela hoje à noite, e talvez se pudessem apenas... aceitar a faísca inevitável, Hermione estaria fora de seu sistema, e seria o fim de sua fraqueza irracional por ela.

"Eu... eu não tenho ideia do que estou fazendo aqui." Hermione murmurou quando Draco parou em sua frente.

Draco estava lutando para não agarrá-la e consolidar o inevitável, então experimentou levantar a mão em concha sobre o rosto dela e traçar a linha dos lábios fino com o polegar. Ele a sentiu engolir a saliva com dificuldade, e então se aproximou dela enquanto a garota cerrava os olhos para ele. Draco podia imaginar o debate interno acontecendo por trás das pálpebras tremulantes, e então prendeu a respiração quando ela abriu os lábios.

"Eu só..." ela sussurrou obviamente nervosa. "Eu só queria uma noite para...".

"Uma noite," ele concordou pelo bem de sua sanidade mental, antes de rapidamente cortar os últimos centímetros entre eles.

Os suspiro de rendição dela fez cócegas em suas amígdalas enquanto ele se perdia na boca de Hermione, imaginando que ela tinha gosto de mirtilo e promessas esta noite, o que era inebriante. A contração sensual em seu estômago rapidamente voltou à tona quando ele se fartou dela com toda a frustração que ela havia deixado para ele. Ele agarrou seus lados possessivamente e segurou-a firmemente no lugar, convencido de que ela não iria escapar dessa vez, não que ela desse qualquer indicação de que pretendia fazer isso.

Enquanto os beijos e os gestos de Hermione eram um pouco tímidos, não havia hesitação, e ela correspondia à paixão de Draco com um ritmo perfeito que a fazia sentir-se tonta. Ela plantou as palmas das mãos no rosto dele e enlaçou as unhas nos cabelos de neve macia para que pudesse puxá-lo um pouco mais perto. Godric, ela estava petrificada, mas era divertido tê-lo fazendo coisas tão maravilhosas e condenatórias ao cérebro em sua boca.

Ela não tinha ideia de onde o impulso ousado viera, mas arrastou as mãos pelo peito de Draco e puxou a bainha do suéter preto. As pontas dos dedos roçando na pele do garoto enquanto puxava a peça até seu torso, e Draco quebrou o beijo para ajudá-la, quase o arrancado de sua cabeça e jogando-o para o lado.

Hermione usou o segundo roubado para deixar que seus olhos vagassem pela pele nua de Draco. Ele era uma visão hipnotizante do luar, nem muito musculoso ou magro, apenas lindos músculos de apanhador, com linhas e curvas que imploravam para ser tocadas.

Ela mal conseguiu lançar um suspiro admirando antes de se beijarem novamente, rápidos e frenéticos como amantes com tempo escasso. Ela passou as mãos curiosas sobre o peito dele, sentindo-o gemer contra a sua língua e aumentando o aperto em sua cintura. Suas coxas enrijeceram quando algo sensual fez cócegas por trás de seu umbigo, e seus batimentos cardíacos estavam rugindo em seus ouvidos.

Draco os girou rapidamente, recusando-se a perder a conexão dos lábios e dentes enquanto os guiava para o outro lado do dormitório com movimentos desajeitados pela pressa. Hermione sussurrava em sua boca quando ele bateu as costas da garota contra a porta do quarto e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Um suspiro atordoado escapou de Hermione enquanto ele transferia sua atenção para o pescoço dela, sugando suavemente sua pulsação e incentivando um arrepio sonhador a valsar pela espinha da garota.

"Senha, Granger." ele falou sem fôlego contra sua pele.

Ela piscou e tentou reunir a sua concentração. "Bichento." falou rapidamente, e Draco estabilizou-a assim que a porta cedeu.

Seu quarto estava escuro, exceto pelo brilho persistente da lua, e ela deixou a escuridão a engolir. Parecia seguro aqui, um lugar seguro para guardar segredos perigosos e fantasias proibidas, e ela puxou o rosto de Draco para que pudesse beijá-lo outra vez, esperando que ele engolisse o restante de seus escrúpulos teimosos.

Draco podia sentir a ansiedade na postura dela, mas quando deslizou as mãos pelos seus ombros, sentiu grande parte da tensão da garota se dissipar, e então baixou as alças do vestido azul marinho, que caiu a seus pés com um baque amigável, e ele franziu a testa quando a sentiu enrijecer novamente.

Ele afastou-se para dar a ela um olhar significativo, mas não pôde evitar deixar seu olhar vagar pelas formas de Hermione. Seu estômago apertou, e ele sentiu-se ficar mais rígido enquanto a absorvia, sim, ele tinha imaginado ela naquelas manhãs patéticas em que ficava curvado contra a parede ao lado do banheiro, mas havia subestimado a sensualidade dela. Ela estava mais feminina e sedutora do que as imagens que seu cérebro tinha conjurado, vestida com um simples conjunto de roupas íntimas da cor azul, que era tipicamente prático, mas não depreciava as curvas e linhas que faziam seu olhar dançar. Pela luz fraca, sua pele de oliva e traços morenos pareciam caramelo, e por um breve momento, ele ficou completamente intimidado.

Definitivamente não é feia... ou suja...

A inquietação de Hermione tornou-se óbvia quando seus braços moveram-se para cobrir seu corpo, e ele rapidamente conquistou seus lábios novamente antes que ela tivesse a chance de ser roubada pela dúvida. Ele se amaldiçoaria se deixasse isso acontecer quando já tinham chegado até esse ponto.

Draco enfiou a mão entre eles para abrir as calças e manobrá-los pelo quarto. Com a cama à vista, algo que ele ansiava desde o par de noites que havia dormido ali, ele sentiu seu coração trovejar contra suas costelas quando ela agarrou seu rosto com as mãos um pouco trêmulas. Ele a empurrou - tão delicadamente quanto sua necessidade permitira- no colchão e rastejou sobre ela, ainda regalando-se em sua boca.

Ele sentiu o nervosismo tomar conta dos músculos de Hermione novamente quando tentou retirar seu sutiã, e então aprofundou o beijo para distraí-la, implorando a entidades não-existentes para que ela abandonasse a lógica, assim como ele havia feito.

Draco roçou seus dentes pela clavícula de Hermione e saboreou o gemido que bufou em sua testa. Ela estava cedendo lentamente, ele podia perceber. Ele sabia que ela podia sentir o seu desejo pressionado contra sua coxa, e ele moveu a mão entre eles e se contorceu para retirar sua boxer, a fim de sentir carne contra carne.

Enfiou os dedos na bainha da calcinha de Hermione, e a deslizou lentamente para baixo de suas coxas, joelhos e canelas, digno de uma medalha pela paciência. Ele podia senti-la vibrar com expectativa e incerteza, e então olhou para cima, a encontrando banhada pelo luar cremoso e observando-o com os olhos arregalados e cautelosos. Ele inclinou a cabeça para alcançar sua boca novamente e tentou estabelecer-se entre as pernas de Hermione, mas a voz trêmula da garota o fez congelar.

"Draco espere," murmurou Hermione. Ele se encolheu enquanto seu rosto permanecia acima do dela, silenciosamente prometendo à alma de Salazar que, se ela lhe dissesse que não poderia fazer isso, ele entregaria sua mente na manhã seguinte. Ela lambeu os lábios e deu-lhe um olhar suplicante, antes de forçar que as palavras delicadas saíssem. "Por favor, vá devagar.".

A testa de Draco enrugou para as implicações do seu pedido. "Eu pensei que você não fosse virg...".

"Eu não sou," ela interrompeu, um blush de fogo colorindo suas bochechas. "Mas eu... apenas uma vez.".

Pressão...

Ele percebeu o quanto ela estava lhe dando então, e lutou duramente para não ser afetado por isso. Por um momento as fortes vibrações em seu peito doeram por algo a mais, algo dolorosamente agradável que o fez decidir não ser egoísta esta noite.

"Coloque suas mãos sobre meus ombros," ele instruiu calmamente, esperando até que ela cumprisse antes de continuar. "Se doer, aperte tão forte quanto você precisar, e morda meu lábio.".

As palavras pareceram aliviar seu nervosismo, e ela deu-lhe um aceno lento de assentimento antes de esticar o pescoço para roubar um beijo calmo. Ele instantaneamente o intensificou, instruindo Hermione lentamente e sabendo que era melhor mantê-la ocupada, enquanto arrastava seus dedos além do estômago e parava entre as coxas dela para ver se estava pronta.

Apesar das ideias conflitantes que obviamente lutavam na cabeça Granger, seu corpo estava sublime e ardente por ele, perfeitamente úmido e sedoso sob seus dedos. Deixando de lado a sua impaciência, ele acariciou a almofada do polegar sobre o ponto mais sensível de Hermione, o que lhe rendeu um tímido gemido, e então deslizou dois dedos dentro para ajudar a prepará-la para ele. Depois de alguns minutos circulando suas digitais, e mais alguns suspiros femininos fazendo cócegas no céu de sua boca, Draco decidiu que havia esperado tempo suficiente, e fez tudo que pôde para deixa-la relaxada.

Draco se posicionou de forma adequada e Hermione imediatamente prendeu o lábio inferior dele entre os dentes. Ele esfregou a cintura dela em círculos suaves enquanto finalmente entrava nela, e as unhas da garota esfaquearam seus ombros, enquanto ela se engasgava com um gemido. Ele não pôde evitar o silvo aveludado enquanto introduzia-se nela, mal notando o aperto desesperado em seus ombros quando todas as sensações correram para baixo. Ela estava tensa pela inexperiência e pânico, e puta que pariu, ela estava fantástica aos olhos de Draco, mas ele queria que ela curtisse.

"Relaxa," ele murmurou contra sua boca. "Está tudo bem.".

Ele sabia que ela precisava se acomodar a ele, então lutou contra seus impulsos e permaneceu parado, descansando sua testa contra a dela e esperando que a dor desaparecesse rapidamente. Cuidadosamente aliviando para fora e então a preenchendo de novo, repetiu seus movimentos dolorosamente lentos até que os dedos dela haviam parado de cravar em sua pele e ela libertou seu lábio. Baixou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Hermione, lembrando que ela tinha apreciado quando sua boca brincou nesse local, enquanto acelerava o ritmo.

Hermione perdeu a concentração, a dor diminuiu, e sua palpitação aumentou enquanto os cuidados de Draco despertavam algo dentro dela. Cada um de seus golpes parecia alimentar a cintilação dessa sensação estranha sob seu estômago, e ela, instintivamente contorcia os quadris para tentar conseguir mais. Draco levantou a cabeça a pairou sobre os lábios dela mal os tocando, enquanto suas respirações voláteis caíam na boca de Hermione e vibravam na boca da garota. Seus olhares vidrados travaram um no outro quando um gemido gutural retumbou no peito de Draco, e Hermione sentiu o delicado laço que ele havia criado inchar e formigar.

Draco serpenteou os braços pelas costas dela e sentou-se, puxando-a com ele enquanto descansava. Ela estava encostada no peito encharcado de suor, e ele segurou sua cabeça firmemente quando começaram a se beijar de novo, mais fervorosamente do que jamais haviam feito, enquanto ele os ajustava na nova posição. Sabendo que esta posição roçaria no clitóris receptivo de Hermione, ele balançou os quadris de maneira intencional, antes de arrancar sua boca dos lábios dela e dar beijos molhados no peito e seios da garota.

Os sons fracos e doces de Hermione estavam se tornando mais fervorosos, e ele podia sentir os músculos dela começando a tencionar em torno de si enquanto ela começava a tremer em seus braços. O martelar pesado do coração de Hermione contra seus lábios disse-lhe que ela estava perto, e ele quis conter o êxtase que borbulhava em seu próprio sistema.

Ele estaria condenado se não a sentisse libertar-se ao seu redor.

Hermione finalmente tossiu um grito gaguejante quando o calor pulsante disseminou de seu interior e o apertou. Seu controle foi perdido quando ela estremeceu sem graça, e permitiu que as sensações bizarras, mas bonitas, a consumissem. Draco a apertou com força contra si quando ela desfaleceu, agarrando seu rosto e penteando sua juba de bronze para testemunhar a maravilha em seus olhos.

Com algumas torções a mais de seus quadris e as ondulações do êxtase Hermione em torno de si, Draco sentiu as borbulhas de seu membro explodirem e libertarem-se para dentro da garota. Ele sufocou seu gemido rosnando contra a garganta de Hermione e agarrou-se a ela enquanto ela distraidamente o acalmava, acariciando seus cabelos e suspirando contra o seu pescoço. Estremeceu quando as unhas dela apanharam a ponta de sua coluna, sua respiração acalmando enquanto o zumbido começava a desaparecer, e seus membros se tornaram chumbo pesado então.

Ela estava frágil em seu domínio, descansando a cabeça dela contra a sua enquanto cantarolava beijos preguiçosos em seus ombros. Ele calmamente os posicionou de volta nos travesseiros, distraidamente agarrando os cobertores esquecidos e protegendo-os do frio. Desembaraçando seus corpos, Draco postou-se ao lado dela na cama, observando atentamente a bruxa enquanto os cílios dela voavam e ela mordiscava o próprio lábio. Ele podia sentir o silêncio constrangedor brincando com eles como bem-aventurança enquanto suas respirações pós-êxtase acalmavam-se, deixando-os somente com as inevitáveis perguntas e uma realidade hostil.

"Draco, eu...".

"Descanse, Granger." disse a ela.

"Eu só queria dizer obrigada," Hermione sussurrou, cansada, suas pálpebras fechando. "Por ser gentil...".

Ele franziu a testa para o carinho em seu tom, sabendo que em poucas horas, tudo seria diferente. Nos raios espalhafatosos da manhã, ele odiaria a si mesmo por ceder, e ela iria se sentir usada e traída. A noite proporcionou a eles paz e sigilo, e somente por isso, ele levantou a mão para afastar as ondas de café indisciplinadas em torno do rosto de Hermione. Ela estava a ponto de dormir, e suspirou ao seu toque, murmurando algo incoerente enquanto ele deslizava o dedo em toda a sua sobrancelha.

Ele jogou sua mão para longe quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, e repreendeu-se por prolongar a intimidade inadequada. Sair do quarto teria sido lógico, mas seus ossos estavam sobrecarregados e a cama de Granger estava tão quente. Ele deitou-se e a encarou, não a tocando, mas possivelmente mais perto do que era necessário, mas o sono o roubou antes que pudesse questionar o fato.

Ressentiu-se pelo amanhã ser inevitável.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione acordou com os membros doloridos e uma ternura entre as pernas que oscilava entre o prazer e a dor. Com lábios machucados de paixão e o gosto de um Sonserino em sua língua, ela abriu os olhos para examinar o espaço ainda quente ao lado dela. Esperava que ele saísse, por isso, quando seu olhar sonolento mudou e encontrou a silhueta de Draco aglomerado na janela, ficou mais do que surpresa.

Ela sentou-se com cuidado para que pudesse ver a expressão de Draco, o rosto pálido formando uma carranca pensativa enquanto olhava pela janela. Ele estava completamente vestido, esfregando o queixo e parecendo demasiado perturbado para perceber que ela já estava acordada.

"Pensei que você iria embora." ela quebrou a calma em uma voz áspera.

Draco não olhou para ela. "Parecia sem sentido já que você pode passear no meu quarto simplesmente quando quiser." ele disse a ela de forma calma.

Hermione respirou fundo antes de reunir um lençol em torno de si e deixar a cama, dando passos lentos em direção a ele, sem ideia do que pretendia fazer. Quando ela estava perto o suficiente, percebeu que a paisagem lá fora estava congelada de branco, e a neve estava caindo rápido. Ela não pôde evitar suspirar enquanto um pequeno sorriso arrastou-se até seu rosto, ignorante de que Draco a estudava e contemplava arrastá-la de volta para a cama para estender suas atividades proibidas. A sala estava densa com os aromas de ambos misturados, o que era quase como um afrodisíaco, mas algo no sorriso inocente de Hermione o fez perder-se.

"Por que você está tão feliz?" ele questionou severamente, apoiando o queixo contra os nós dos dedos em uma tentativa de parecer blasé.

"Está nevando.".

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "E?".

"Tenho esperado pela neve." disse ela suavemente.

Ela estava perto o suficiente para que Draco pudesse alcança-la e tocá-la se quisesse, mas ele se absteve, mesmo que fosse ridiculamente tentador. Manhãs pós-coito adequavam-se muito bem a Granger, com seu cabelo espesso e bochechas coradas, e quando os olhos de Draco encontraram marcas de sua boca no pescoço dela, ele sentiu sua virilha apertar. Jogou seu olhar intrigado para longe dela e apertou sua mandíbula, determinado a dar seu recado e depois sair da sala.

"Olha, Granger...".

"Você... Você se arrepende do que aconteceu na noite passada?" ela interrompeu inquieta, brincando com o lençol entre os dedos.

Ele se encolheu, pois não tinha ideia de como responder a essa pergunta. "Você se arrepende?" ele respondeu em seu lugar.

Hermione lambeu os lábios. "Não, eu não, e eu... acho que você também não.".

"É irrelevante," ele murmurou, desviando os olhos. "Não deveria ter acontecido, e não deveria voltar a acontecer...".

"Não deveria?"

"Não vai," ele corrigiu rapidamente. "Isto não pode...".

"Por quê?" ela empurrou com ousadia, irritada com seu desprendimento. "Porque eu sou uma trouxa?".

"Granger...".

"Você sabe, você não me olha com nojo mais," ela disse-lhe calmamente. "Muito pelo contrário, na verdade...".

"O que você estava esperando ganhar com isso, Granger?" ele perguntou sem rodeios. "Você sabe quem eu sou...".

"Sim, eu sei," ela concordou. "E eu sei que você realmente não acredita em todo esse lixo, ou a noite passada não teria acontecido...".

"A noite passada foi uma clara indicação de que este lugar tem fodido com a minha cabeça demasiadamente...".

"Pare com isso!" ela retrucou com raiva. "Pare de tentar culpar isso por tudo o que acontece! É simplesmente patético! Você sabia o que estava fazendo!".

"Assim como você!".

"Eu não estou negando isso!" gritou ela. "Eu não significo nada para você?".

Ele rangeu os dentes e a fitou com um olhar frio. Merlin sabia o porquê, mas aquele comentário o irritou como o inferno. "Você não entende, não é?" ele perguntou. "Eu sou um deles agora...".

"Um dos quem?".

"Um traidor do sangue, porra!" gritou ele, levantando de seu assento abruptamente. "Eu envergonhei a minha família, então não se atreva a questionar o que eu sinto por você!".

Hermione engasgou com a explosão de Draco, e ambos congelaram em seus lugares, apenas a centímetros de distância. Choque e indignação cintilaram nos olhos de Draco quando percebeu o que havia dito, e ele teria dado qualquer coisa para sugar as palavras de volta para si. Ela estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto, mas ele se afastou, recusando-se a sentir-se mais tolo do que já estava.

"Foda-se," ele resmungou, caminhando para a porta. "Não mais fazer isso...".

"Draco, espera," Hermione chamou, o parando antes que ele pudesse alcançar a porta. "Eu... eu sinto muito, mas não posso viver com você depois de ontem à noite se você agir assim.".

Ele sentiu em seu peito uma contração dolorosa. "O que você quer dizer?".

"Se... se você realmente quer parar agora," ela continuou gaguejando em um tom triste. "Então eu vou ver se McGonagall pode encontrar algum o-outro lugar para você ficar. Eu... eu não posso mais fazer isso. Não depois do que aconteceu entre nós.".

Em outro lugar? Sem ela?

O pensamento por si só o fez se sentir fisicamente doente. As coisas estavam irrevogavelmente diferentes agora, ele a tinha visto nua e desinibida, e gostassem ou não, um possuía uma parte do outro agora. Mesmo quando as impressões digitais em seus ombros e as mordidas em seu lábio tivessem desaparecido, as memórias ainda estariam lá, nítidas e claras, e prontas para que ele as repetisse sempre que quisesse. E o fato era que ele queria mais memórias, mas Merlin sabia que seu orgulho já tinha tomado uma surra esta manhã.

"E eu suponho que você queira a minha resposta agora?".

Ele a ouviu fungar atrás de si. "Você tem o fim de semana," ela murmurou suavemente. "Eu quero uma resposta até segunda-feira.".

Hermione observou-o endireitar os ombros e abrir a porta, deixando-a para trás com as evidências da intimidade dos dois: lençóis amassados e o cheio de luxúria misturando-se no ar. Ela sentou na janela e enxugou suas lágrimas, contando os flocos de neve em um esforço inútil para diminuir o quão vulnerável se sentia naquele momento.

Ela sabia que ele sentia algo por ela, ele mesmo havia dito sem pensar, e sua ternura de ontem à noite havia feito Hermione sentir-se tão segura, mas ela sabia como ele poderia ser teimoso. Hermione realmente não tinha ideia se ele iria escolher ficar, ou decidir que a ligação entre os dois tinha ido longe demais, mas sabia que se ele a deixasse, isso iria devasta-la. Ela quase se arrependeu de seu ultimato, mas se recusaria a olhar para ele todos os dias e sentir-se rejeitada, usada e depois deixada de lado por causa do orgulho esmagador de Draco.

Se ele optasse por permanecer aqui, seria suficiente para ela.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ao domingo à noite, Draco estava pronto para ter uma hérnia.

Granger tinha saído no sábado de manhã, não mais de uma hora depois de ter lhe dado a opção de sair, e ela ainda não tinha retornado. Ele não tinha ideia de onde ela poderia estar, mas a certa altura, tinha realmente ficado preocupado que algo pudesse ter acontecido a Hermione. A lógica o pegou, e ele percebeu que McGonagall teria feito uma visita caso isso tivesse acontecido, mas não obstante, a sua preocupação pelo bem-estar havia o deixado imensamente sóbrio.

Teria sido sensato aceitar a oferta de Granger de uma prisão alternativa e enlouquecer, mas na realidade, nunca tinha sido uma opção. Ela tinha de alguma forma deixado de ser o aspecto mais irritante deste inferno, e se transformado na razão de ele ainda estar são. Sem ela, ele sabia que iria desmoronar, como penhascos quebrados pelo mar. Ele queria tocá-la novamente, realmente a desejava, embora não tivesse ideia do porquê.

Simplesmente... fazia sentido.

Draco chegou à conclusão de que isso era simplesmente um produto de seu isolamento, e se ele precisava dela para a sua mente manter-se firme até que escapasse de Hogwarts, então que assim fosse. Uma vez que estivesse livre, as coisas voltariam ao normal, e ninguém jamais saberia sobre seu comportamento vergonhoso.

Tudo o que acontece nesta sala permanece entre nós.

Ele ouviu a porta principal abrir e fechar, e então ouviu atentamente os passos de conto-de-fadas de sua bruxa indo para o próprio quarto. Ele podia discernir os sons de seus movimentos próximos à sua porta por alguns instantes, antes de Hermione mover-se novamente, indo para o banheiro desta vez, e ligando o chuveiro. As batidas familiares de roupas caindo despertaram flashbacks de sexta à noite, e imagens do vestido azul-marinho e da pele de oliva atravessaram suas pálpebras.

Ele pensou duas vezes e depois mais uma vez antes de levantar-se, intenções perigosas fazendo-o enrijecer entre os quadris.

Ele havia passado muito tempo imaginando o banho dela.

Draco rastejou silenciosamente em direção ao banheiro, esperando que ela tivesse esquecido-se de trancar a porta, e a sorte estava aparentemente ao seu lado hoje. Ele deslizou para dentro e tomou um gole saudável do vapor perfumado de cereja, cuidadosamente começando a tirar suas roupas enquanto olhava a sombra de Granger dançando através da cortina do chuveiro.

Seus batimentos pulsavam altos em seus ouvidos enquanto retirava a boxer e ouvia o primeiro gemido de Granger no banho, e ele avidamente caminhou sutilmente pelo piso, e então entrou no cubículo.

Draco olhou para as costas nuas, seguindo as gotas de água que escorriam de seus longos cabelos e aterrissou na covinha encantadora logo acima das nádegas, antes de deslizar para baixo pelas as pernas bem torneadas. Ele estendeu a mão para tocá-la, mas no momento em que seus dedos roçaram a pele dela, ela virou com os olhos aterrorizados e debilmente tentou esconder suas partes preciosas.

Ele conseguiu abafar seu grito com um beijo apressado, desfrutando a sensação ímpar das gotas deslizando entre seus lábios. Hermione se contorceu por alguns segundos, mas rendeu-se quando os polegares de Draco roçaram de sua coluna para seu pescoço. Ele lentamente a empurrou contra a parede de azulejos e franziu a testa quando sentiu o beijo quebrar e as mãos de Hermione contra seu peito.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou entre as respirações pesadas.

É só até você sair daqui...

Com a segurança de sua mentalidade iludida de que isso tudo iria evaporar uma vez que ele estivesse fora desse quarto, ele rangeu sua mandíbula e deu a ela um olhar decisivo.

"Eu vou ficar.".


	17. Estrelas

Capítulo 17: Estrelas

Hermione gemeu no travesseiro quando seu alarme afugentou os sussurros de seu sonho brincalhão. Draco havia sido delirantemente maravilhoso na noite passada, tal como tinha sido em sua primeira vez, paciente e altruísta, mas ainda com aquela indiferença teimosa que era definitivamente digna de Malfoy, mas bastante sedutora. O nervosismo tinha afetado ela novamente, mas certamente Hermione se sentia mais confortável desta vez, e algo sobre a água escorrendo entre seus corpos tinha acalmado seus escrúpulos e feito cócegas nela de uma forma delicada, mas deliciosa.

Enrole suas pernas em volta da minha cintura.

Seus músculos doloridos apertaram quando ela se lembrou dos lábios e murmúrios de Draco contra sua garganta, embalando-a para um lugar que parecia pecaminoso, mas de alguma forma seguro. Ela havia o deixado pressioná-la contra os azulejos e despertar aquele calor pulsante em seu estômago, no meio do vapor com perfume de rosas e dos ecos da água caindo. Ela havia tremido e gemido com naturalidade, como na sexta-feira, e então ele a levara para o quarto, esperando até que ela reunisse seus sentidos, antes de juntar novamente seus quadris para satisfazer a si mesmo.

Granger...

Com seu corpo saciado, ela apenas observava-o com fascínio enquanto ele procurava a sua própria libertação. As feições de Draco tinham amolecido e ele parecia completamente aliviado por aqueles breves momentos, e então ela distraidamente o cobriu de beijos em sua mandíbula e pescoço. Hermione o estudou atentamente, e em silêncio decidiu que ele nunca havia parecido tão bonito e livre, e então o beijou fervorosamente. Os lençóis ainda estavam úmidos das gotas de água do chuveiro e do suor, e mesmo que soubesse que o espaço ao seu lado estava vazio, espiou entre seus cílios de qualquer maneira, apenas para verificar.

Ela estava sozinha, mas estava... tudo bem.

Ele tinha vindo até ela na última noite, e isso era o suficiente por enquanto. O orgulho de Draco estava tomando uma surra severa, e ela era sábia o suficiente para saber que levaria tempo para que ele se adaptasse a essa situação... estranha, assim como ela havia feito. Verdade seja dita, ela não estava exatamente certa do que esperava ganhar com tudo isso, mas sabia que gostava dele, e as palavras de Luna a tentaram a agir sob seus impulsos.

Às vezes, Guerras podem trazer coisas boas. Elas podem ensinar às pessoas a manterem o que as fazem sentir-se bem, mesmo que haja riscos envolvidos.

Hermione sentia que o destino iria agir contra ela, mas só desta vez, decidiu deixar as coisas acontecerem e seguirem o fluxo. Merlin sabia, ela achava difícil não analisar excessivamente sua relação estranha com o hóspede Sonserino, mas estava estudando ele, e correr para tomar decisões ou encontrar conclusões se provaria inútil.

Uma rápida olhada em seu relógio avisou que ela tinha permanecido na cama por muito tempo e que era um pouco tarde, e então Hermione rapidamente começou a sua rotina matinal antes de ir ao encontro de McGonagall. As aulas tinham terminado, de forma que a diretora poderia começar a enviar os alunos para casa para o feriado de Natal, da forma mais segura possível, e Hermione e os outros monitores concordaram em ajudá-la. Infelizmente, Michael estaria lá também, o que significava que ela teria finalmente que enfrentar o monitor-chefe depois de ter fugido dele no Baile, sem ter dado nenhuma explicação.

Ela já havia alimentado a desculpa de uma súbita dor de estômago para Gina e seus outros amigos, quando ficou na sala comunal da Grifinória na noite de sábado, e esperava que a mentira fosse sólida o suficiente para que Michael acreditasse. Caminhando pelos corredores familiares, ela checou seu reflexo em uma vidraça gélida, para garantir que todas as marcas deixadas por Draco tinham sido cobertas com sucesso por seus rápidos feitiços de desilusão, antes de deslizar pelo corredor até o escritório de McGonagall.

Um rubor de culpa percorreu por seu rosto quando Hermione ouviu as vozes familiares flutuando pelo corredor, McGonagall, Michael, Neville, Gina, entre outros monitores. Se ela tinha se sentido culpada depois de beijar Draco, a paranoia estava dirigindo sua mente para a loucura agora. Certamente eles notariam seus lábios ligeiramente inchados? Ou vislumbrariam uma contusão mal disfarçada de um beijo áspero? Ou perceberiam que havia uma insinuação de perfume masculino nela agora?

Puxando uma respiração profunda, ela abriu a porta e se encolheu quando cerca de doze pares de olhos atiraram para ela.

"Desculpe o atraso," ela murmurou, acidentalmente capturando o olhar de Michael. "Eu dormi demais.".

"Está tudo bem, Hermione," assegurou McGonagall, gesticulando para que ela sentasse. "Você sabe quase tudo de qualquer maneira. Eu estava explicando que o primeiro grupo de alunos irá para casa hoje por cerca das três horas. Madame Maxime concordou em nos emprestar seus Abraxans, e eles devem chegar perto das duas horas, caso exista a necessidade da ajuda de Hagrid.".

"Quantos estudantes irão?" Neville perguntou, rabiscando notas em um pedaço de pergaminho. "Se vou escolta-los para casa, quero ter certeza de que não perderei ninguém.".

"Vinte e dois, incluindo você, Sr. Longbottom," respondeu ela. "Depois de todos os alunos serem deixados em casa, os cavalos irão levá-lo para sua casa, e encontrarão seu caminho de volta para Beauxbatons, mas todos vocês devem ajudar a garantir que os alunos listados sejam contabilizados.".

"Quem levará o próximo grupo na quarta-feira?" Gina perguntou.

"Eu," Lino levantou a mão. "Usarei o ônibus enfeitiçado, certo?".

"Eu acredito que sim," McGonagall assentiu. "Todos os detalhes estão na escala que deixei circulando pela sala.".

"Quantos ficarão para trás, Professora?" Hermione questionou, propositadamente mantendo os olhos longe de Michael.

"Apenas um punhado," explicou a diretora. "Acho que seis alunos, juntando todos.".

Hermione escondeu uma careta enquanto seus amigos continuavam com as perguntas, percebendo que este ano teria seu Natal mais solitário. Ela podia culpar somente a si mesma, se oferecera para permanecer na escola, para irritação de Gina, mas permanecer na Toca sem Harry e Ron não seria a mesma coisa. Além disso, com Draco em seu dormitório, sentia-se responsável por assegurar que ele permanecesse escondido, e também por ajudar McGonagall a manter as coisas estáveis em Hogwarts. E a triste verdade era, Hermione estava disposta a deixar o Natal passar como qualquer outro dia do ano.

Havia muita coisa acontecendo além das paredes do castelo, o que obscurecia o sentimento festivo como uma neblina espessa e venenosa. A ausência de amigos próximos e da família deixaria um espaço vazio no peito, e com apenas um amante Sonserino frio como companhia, por quem ela ainda lutava para entender, essa era a garantia de que seria um dia sombrio.

"Certo," a voz de McGonagall roubou seus pensamentos melancólicos. "Se todos vocês puderem certificar-se de que os alunos certos estarão prontos às duas horas, então por hoje é isso, se não tiverem mais questões?" Apenas o som dos alunos reunindo seus pertences respondeu a ela. "Ok então, vejo todos vocês mais tarde, e se virem alguém lá fora, diga para que se lembre que está nevando. Hermione, você poderia esperar por um momento, por favor?".

"Ok," ela balançou a cabeça, nervosa, oferecendo sorrisos suaves a seus amigos enquanto eles a deixavam com a diretora. "Está tudo bem?".

"Tudo bem," assegurou-lhe McGonagall, murmurando um feitiço de silenciamento na porta. "Eu só queria saber como estão as coisas com o Sr. Malfoy?".

Ela tentou com todas as suas forças não corar. "Tudo bem," ela conseguiu de forma constante. "Eu acho que... ele se acertou um pouco agora.".

"Então ele se acalmou?" McGonagall pressionou. "Ele deixou de ser hostil?".

"Não... ele não é hostil," Hermione murmurou distante. "Ele está simplesmente... melhor agora. Eu acho que estamos acostumados um ao outro.".

"Isso é bom," ela concordou. "Eu queria te agradecer novamente por ficar aqui durante o Natal. Ainda é incerto se a Srta Lovegood ficará ou não, então eu sei que você não terá amigos de verdade aqui, e que esta não é sua casa...".

"Está tudo bem," a jovem bruxa deu de ombros. "É só outro dia, certo? E Hogwarts é como uma casa algumas vezes, mas simplesmente não é a mesma coisa sem Harry e Ron.".

"Bem, eu sei que os arranjos atuais da sua vida não são os ideais," McGonagall continuou com um tom pensativo. "Então, eu queria que você soubesse que você é mais do que bem-vinda para se juntar aos outros funcionários e a mim no dia...".

"Obrigada pela oferta, Professora," Hermione interrompeu calmamente. "Mas eu acho que vou ficar em meu dormitório e manter as coisas normais.".

"Você não se importa de passar o dia sozinha com o Sr. Malfoy?" a diretora perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu só quero que seja como qualquer dia normal," ela respondeu, mantendo suas feições o mais uniformes possível. "Além disso, não seria realmente... correto deixar Draco completamente sozinho no dia de Natal. Ele já deve estar sentindo-se sozinho o suficiente.".

Minerva murmurou pensativa. "Você está... amolecendo em relação a ele?".

"E-eu apenas..." gaguejou Hermione, percebendo que provavelmente tinha revelado demais. "Eu só o compreendo melhor, e duvido que deixa-lo sozinho fará algum bem para a sua... disposição.".

"Acho que não," concordou McGonagall com um tom cético. "Bem, se você mudar de ideia, está livre para se juntar a nós.".

"Obrigada," disse ela, levantando-se de seu assento. "Vejo você mais tarde, professora.".

Recebendo um sorriso de despedida da diretora, Hermione arrastou-se para fora do escritório, com um lembrete secreto de controlar a maneira de se referir a Draco na presença de McGonagall. Virando o corredor, ela suspirou, mas o suspiro ficou preso na garganta quando ela sentiu uma mão masculina encaixar em seu cotovelo.

"Michael," ela respirou duramente quando reconheceu o par de olhos castanhos a fitando ansiosamente. "Você me fez pular.".

"Desculpe," ele murmurou desajeitadamente. "Eu estava esperando que pudéssemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu? No baile?".

"Certo," ela balançou a cabeça distraidamente. "Sim, claro, eu...".

"Talvez pudéssemos discutir em seu dormitório?".

"Eu pensei em dar uma volta," disse ele rapidamente. "Podemos caminhar e falar sobre isso? Eu realmente não quero ficar enfiada no meu quarto hoje.".

"Ok," ele concordou, levando-os para um passeio lento pelos corredores vazios. "Então...".

"Lamento muito," ela deixou escapar, empurrando alguns fios de cabelo para trás da orelha. "Por deixá-lo lá como eu deixei. Eu não me sinto muito bem...".

"Está tudo bem, Hermione," ele franziu a testa. "Você não precisa mentir. Eu sei que você estava pensando sobre ele e que...".

"Ele?" ela repetiu. "Eu...".

"Ron," esclareceu ele com um olhar astuto. "Me desculpe, eu não sabia que vocês dois eram sérios, mas Gina explicou tudo para mim.".

"Entendo," disse Hermione desconfortavelmente, afastando a culpa que invadiu seu estômago. "Certo... bom, eu...".

"Eu não quero que as coisas sejam difíceis entre nós," ele interrompeu, conduzindo-a em um corredor para a biblioteca. "Eu considero você uma amiga, e não gostaria que as coisas...".

"Eu gostaria que pudéssemos ser amigos," ela disse a ele honestamente. "E eu sinto muito por não ter deixado meu relacionamento com... Ron mais claro. É um pouco complicado por ele estar longe, e com a Guerra acontecendo.".

"Tudo bem," Michael balançou a cabeça. "Você gostaria que eu a acompanhasse de volta ao seu quarto?".

"Acho que vou passar algum tempo na biblioteca," ela respondeu. "Eu tenho algumas coisas que preciso fazer, mas obrigada mesmo assim. Te encontro mais tarde para começar a ronda dos que deixarão o castelo primeiro.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco assistiu a leve queda da neve no outro lado da vidraça da janela.

Ele nunca tinha sido um fã particular dela, mas depois de semanas com a mesma vista a partir deste quarto, ele teve que admitir que a paisagem fresca e branca parecia um pouco pitoresca. Depois de muitas semanas preso dentro dessa cova de merda, ele estava começando a esquecer como era lá fora, e poderia honestamente dizer que havia perdido essa sensação.

Ele tinha ouvido Granger deixar o dormitório uma boa hora atrás, mas ela ainda estava aqui. Seu cheiro pairava no ar e ele ainda podia sentir a língua dela contra a sua, e então tentou identificar quando exatamente a essência de Hermione tinha se transformado de uma irritação para um conforto.

Apesar de suas promessas pessoais de que fazer sexo com Granger seria um único incidente, ele já havia cedido ao fato de que faria isso novamente, e novamente, até que o desejo problemático por ela em seu intestino houvesse declinado.

Se ele declinasse.

Pelo menos ele tinha conseguido acordar antes dela. Todo o homem que se preze sabe que permanecer em uma cama pós-coito significa algo mais profundo do que uma queda física entre os lençóis, e seria mais fácil jogar um Crucio em si mesmo do que deixar que isso acontecesse.

Era pra ser apenas uma noite...

Ele poderia ter questionado as suas razões por perseguir Granger, e possivelmente teria uma hérnia com isso, mas parecia desnecessário pensar excessivamente em um problema que não tinha solução. Sabendo que era algo de que ele iria se arrepender, Draco decidiu seguir o conselho de Granger, e somente fazer o que parecia certo para o momento.

Não havia ninguém aqui para julgá-lo ou repreender seu comportamento perturbado e perigoso, e enquanto ela fosse o único elemento de seu isolamento que fizesse seus instintos formigarem e seu sangue correr, recusar seu desejo de tocá-la não era uma opção.

Se isto era loucura, então toda aquela conversa sobre a felicidade da loucura estava começando a fazer sentido.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Depois de passar algumas horas entre mais livros sobre Horcruxes, Hermione disse adeus a Neville e aos outros alunos antes de deixarem Hogwarts para se juntarem às suas famílias. Eles haviam se atrasado um pouco, pois um quintanista tirou uma soneca e não apareceu na hora certa, e na hora em que o rebanho de Abraxans levantou voo, o céu escuro de inverno já tinha começado a afogar as colinas brancas.

Ela viu-se passeando pelo terreno coberto de neve por um par de horas, saboreando os ruídos agradáveis debaixo dos seus pés enquanto caminhava. Inclinou-se para passar seus dedos através do pó de açúcar, não se importando que estivesse tão frio a ponto de fazer suas mãos arderem.

Ela lançou um feitiço de aquecimento e sentou-se em um toco de árvore para olhar para cima, no céu claro. Ela adorava noites como esta, quando as nuvens tinham recuado, e as estrelas salpicavam o universo azul-marinho como sardas de gelo.

Hermione começou a jogar ponto-a-ponto em sua cabeça, encontrando a constelação de Lyra facilmente com sua estrela brilhante, Vega. Seu olhar estudioso instintivamente deslocou-se para o Dragão, e ela seguiu a oscilação sinuosa do longo rastro de estrelas. Elas piscaram para Hermione, que simplesmente as fitou por alguns momentos, apreciando a beleza e complexidade, antes de decidir que estava ficando tarde e escuro para ficar sozinha.

De volta às paredes de Hogwarts, Heermione seguiu para seu quarto, distraída por preocupações sobre como agir na presença de seu companheiro Sonserino, depois de duas noites submersa no encanto dele. Ela estava passando próxima à cozinha, sem prestar muita atenção, quando um puxão firme em suas vestes a surpreendeu.

"Mas que inferno!" ela suspirou, apertando seu peito enquanto virava e dava um olhar de desculpas para o confuso elfo doméstico. "Desculpe Dobby. Você me deu um pouco de medo.".

"Dobby está arrependido, Senhorita," ele pediu desculpas sinceramente. "Dobby estava procurando por você! Eu tenho um presente para você!".

"Um presente?" Hermione repetiu franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Você não precisa me dar nada, Dobby.".

"É uma árvore de Natal," explicou a pequena criatura, alcançando o bolso frágil de sua roupa e removendo uma pequena árvore. "Consegui guardar uma boa para você, Senhorita! É muito bonita! A Senhorita deve usar o feitiço Finite Incantatem, e a árvore que eu escolhi para você irá crescer!".

Ela ofereceu-lhe um fraco sorriso. "Isso foi muito gentil de sua parte, Dobby," disse ela. "Mas eu não acho vou ter uma árvore este ano. Talvez um dos professores gostaria...".

"A Senhorita deve ter uma árvore!" ele protestou com entusiasmo, empurrando a pequena muda na mão dela. "A Senhorita precisa de uma árvore para o Natal!".

Hermione aceitou o presente e decidiu que discutir seria fútil e ingrato. "Obrigada, Dobby," ela balançou a cabeça, dando-lhe um tapinha amigável nas costas. "Isso foi muito atencioso de sua parte.".

"Não tem de quê, Senhorita!" ele sorriu para ela. "Dobby precisa ir agora, deve ajudar Winky a limpar!".

Com um estalar de dedos, ele desapareceu, e Hermione fitou a muda na palma da mão por um momento, antes de seguir para seu quarto. Ela pensou em deixar a árvore assim como estava, mas isso parecia quase cruel, visto que Dobby tinha perdido tempo para selecioná-la para ela. Quando Hermione abriu a porta, seus olhos automaticamente se deslocaram para o quarto de Draco, e ela sentiu pequenas fadas voando em seu estômago, assim como vinha acontecendo ultimamente. Encolhendo os ombros para seu nervosismo, ela colocou a muda no canto mais escuro da sala de estar, e deu um passo atrás antes de retirar sua varinha.

Com um murmúrio silencioso do feitiço apropriado, ela assistiu um tronco lentamente levantar-se e dele brotar ramos longos e saudáveis, agulhas de pinheiro verde. Quando a árvore terminou sua regeneração, estava com pouco mais de seis metros de altura e, como Dobby havia prometido, era um belo exemplar com proporções perfeitas e um cheiro refrescante.

Hermione angulou sua varinha e já tinha um encantamento para decorar a árvore na ponta da sua língua, mas hesitou. Ela baixou os braços e se dirigiu para seu quarto, ajoelhando-se ao lado do baú encantando aos pés de sua cama, e procurando pelo saco de decorações de Natal de cores dourada e vermelha, que sua mãe lhe dera antes de retornar a Hogwarts. Seus lábios enrugaram em uma carranca triste enquanto ela considerava o quanto sentia a falta dos pais, mas ela carregou o saco pequeno - também enfeitiçado para que coubessem mais objetos do que poderia suportar - de volta à sala de estar de qualquer jeito, e começou a pendurar os enfeites distraidamente nos ramos robustos.

Foi assim que Draco a encontrou, os olhos de outono distantes e desamparados enquanto ela brincava com um ornamento em forma de floco de neve entre as pontas dos dedos. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha curiosa e deu alguns passos em sua direção, parando a poucos metros de distância das costas de Hermione, e fazendo cara feia quando ela não deu nenhuma indicação de que estava ciente dele.

"Por que você simplesmente não usa um feitiço para pendurar esses enfeites?" ele questionou abruptamente. "Você está apenas desperdiçando tempo e energia.".

Ele a ouviu liberar uma respiração triste antes de colocar o floco de neve na árvore. "Eu gosto de fazer desta maneira," disse a ele. "Isso me lembra de casa.".

"E enfeites de cor vermelho e ouro?" ele comentou depreciativamente. "Muito previsível de sua parte, Granger.".

"Não tem nada a ver com as cores da Grifinória," ela respondeu em tom vazio. "Minha família sempre coloca vermelho e dourado na árvore. Eu sempre achei que verde, vermelho e ouro ficam muito bem juntos.".

Ele pensou em discordar dela por causa disso, mas a queda derrotada dos ombros de Hermione o fez parar. Revirando os olhos para si mesmo por ser muito cuidadoso com os sentimentos da garota, ele desmaiou no sofá e considerou-a com cuidado, já sentindo aquela coceira persistente por tocá-la puxando seu estômago.

"Exatamente, quantos dias estamos antes do Natal?" perguntou ele.

"É o décimo primeiro hoje," ela murmurou. "Onze dias.".

Draco limpou a garganta. "E você vai ficar aqui?".

"Sim," ela balançou a cabeça enquanto continuava seu trabalho. "Foi a opção mais segura.".

"Eu teria te julgado uma entusiasta do Natal, Granger," admitiu ele em um tom estoico. "Mas você parece... indiferente.".

"Não há quase nada para comemorar este ano," ela suspirou, finalmente se voltando para enfrentá-lo. "Há algo que você queria para o Natal?".

Ele estreitou os olhos e deu a ela um olhar frio. "A liberdade desse buraco de merda?".

"Você sabe que não é possível...".

"Então, não," ele resmungou, apoiando os cotovelos contra as coxas. "E se você não está preocupada com o Natal, então por que ter uma árvore?".

"Foi um presente," Hermione deu de ombros. "Se você mudar de ideia, eu farei uma viagem a Hogsmeade no sábado...".

"Eu não preciso de nada," afirmou em uma voz rouca. "Se eu tiver que passar o dia neste lugar, então prefiro ignorar tudo.".

Ela balançou a cabeça em concordância. "Parece bom.".

Um silêncio melancólico mergulhou entre eles enquanto Hermione plantava sem entusiasmo a última de suas decorações nos galhos, e então enfiou a mão na sacola para retirar a peça final, a estrela essencial para o topo da árvore. Ela examinou o design marcante e acariciou seu dedo sobre a borda, enquanto contava as belas lantejoulas e seguia sua decoração.

"Meu pai sempre costumava colocar a estrela na árvore," murmurou Hermione, incerta de que Draco a estivesse ouvindo. "Sempre foi algo que o homem da casa fazia. Uma tradição, sabe?".

Ela olhou para cima para encontrar seu novo amante a olhando com olhos encobertos, e os lábios dele se estabeleceram em uma linha rígida. Após alguns momentos, ele exalou e balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse com raiva de si mesmo, antes de fixa-la com um olhar rendido de compreensão.

"Temos a mesma tradição." confessou relutantemente.

Hermione engoliu o nervosismo em sua garganta e estendeu o braço para oferecer a ele a estrela. "Acho que seria você aqui," disse ela. "Importa-se em fazer as honras?".

Draco afastou a mão dela. "Este não é um lar, Granger.".

"É a coisa mais próxima que temos de um," ela ofereceu triste. "Além disso, eu não consigo alcançar...".

"Eu não vou colocá-la na árvore," ele finalizou. "Basta deixar aí, Granger.".

Ela franziu a testa em derrota e colocou a estrela na mesa de café, arrastando os pés enquanto reunia sua coragem para falar as palavras que viriam a seguir. "Draco, eu estive pensando...".

"Comovente...".

"Devemos..." ela gaguejou com a incerteza. "Devemos falar sobre a nossa situação...?".

"Não," ele respondeu rapidamente. "Falar sobre isso não vai fazer diferença...".

"Mas eu...".

"Basta deixar as coisas acontecerem, Granger," ele silenciou com a mandíbula tensa. "Não foi você quem disse que era melhor deixar as coisas fluírem?".

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram por um momento com aquela observação. "Eu acho que eu disse...".

"Então eu sugiro que leia uma folha do seu próprio livro," ele murmurou, seus olhos caindo para o próprio colo. "Eu deixei a minha decisão clara na noite passada, e não quero discutir mais nada.".

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto percebia que queria que ele ficasse com ela esta noite, mesmo que apenas por hoje ter sido um lembrete amargo de quão solitária a próxima quinzena inevitavelmente seria. Ela respirou fundo e tentou localizar outra dose daquela coragem Grifinória, que sempre parecia murchar quando Draco estava inquieto.

"Eu acho que vou para a cama," ela disse-lhe com uma voz hesitante. "Você... você vem?".

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha com surpresa leve antes de balançar a cabeça. "Não," ele respondeu, e Hermione teve que lutar muito para esconder sua mágoa.

"Tudo bem," ela murmurou desajeitadamente, fazendo seu caminho para o quarto, sentindo-se bastante humilhada. "Boa noite então.".

"Granger," Draco a chamou pouco antes de ela chegar à porta. Ele fechou os olhos e massageou a ponte de seu nariz, reconhecendo o fato de que sua dignidade esfarrapada seria questionável a partir deste ponto. "Deixe a porta destrancada. Eu posso mudar de ideia.".

A boca de Hermione se contorceu em um sorriso particular antes de ela escorregar em seu quarto, deixando Draco para trás, fitando a árvore inacabada. Ele ficou imóvel por longos minutos, sua mente sobrecarregada com ideias contraditórias enquanto seus olhos deslocavam-se para a estrela em cima da mesa. Um grunhido retumbou em sua garganta antes de agarrá-la e marchar até a árvore, alcançando o topo sem esforço e completando a tarefa que Granger tinha começado.

Ele deu um passo atrás para dar à árvore um olhar crítico, e em particular decidiu que verde, vermelho e dourado, de fato, se complementavam muito bem. Com um grunhido final de rendição, ele girou sobre os calcanhares, sem intenções de ir para seu próprio quarto.


	18. Presentes

Capítulo 18: Presentes

Hermione sentiu o colchão se mover em baixo de si, e então abafou o gemido que fez cócegas em suas amígdalas, quando Draco fechou a porta atrás dele.

O frio sempre parecia substituí-lo em sua cama quando ele a deixava sozinha, fingindo dormir e sentindo-se decepcionada, mas isso era o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias, e ela sabia que era melhor não com ele sobre isso. Draco havia deixado claro que não estava disposto a abordar o assunto de seu relacionamento bizarro, e eles tinham caído em uma pseudo-rotina desde segunda-feira.

As manhãs começavam sempre como esta, Draco abandonando-a entre os lençóis de conto-de-fadas e silenciosamente serpenteando de volta para seu próprio quarto. Então ela prepararia um pouco de comida para ele, antes de ir para a biblioteca ou para o escritório de McGonagall, para continuar a missão demorada de obter segurança na partida de todos para suas casas. O entardecer proporcionava a eles expectativas ardentes e olhares estranhos, que ela pessoalmente odiava. Hermione sabia que era simplesmente um efeito colateral até que eles se ajustassem à situação, mas vinham sendo dois personagens de fogo, e ela sentia falta de suas discussões espirituosas e debates acalorados.

Ela tinha um sentimento de que um estaria na garganta do outro mais cedo ou mais tarde, provavelmente quando seu nervosismo e insegurança tivessem desvanecido um pouco, e Draco tivesse aceitado que se sentia atraído por uma nascida-trouxa.

Quando a tarde se transformava em noite, ela fugia para seu quarto e deixava a porta destrancada para que ele pudesse se juntar a ela. Tinha havido um par de noites em que o orgulho de Draco tinha aparentemente sufocado seu interesse por ela, e ele tinha permanecido em seu próprio quarto. Estava tudo bem, pois ela sentia que seus músculos precisavam de algum tempo para se recuperar, mas via-se o querendo somente para dormir consigo e afugentar suas noites solitárias.

Mas ele nunca fazia isso.

Ele entrava no quarto de Hermione, a beijava como um homem que temia a própria sorte, tirava suas roupas e satisfazia os dois, sempre insistente por se certificar de que ela estivesse saciada, mesmo que parecesse demorar horas, às vezes. Ela sabia, pelas conversas sobre sexo de Lilá e Padma, que era difícil para as mulheres encontrarem aquela libertação de êxtase constantemente, mas Draco trabalhava com determinação em seus pontos receptivos, até que ela estremecesse e gemesse, o que deixava ambos exaustos.

Mas ele nunca a amparava depois.

Ele nunca oferecia qualquer sussurro de afeto, uma vez que tivessem terminado.

Ele nunca permanecia por mais de algumas horas.

Ela iria ouvi-lo sair e seu coração iria doer por um momento, antes que ela racionalizasse que ele ainda estava lutando contra seus preconceitos.

E, em seguida, a rotina começaria de novo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era o último sábado antes do Natal, e ela concordou em se encontrar com Gina para uma viagem a Hogsmeade, e então comprar todos os presentes de última hora. Gina voltaria à Toca no domingo, e enquanto Hermione reconhecia que sua amizade com a irmã Weasley tivesse sido um pouco tensa no último semestre, ainda sentiria falta dela.

"Tenho uma surpresa para você," Gina sorriu enquanto se dirigiam para a aldeia. "E eu acho que isso pode realmente colocar um sorriso em seu rosto.".

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Estou intrigada.".

A ruiva bonita enfiou a mão na bolsa e retirou dois presentes, um meio desajeitado do tamanho da palma da mão, embrulhado em vermelho, e a outra caixa um pouco maior com o embrulho de ouro. Os olhos de Hermione piscaram confusos entre os dois presentes antes de dar a Gina um olhar de expectativa.

"São para mim?".

"Certamente são," a bruxa mais jovem balançou a cabeça. "Eles são de Harry e Ron.".

Hermione sentiu sua boca cair. "O quê? Como...".

"Eles mandaram para minha mãe em outubro," explicou Gina, empurrando os presentes para as mãos de sua amiga. "Ela quis te fazer uma surpresa, pois sabe o quanto você sente a falta deles.".

"Eu não posso acreditar que eles pensaram nisso tão cedo," ela murmurou para si mesma, acariciando a ponta dos dedos sobre os pacotes preciosos. "Obrigada.".

"Não se preocupe," disse Gina. "O vermelho é de...".

"De Ron," Hermione terminou com um puxão sábio de seus lábios. "Ele nunca saberia fazer um embrulho mesmo que fosse para salvar a vida. Costumava fazer Harry e eu embrulhar os presentes que ele havia comprado para você e sua família.".

"Sujeitinho preguiçoso," ela revirou os olhos. "Eu estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que ele te deixou.". Me mande uma coruja depois de abrir, minha mãe disse que meu presente é bem óbvio.".

"Você recebeu presente deles também?".

"Eles estão me esperando em casa," disse ela. "Eu posso seguramente afirmar que Ron me deu outro cachecol, mas espero que Harry tenha sido um pouco mais criativo.".

A expressão pensativa cruzou as feições de Hermione. "Não há nenhuma maneira de nós enviarmos alguma coisa a eles?".

"Não," Gina franziu a testa, ajudando Hermione a colocar os presentes em sua bolsa. "Mamãe pediu a Remo, mas nós nem sequer sabemos onde eles estão, e Edwiges nunca espera para que mandemos qualquer coisa.".

"Teria sido bom se déssemos alguma coisa a eles...".

"Não," Gina advertiu em um tom baixo. "Os presentes deveriam te animar, não te deixar aí toda deprimida...".

"Desculpe," Hermione estremeceu. "Obrigada pela surpresa, Gina.".

"É bom ver você sorrir," ela comentou enquanto entravam na aldeia. "Certo, você vai ter que me ajudar a escolher algo para Fred e George.".

O par de bruxas havia passado uma hora procurando pelos presentes finais, quando Hermione deixou Gina comprando um relógio de pulso enfeitiçado para seu pai. A morena sem rumo passeava ao longo do caminho salpicado de neve e admirava as impressionantes janelas, maravilhosamente decoradas com enfeites de Natal e bugigangas mágicas que despertaram um sentimento de entusiasmo festivo em seu coração.

Ela hesitou em uma determinada janela, murmurando em pensamento quando uma ideia maravilhosa invadiu sua cabeça, e a encorajou a deslizar para dentro da loja. Ela se dirigiu diretamente ao item que tinha chamado sua atenção e lembrado de Draco, sua mente já imaginando que ela precisaria ter uma palavra com McGonagall assim que voltasse a Hogwarts, e que o item era perfeito.

"Posso ajuda-la?" o funcionário interrompeu seus devaneios.

"Sim," Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Posso levar este, por favor?".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A diretora fitou a garota com ceticismo. "Senhorita Granger...".

"Eu sei que isto é pedir muito," Hermione silenciou a bruxa mais velha. "Mas é Natal, e acho que ele precisa.".

"Eu não tenho certeza se pode...".

"Só por uma hora," ela persistiu. "Por favor, Professora. Não há ninguém aqui de qualquer maneira, e eu prometo que ele não vai tentar nada. Acho que ele sabe agora que estamos tentando ajudá-lo.".

"Você não pode estar certa disso, Hermione," respondeu McGonagall em seu tom sábio. "E se ele...".

"Ele não tem varinha," argumentou. "Ele não tem para onde ir, e está melhor agora...".

"Hermione...".

"Olha," ela deixou escapar, o desespero alto em sua voz. "Eu vou ter certeza de que nada dê errado, eu prometo. Você sabe que eu sou capaz.".

McGonagall inclinou a cabeça e considerou a estudante com olhos acalorados. "Por que você está fazendo esse favor a ele?".

Hermione fez com que suas feições parecessem indiferentes. "Eu só acho que ele precisa de uma pausa," ela ofereceu calmamente. "E como eu disse, é Natal. Você sabe, o tempo do perdão..".

A diretora pareceu debater sobre essa afirmação em sua cabeça um par de vezes antes de lançar um longo suspiro de rendimento. "Muito bem.".

"Sério?" Hermione piscou com surpresa. "Está tudo bem?".

"Eu provavelmente vou me arrepender disso," suspirou McGonagall, massageando sua têmpora. "Mas sim, vou fazer com que seja possível...".

"Oh, muito obrigada, Professora...".

"Mas você terá exclusiva responsabilidade se alguma coisa acontecer," alertou rigorosamente. "Você deve garantir que o Sr. Malfoy não tente nada imprudente...".

"Claro...".

"E é só um dia," continuou ela, levantando-se de seu assento. "Certifique-se de que ele saiba disso...".

"Eu vou," Hermione acenou com avidez, pulando para cima e se aproximando de sua professora para abraçá-la com gratidão. "Obrigada, professora.".

Minerva moveu-se desajeitadamente, mas colocou uma mão reconfortante em volta de sua aluna e rendeu-se a um pequeno sorriso. "Feliz Natal, Hermione.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco xingou baixinho, lançando sua terceira tentativa na pia e assistindo o redemoinho no ralo.

Ele queria um café, mas tentar imitar os copo perfeitos de Granger se provou sem sucesso e muito frustrante. Ele testemunhou a bruxa fazê-los inúmeras vezes, e supunha que parecia bastante simples, mas evidentemente algo estava faltando, já que ele não conseguia nem mesmo obter a cor correta. Ele estava prestes a tentar novamente, quando ela finalmente entrou pela porta, duas horas depois do que normalmente chegava, sua bochechas rosadas com um blush de inverno, e os cabelos despenteados pelo vento.

Ela baixou as sacolas aparentemente pesadas perto do sofá, e o olhar de Draco permaneceu no rosto dela, como costumava fazer quando parecia que ela estava alheia à sua presença. Era um dos seus muitos novos e irritantes hábitos, que tinham decidido aparecer desde que as noites de luxúria no quarto dela tinham começado, mas não havia razão em resistir quando ele já tinha sucumbido ao seu desejo inadequado por tocá-la. Ela devia ter ouvido a chaleira ferver pela quarta vez, pois seus olhos deslocaram-se para ele, que fez uma careta para ela quando a garota deu em uma de suas sacolas uma cotovelada pouco esperta para atrás do sofá.

"Há algo de errado com essa porra de chaleira." disse a ela, apontando para o objeto irritante.

"O que você quer dizer?".

"Eu tentei, mas simplesmente não tem gosto de café," explicou ele, e a conotação de que na verdade não tinha o gosto do café dela pairou entre eles. "Liguei o interruptor e fiz todas as coisas que você faz...".

"Será que você adicionou o leite?" ela perguntou, movendo-se na direção dele.

"Claro.".

"E duas colheres de açúcar?".

"Sim".

"Bem, você realmente colocou o café?" ela questionou, sufocando um sorriso quando ele simplesmente arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela. "Está na lata azul no topo armário...".

"Isso é ridículo," ele rosnou. "Eu não deveria ter que me rebaixar a fazer tais tarefas simples do jeito dos trouxas.".

Ele estava com vontade de irritá-la hoje, desde que tinham começado a passar noites juntos em êxtase proibido, ela tornou-se um pouco reservada e inconstante com ele, e ele odiava isso. Se tivesse que escolher um dos motivos por que respeitava Granger, seria o temperamento volátil da garota, não muito diferente do seu. Quando os minutos passavam como horas nesta prisão, as opiniões arrebatadoras e a habilidade para vencê-lo com palavras espirituosas deixavam os dias... suportáveis, e algo na cintilação das chamas nos olhos de Hermione quando ela estava no meio de um discurso fazia sua virilha estremecer.

Combine isso com a agitação genuína dele por ficar preso neste dormitório durante o dia inteiro, e que ela tinha, aparentemente, comprado alguma coisa para ele mesmo depois de Draco ter dito especificamente para não fazer isso, e as palavras simplesmente correram de sua boca.

"Não está se rebaixando," ela respondeu rapidamente, dando a ele um olhar severo, que animou o interesse de Draco. "É assim que as pessoas fazem coisas sem magia...".

"Bem, isso é uma dor no meu pescoço, porra!" ele cuspiu. "E o que diabos você estava escondendo atrás do sofá?".

"Nada...".

"Eu disse que não queria nada! Eu juro, Granger, você simplesmente insiste em tornar tudo mais difícil...".

"Eu estou tornando difícil?" repetiu ela com raiva. "Godric, você é tão imbecil e egoísta...".

"Eu disse que não quero nada de você...".

"Bem, que pena!" Hermione gritou, endireitando os ombros e atirando a ele um olhar desafiador. "É Natal! As coisas já estão uma porcaria sem você ser um miserável...".

"Eu não...".

"Não terminei!" ela ralhou. "Mas que merda, Draco! Por que você tem que questionar tudo...".

"Porque eu não estou exatamente em uma posição onde eu posso te dar algo também!" ele gritou, remexendo seus dedos tensos pelos cabelos gelados. "Eu não quero ter uma lista de dívidas com você...".

"Eu não quero nada de volta," disse ela lentamente. "Nunca esperei...".

"Então por que se preocupar?".

"Porque é Natal," ela suspirou, com os olhos desamparados. "Basta confiar em mim...".

"Eu não tenho nenhuma razão para confiar em você," exclamou Draco, notando o flash de decepção nas avelãs de Hermione. "Você não tem nenhuma razão para me dar qualquer coisa...".

"É só... é algo bom de se fazer...".

"Bom o caralho," resmungou ele friamente, curvando seu lábio como se a palavra queimasse sua língua. "Vocês Grifinórios são tão patéticos...".

"Eu sou não patética," ela fundamentou por entre os dentes. "Não ouse...".

"Bem, então não diga essas besteiras...".

"Você sabe, não há problema em confiar nas pessoas e ser legal!" ela argumentou com impaciência crescente. "Está tudo bem em se preocupar com outras pessoas...".

"Granger...".

"Está tudo bem se você não se transformar no seu pai!" Hermione discursou, lamentando um pouco suas palavras quando uma expressão perigosa roubou as feições de Draco.

"Eu avisei," ele sussurrou baixinho. "Nunca fale de meu pai...".

"Draco...".

"Você acha que abrir as pernas para mim te dá a porra do direito de mencionar minha família?" ele perguntou, trazendo seu rosto para perto do dela. "Eu vou te dizer agora...".

"Eu só quero que você perceba que confiar nas pessoas não te faz patético!" ela protestou, chegando perto o suficiente para que a respiração quente de Draco formigasse em sua testa. "Não te faz fraco ou... ou inferior...".

"O que você quer de mim, Granger?" perguntou ele com um olhar exasperado. "Você quer que eu confie em você?".

"Seria um começo...".

"Pelo amor de Merlin," ele murmurou. "Este argumento é completamente irrelevante. Você não confia em mim.".

Hermione lançou um suspiro cansado e levantou a ponta dos dedos para acariciar a mandíbula de Draco. "Eu gostaria," ela disse-lhe baixinho, aliviada quando os músculos do rosto dele relaxaram com seu toque, mas ficou completamente perplexa quando os lábios dele se contraíram em um semi-sorriso.

"Fiquei me perguntando quando você iria ficar toda irritadinha novamente," observou ele, afastando seu queixo do carinho calmante de Hermione, enquanto suas feições rapidamente azedavam novamente. "Olha, Granger, eu tinha a impressão de que tínhamos... concordado em simplesmente ignorar o Natal...".

"Bem, eu mudei de ideia," disse ela em tom desafiador. "Eu quero que o Natal seja como... como o Natal, e eu me recuso a deixar você arruinar isto! Nós vamos...".

"Eu não vejo a razão de tudo isso!" ele disparou de volta, sentindo suas entranhas apertarem enquanto observava o temperamento de Hermione em chamas. "É apenas um dia...".

"Isso é o suficiente!" ela gritou, cortando o ar com a mão para finalizar. "Terminamos por aqui...".

Draco se inclinou e capturou a boca de Hermione com um beijo rápido e quente, agarrando o rosto dela grosseiramente e manobrando-os para o sofá com urgência aos tropeços. Quando a parte de trás das coxas de Hermione bateu no braço do sofá, eles separaram seus lábios, e Draco viu a brasas dançando nos olhos entreabertos da garota, por um momento surpreendida, suas respirações curtas lamberam a pele dele. Particularmente repreendendo a si mesmo por ter mudado tão rapidamente, ele colocou uma distância entre eles e a fitou com uma máscara de indiferença.

"Tudo bem, Granger," ele murmurou. "Faça o que quiser...".

"Eu só quero um Natal normal," ela sussurrou com tristeza, descansando as mãos contra o peito de Draco e massageando a clavícula do garoto. "E eu... Eu gostaria que você fizesse parte disso.".

Draco franziu o cenho e fechou os olhos. "Por quê?".

"Porque eu acho que você precisa disso tanto quanto eu.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Na semana que antecedeu o Natal, os dias e noites pareciam infiltrar-se uns nos outros, e os amanheceres e entardeceres se tornaram invenções alternadas do céu de inverno. Hogwarts se afogou na solidão silenciosa de tudo isso, servindo de anfitrião para a dúzia de habitantes que tinha permanecido no antigo castelo. A neve caiu mais forte, e Hermione tinha andado sozinha pelo chão brilhante nas horas vazias, tentando encontrar Luna, que aparentemente permanecera na escola, mas estava longe de ser encontrada.

Hermione foi despertada pelas tentativas usuais de Draco para sair do quarto antes dos raios solares aquecerem seu rosto, e só uma hora depois, quando vislumbrou os rabiscos em seu calendário torto, que ela percebeu que era dia de Natal.

Ela se permitiu um sorriso particular antes de sair de sua cama e se aquecer em seu roupão, indo direto para a área de estar. Deu à porta de Draco um olhar contemplativo, mas decidiu não perturbá-lo ainda, não tinha planos específicos com ele, até mais tarde. As coisas tinham sido razoavelmente fáceis entre eles nos últimos dias, a sua natureza argumentativa tinha voltado para o jogo, e parte da estranheza tinha derretido como resultado disso, apesar de Draco ainda estar inflexivelmente se recusando a reconhecer algo próximo a um espírito festivo.

Eles brigavam e discutiam como antes, mas ele se absteve de usar a palavra "sangue-ruim", e a paixão de suas brigas geralmente levava a um interessante encontro de quadris em sua cama de segredos perigosos. Ela tentou racionalizar seus sentimentos crescentes por Draco, mas a razão parecia abandoná-la sempre que ele era o assunto.

Ela dirigiu-se para a árvore de Natal e verificou o pequeno grupo de presentes, os de Harry e Ron, três de Gina, McGonagall e Neville, e um envelope volumoso, sem dúvida, cheio de dinheiro, de seus pais. Da diretora, ela recebeu um livro avançado em Transfiguração (que ela não podia esperar para mergulhar), uma seleção de fragrâncias maravilhosas e exóticas de Gina, e uma caixa de chocolates deliciosos de Neville.

Harry lhe enviara uma fotografia dos três, uma imagem impressionante que tinha sido tirada no último Natal, com eles rodeados pela neve e parecendo completamente imunes à rotação fria do mundo. Posta em uma moldura encantada, com hera e azevinhos que brilhavam e se moviam, ela adorou, e lembrou-se de colocá-la ao lado de sua cama.

Ela mudou-se para o presente de Ron, afastando o papel apressadamente embrulhado e fitando a caixa de joias, com tremores serpenteando até sua espinha. O medalhão era bonito, em forma de coração de prata, e salpicado com pedras preciosas de cor amarela que piscavam com a luz. Era marcante e feminino e... simplesmente não era ela. Ela estudou-o com a culpa subindo em sua garganta, quando a voz familiar a fez pular.

"É de Weasley, não é?" Draco questionou amargamente. "Eu presumia que vocês dois fossem apenas amigos...".

"Nós somos apenas amigos." ela cortou rapidamente, levantando-se.

Os olhos ciumentos deslocaram-se para o objeto agressor. "Esse colar diz o contrário...".

"As pessoas dão presentes no Natal...".

"Namorados também...".

"Draco...".

"Olha, Granger," ele resmungou, dando um passo na direção dela. "Eu não divido...".

"Isso é ridículo," ela zombou, o empurrando para fora do caminho e passando para o outro lado da sala. "Eu não estou ouvindo isso...".

"Onde você está indo?".

"Para um banho!" ela respondeu por cima do ombro, batendo a porta atrás de si com um baque estridente.

Draco rosnou para a sala vazia e cerrou os punhos até que as palmas das mãos queimassem e sangrassem. O que ela espera dele? Ele estava mal acostumado com as suas particularidades complexas e não ortodoxas, e estava lutando para absorver tudo isso, ele tinha sido tão certo de que seu interesse por ela iria diminuir depois de algumas rodadas no colchão, mas quase todas as noites, ele voltava para a cama dela.

A falta de experiência de Hermione era tão estranhamente encantadora, e agora que ela finalmente havia voltado para seu jeito mal-humorado, ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar. Ela era sua primeira parceira sexual com quem ele só parecia... flamejar. Algo sobre a biologia ou... Merlin sabia o que, simplesmente funcionava, e não era só sexo. Seus beijos, seu toque... sua presença o fazia reagir e arrepiar por dentro, e ele não tinha ideia do que isso significava.

Ele ouviu as gotas pulsarem sobre os azulejos e sobre a pele de Hermione, e algo possessivo inflamou em seu intestino. Weasley mal tinha sido um problema dentro do dormitório isolado, apenas uma entidade externa que era facilmente esquecida aqui, mas agora uma parte do tumor laranja - aquela merda de medalhão feio - estava no dormitório e, consequentemente, nos pensamentos de Granger, e ele desprezava isso.

Chame de instinto do sexo masculino por reivindicar o que é dele, ou algo mais profundo, mas seus pés o levaram para a porta do banheiro. Ele descartou suas roupas, jogando seu pijama para o lado enquanto pensava que outro encontro com a sua bruxa sob o chuveiro estava muito atrasado.

Assim como tinha feito antes, ele permaneceu o mais quieto possível, deslizando por trás dela e estudando-a com admiração relutante. Oportunidades para observar sua beleza inesperada eram raras e de curta duração, já que a insegurança de Hermione sempre a fazia proteger o corpo dos olhos de Draco. Ele inspecionou cada centímetro dela, as ondas com cor de café, a curva dos quadris, e as pontas dos dedos dos pés, mas ele ainda tinha que descobrir uma única falha. Se não fosse pelo seu sangue, então...

"O que você está fazendo, Draco?" Ela quebrou seus pensamentos, virando a cabeça para espreitá-lo sob as pérolas de água entre os cílios.

"Eu também precisava de um banho," ele mentiu casualmente, pressionando seu peito contra as costas de Hermione e esfregando seus dedos até a cintura da garota.

Ela fez uma tentativa fraca para afastar as mãos dele. "Eu ainda estou com raiva de você...".

"Você está sempre com raiva de mim...".

"Eu já dei a impressão de que eu iria apenas... você sabe...".

"Fuder?" ele disse com um leve encolher de ombros. "Transar...".

"Ter relações sexuais," ela corrigiu corada. "Eu honestamente pareço com o tipo de pessoa que faria sexo com qualquer um? Ou dormir com alguém enquanto está em um relacionamento com outra pessoa?".

Ele estalou a mandíbula. "Não," ele admitiu tenso, tentando diminuir o desgosto de Hermione com golpes táticos de suas mãos. "Mas você e o Weasel têm uma história...".

"Eu nunca questionei você sobre suas conquistas anteriores...".

"Pansy e Astoria," ele respondeu inexpressivamente. "Mas o seu... relacionamento com Weasley é diferente...".

"Já chega," ela suspirou, lentamente girando para enfrentá-lo. "Eu estou... Eu estou dormindo com você, e é isso. Eu nunca sequer pensaria em ter outro amante, e eu espero que você fosse me oferecer o mesmo nível de respeito, mesmo se você não estivesse preso aqui.".

Ele não disse nada, mas ergueu a mão para colocar para o lado alguns dos fios encharcados que estavam agarrados na testa de Hermione, e inclinou-se para colocar um beijo quase casto em seus lábios. Foi suave e firme, o tipo que ele nunca se atrevera a dar a ela antes, e mesmo que o primeiro gosto da paixão começasse a misturar-se entre as bocas depois de alguns momentos, Hermione sabia que era diferente, e ela sentiu-se aquecida por dentro.

Draco ainda sentia aquele sussurro em sua cabeça, que precisava marcar Hermione de uma forma que Weasley não tinha feito. Ele lentamente arrastou seus beijos para a garganta dela, e recebeu um suspiro doce quando caiu para o peito da garota. Quando ele caiu de joelhos e concentrou seus chupões contra o estômago de Hermione, ele a sentiu tensa, e seus instintos de que ela nunca tinha feito isso antes foram confirmados.

"Draco," ela murmurou com a voz trêmula. "Eu nunca...".

"Está tudo bem," ele a acalmou na voz mais firme que conseguiu. "Você vai gostar disso, Granger...".

"Mas eu...".

"Confie em mim, Hermione," disse ele de propósito, captando os olhos dela por um longo momento. "Eu não vou te machucar.".

Ela previsivelmente mordeu o lábio por alguns segundos, antes de dar a ele um aceno nervoso de assentimento, e inclinar suas costas contra a parede de azulejos, num esforço inútil para relaxar. Ele cuidadosamente passou a ponta dos dedos pelas pernas de Hermione com carinhos relaxantes, antes de gentilmente separar os joelhos dela. Seu hálito provocou o ponto sensível, e Hermione se engasgou com um gemido enquanto sensações novas e maravilhosas tremiam por trás de seu umbigo.

"Considere este o meu presente." Draco murmurou, antes de pressionar sua língua contra Hermione, e deliciar-se com o gemido que veio a seguir.

Vai ser melhor do que a porra de medalhão nojento.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Eu acho que está na hora." murmurou Hermione.

"De quê?".

"De te dar teu presente.".

Draco fez uma careta, mas teve que lutar contra o sorriso divertido que ameaçava entregá-lo, quando Hermione quase caiu do sofá.

Após o banho de duas horas, eles haviam se mudado para o sofá, emaranhados em um lote de lençóis conjurados, e o dia tinha sido gasto com conversas preguiçosas, debates e um jantar de sanduíche de peru, entre intervalos amorosos. A noite roubou o céu antes mesmo de Draco perceber, e um rápido olhar para o relógio da cozinha lhe disse que era quase onze horas.

Tinha sido muito longe dos convencionais Natais com sua família, mas foi... muito decente na verdade, considerando as circunstâncias. Como poderia qualquer macho que se preze, reclamar depois de um dia dedicado ao sexo no sofá?

Ele estudou-a enquanto ela segurava um dos lençóis em seu peito, desajeitadamente caminhando para o único presente debaixo da árvore, que estava embrulhado em papel verde e amarrado com um laço de ouro. Ele relutantemente sentou-se enquanto ela colocava o pacote em seu colo e sentava ao seu lado com um olhar de expectativa no rosto.

"Eu gostaria de ressaltar, novamente, que isso é desnecessário." ele murmurou, retirando a fita.

"Basta abrir," ela franziu a testa, ansiosamente batendo os dedos contra o tornozelo e verificando o relógio. "Nós não temos muito tempo.".

Ele arrancou a embalagem e lentamente retirou o item de dentro, enrugando a testa ao sentir o tecido macio sob seu toque curioso. Era um casaco preto, não muito diferente de um que ele teve a uns dois anos atrás, simples e ainda evidentemente caro, com sua qualidade e design. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha cética e levantou os olhos com a intenção de perguntar por que ela tinha escolhido isso, mas Hermione o cortou antes que ele pudesse até mesmo inalar.

"É realmente apenas metade do seu presente," ela murmurou apreensiva. "Eu... eu consegui convencer McGonagall a deixá-lo sair do dormitório.".

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram. "Eu não entendo," disse ele calmamente. "Eu posso... eu posso ir?".

"É apenas por esta noite," ela disse a ele rapidamente. "McGonagall concordou em deixá-lo sair daqui enquanto eu estou com você, mas não podemos sair dos terrenos de Hogwarts e só temos entre onze e meia-noite, então é como a coisa toda de Cinderela.".

"O quê?".

"Não importa," ela balançou a cabeça. "Olhe, Draco, eu preciso que você entenda que esta é apenas uma hora livre para o Natal, e se você tentar fugir, eu vou ter que pará-lo.".

O Sonserino de cabelo prateado não pôde fazer nada além de acenar distraidamente, enquanto considerava a bruxa diante dele com completa perplexidade. Lembrou-se de todos os seus Natais e aniversários anteriores, e eles estavam cheios de objetos materialistas e promessas vazias que tinham sido tão previsíveis e sem objetivo. Ninguém nunca tinha tido tempo ou esforço para considerar algo tão... profundo, nem mesmo seus pais.

Ele poderia dizer honestamente que nunca o pensamento de tentar fugir cruzou sua mente, sabia que não tinha lugar para ir, e não seria apenas um movimento da varinha de Hermione que iria impedi-lo de uma fuga.

"Eu... não sei o que dizer," confessou com cautela, tocando seu casaco novo e bastante surpreso que ela tivesse conseguido adivinhar seu gosto com precisão.

"Eu esperava por isso," ela balançou a cabeça com um leve sorriso. "Devemos nos aprontar," sugeriu ela, apontando para o casaco de Draco. "Agasalhe-se. Está congelando lá fora.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione levou-os para baixo pelos corredores mais calmos do castelo com um Lumus fraco, mas as salas estavam mortas e abandonadas, como McGonagall havia garantido a ela que estariam. Quando finalmente alcançaram a porta para o exterior do castelo, Draco absorveu a visão da paisagem de neve sedosa, que brilhava pela tonalidade da lua quase cheia. Leves flocos de neve beijaram delicadamente suas bochechas.

A trituração crocante sob seus pés despertara ideias que Draco normalmente não apreciaria, enquanto ele distraidamente seguia Granger para longe da antiga escola, percebendo que ela estava levando-os para o lago enquanto serpenteava entre as árvores sem folhas. O ar frio chicoteava em torno deles, e assediava a pele de seus rostos expostos enquanto marchavam através da neve, absortos do par de olhos amigáveis a observá-los. Caminharam lado a lado em silêncio, enquanto Draco sugava o ar frio e virgem avidamente, e deliciava as cócegas no fundo de sua garganta.

"Está mais frio do que eu imaginava," comentou Hermione ao lado dele. "Vou lançar um Escudo de Aquecimento...".

"Não," ele a silenciou em um tom vazio. "Eu tinha esquecido de como é o vento.".

Ela franziu a testa pelo comentário e balançou a cabeça em compreensão, mantendo seu Lumos baixo o suficiente para guiar o caminho, e esperando que fosse confundido com um brilho de neve, caso alguém olhasse para fora de uma das janelas do castelo. Eles chegaram a uma pequena enseada de água congelada, e pararam debaixo do esqueleto frágil de um salgueiro para fitar os reflexos das estrelas que salpicavam a superfície gelada do lago.

"É engraçado," murmurou Hermione na noite azul-marinho. "Eu planejei te trazer aqui meticulosamente, mas não pensei sobre o que poderíamos fazer, uma vez que chegássemos.".

"Você tem que planejar tudo?" ele questionou.

"Nem tudo. Há algumas coisas que eu pretendia fazer, mas nunca tive oportunidade.".

"Tipo o quê?".

Ela inclinou a cabeça e contemplou a pergunta, pousando os olhos no lago congelado. "Eu sempre quis patinar no gelo.".

"Você nunca patinou no gelo?" repetiu ele, dando a ela um olhar de leve surpresa. "Você parece o tipo que iria gostar.".

"Eu acho que eu iria," ela balançou a cabeça. "Você sabe patinar no gelo?".

"Claro.".

Hermione engoliu o nó na garganta e ergueu o queixo. "Será que você me ensina?".

"Você está brincando, né?" ele zombou, mas o sarcasmo derreteu em sua boca, quando notou o olhar suplicante de Hermione. Seus olhos cinza a estudaram atentamente, e seus lábios se contraíram antes de revirar os olhos em sinal de rendição. "Tudo bem," disse ele, indo em direção à beira do lago. "Acho que pode ser divertido ver você cair. Mas e as criaturas do lago?".

"Eles ficam em um estado de hibernação quando o lago congela assim," explicou ela, o seguindo e recitando um feitiço de transfiguração rápida para transformar seus sapatos em patins. "Draco, você...".

Sua voz sumiu quando ele andou pelo gelo com uma graça e habilidade sem esforço, que fez seu peito vibrar por um motivo que ela não podia compreender. Sentindo-se totalmente inadequada, ela hesitantemente colocou um de seus pés no gelo e encolheu-se com a sensação estranha e desequilibrada que roubou sua coragem.

"Draco," ela chamou, trazendo o pé de volta à terra. "Eu mudei de ideia...".

"Vamos, Granger," ele a incitou, facilmente costeando toda a superfície congelada. "O que aconteceu com toda aquela besteira de coragem Grifinória?".

"Eu não gosto disso," disse a ele. "Eu não gosto de não estar no controle e...".

"Foi ideia sua." lembrou a ela.

"Bem, então você pode me ajudar?" ela pediu, gesticulando que queria que ele voltasse para seu lado. "Só... me dê a mão ou algo...".

"Se você simplesmente vir para o gelo...".

"Por favor, Draco." ela tentou, capturando os olhos dele para deixá-lo saber que ela estava falando sério.

"Pelo amor de Merlin," ele suspirou, indo até ela e estendendo a mão. "Vamos lá então, Granger.".

"Não seja um idiota e me empurre, ou algo do gênero," advertiu a bruxa, pegando a mão oferecida e preparando-se para patinar no lago de novo. Ela vacilou, e Draco instintivamente colocou a outra mão para manter o equilíbrio de Hermione, enquanto ela rapidamente colocava o outro pé no gelo, sentindo as unhas dela atravessarem suas múltiplas camadas de roupa, enquanto ela se agarrava a ele desesperadamente. "Eu não gosto disso.".

"Eu posso notar," ele sorriu ironicamente enquanto ela vacilava nas pernas instáveis. "Vá com calma, Granger. É uma barbada uma vez que você...".

"Idiota convencido...".

"Basta mover seus patins em linhas diagonais," ele instruiu, lentamente deslizando e puxando-a com ele. "Você vai pegar o jeito...".

"Eu juro, Draco," ela sussurrou, num tom que era aparentemente destinado a ser ameaçador. "Se você soltar minhas mãos...".

"Eu não vou soltar," ele assegurou-lhe distraidamente, a pegando quando ela tropeçou. "Puta que pariu, você realmente não tem coordenação. Agora eu me lembro, você é uma porcaria em uma vassoura também.".

"Merlin me proibiu de ter uma vantagem nisso," respondeu ela, permitindo Draco a arrastá-la através do gelo. "Todo mundo tem uma fraqueza.".

Draco hesitou com o comentário, mas conseguiu manter ambos firmes enquanto refletia sobre as palavras de Hermione. No fundo de seu cérebro, ele meio que esperava que a influência dela sobre si murchasse quando ele escapasse do isolamento do dormitório, mas vê-la agora, manchas de neve presas entre os fios do cabelo, um rubor aquecendo suas feições, e confiando nele como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo, ela era tão sedutora aqui fora quanto quando estava no quarto.

Ele esperava voltar ao seu antigo jeito.

Ser cercado por suas opiniões anteriores.

Odiá-la novamente, como ele deveria.

Mas...

Ela tinha de alguma forma se tornado sua fraqueza.

"Eu acho que peguei o jeito agora," disse Hermione, sua voz rica em concentração. "Solte uma das minhas mãos...".

"Me perdoa," Draco soltou de repente, parando-os onde estavam e agarrando o braço de Hermione. Sua respiração tornou-se pesada, enquanto ele observava o redemoinho de choque nos olhos de outono de Hermione, e ele resistiu àquele sempre presente desejo de beijar os lábios entreabertos, enquanto esperava pela resposta. "Me perdoa." ele repetiu, desta vez mais calmo.

Por tudo que já fiz, e tudo o que inevitavelmente vou fazer para prejudicá-la no futuro.

Culpe aquele ímpeto sentimental que o Natal aparentemente causa aos inocentes, ou a aceitação de que sua atração por ela existia também além das paredes do dormitório, ou mesmo que ele queria retribuí-la por lembrá-lo como o vento era, mas ele precisava deste momento de clareza antes de voltar para o castelo. Ela era o único aspecto em sua existência sombria que estava perto de algo puro e bom, e ele queria saboreá-la antes que ele, ou as realidades da guerra, destruíssem esta dose de paz.

"Eu acho que te perdoei semanas atrás," disse a ele com um sorriso triste, inclinando-se para arrebatar os lábios de Draco e selar a promessa. Ela sentiu as lágrimas driblarem seus cílios enquanto quebrava o beijo e descansava sua testa contra a dele, fechando os olhos para esconder o verdadeiro nível de seu afeto. "Feliz Natal, Draco.".

Apenas um dia perfeito.

Você me fez esquecer de mim mesmo.

Eu pensei que eu fosse outra pessoa.

Alguém bom.


	19. Cinza

Capítulo 19: Cinza

Hermione foi acordada pelas respirações pesadas que formigavam na pele sensível de suas costas, e ela piscou para longe as sombras do que parecia ter sido um sonho agradável.

Ela olhou para o espaço enquanto reunia seus pensamentos sonolentos, e seus olhos se arregalaram quando perceberam o que aquela respiração contra sua pele significava. Ela cuidadosamente girou seu corpo, e seus olhos caíram no Sonserino que dormia ao seu lado, com a mão preguiçosa jogada em sua cintura.

Ele tinha ficado. Ele tinha ficado com ela na cama até de manhã.

Ela sorriu para si mesma e, cuidadosamente, roçou as pontas dos dedos sobre os nós dos dedos dele, avistando seu relógio de cabeceira e notando que havia dormido até quase onze horas desta manhã pós-Natal. Hermione não conseguia nem lembrar da última vez em que havia conseguido descansar assim com seus surtos de insônia, e o fato de que ele estava aqui deu a ela um sentimento esquecido de paz.

Hermione voltou para os lençóis quentes e admirou a expressão relaxada de Draco, tão bonito quando estava perdido em seus sonhos e alheio à realidade. Poderia ter sido egoísta e um pouco irracional, mas ela quase permitiu que a escuridão da Guerra escorregasse para o fundo da sua mente enquanto se acalentava com este momento surreal.

Ele se mexeu, segurando o quadril de Hermione um pouco mais apertado, e ela tentou acalmar sua respiração. Não queria acordá-lo, ainda não. Merlin sabia se ele iria dar o prazer de sua presença em outra manhã, e ela queria lembrar-se de como era se sentir assim... como se fossem reais...

E contentes...

Ela sabia que era apenas uma coisa temporária, a época de Natal tinha um péssimo hábito de iludir as pessoas e dar a elas níveis perigosos de otimismo, mas no momento ela se sentia quente e o mais próximo de... feliz em meses. E tudo porque seu suposto inimigo estava ao seu lado. Seu sorriso esticou quando ela lembrou como fora a noite.

Me perdoa...

As especificidades não eram necessárias, nem os motivos por que ele lhe pedira perdão, mas Godric, tinha sido um choque. Um choque incrível. Esse tinha sido seu presente de Natal, um pequeno sacrifício do orgulho e ego de Draco para o bem de sua clemência.

Ele realmente tinha mudado nos últimos três meses.

Estava mais evidente agora, as mentiras e preconceitos que tinham sido gravadas no crânio de Draco estavam encolhendo, e ele estava começando a pensar por si mesmo e tomar suas próprias decisões. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era dar os fatos a ele e esperar que ele visse sentido, e reconhecesse que a pureza de sangue era uma circunstância irrelevante, como a cor do cabelo ou o tom de pele. Foi um processo muito lento, e foi ruim no início, mas Dumbledore tinha claramente percebido que a alma de Draco era digna de salvação, e agora ela entendia o porquê.

E ela gostava dele... Godric, ela realmente gostava.

"Você costuma assistir as pessoas dormindo, Granger?" a voz rouca de Draco a fez suspirar, enquanto os olhos dele abriam lentamente para fixa-la com um olhar agitado.

"Eu odeio quando você faz isso." ela murmurou com um rubor envergonhado, franzindo a testa enquanto ele tirava o braço de cima dela.

"Que pena," ele sorriu, apoiando a cabeça com a mão e inclinando-se sobre Hermione. "Porra, está frio aqui dentro.".

"Este nível de blasfêmia é realmente necessário a esta hora da manhã?" ela fez uma careta.

"Isto é um palavrão?" ele disparou de volta presunçosamente. "E sim, eu sei o que quer dizer. Mas realmente Granger, você poderia pelo menos esperar até meio-dia antes de me bater com sua enciclopédia interna".

"Bem," ela sorriu, incentivada pelo jeito inesperadamente casual de Draco. "Eu pensei que você, entre todas as pessoas, fosse capaz de entender."

"Isso é um elogio indireto," disse ele com diversão sutil. "Atrevo-me a perguntar por que você está acordada tão cedo? Alguma estranha tradição trouxa?".

"É quase onze horas.".

"Não seja ridícula." Draco zombou, mas quando viu o relógio, sua testa enrugou com surpresa.

Seus olhos deslocaram-se para a fotografia ao lado do relógio, o retrato que Potter havia dado a ela na noite de ontem que continha ela e aqueles idiotas irresponsáveis ao seu lado. Os três estavam sorrindo e rindo sobre algo que ele nunca saberia, e os dois amigos de Hermione tinham um braço protetor pendurado nos ombros da garota, como que para avisá-lo que ela era deles e não dele. O sentimento peculiar de calma que se instalara entre eles esta manhã se dissipou rapidamente, e quando a fotografia zombou dele com outra risada privada entre Granger e aquele gengibre de merda, Draco sentiu seu instinto defensivo chutá-lo.

"Eu tenho que levantar," ele resmungou, movendo-se para a beira da cama e deslizando suas boxers pelas pernas. "É tarde...".

"Não faça isso, Draco," ela acalmou as ações de Draco com um tom firme. "Não saia assim. Nós estávamos conversando...".

"Então o quer que eu faça?" ele perguntou entre os dentes cerrados. "Fingir que isso é normal?".

"Eu gostaria que você definisse 'normal', em primeiro lugar," ela respondeu. "Volte para a cama...".

"Você sempre foi fã dos fatos, Granger," disse ele lentamente, mantendo-se de costas para ela. "Então aqui está o fato, somos inimigos...".

"Draco...".

"Para tornar mais claro," ele continuou, olhando para a Marca Negra no antebraço com o mau-humor subindo na garganta. "Eu sou um Comensal da Morte...".

"Não, você não é...".

"Uma merda de Comensal, eu admito," ele murmurou em voz baixa. "Merda o suficiente para conseguir irritar Voldemort dentro de um ano, mas sou um Comensal da Morte, no entanto, Granger. E você é membro da Ordem...".

"Você nunca foi realmente um deles," argumentou veementemente. "E você sabe que...".

"Você luta para a Luz," continuou ele com um tom quase desanimado. "E eu sou parte das Trevas, e é assim que é.".

Hermione suspirou e tentou colocar a mão nas costas de Draco, mas ele encolheu os ombros. "Não é tão simples, Draco." ela tentou.

"É simples," ele rosnou. "Você pode procurar as anomalias como quiser, Granger, mas estes são os fatos. A maioria das coisas são preto e branco.".

"Então por que existem tantos tons de cinza?" ela sussurrou, movendo-se com cuidado atrás dele e envolvendo seus braços em volta do abdômen do garoto. Ela descansou a bochecha contra os músculos tensos das costas e colocou beijos na espinha dele. "Eu gosto da cor cinza.".

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou não se submeter aos lábios sonhadores e palavras tentadoras. "Você é muito teimosa, Granger.".

"Você também...".

"É muito fácil fingir que nossa... excentricidade é normal aqui, Granger," ele fez uma careta. "Mas nós não estaremos aqui para sempre...".

"Nós podemos cruzar essa ponte quando chegarmos a ela." Hermione ofereceu em voz baixa.

"Seria sensato acabar com isso agora," ele disse a ela estoicamente, e Hermione sentiu seu peito apertar. "Eu vou acabar machucando você.".

"Se você não se importa com meus sentimentos, então por que isso importa?".

Ele se encolheu, e resignou-se a dar a ela outro fragmento de sua dignidade esfarrapada. "Eu nunca disse que não ligava para os seus sentimentos.".

Hermione sentiu o otimismo aquecer seu sangue, mas otimismo é uma coisa perigosa.

"Então o que você sente por mim?" perguntou ela nervosamente, acariciando a barriga de Draco. Ele tinha começado o uso repetitivo desta pergunta, e enquanto ela considerava todas as respostas anteriores que cada um tinha dado, percebeu o quão diferente eles se tornaram.

"Não sei," ele murmurou baixinho. "É... impossível de definir.".

"Você ainda me odeia?" ela disparou.

Ele lançou uma respiração derrotada e levantou a mão para esfregar a testa. "Não," ele respondeu após uma longa pausa. "Certamente seria mais conveniente, mas você sabe que eu não odeio, Hermione." Ele hesitou em tomar uma respiração sóbria. "E o que você sente por mim?".

Ela deu outro beijo no pescoço dele. "Eu gosto de você, Draco," ela admitiu em voz baixa, e a confissão era tão inocente e honesta que fez as estranhas dele apertarem. "Eu pensei... Eu pensei que fosse óbvio...".

"Eu vou te machucar," ele repetiu, mais alto desta vez. "É muito fácil brincar de conto de fadas neste dormitório, mas não vai durar...".

"Então, certamente faria mais sentido aproveitar o máximo disso," ela fundamentou de forma calma, aliviada quando sentiu os músculos dele relaxarem sob seu rosto. "Draco, estou ficando cansada de tentar convencê-lo a parar de questionar isso.".

Ele tencionou sua mandíbula. "Então por que você continua?".

Hermione lambeu os lábios e esperava que a sua voz não vacilasse. "Porque eu temia que essa guerra me fizesse perder a esperança," ela respirou. "Mas você me fez lembrar de como sorrir.".

Merlin, a honestidade de Hermione estava esmagando sua determinação, mas então, ele realmente queria que isso acabasse? Era simplesmente instintivo questionar e batalhar por seu orgulho em declínio. Ele lentamente colocou a mão em cima da de Hermione e inclinou a cabeça em sinal de rendição enquanto roçava os dedos nos dela.

"Nunca diga que eu não tentei avisá-la," ele falou com frieza. "Isso tudo vai acabar em lágrimas.".

"Talvez," ela concordou com tristeza. "Mas, por enquanto, não temos pontes...".

"Para atravessar," ele terminou por ela, virando-se ligeiramente para olhar por cima do ombro. "Você tem sempre que falar em enigmas?".

"São mais como analogias," ela corrigiu, esticando o pescoço para beijar a bochecha dele. "Terminamos de discutir?".

"Nós nunca vamos terminar de discutir, Granger.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione seguiu as marcas de passos cravadas na neve e apoiou sua mão em um galho para firmar seus passos.

Sentia-se culpada por isso, considerando que Draco não podia sair, mas ela precisava escapar de seu dormitório e engolir um pouco de ar fresco. Ele tinha ido tomar um banho, em seguida previsivelmente desapareceu em seu quarto, talvez para desprezar a si mesmo, novamente, pelo relacionamento complicado, ou talvez apenas para recuperar o sono perdido. Ela não tinha ideia, e sabia que não devia perguntar, quando viu aquele olhar ligeiramente atormentado nos olhos de Draco antes que ele a deixasse sozinha no quarto.

Ela lançou um feitiço de aquecimento rápido para acalmar o frio, e sentou-se em uma pedra pesada sob um carvalho frágil pelo inverno, para então estudar o ambiente familiar. A neve fez uma pausa esta tarde, e Hermione sentiu falta daquele sentimento infantil que a neve sempre dava a ela, mas as nuvens cinzentas no céu prometiam mais, e ela esperava que fosse logo.

"Senhorita Granger," uma sábia voz quebrou seu devaneio. "Eu imaginei que fosse você.".

"Olá Professora," Hermione cumprimentou a diretora. "Você precisava de uma caminhada também?".

"Eu não tenho muitos deveres no momento," disse ela com a decepção. "Você parecia um pouco distante. Tem algo te incomodando?".

"Nada que não deveria estar me incomodando." A bruxa mais jovem deu de ombros.

"Você gostaria de ser deixada sozinha com seus pensamentos?" McGonagall perguntou, arrepiando quando um vento forte rasgou o ar. "Ou será que você se importaria de ter companhia, embora seja de uma velha?".

Hermione sorriu e deu um tapinha no espaço ao lado dela na pedra. "Sente-se.".

"Só um momento," murmurou McGonagall, retirando sua varinha e lançando um feitiço para amolecer a pedra antes de se instalar ao lado de sua aluna. "Minhas costas não são mais tão boas como costumavam ser. O que você está pensando, Hermione?".

"Eu queria saber o que Harry e Ron estão fazendo agora," ela confessou lentamente. "E espero que tenham conseguido aproveitar o Natal, de alguma maneira.".

"Tenho certeza que o Sr. Weasley conseguiu criar alguma forma de entretenimento," a diretora ofereceu com um sorriso sábio. "Você não deve se preocupar muito com eles. Se estivessem com problemas ou realmente precisassem de nossa ajuda, eles encontrariam um meio, como patronos, corujas, etc.".

"Eu sei," ela concordou distraidamente. "Eu só queria ter ido com eles.".

"Eu espero que você não esteja ressentida por eu ter pedido que ficasse aqui comigo," McGonagall suspirou. "A única razão de Remo ter concordado em deixá-los ir, é porque eles asseguraram que ficariam fora por apenas uma semana. Se qualquer um de nós soubesse que eles tinham a intenção de ficar por todos esses meses, não teria sido permitido.".

"Eu sabia que eles não iriam voltar em uma semana," murmurou Hermione. "Harry estava muito determinado a encontrar as Horcruxes.".

"Bem, devo admitir que eles estão fazendo melhor do que eu previa," disse ela em tom pensativo. "Tenha mais fé neles, Hermione. Talvez eu precise de você mais do que eles neste momento.".

A morena inclinou a cabeça para o lado e considerou sua mentora, hesitante. "Professora, você me desculpa por fazer uma pergunta íntima?".

"Depende da pergunta.".

"Bem," Hermione começou sem jeito. "Você obviamente gosta de crianças, ou você não seria uma professora, e você é muito boa em dar conselhos, então eu só estava me perguntando por que você nunca teve filhos?".

"Mas eu tive muitos filhos," respondeu ela, e as sobrancelhas de Hermione se arquearam com surpresa. "Milhares na verdade. Alguns bons e outros ruins, mas todos eles têm um lugar na minha memória.".

"Os seus alunos.".

"É claro," McGonagall acenou com a cabeça, dando à jovem bruxa um olhar significativo. "E de vez em quando, alguém excepcional que me faz sentir tão orgulhosa como qualquer mãe.".

Hermione sorriu enquanto sentia uma onda quente de gratidão e respeito por sua professora. "Obrigada," ela suspirou. "Por tudo.".

"De nada," a diretora disse, levantando-se de seu assento com alguma dificuldade. "Agora, se me dá licença, eu concordei em encontrar Fílio e Horácio para almoçar, mas posso te perguntar uma coisa antes de ir?".

"Claro.".

"Esta harmonia com o Sr. Malfoy," ela começou com um tom comedido, e Hermione tentou não enrubescer. "Eu posso ver que as coisas... mudaram entre vocês, e gostaria de saber se eu deveria estar preocupada?".

Hermione se perguntou por um momento se seus lábios estariam ligeiramente inchados pelos beijos, ou se ela acidentalmente não tinha escondido um hematoma no pescoço que seria suspeitamente da forma de boca de Draco. Ela esperava que a tensão dos ombros não estivesse óbvia, e que a sombra de culpa em seus olhos estivesse escondida com sucesso debaixo de seus cílios.

"Não," ela murmurou, por fim, fingindo certeza. "Está tudo bem.".

Quando McGonagall lhe ofereceu um aceno de aceitação e se virou para sair, Hermione enlaçou os dedos e soltou um suspiro confortável quando a neve começou a cair novamente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco segurou seu café feito por si mesmo entre as palmas das mãos e inalou o vapor.

Não era tão bom como o de Granger, mas dava para o gasto, e por mais estranho que parecesse, ele realmente sentia como se tivesse realizado algo por conta própria hoje. Apesar do fato de ter feito do jeito trouxa, ele não se sentia nem degradado, nem tolo, mas simplesmente aliviado por ser capaz de fazer uma tarefa tão mundana. E se ele tinha feito isso, então talvez os trouxas não fossem tão diferentes como ele tinha presumido...

Sua cabeça se levantou quando Granger entrou na sala, congelada pela neve e parecendo decididamente fria, mas ainda assim encantadora. Era quase perturbador o quão sedutora ela estava para ele agora, mesmo em suas roupas largas de trouxa, e com sua aparência ligeiramente desgrenhada, mas havia uma curva triste nos lábios dela que o deixou curioso.

"O que há de errado com você?" perguntou ele, talvez muito bruscamente.

"Nada," Hermione respirou calmamente. "Eu só estou um pouco cansada.".

"Mentirosa," ele acusou, seus olhos cinza a rastreando enquanto ela passava por ele até a cozinha. "Você é transparente, às vezes, Granger.".

"Não é nada," ela insistiu. "Eu só fico um pouco para baixo depois do Natal. Janeiro sempre parece tão triste.".

"Não é janeiro ainda," ressaltou ele, deixando seu lugar e parando atrás dela. "O Natal foi ontem.".

"Eu sei," ela balançou a cabeça. "Mas eu sei que o próximo ano vai ser terrível, e eu... Eu gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes.".

"Diferentes," repetiu ele, enrolando um dos cachos de Hermione em torno de seu dedo. "Quer dizer que você queria estar com Potter e Weasley.".

Os músculos nas costas dela enrijeceram sob o toque de Draco. "Eu sinto falta deles," ela confessou com tristeza. "Assim como eu tenho certeza que você sente falta de sua família. Mas eu..." ela parou, e Draco poderia imaginar o rubor colorindo as bochechas de Hermione. "Eu nunca... optaria por apagar o que aconteceu entre nós. Mesmo que isso significasse ver Harry e Ron.".

Um ataque assustador e perigoso de algo próximo a carinho apertou seu intestino, e ele continuou a brincar com a mecha do cabelo de Hermione. "E o que eles fariam, se soubessem sobre nós?".

"Eu não sei," ela murmurou, fechando os olhos e inclinando-se pelo toque dele. "Eu acho que eles iriam berrar e gritar, mas espero que eles me amem o suficiente para entender afinal, mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que eles não te desprezam.".

"Eu desprezo eles.".

"Você me desprezou uma vez," lembrou a ele, virando seu corpo e admirando a tempestade cinza dos olhos de Draco. "E o que os seus amigos fariam se descobrissem sobre nós?".

"Nós dois sabemos que meus amigos não seriam o problema," Draco disse com um olhar penetrante, movendo os dedos ocupados para mexer com a bainha do blusão de Hermione. "Meus pais iriam me renegar, e eu não iria ver um nuque da minha herança. Você sabe tudo isso, Granger. Tenho certeza de que você já ouviu tudo sobre o que aconteceu com Andrômeda.".

"Sim," disse ela, levantando seus dedos para acariciar a mandíbula dele. "Há coisas mais importantes que dinheiro e reputação.".

Seus lábios se contraíram com ceticismo. "Talvez em seu mundo, Granger.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Várias noites depois, e Hermione percebeu que tinha perdido a noção do tempo. Draco estava notavelmente mais calmo e menos agitado desde o seu passeio de Natal, e ela não pôde evitar tirar proveito disso. Ele tinha ficado na cama até de manhã algumas vezes, embora ela não conseguisse decifrar se era simplesmente acidental, ou se ele tinha optado por permanecer em seu calor e passar a madrugada na companhia dela.

Foi assim que a noite a encontrou, entre as pernas de Draco e recostando-se no peito dele, com apenas alguns cobertores jogados descuidadamente ao seu redor e o calor do corpo para apressar o sangue. Ela tinha temporariamente quebrado as proteções para que o vento pudesse levar o mofo de seu quarto. Além disso, Draco parecia gostar da brisa roçando em sua pele nua, e ela estava muito relaxada aqui para romper isso, com as pernas dele emaranhadas em torno de si, e o queixo no seu ombro, pois ambos liam o livro que estava no colo de Hermione.

"Já acabou a página?" perguntou ela.

"Granger," ele murmurou, sua voz rouca contra a garganta de Hermione. "Você pode ser uma bruxa muito manhosa quando quer.".

Ela abafou um riso. "E o que te faz dizer isso?".

"Você está me dizendo que sua escolha por este livro não foi intencional?".

Ela se entregou a um sorriso privado. "Talvez em um nível subconsciente...".

"Besteira," ele acusou, mas seu tom era rico com diversão. "Dois inimigos transando em segredo? É quase sutil, Granger.".

"Acontece que é um clássico dos trouxas," ela disse, torcendo o pescoço para morder o lábio dele. "Posso virar a página?".

"Vá em frente," ele acenou com a cabeça, dando um beijo no ponto atrás da orelha de Hermione que a fazia estremecer. "Embora eu sinta a necessidade de salientar que este Romeu é patético,".

"Como assim?".

"Bem, ele estava supostamente obcecado por essa Rosalina," ele começou criticamente. "E então ele se casa com essa Julieta depois de conhecê-la há apenas dois dias. O cara é um completo idiota.".

"Eu concordo, é tudo um pouco apressado," murmurou Hermione com relutância. "Mas romance era diferente antes, então...".

"Você quer dizer que não era realista," disse ele. "Estou realmente muito ansioso pela parte que ele se mata.".

Hermione baixou a testa em confusão. "Como você sabe que ele se mata?".

"Aquela parte no início," ele explicou como se fosse óbvio. "...um par nasceu de amantes desditosos, que em sua sepultura o ódio dos pais depuseram, na morte venturosos." É o tipo que já diz o enredo, Granger.".

"Desmancha-prazeres."

"Não me culpe," respondeu asperamente, pressionando seus lábios contra a garganta dela de novo. "Culpe o autor.".

"Mas...".

Um estrondo seguido de uma explosão de luz ecoou através da noite, fazendo Hermione pular antes que pudesse retrucar. Sua mão cobriu o coração batendo forte, enquanto ela sentia o aperto de Draco em torno de si aumentar, quase protetor. Outro choque de cores veio segundos depois, e ela abriu mais sua janela com um feitiço, para ver os restos de um unicórnio cintilante galopando através das nuvens.

"Fogos de Artifício," ela suspirou com a compreensão. "Merlin, isso me assustou.".

"Percebi," ele zombou, liberando seu aperto firme sobre ela. "Abra a janela um pouco mais, vamos ver o que Flitwick preparou neste ano.".

Ela obedeceu e ajeitou o corpo para que ambos pudessem assistir a exibição de criaturas animadas dançando no ar. Ela adorava fogos de artifício mágicos, tão diferentes dos que os trouxas estavam acostumados, e Flitwick nunca deixava de impressionar com a sua criatividade.

"Deve ser véspera de Ano Novo," ela sussurrou, às pressas disparando um olhar para seu relógio.

Um minuto para a meia-noite...

"Me beija." Hermione deixou escapar desajeitadamente.

Draco se virou para ela, e seus olhos se estreitaram suspeitosamente com as palavra corajosas de Hermione. "O que você está...".

"Só me beija," disse ela de novo, desesperadamente agarrando o rosto de Draco e puxando-o para selar os lábios, e seus destinos, se a superstição fosse real.

Ele estava inicialmente hesitante, mas rapidamente se rendeu e puxou-a em seu colo, correndo avidamente as mãos sobre a cintura de Hermione, o que inflamou arrepios maravilhosos na espinha da garota. As pontas dos dedos dela pentearam caminhos imaginários através do cabelo de Draco, e ela suspirou na boca do rapaz apreciativamente quando os dentes dele suavemente travaram em seu lábio inferior. Ela nunca iria admitir isso, mas poderia facilmente beijá-lo por longas e demoradas horas.

Quando ele se afastou, ela murmurou com a decepção e o sentimento de perda, mas seus olhos correram de volta para o relógio para descobrir que era de fato meia-noite. Ela se virou para Draco, e viu as cores dos fogos de artifício de bronze refletirem nos olhos cinzentos e valsarem nas feições pálidas, e ela sentiu algo profundo no peito queimar e inchar.

"O que foi aquilo?" ele perguntou numa voz incerta, a fitando com expectativa.

"É uma tradição trouxa," esclareceu Hermione automaticamente, sabendo que não era algo que a comunidade bruxa estava familiarizada. "Isso significa...".

Que eu quero passar o ano com você...

Significa que você é importante para mim...

Isso significa que eu quero ficar com você...

"Não significa nada," ela mentiu com um segundo pensamento. "É... é apenas algo que os trouxas fazem na véspera do Ano Novo.".

Ela podia ver que Draco estava relutante em aceitar a sua explicação, mas ele simplesmente revirou os olhos em desaprovação e encolheu os ombros. "Trouxas são realmente bizarros," observou ele, gesticulando para que ela se acomodasse entre suas coxas. "Vamos, Granger. Na verdade, estou bastante curioso para descobrir o que acontece com "os amantes desditosos".".

Hermione mal conseguiu reprimir a vergonha. "Você sabe o que acontece," ela murmurou. "Eles morrem.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela deslizou os dedos por todo o exército de livros na seção restrita da biblioteca, examinando os títulos em que houvesse qualquer indicação de que poderiam conter alguma referência às Horcruxes. Ela finalmente selecionou um livro antigo que se desfez em sua mão antes que ela se virasse e voltasse para seu dormitório. Ela tinha acordado sozinha esta manhã, e decidiu que gastaria um bom número de horas para continuar suas pesquisas antes de Draco sair do quarto mais tarde.

O Dia de Ano Novo garantiu que os corredores de Hogwarts estivessem silenciosos, e a tarde estava se transformado lentamente em noite, o que significava que os moradores restantes estavam, provavelmente, todos em seus respectivos dormitórios, então Hermione ficou um pouco surpresa quando viu uma figura correndo em sua direção com urgência.

"Senhorita Granger, você está aí," McGonagall respirou com alívio aparente. "Preciso falar com você.".

O medo borbulhou em seu estômago enquanto ela absorvia o comportamento perturbado da bruxa mais velha. "Há algo de errado?".

"Temo que sim," a diretora admitiu em um tom grave. "Vamos ao meu escritório, eu posso explicar isso para você lá.".

Hermione mal teve um momento para protestar antes que McGonagall girasse nos calcanhares e começasse a voltar pelo caminho pelo qual havia chegado. "O que é isso, professora?" ela questionou nervosamente, encontrando apenas o silêncio enquanto tentava manter-se calma. "Professora...".

"Eu preciso te mostrar." ela falou por cima do ombro.

O coração de Hermione estava batendo em suas costelas no momento em que chegou à sala da Diretora, e ela seguiu McGonagall para dentro com as pernas tremendo e mil perguntas na cabeça. "Sente...".

"Eu prefiro ficar de pé," Hermione recusou, olhando sua professora com impaciência. "O que está acontecendo? Você está me assustando.".

McGonagall lhe ofereceu um olhar de desculpas antes de pegar o jornal em sua mesa e entrega-lo para a bruxa mais nova. Os olhos de Hermione examinaram a primeira página do Profeta Diário, sua mente disposta a parar de correr para que ela pudesse devidamente dar sentido às letras, que se misturavam para formar palavras sinistras e fotografias que se mexiam. Ela deslizou sobre o artigo, sua cabeça mal registrando o conteúdo antes que ela sentisse o coração apertar.

Hermione levantou os olhos molhados para McGonagall e tentou encontrar sua voz quebrada. "Todos... todos eles? Mortos?".

"Sim," a diretora concordou com a cabeça, sombriamente. "Sinto muito, Hermione, mas eu acho que pode ser a hora.".


	20. Lágrimas

Capítulo 20: Lágrimas

Hermione leu os parágrafos de merda de novo, piscando as lágrimas que embaçavam as palavras e queimavam seus olhos. Ela focou em uma das fotografias, reconhecendo os Finch-Fletchleys, os pais de Justino, de quando ela os tinha visto em Kings Cross, há alguns anos.

Ela levantou o queixo e deu a McGonagall um olhar suplicante. "É Justino...".

"Ele está vivo," a diretora explicou rapidamente. "Ele estava visitando seus avós quando isso aconteceu.".

"Pobre Justino," ela sussurrou infeliz, engolindo um soluço. "Ele deve estar d-devastado.".

Seus olhos nublados moveram-se para as outras três fotografias, cada uma com um casal de trouxas irradiando sorrisos para servir como um lembrete de como já haviam sido uma vez. Os oito adultos tinham sido assassinados na semana entre o Natal e o Ano Novo, mostrando todos os sinais de tortura antes que a Maldição da Morte fosse usada para silenciar seus gritos. Ela não estava familiarizada com os nomes, mas sabia de suas histórias.

"Eles são todos pais de nascidos trouxas, não são?" ela questionou, infelizmente já sabendo a resposta.

"Sim," assentiu McGonagall, e Hermione não recordava de alguma vez já ter visto a professora tão abalada. "A residência dos Creevey também foi arrombada, mas, felizmente, eles estavam fora do país.".

Os olhos de Hermione caíram nas duas últimas fotos, dois meninos, não mais de quinze anos, que frequentavam a escola de bruxos Bryn Glas, no País de Gales. Uma lágrima deslizou por sua face enquanto ela estudava os jovens rostos e sentia a tristeza dominar seu peito. Torturados e mortos, assim como seus pais.

"Eles eram tão jovens," ela murmurou. "Jovem demais.".

"Eu sei," McGonagall suspirou, colocando uma mão confortadora nas costas de sua aluna. "Os Comensais da Morte estão se tornando mais ativos...".

"Então devemos ser mais ativos," Hermione forçou a determinação em sua voz. "Deveríamos estar fazendo planos...".

"Existe apenas um plano que eu gostaria de discutir com você no momento," ela interrompeu um tanto desconfortável. "O plano que você mencionou para mim quando voltou para Hogwarts...".

"Você quer dizer modificar a memória de meus pais e fazê-los sair do país," ela esclareceu com um tom aparentemente calmo, descartando as lágrimas com a mão trêmula. "Sim, eu me lembro.".

McGonagall fez uma careta. "Hermione...".

"Eles sempre quiseram ir para a Austrália," ela comentou distante. "Acho que seria seguro lá.".

"Eu sei que isto não é fácil para você," a mais velha franziu o cenho. "Mas temo que as coisas estejam piorando...".

"Eu esperava que não chegasse a isso," confessou Hermione desanimada, rendendo-se às lágrimas que deslizavam em suas pálpebras. "Quero dizer... eu sei que é a opção mais sensata e mais segura para todos, mas... é... é tão difícil...".

"Eu sei que é," a diretora disse gentilmente, dando no ombro de Hermione um aperto simpático enquanto a puxava para um abraço. "Talvez seja melhor que eu faça isso.".

"Não," ela argumentou com firmeza. "Não, eu devo ser a única a fazê-lo. Eles são meus pais." Ela hesitou e mordiscou o lábio. "Minha mãe e meu pai.".

"Então eu vou fazer tudo que posso para ajudar," McGonagall prometeu, liberando a bruxa mais jovem e dando-lhe um olhar de desculpas. "Sinto muito, Hermione, mas seria prudente fazer isso o mais rapidamente possível.".

Hermione engoliu em seco novamente o nó na garganta e forçou uma certa estabilidade em sua postura. "Como assim?".

"Amanhã," disse ela em voz tensa. "No início da manhã, antes do sol nascer. Pensei em ir hoje à noite, mas acho que é melhor você ter um pouco de tempo para preparar o encanto... e preparar a si mesma. Você tem certeza de que tem capacidade o suficiente para fazer um feitiço de memória?".

"Sim," ela balançou a cabeça distraidamente. "Eu vou convencê-los a mudar para a Austrália, dar-lhes nomes falsos e... e fazê-los esquecerem de mim. Eu posso fazer isso. Posso.".

"Hermione, você sabe que não pode dizer a ninguém onde exatamente você planeja enviá-los, a menos que seja absolutamente necessário.".

"Eu sei.".

"Hermione," a diretora respirou cansada, encontrando os olhos da jovem bruxa. "Se houvesse qualquer outra opção para garantir a sua segurança e sua...".

"Mas não há," ela terminou. "Tudo bem, professora. Eu sabia sobre os riscos quando mencionei a ideia para você. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.".

McGonagall abaixou a cabeça em aceitação. "Muito bem," disse ela. "Se você vir aqui pouco antes das seis, ainda estará escuro o suficiente para passarmos despercebidas. Vamos aparatar...".

"Ok," Hermione murmurou, sem saber o que mais poderia dizer. "Eu tenho que ir...".

"Gostaria de ficar um pouco?" a bruxa mais velha ofereceu, com a preocupação escorrendo de sua voz. "Talvez um pouco de chá e biscoitos fossem...".

"Ajudar?" ela perguntou duvidando. "Eu acho que não, professora.".

"Bem, então talvez você gostasse de comer...".

"Não, está tudo bem," a jovem morena recusou enquanto rapidamente se virava para sair, sentindo-se subitamente claustrofóbica no escritório da diretora. "Eu deveria dormir mais cedo e dar uma olhada nos meus livros sobre feitiços de memória...".

"Hermione," McGonagall chamou antes que ela pudesse alcançar a porta. "Vai ficar tudo bem.".

Ela se encolheu com as palavras de segurança da professora, e se perguntou por que as pessoas eram sempre tão rápidas em oferecer promessas frágeis em tempos de guerra. Ela era uma pessoa muito lógica para manter o otimismo neste caso, e sabia que a probabilidade de um feitiço de memória ser revertido era de 50%, ainda sem considerar que venceriam a guerra, ou que ela fosse capaz de encontrá-los depois.

O fato era, que se ela morresse nesta guerra, seus pais não saberiam e não se importariam, porque eles não saberiam quem ela era.

"Vejo você amanhã professora," ela murmurou. "Boa noite.".

Hermione saiu correndo da sala antes que McGonagall tentasse futilmente consolá-la novamente, e suas pernas trêmulas mudaram para uma corrida desesperada para voltar para seu dormitório. Ela correu pelos corredores vazios e silenciosos, derramando lágrimas quentes de seus olhos quando virou e gaguejou a sua senha. Fechando a porta atrás de si, ela deu ao espaço uma verificação rápida para garantir que Draco ainda estivesse em seu quarto, antes de inclinar-se para trás e tentar manter a compostura.

Ela esfregou os olhos com as palmas das mãos e cravou suas unhas no couro cabeludo enquanto se esforçava para não chorar. Estava com tanta raiva de si mesma, tudo tinha sido sua ideia, e ela deveria estar mais emocionalmente preparada, mas o pavor estava grudado em cada um de seus músculos tensos, e a dor estava envolvida dolorosamente em torno de seu coração.

Todos que ela amava estavam desaparecendo lentamente. Harry e Rony, e agora seus pais. Quem era o próximo?

"Granger?" a voz de Draco a surpreendeu. "Que diabos você está fazendo?".

Ela rapidamente endireitou as costas e tentou discretamente esfregar as faixas úmidas em seu rosto antes de seu olhar procurar o dele. Ele estava fora do quarto, estudando-a com olhos curiosos, que a fizeram se sentir muito vulnerável e completamente aberta para que ele a lesse.

"Nada," ela murmurou, limpando a garganta que soava arranhada. "Nada...".

"Não parece nada," Draco comentou secamente, franzindo o cenho quando notou os restos brilhantes de lágrimas entre os cílios de Hermione. "Você estava chorando?".

"Não," ela disse rapidamente. Muito rapidamente. Ela baixou a cabeça e foi em direção ao próprio quarto. "Preciso fazer algumas coisas...".

"Espere," ele argumentou, obstruindo o caminho de Hermione. "Você está escondendo algo...".

"Saia do meu caminho...".

"Não," ele se recusou com firmeza. "Não minta para mim...".

"Draco, eu juro," ela alertou, mas sua voz falhou. "Se você não sair...".

"Apenas me diga o que está errado," ele persistiu, agarrando-lhe o pulso e tentando ver o rosto dela. "Alguém te machucou?".

"Não, Draco," ela balançou a cabeça ferozmente, tentando se afastar. "Só saia...".

"Não até você me dizer o que há de errado...".

"ME LARGA!" Hermione gritou, arrancando sua mão de volta com uma onda de raiva. "POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME OUVE?".

"Qual é a porra do seu problema?" ele cuspiu furiosamente. "Eu só perguntei...".

"Bem, não pergunte!" ela respondeu, deslizando em torno dele e indo para o quarto. "Eu só quero ficar sozinha.".

"ÓTIMO!" Draco gritou com ela de volta, sua voz alimentada pelo sentimento de rejeição. "SE VOCÊ QUER FICAR SOZINHA, VOCÊ PODE FICAR SOZINHA, PORRA!".

Hermione bateu a porta do quarto atrás de si para cortar os gritos de Draco, e murmurou um feitiço de silenciamento rápido para garantir que não pudesse ouvi-lo, assim como ele não pudesse ouvi-la. Se ela fosse sucumbir a uma nova rodada de soluços, não queria que ele soubesse disso. Ela não conseguia lidar com Draco agora, precisava de toda a sua atenção em seus pais, e se recusava a deixá-lo atrapalhar seus pensamentos tempestuosos quando sua mãe e seu pai precisavam de cada pedaço de sua mente.

Prioridades. Prioridades. Prioridades.

Ela respirou fundo para aliviar seu corpo trêmulo, antes de pegar seu livro sobre feitiços de memória e se debruçar sobre a mesa. Ela tinha lido o texto inúmeras vezes e as frases eram tão familiares, mas nas seis horas seguintes ela concentrou-se em gravá-las em seu crânio e em praticar os ângulos de sua varinha. Hermione fez tudo que podia para manter a compostura e a concentração, mas de vez em quando, uma lágrima beijava a página e traía seu sofrimento.

Quando suas pálpebras começaram a se agitar em torno da meia-noite, ela decidiu que era sábio, pelo menos, tentar dormir por algumas horas, se quisesse estar alerta e capaz para a tarefa que entorpeceria seu coração pela manhã. Seus movimentos estavam lentos enquanto ela se despia e se rastejava para debaixo do cobertor, mentalmente recitando trechos do livro e tentando ignorar o fato de que seus pais iriam esquecê-la antes do café-da-manhã.

Sua mente caiu para a discussão com Draco, quase que acidentalmente, e ela desejou que o tivesse tratado de forma diferente.

Ela poderia ter feito isso com os braços dele ao seu redor esta noite.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco tamborilou as unhas agitadas contra a mesa.

Depois de Granger tê-lo deixado em um estado frustrado, ele tinha pisado inutilmente ao redor do dormitório em um esforço para explodir um pouco de sua energia, mas ele tinha encontrado-se a gritar com a porta trancada nada menos que cinco vezes, sem nenhuma resposta. Ele não sabia o que o irritava mais, como ela tinha se comportado, ou o fato de que ele não tinha ideia de por que ela tinha gritado com ele para deixá-la sozinha, antes de se isolar no quarto.

Ele odiava não ter sua varinha.

Apenas um rápido feitiço e ele poderia ter adentrado lá para exigir saber o que tinha a afetado tanto, e ele estaria mentindo a si mesmo se não percebesse que havia um certo grau de protecionismo que precisava saber o motivo de suas lágrimas. O conceito de alguém machucá-la, seja fisicamente ou emocionalmente, fez sua cabeça latejar e seu sangue coagular. Ele não tinha ideia de quando essa atenção nova e intensa pelo bem-estar de Hermione se instalara em seu sistema, misturando-se com todas as outras emoções que não deveriam estar lá, mas isso o estava deixando louco.

Ele só queria saber o quê, ou quem, tinha perturbado ela, precisava saber.

Seus tempestuosos olhos cinza fitaram sua cama vazia amargamente.

Ele havia passado cada vez menos noites em seu quarto, e quando havia feito isso era por uma decisão voluntária nos dias em que se lembrava de que ele não deveria estar interessado em sua namorada nascida trouxa. Os protestos em sua cabeça e o orgulho foram ficando mais calmos recentemente, e o pensamento de dormir sozinho aqui o fez se sentir frio e desconfortável.

Draco descansou sua testa contra os dedos e lançou uma respiração pesada.

Ele tinha um sentimento de que os pesadelos voltariam para assombrá-lo esta noite.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

O céu da manhã era uma sombra escura de inverno quando McGonagall e Hermione aparataram. Hermione podia ouvir o zumbido distante da van do leiteiro, mas aquele foi o único sinal de que a vida estava começando a se agitar, e as calçadas estavam completamente vazias, exceto por uma fina camada de neve e um casal de gatos errantes. Ela olhou para sua casa e franziu a testa para a luz fraca vindo da sala, ela sabia que seus pais eram madrugadores, mas esperava poder fazer isso enquanto eles estivessem dormindo.

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu faça isso por você?" questionou a diretora ao lado dela.

"Tenho certeza." ela balançou a cabeça cansada.

McGonagall suspirou e deu no ombro de Hermione um tapinha tranquilizador. "Muito bem," disse ela. "Eu vou estar aqui esperando por você quando terminar. Se precisar de qualquer ajuda ou mudar de ideia...".

"Eu vou ficar bem," Hermione respondeu com firmeza, dando alguns passos à frente. "Eu não vou demorar.".

Ela inalou uma golfada de ar fresco, antes de aparatar em seu quarto com um forte estalo. Tudo estava como ela havia deixado, sua cama feita e suas prateleiras vazias, salve algumas bugigangas que não tinha levado para Hogwarts. Ela lambeu os lábios e estudou as fotos frágeis, que tinham sido presas nas suas paredes quando ela tinha treze anos, e a teimosa mancha em seu tapete de quando ela havia derrubado suco de laranja após descobrir que era uma bruxa. A sala era rica com as memórias e os murmúrios de seu passado, mas a onda dolorosa da emoção no peito foi interrompida por algo roçando contra suas panturrilhas.

"Bichento," ela sussurrou carinhosamente, ajoelhando-se para pegar seu amado animal de estimação em seus braços. "Eu senti sua falta, menino." Seu gato cor de ferrugem esfregou o rosto contra sua bochecha e ronronou em agradecimento enquanto ela o abraçava.

"Você vai morar comigo novamente," ela disse-lhe calmamente, franzindo a testa quando ouviu os movimentos de seus pais lá embaixo. "Mas eu preciso fazer uma coisa em primeiro lugar, então você tem que ser um bom menino e ficar quieto para mim, ok? Pode esperar na porta da frente, Bichento?".

Liberando Bichento, Hermione observou-o pular de seu colo antes de fitar seu quarto novamente e resignar-se à tarefa em mãos. Ela lançou um feitiço rápido para silenciar seus passos e lentamente fez seu caminho descendo as escadas, correndo os dedos distraidamente através dos retratos de família que estavam pendurados nos corredores.

O som familiar da televisão flutuou em direção a ela, que chegou em sua sala de estar encontrando seus pais sentados no sofá, de costas para ela enquanto tomavam chá e assistiam o noticiário. O cheiro de torrada queimada encheu suas narinas, lembrando-lhe de como carinhosamente desajeitado seu pai poderia ser, e como sua mãe iria comer de qualquer maneira porque o amava demais para reclamar.

Hermione hesitou na porta enquanto a agonia ameaçou dominá-la, mas ela a tirou de sua cabeça, sabendo que sua mente precisava ser clara para que pudesse fazer isso. Ela queria fazer isso agora, antes que eles percebessem que estava lá e tivesse que lidar com o desgosto de encontrar os olhos confusos de seus pais. Segurando um gemido em sua traqueia, ela levantou a varinha com a mão trêmula e mentalmente preparou-se para a magia que estava prestes a realizar.

"Eu amo vocês tanto," ela respirou, mas sua voz foi abafada pela televisão. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua face enquanto ela fechava seus olhos e concentrava-se no feitiço com tudo o que tinha. "Obliviate.".

Ela relutantemente abriu suas pálpebras para ver seu rosto desaparecer das fotografias, e poderia jurar a Godric que podia sentir-se sendo apagada das mentes de seus pais. Sabendo que tinha poucos minutos antes de seus cérebros ligarem com todas as novas e falsas informações, ela deu um passo em direção a eles e manteve seus braços paralisados. A tentação de estender a mão e apenas dar-lhes um abraço de despedida foi devastadora, e tomou cada pedaço de seu controle a abster-se.

Em vez disso, ela levantou os dedos aos lábios e soprou-lhes um beijo. "Eu prometo que vou encontrar vocês quando isso acabar." ela exalou atrás deles, antes de baixar a cabeça e virar para ir embora.

Era isso.

Nenhuma família. Sem Harry e Ron. Guerra.

Ela roubou um segundo para lamentar sua infância e da família que não sabia que ela existia.

Bichento estava esperando fielmente na porta, a cabeça inclinada para o lado com algo que parecia preocupação. O pegando no colo de novo, ela se agarrou a ele para salvar a vida enquanto dava à sua casa um olhar final de luto, antes de deixa-la para trás. Seus pulmões doíam com soluços reprimidos quando ela viu McGonagall, e então endireitou suas costas para parecer forte.

"Isso não demorou muito," a professora comentou, estendendo o braço para dar ao gato um tapinha rápido. "Como foi?".

"Bem," Hermione respondeu vagamente. "Foi como esperado.".

"Como está se sentindo?".

"Estou bem," ela mentiu, levantando o queixo para realçar a sua fachada. "Devemos voltar antes que alguém nos veja.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione se desculpou e correu para seu quarto, desejando desesperadamente ficar só e fugir do olhar simpático que McGonagall a fitava desde que ela tinha alterado as memórias de seus pais. Ela pretendia se trancar em seu quarto e gritar até que se sentisse normal, mas as pernas dela desmoronaram no momento em que entrou no dormitório.

Bichento saiu de seu colo enquanto Hermione caía no chão, e ela simplesmente não tinha vontade de tentar se levantar. Ela abraçou as pernas contra o peito e deixou a testa cair nos joelhos, enquanto se rendia ao inevitável, e permitiu que o choro interrompido rasgasse sua garganta. Seu fiel animal de estimação cutucou-a com miados de preocupação para a sua dona aflita, mas Hermione não percebeu, ela simplesmente chorou em sua calça jeans e pediu para que a dor incapacitante em seu peito acalmasse.

Foi assim que Draco a encontrou, uma fraturada e trêmula bagunça que o fez congelar. Seus preconceitos encolhidos lutaram contra seus sentimentos por ela, mas quando Hermione lançou outro choro quebrado, seus pés o levaram para o lado dela depressa demais para compreender. Ele se agachou ao lado dela e cautelosamente estudou sua bruxa, procurando por qualquer dica para sua angústia, mas a única coisa que parecia fora do lugar era o gato nervoso a seus pés.

"Você se machucou?" ele murmurou em dúvida, mas ela não deu qualquer indicação de que estava ciente de sua presença. "Granger, o que está errado?".

Nada.

Ele reuniu todos os fragmentos de paciência que tinha e acariciou para o lado alguns dos cachos de Hermione, para que pudesse ver seu rosto. Algo na expressão torturada que estragava suas feições fez o intestino de Draco se contorcer, e isso o afetou de uma maneira que era completamente estranha para ele.

"Granger," Draco tentou novamente. "O que é isso?".

Ainda nada.

Exalando com a frustração, seus dedos inconscientemente esfregaram a nuca do pescoço dela em círculos suaves. "Hermione," ele suspirou. "Diga-me o que você quer que eu faça.".

Finalmente, ele viu algo, apenas uma sutil cintilação no olhar partido de Hermione o deixou saber que ela tinha ouvido sua voz. Ele encontrou-se prendendo a respiração enquanto ela virava a cabeça para reconhecê-lo e se esforçava para acalmar o choro.

"O meu... o meu quarto." ela conseguiu com uma voz baixa.

"Certo," Draco murmurou, pegando delicadamente o braço dela e o jogando sobre seus ombros, antes de descansar uma mão contra as costas de Hermione, e a outra debaixo dos joelhos. Ele ficou de pé e levantou-a consigo, segurando-a firme enquanto se dirigia para a porta. Cada um dos arrepios e gemidos dela vibravam contra seu peito, enquanto ele a carregava para o quarto e a colocava sobre a cama, sentando-se na ponta enquanto ela se curvava e ficava de costas para ele.

"Eu... Eu quero ficar sozinha." ela gaguejou enquanto Bichento pulava na cama e se estabelecia aos seus pés.

Draco apertou os lábios. "Granger, eu não acho que...".

"Por favor, Draco." ela gemeu.

O desespero na voz de Hermione o fez encolher, e ele lançou um murmúrio de assentimento abatido antes de levantar-se da cama e sair. Draco permaneceu no aro da porta por um instante, e olhou por cima do ombro para a bruxa sem vigor, percebendo com uma sensação de pavor que ele nunca tinha sido tão... cuidadoso com outra pessoa. Salazar o assassine, mas ele não poderia evitar.

Com um balanço cansado de sua cabeça, ele fechou a porta atrás de si, e franziu a testa enquanto soluços vazaram do quarto de Hermione, e o seguiam pelo restante do dia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Era quase três da manhã, quando Draco decidiu que já era o suficiente. Depois de um dia de horas arrastadas, ele havia considerado todas as possíveis explicações para a dor de Hermione até que sua cabeça doesse e sua tolerância fervesse.

Ele sabia que precisava ser tático e delicado em sua abordagem se quisesse descobrir a razão do comportamento de Granger, e em um momento ímpar de consideração, ele fez-lhe uma xícara de chá. Levou algumas tentativas antes de ficar satisfeito, e com a caneca fumegante na mão, ele abriu a porta do quarto, e uma sensação perturbadora arranhou sua espinha quando a viu na cama.

Hermione tinha sentado e transformado seu cobertor grosso em um casulo. Seus lábios tremiam e estavam machucados, sem dúvida pelo seu hábito incessante de mascar quando estava ansiosa, e sua postura estava caída com derrota, mas foi o olhar dela que fez a alma questionável de Draco vacilar. Seus gritos tinham parado, mas seu rosto estava encoberto com lágrimas antigas, e o olhar distante era assombroso, belamente quebrado e lembrando o olhar vazio de um cadáver. Enrijecendo, ele se aproximou dela com objetivo, colocando seu chá na mesa de cabeceira e afundando no colchão ao lado dela, que olhou direito através dele.

"Vamos, Granger," ele começou, o seu tom mais preso do que ele pretendia. "Se anima. Você tem mais força do que isso.".

Hermione não piscou.

"O que aconteceu?" ele tentou uma abordagem diferente. "É... É Potter ou Weasley?".

Simplesmente silêncio, e aquele mesmo olhar vítreo de nada.

"Porra, Hermione," ele sussurrou, pegando seu rosto e forçando-a a olhar para ele. "Pare com isso. Diga-me o que diabos aconteceu.".

As pálpebras de Hermione se fecharam e Draco apertou sua mandíbula com agitação crescente. Colocando suas testas juntas, os polegares afastaram a evidência úmida de suas horas de luto, e ele permitiu que a verdade que matava seu orgulho tropeçasse para fora de sua boca.

"Volte para mim, Granger," ele ordenou com uma voz fraca. "Eu..." Salazar, me perdoe. "Eu preciso de você.".

Um alívio entorpecente percorreu-lhe quando os olhos de Hermione abriram e olharam para ele, não por meio dele. Seus cílios pesados de lágrimas vibraram enquanto ela lambia os lábios, e ele não se atreveu a falar por medo de que ela voltasse ao seu estado de transe.

"Minha mãe e meu pai não sabem quem eu sou," ela murmurou finalmente, e o rosto de Draco enrugou com confusão. "Trouxas estavam... estavam sendo assassinados, e eu tinha que ter certeza de que eles estariam seguros...".

Draco não disse uma palavra, porque não tinha ideia do que poderia dizer. Ele tinha dúvidas, mas seus instintos o alertaram para esperar até que ela tivesse estabelecido alguma paz de espírito antes de tentar saber dos detalhes. Ele moveu-se sem jeito na cama, reconfortar as pessoas não era seu forte na maioria das vezes, e ele raciocinou que, talvez, suas ações fariam mais para aliviar a dor de Hermione do que palavras incertas.

Pressionando o rosto um pouco mais forte contra o dela para que seus narizes se tocassem, ele puxou-a em seu colo, talvez um pouco grosseiramente, e emaranhou suas pernas em torno dela. Sua bruxa se agarrou a seus braços e seu peito, como se ela estivesse tentando derreter dentro dele ou compartilhar seu calor. Inclinando para frente, Draco pegou a xícara de chá na mesa e a empurrou na mão de Hermione.

"Beba isto," disse a ela. "Você não comeu nada hoje." Observou-a atentamente enquanto ela trazia a bebida aos lábios para tomar um gole experimental, e ela cantarolou em pensamento antes de dar a ele um olhar confuso. "O quê?" ele questionou.

"Você faz um chá bom," Hermione murmurou pensativa, e ela o sentiu zombar com ironia divertida atrás de seu cabelo.

"Vou tomar isso como uma garantia," disse ele, soltando os braços em volta dela. "Granger, eu...".

"Você sabe o que é pior?" ela o interrompeu, com a voz em uma mistura de angústia e ressentimento agora. "Eu nunca... Eu nunca pensei que pudesse realmente odiar alguém, quero dizer realmente odiar alguém... ao ponto de desejar que estivesse morto.".

Draco encolheu-se com o tom de voz rachado de Hermione, mas decidiu que era melhor deixá-la falar e esvaziar sua mente sobrecarregada. Seus dedos brincavam com os cachos de chocolate enquanto a ouvia esvaziar sua alma para ele com um nível preocupante de confiança.

"V-Voldemort tem tirado tantas vidas e infâncias," continuou ela, levantando o queixo e encontrando os olhos de Draco. "Harry, Neville," ela listou, alcançando a mão dele e segurando-a firmemente. "Até a sua.".

Draco exalou e olhou seus dedos entrelaçados com uma estranha sensação de cócegas no estômago. "Granger...".

"Eu odeio ele," ela cuspiu com raiva, enquanto novas lágrimas caíam de seu olhos. "Eu realmente odeio...".

"Granger, respira," ele instruiu gradualmente, um pouco aliviado ao ouvir o fogo de volta em sua voz. "Beba um pouco mais de chá...".

"Obrigada," ela deixou escapar de repente, e a cabeça de Draco ergueu com surpresa. "Por estar me ouvindo... Eu me sinto um pouco melhor.".

Deu a ela um aceno desconfortável e franziu a testa enquanto observava uma lágrima traidora respingar contra os nós dos dedos. Ouvindo as batidas sincronizadas de seus corações, ele inclinou a cabeça para pegar os lábios de Hermione com um beijo breve, mas reconfortante. Evidentemente, sua melancolia estava longe de terminar, mas ele sabia que ela iria afastá-la em seu próprio tempo, porque ela era forte demais para ficar perdida em um limbo de lamentações.

"O que você quer fazer agora?" ele perguntou calmamente.

"Estou cansada," confessou Hermione, remexendo em seus braços e dando a ele aquele olhar de quando ela estava prestes a pedir algo que sabia que ele não gostaria. "Você vai ficar comigo até eu adormecer?".

Ele hesitou, mas lentamente acenou antes de manobra-los cuidadosamente para debaixo das cobertas, permitindo que sua namorada enterrasse o rosto em seu peito e deixasse cair algumas lágrimas teimosas em seu suéter. Enquanto ele jogava um braço preguiçoso na cintura de Hermione, percebeu que nunca tinham feito isso antes, simplesmente dormir juntos sem o esgotamento pós-coito permanecendo entre eles.

Se alguma vez alguém lhe perguntasse no futuro, ele diria que este tinha sido o ponto no qual ele reconheceu que seus sentimentos por Granger tinham alcançado um potente e, finalmente, perigoso nível. Tão fortes haviam se tornado, que ele poderia dizer honestamente que tinham o cegado para o sangue impuro de Hermione.

Ele realmente não se importava mais.


	21. Cicatrizes

Capítulo 21: Cicatrizes

Enquanto Draco lentamente acordava com o ronronar de um felino, sua testa enrugou com confusão quando ele percebeu que o espaço ao seu lado estava vazio, exceto pelo gato que cochilava perto de seus pés.

Rapidamente ignorando o animal de estimação, ele alisou o local onde Granger deveria estar e sentiu os traços do calor da garota formigarem em sua pele. Hesitando enquanto seu cérebro turvo pelo sono despertava, ele girou o corpo lentamente, encontrando-a sentada na janela, sua silhueta definida contra a luz berrante e dourada da manhã. Apertando os olhos enquanto sua visão se adaptava, e sentando-se na cama, ele se concentrou na expressão cansada e tensa de Hermione, e franziu a testa para o olhar distraído da bruxa.

Ainda vestida com as roupas de ontem e as bochechas brilhantes pelas lágrimas antigas, ela estava segurando as pernas firmemente contra o peito e descansando o queixo nos joelhos. Seus lábios estavam amassados pelas mordidas severas, a boca curvada em uma carranca de luto, e seus olhos estavam suplicantes e vermelhos. Tudo o que ela fazia era olhar através do vidro da janela.

Ainda.

Mal respirando.

Ele absorveu todos os detalhes dela com olhos calculistas, agitando as informações em sua cabeça e tentando determinar o que deveria fazer. Merlin sabia que ele não tinha a menor ideia de como aliviar o sofrimento de Hermione, mas a necessidade arranhava sob sua pele de qualquer maneira, e ele nem sequer tentava resistir a ela.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha quando ela abriu os lábios e respirou pesadamente contra o vidro, levantando um dedo para desenhar uma forma irracional na condensação. Com um suspiro de derrota, ele chamou o nome dela.

Hermione distraidamente arrastou seu dedo na janela enevoada e estreitou os olhos quando percebeu o que estava fazendo. Ela e sua mãe deixavam pequenas mensagens no espelho do banheiro quando era pequena, apenas pequenas coisas como Eu Te Amo ou Boa Noite.

A mão de Hermione caiu inerte ao seu lado, enquanto ela lia o que distraidamente havia rabiscado.

Vejo vocês em breve.

Ela balançou a cabeça, quando a voz turva de Draco infiltrou em suas orelhas e a trouxe de volta à realidade. "O quê?".

"Você ao menos dormiu?" ele repetiu em um tom vazio.

"Oh," ela exalou. "Um pouco... Quero dizer, o suficiente...".

"Não parece," disse ele com firmeza, tirando os cobertores de cima de si e sentando na beira da cama. "Você deveria dormir um pouco mais.".

"Não, está tudo bem," ela murmurou, e Draco odiou o quão distante ela parecia. "Eu não seria capaz de voltar a dormir agora, de qualquer maneira...".

"Não diga que você está bem quando você claramente não está," ele a repreendeu, talvez demasiado bruscamente. "É extremamente irritante...".

"Mas, eu estou...".

"Poupe-se," ele resmungou. "Por que vocês Grifinórios insistem em cobrir tudo com fadas de merda e sol?".

"Eu não estou...".

"Você se sente desorientada, certo?" ele questionou fortemente. "Como se sua mente estivesse fazendo piruetas, e você não tem ideia do que fazer com você mesma.".

Hermione sentiu sua boca mover com palavras silenciosas. "Eu... Como...".

"Caso você não tenha notado, estamos no mesmo barco aqui, Granger, então eu sei que é foda.".

"No mesmo barco? O que você...".

"Eu estou desaparecido desde junho," ele lembrou em uma voz inexpressiva. "Tenho certeza de que meus pais pensam que eu estou morto, em decomposição em algum lugar, em uma cova rasa cavada por alguém do seu grupo.".

Ela se encolheu. "Draco...".

"É verdade," ele interrompeu, considerando-a com uma expressão destacada. "Que outra história cabível poderia Snape ter inventado para explicar a minha ausência?".

"Sinto muito," ela murmurou com sinceridade. "Eu não sabia que fazia tanto tempo para você, mas talvez Snape...".

"Mesmo que ele tenha dito que eu estou desaparecido, suponho que eu tenha sido dado como morto depois de tanto tempo," ele reiterou, levantando a cabeça quando ela fez uma careta. "Não me dê esse olhar simpático, Granger. Não é como se eu estivesse realmente morto...".

"Mas talvez...".

"Eu já aceitei isso, Granger," ele a silenciou. "E você vai aceitar as circunstâncias também, mas você precisa superar toda essa merda de 'estou bem'.".

"Draco...".

"Então nós vamos tomar um banho," falou com firmeza, passando a ficar carrancudo com o olhar incerto que ela lhe deu. "Vamos lá. Levante-se.".

"Draco," ela suspirou, inclinando a cabeça. "Eu não acho que eu estou preparada para...".

"Eu nunca mencionei transar com você," ele a interrompeu com uma carranca enquanto se aproximava dela. "Agora venha.".

"Draco, eu só quero ficar aqui...".

"Merda resistente," retrucou, puxando-lhe o braço e a levantando. "Não me faça te arrastar...".

"Draco, me deixa," ela gemeu, lutando contra ele. "Você está me machucando.".

O loiro determinado recuou, mas manteve sua mão firme no cotovelo de Hermione enquanto a puxava consigo, teimosamente se recusando a reconhecer os protestos, não importava o quanto o tom de súplica dela assediasse seus ouvidos. Ele sabia que estava sendo duro, mas obrigou-se a ser indiferente, porque era necessário. Granger podia não perceber, mas ela precisava disso. Precisava dele.

Sua carranca endureceu quando ela cavou os calcanhares no chão e agarrou sua mão.

"Pare de lutar contra mim," ele advertiu sobre o ombro, pendurando o outro braço em torno do abdômen da castanha para obter uma fixação segura. A agitação de Hermione estava tornando difícil. "Puta que pariu, Granger...".

"Apenas me deixe," Hermione tentou, lágrimas frustradas ameaçando escorregar pelos cílios. "Que diferença vai fazer uma porcaria de banho afinal? Isso não vai...".

"Pare com isso," ele rosnou quando finalmente conseguiu tirá-la do quarto. "Confie em mim quando eu digo que a inatividade só irá fazer mais dano...".

"Eu disse que estava bem!" gritou ela. "Me ponha no chão!".

"Não!" ele gritou de volta, empurrando-a para o banheiro e batendo a porta atrás de si. Draco engoliu o sentimento inquieto entalado em sua garganta quando percebeu que ela estava chorando de novo, mas permaneceu firme em seu objetivo. "Não se atreva a tentar abrir a porta, porque eu vou arrastar você de volta aqui, até você entender a mensagem.".

Ele tentou não se afetar quando ela colocou distância entre eles e o estudou com olhos desconfiados. Será que ela realmente acreditava que ele iria machucá-la? Zombando e balançando a cabeça para fingir que não estava ofendido, ele foi até o chuveiro e o ligou, testando a temperatura contra os dedos e mantendo seus olhos em sua amante abatida no espelho.

"Isso é ridículo," Hermione murmurou por trás de respiração. "Você está sendo ridículo...".

"Tire a roupa," ele instruiu gradualmente, puxando sua própria camiseta sobre a cabeça. "Ou vai ser um puta esquisita de novo?".

Ela olhou para ele com as faíscas de desafio cintilando em seus olhos, antes de lançar um suspiro cansado e começar a tirar lentamente suas roupas. Draco manteve o olhar firme sobre ela enquanto baixava as calças e boxers em um movimento rápido e, em seguida, foi até ela com passos pesados. Ele tirou o suéter das mãos dela e atirou-o para o lado com crescente impaciência, colocando para o lado as mãos de Hermione antes de puxar os jeans e calcinhas pelas pernas dela.

Hermione sugou o ar e tentou se afastar, mas a mão de Draco já estava fixada em seu pulso. "O que há de errado com você?".

"Eu não tenho o dia todo, porra." ele sussurrou friamente, girando em torno dela para remover o sutiã antes que ela pudesse protestar.

Ele lutou contra a tentação de admirar sua nudez e ceder à pontada instintiva em sua virilha enquanto ela ficava em pé diante dele, infinitamente sedutora para ele desde a primeira noite em que haviam dormido juntos. Cada centímetro de sua pele de mel pertencia a ele, gostasse ela ou não, mas ele precisava levar isto adiante e terminar o que havia começado. Fingindo indiferença, que estava em teste visto que seu corpo ansiava por reagir a ela, Draco puxou-lhe o pulso e os guiou para o chuveiro.

"Entre," disse a ela, revirando os olhos quando Hermione previsivelmente hesitou. "Ótimo. Nós vamos fazer isso da maneira mais difícil, então.".

Ela gritou de surpresa quando ele a pegou, e ele rangeu os dentes em um esforço para ignorar o corpo nu de Hermione se contorcendo enquanto ele entrava no chuveiro e os posicionava sob a chuva de gotas d'água sussurrantes. O vapor doce enrolou-se em torno deles como um véu, e Draco silenciosamente desejou que ela esquecesse o mundo lá fora neste casulo enevoado.

A realidade era um obstáculo.

Sempre obstruindo o seu maldito caminho, e estragando seu santuário secreto longe de tudo.

Longe da guerra.

De seu passado.

De tudo.

E chegou a reconhecer que ele havia se estabelecido em seu santuário, apesar de toda a tentativa de resistência. A realidade era apenas uma memória abafada aqui dentro. Com ela.

O que diabos ele faria quando...

Ele sentiu as mãos de Hermione empurrando seu peito.

"De que você está brincando?" Hermione questionou com veemência. "Me deixa sair daqui...".

"Não," ele se recusou, mantendo-a sob a água. "Isto é o que você precisa...".

"Não me diga o que eu preciso fazer," argumentou Hermione em voz baixa. "Não ouse dizer-me como eu deveria estar lidando com esta...".

"Então, o quê?" ele incitou. "Você vai sentar-se no seu quarto e lamentar o dia todo?".

"Eu não estava me lamentando!" ela protestou em voz alta. "Cala a boca, Draco!".

"Bom, pare de ser tão patética!" ele continuou incansavelmente, invadindo o espaço de Hermione e pairando sobre ela. Ela realmente não tinha ideia de como estava bonita para ele agora, seus cachos de chocolate riscando o rosto e os ombros, como riachos de café, mas ele a atormentou indiferente a isso. "Chorar por isso como uma Lufa-Lufazinha de merda dificilmente vai fazer as coisas ficarem rosinha outra vez!",

"Eu sei disso!" ela cuspiu, dando-lhe um inútil empurrão. "Você não acha que eu sei disso?".

"Então pare de se lamentar!".

"Você era um idiota mal-humorado quando cheguei aqui, portanto, não seja tão hipócrita, merda!" ela reagiu. "Eu tenho todo o direito de ficar chateada! Eu sou humana!".

"Então por que diabos incomoda-se em mentir e dizer que você está bem?" ele respondeu bruscamente, trazendo o rosto próximo ao dela. " Vamos, Granger! Coloca pra fora! Por que dizer que você está bem quando você claramente não está? ".

"PORQUE EU NÃO SEI MAIS O QUE FAZER!" ela gritou, suas feições se transformando em um cansado olhar de aceitação enquanto seu peito arfava entre eles. "QUE PORRA EU POSSO FAZER, DRACO? EU NÃO POSSO FAZER UMA MALDITA COISA!".

Lá vai você. Grita, Granger.

"E ISSO DÓI DEMAIS, NÃO É?" ele gritou de volta, odiando-se quando ela fechou os olhos, mas ela precisava disso. Ele sabia que ela precisava. Ele a conhecia. "VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER NADA SOBRE ISSO!".

"Pare!".

"VOCÊ ESTÁ DESAMPARADA!".

"PARE!".

"MAS NÃO HÁ NADA QUE VOCÊ POSSA FAZER!" ele gritou, tão alto que queimou sua traqueia. "ACEITE, HERMIONE! NÃO HÁ NADA QUE POSSA...".

Ela lhe deu um tapa. Forte.

E no segundo seguinte, ela estava segurando o rosto de Draco e esmagando seus lábios nos dele.

Faça o que você precisa fazer...

Ela chupou, lambeu, provou, devorou.

Draco a sentiu cravar as unhas contra o seu couro cabeludo e pegar punhados de seu cabelo louro desesperadamente para puxá-lo ainda mais perto. O mais próximo possível. Ele poderia sentir o gosto da necessidade de Hermione por trás dos dentes e na parte de trás da boca da castanha, e ele sabia que havia conseguido o que tinha planejado. Ele a correspondeu, língua com língua e mordida com mordida, enquanto suas mãos passavam selvagens nas costas, laterais e cintura dela.

Toda sua.

Mas ele forçou-se a permanecer equilibrado. Era dela. O que ela precisava. E por um momento, isto o aterrorizava.

Seu gemido gutural deslizou sob a língua de Draco e o trouxe de volta para o agora. Ela. Girando-os, ele a prensou contra os azulejos com um tapa molhado, e mergulhou a mão entre eles para sentir o calor entre as coxas de Hermione. Entrando-a com dois dedos, tão profundo quanto pôde, e dedilhando seu clitóris com uma pressão praticada que ele sabia que a fazia tremer, engoliu o suspiro da garota e beijou-a com força. Forte o bastante para rasgar os lábios e misturar o sangue. O sangue dela, sangue dele. Tudo tinha o mesmo gosto.

"Pegue o que você precisa de mim." ele murmurou, seu tom rouco ressonando entre as respirações pesadas e a vibração dos lábios.

Afiando e esfaqueando as unhas nos ombros de Draco, Hermione balançou os quadris em seu toque, incentivada por suas palavras e muito consumida para resistir. Godric, ela amava as mãos e os dedos dele - em seu cabelo, em sua pele, dentro de si - e agora elas estavam se movendo perfeitamente contra o ponto enigmático sob o seu estômago, e persuadindo sensações ardentes e vibrantes em seu sistema.

Mas não era o suficiente.

"Mais." ela sussurrou entre os lábios em conflito, esperando que ele pudesse entender o que queria dizer.

Draco imediatamente retirou a mão e agarrou as coxas de Hermione, as levantando e envolvendo em seu próprio torso. Ele não se deixou escorregar para dentro da castanha. Ainda não. Ele precisava manter a cabeça. Draco estava tão duro que o músculo sob sua pele tensa latejava de dor. Ela nunca tinha sido assim, desinibida e o pudor completamente descartado, enquanto deixava a paixão e a necessidade por esquecer a guiarem, e isso era muito excitante. Mas ele precisava manter a cabeça. Era por ela.

Ela. Ela. Ela.

Ela estava quebrando o beijo novamente.

"Draco," ela murmurou. "Por favor...".

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior de Granger para abafar seu gemido, e a ergueu um pouco mais alto para que pudesse alcançar seu pênis, e no momento em que o pressionou na fenda de Hermione, ela apertou mais as pernas e o engolfou. Draco respirou fundo com o inesperado e corajoso movimento da garota, mas isso era o que ela precisava, permitir que os instintos a guiassem e abandonar os pensamentos.

Abandonar a razão.

Abandonar tudo, além da carne e da dor.

Ela estava puxando seus braços, pescoço, rosto, qualquer coisa que alcançasse para puxá-lo mais para dentro de si. Para fundi-los. Suas pernas eram como um vício possessivo em torno dele, o prendendo em seu calor escorregadio, tão apertado que Draco estremecia. Cega luxúria. O tipo mais honesto. Ele apressou-se dentro dela, guiado pelos próprios balanços desesperadas do corpo de Hermione para inventar um ritmo de impulsos obrigatórios com os sons de pele batendo e do tamborilar do chuveiro. Estava rápido.

Agitado.

Frenético.

Selvagem.

Maldito atrito. Em todos os lugares. De seus dentes raspando, para as batidas de quadris e as mãos que arranhavam, tudo embrulhado em um vapor úmido e murmúrios que ecoavam. E Hermione estava viva, quase derrubando-o enquanto se contorcia e tentava encontrar sua libertação. Encontrar o fogo. Caçá-lo. Um som estrangulado saiu da boca da garota quando ele a apertou no ponto que queimava seu interior e fazia sua alma tremer.

"Não," ela suspirou, afastando os lábios e levantando o queixo. "Beije meu pescoço.".

Draco imediatamente enterrou o rosto na curva sensível no ombro dela e chupou a pele. Ele sabia onde sua língua brincava com ela, por baixo da linha do queixo e em baixo das orelhas, e as unhas roçando-lhe a espinha confirmaram o que já sabia. Os gemidos dela eram mais altos agora, não mais perdidos entre os lábios, e eles foram derramados em seus ouvidos e o levaram quase ao ápice.

Mas ele estava bem.

Estava bem porque podia sentir os músculos das pernas de Hermione começarem a ficar tensos e se apertarem com solavancos espasmódicos, e seus gemidos de luxúria foram subindo para um tom mais alto.

Lá está...

Nada mais se parecia com a felicidade, além daquelas ondulações e espasmos que marcaram o começo do fim. O clímax. Tudo e nada. Como penas ousadas deslizando sobre o aço. Ele não podia deixar de colocar a cabeça para trás para testemunhar o êxtase de Hermione: olhos fechados, queixo caído e todo o seu corpo rígido enquanto deixava fluir em suas veias, sangue, ossos. Em qualquer lugar que pudesse alcançar.

Enfiando a mão entre os dois, seus dedos procuraram massagear a pele inchada de Hermione novamente, apenas para fazer com que a estática durasse mais alguns momentos para ela. Ele a deixou absorver cada milissegundo da loucura, esperando até que as contrações internas dela cessassem, antes de dar mais dois impulsos e encontrar sua própria libertação.

Ele sufocou seu gemido abafado em outro beijo enquanto ejaculava, sua visão embaçando, a tensão em seu umbigo explodindo. Deixando-a tê-lo. Seu clímax foi de curta duração, ele havia trabalhado apenas em torno das necessidades e desejos de Hermione e, posteriormente, foi de encontro ao seu próprio desejo, mas ele realmente não se importava. Tinha sido por ela.

Ela. Ela. Ela.

Mas o esgotamento varreu Draco de qualquer maneira, e ele disparou toda a sua força em seus braços para manter a sua amante firme, enquanto seus joelhos cediam e desmoronavam. Eles deslizaram pelos azulejos e caíram sem graça em uma confusão de corpos no chão do banheiro, testas coladas e ofegando tanto que seus pulmões doíam e ameaçava romper.

Hermione estava completamente mole contra Draco, enquanto ele usava o restante de sua força para puxá-la para perto e enrolar seus dedos nos cachos emaranhados. Tremendo. Arrepiando. Saboreando. As gotas do chuveiro polvilhando seus corpos molhados, lentamente trazendo de volta as sensações normais e incitando os seus sentidos a funcionar novamente.

Deixe retroceder.

Deixe-os permanecer.

"Eu..." Hermione se esforçou para falar através de suas respirações pesadas. "Eu acho que eu... levei um pouco adiante." ela terminou, e Draco podia imaginar suas bochechas ficando rosadas. "Eu sinto...".

"Porra, não se atreva a pedir desculpas Granger." ele grunhiu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Merlin sabia como ele conseguiu, mas ele os levou de volta para o quarto e os colocou em frente à janela, por baixo de uma bagunça desajeitada de cobertores e toalhas úmidas, enquanto ela descansava as costas contra seu peito, sentada entre suas pernas. Ele não pôde deixar de entrar em um sorriso privado, quando um suspiro saciado a deixou e quebrou o silêncio preguiçoso.

"Sente-se melhor agora?" ele perguntou com um tom arrogante.

Ele podia praticamente ouvir o cérebro de Hermione trabalhando enquanto tudo ficava claro para ela. "Você me provocou de propósito antes," ela acusou lentamente. "Não foi?".

"Muito perspicaz da sua parte, Granger," respondeu ele, seus lábios se contraindo com diversão. "Sim, foi.".

"Atrevo-me a perguntar o por que?".

"Porque você precisava desabafar," ele respondeu com um encolher de ombros blasé. "Apesar do que vocês Grifinórios pregam, às vezes a raiva é a resposta.".

Hermione rolou a declaração de Draco em sua cabeça e umedeceu os lábios. "E você pensou que irritar-me, quando você não tem uma varinha, era uma boa ideia?".

Draco bufou. "Estou bastante confiante de que você não vai mais sair atirando feitiços na minha direção, Granger," disse ele. "Tenho certeza de que você gostou de tudo que fiz...".

"Você poderia ter ido longe demais, se continuasse," ela alertou, mas era indiferente. "Você foi um filho da mãe...".

"Mas funcionou," ele lembrou suavemente. "Então agora demos fim a toda porcaria de 'eu estou bem' e podemos seguir em frente...".

"Godric, você é um desgraçado," ela murmurou um pouco irritada. "Suponho que sexo foi um privilégio pouco agradável em seu plano?".

"Eu não sabia que você iria para dar o bote em mim," Draco disse a ela, sua voz cheia de alegria. "Achei que você poderia simplesmente gritar por um tempo e possivelmente me dar alguns tapas." Sua risada vibrou na espinha de Hermione. "Mas foi certamente uma surpresa agradável.".

A testa de Hermione enrugou com o pensamento. "Você realmente não planejou isso?".

"Eu planejei te incomodar," explicou ele com outro encolher de ombros. "Eu não sabia exatamente o que você faria. Mas como eu disse, você precisava desabafar.".

Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas rapidamente a fechou antes que uma palavra pudesse escapar. A tentação de apontar que ele tinha feito algo perigosamente perto de altruísta fez sua língua vibrar, então ela segurou-o entre os dentes. Com o vapor do chuveiro ainda pairando na pele de ambos e a atmosfera relaxada, ela não ousou arriscar um comentário que fizesse com que ele ficasse na defensiva e quebrasse a calma. E ela se sentiu... normal novamente, ainda, inevitavelmente, chateada com os pais, mas melhor.

Ele a fez se sentir melhor.

Ele tinha pensado nela.

O silêncio estava estendendo-se quando os olhos de Hermione caíram na perna de Draco, e ela inclinou-se para dedilhar a cicatriz que nunca havia notado antes. "Como você conseguiu isso?".

"Quando eu caí da vassoura na partida de Quadribol," respondeu ele após uma pausa. "Segundo Ano.".

Ela murmurou quando a memória surgiu em seu cérebro. "E este?" ela perguntou, movendo os dedos curiosos para a outra perna, logo abaixo do joelho.

"Mesmo que o outro.".

Intrigada, ela cuidadosamente virou-se para fita-lo e retirou os cobertores, deixando-o nu e belo, com apenas uma toalha para cobrir o topo de suas pernas e virilha. Ignorando o olhar desconfiado de Draco, seus olhos o percorriam com curiosidade e brilharam quando ela encontrou uma marca de espessura em seu braço. "Eu acho que sei este," ela não pôde deixar de sorrir, apontando para ele. "Hipogrifo?".

"Muito engraçado," ele disse com a voz arrastada, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Já acabou?".

"Não," ela brincou, mudando para o peito dele e encontrando outro. "Este?".

Draco apertou sua mandíbula e encontrou os olhos dela. "Este é da maldição que Potter jogou em mim ano passado.".

Encolhendo-se com a tensão inevitável que flutuou entre eles, ela procurou desesperadamente por outra cicatriz a comentar sobre, mas o resto dele estava aparentemente impecável. "Vi todas?".

"Você perdeu uma," disse a ela, levantando os lábios em um sorriso, apontando para uma marca fraca em seu nariz. "Lembra-se de alguma coisa?".

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela olhou para a mancha pequena. "Quando eu te dei um soco?" ela perguntou, sorrindo quando ele balançou a cabeça, e ansiosamente abandonou a cicatriz do Sectumsempra. "Você sabe, eu não vou pedir desculpas por isso.".

Draco bufou. "Eu nunca pedi isso.".

"E eu tenho um para combinar," ela sorriu, mostrando-lhe o fraco arranhão em seus dedos. "Deveria ter pensado melhor antes de socar seu rosto pontudo.".

Uma réplica sarcástica quase saiu de sua boca, mas ele a deixou de lado quando viu a marca, muito branca no ombro de Hermione. "Uma vez que estamos neste tema," disse ele, apontando para a falha. "O que é?".

"No ano passado," Hermione disse, inclinando a cabeça para dar-lhe um olhar. "Ron acidentalmente me empurrou para fora do sofá e eu bati na mesa.".

Draco revirou os olhos. "Weasley é um idiota desajeitado," ele murmurou, mas seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele viu a cicatriz bastante desagradável nas costelas da garota, só apontando acima da toalha. "Como diabos você conseguiu isso?".

"Departamento de Mistérios," ela franziu a testa, ajustando a toalha para ocultá-la completamente. "Dolohov me amaldiçoou. Esta é uma bem ruim.".

O silêncio incômodo voltou.

Draco momentaneamente se perguntou como havia perdido as falhas de sua pele beijada pelo sol, mas talvez ele simplesmente nunca tenha realmente visto ela antes, ou tido tempo para olhar. Essa estranha cintilação em seu intestino estava de volta como uma vingança, praticamente permanente agora, e ele ainda não tinha ideia de como atingi-la, mas tentou não dar qualquer atenção a isso enquanto Hermione calmamente voltava para sua posição anterior, inclinando-se contra ele.

E ele a conhecia, falhas e tudo o mais, e isso só parecia encorajar as agitações inadequadas em seu estômago.

Ela tinha deixado uma cicatriz nele.

E ele não queria dizer a marca em seu rosto.

A mente de Hermione estava igualmente distraída, pois ela sabia exatamente como identificar as sensações irregulares em seu intestino. Ela só não sabia o que fazer com elas.

E um pensamento assustador infiltrou-se em seu crânio.

Harry e Ron. Seus pais. Tudo se foi.

E sua separação de Draco era finalmente inevitável, não importava o quanto ela ignorasse o fato.

O que ela faria quando...

"Você quer ler outro livro?" ela se apressou freneticamente, chamando sua varinha para a própria mão.

O suspiro de Draco agradou as costas de Hermione. "Tudo bem.".

"Alguma preferência?".

"Não quero outro deprimente," observou ele em um tom seco, secretamente aliviado pela distração. "Aquele tal Shakespeare que você tanto gosta deve ter sido suicida, ou queria que seus leitores fossem.".

"Ele escreveu comédias também," Hermione murmurou, sacudindo sua varinha para chamar um de seus favoritos. "Eu amo este.".

Ela sentiu o queixo dele em seu ombro quando abriu na primeira página, ajustando o livro contra os seus joelhos para que ele pudesse lê-lo confortavelmente. Hermione escolheu Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão, um livro que misturava magia, conflitos e romances proibidos.

E um final feliz.

Hermione fechou os olhos.

Porque isso só acontece na ficção.


	22. Tempestade

Capítulo 22: Tempestade

Os dias e as horas correm depressa quando a sua companhia lhe faz sorrir sem motivo.

O tempo torna-se irrelevante.

Já haviam passado alguns dias desde a explosão de Hermione no chuveiro, e as coisas vinham sendo fáceis e quase pacíficas no dormitório, apenas manhãs sonolentas e tardes macias aquecendo a calma. Estava fácil e passivo, com os minutos brincando de palco para discussões sarcásticas, que eram mais por diversão do que rancor, e silêncios confortáveis, como se nenhum deles ousasse quebrar o momento.

Nesses silêncios, Draco frequentemente encontrava seu olhar pairando nas feições encantadoras de Hermione, distraidamente contando os respingos de sardas no nariz da garota, ou secretamente sorrindo quando ela murmurava algo incoerente para si mesma, quando estava envolvida em um livro. Ele sempre pegava a si mesmo antes que ela percebesse e repreendesse o seu comportamento, mas seus olhos sempre encontravam o caminho de volta para ela novamente, e aprendiam os detalhes do rosto de Hermione.

Mas as perguntas não respondidas sobre os pais dela vibravam no fundo de sua garganta. Ela não tinha mais mencionado eles, e Draco se absteve de abordar o assunto em um esforço para manter o ambiente descontraído, mas ele precisava saber. Seus instintos o advertiam que era algo a ver com a guerra, e após meses escondido aqui e alheio ao mundo exterior, ele estava cansado de ser deixado no escuro.

As coisas estavam acontecendo. Coisas significativas. Ele podia senti-las arranhando a boca do seu estômago.

Hermione podia sentir isso também, a oscilação estranha estática no ar que cheirava a magia negra. A neve estava começando a ficar mais leve, e a chuva viria em breve, lavando a paisagem branca e bonita que ela amava, e abrindo caminho para tempestades sombrias.

Godric a amaldiçoe por ser egoísta e um pouco ingênua, mas ela havia empurrado a guerra para o fundo de seu cérebro nos últimos dias, para saborear estes momentos com Draco. Ela sentia algo delirantemente perto de contentamento na presença dele, tomando todas as desculpas para tocá-lo e memorizar como a pele dele era sob seus dedos. Fosse para procurar as manchas azuis nos olhos esfumaçados, ou estudar a suavidade do rosto dele antes de adormecer, ela saboreava tudo nele e se recordava de como era sorrir.

Porque ela sabia que era apenas temporário.

A calma entre as tempestades.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Foi a sua bruxa se contorcendo que lentamente agitou Draco de seu sono, e ele apertou o braço em volta do torso de Hermione para mantê-la firme. Ele havia desistido de tentar manter uma certa distância dela na cama, seu corpo sempre buscava o calor dela de qualquer maneira, e havia algo instintivamente agradável em acordar em um emaranhado de membros e calor do corpo.

Podia sentir o cabelo da garota fazendo cócegas na ponta do seu nariz e então pressionou o rosto mais para perto, mas hesitou quando percebeu que algo estava fora do lugar. Os cachos normalmente sedosos estavam grosseiros contra sua bochecha, e enquanto ele lentamente abria os olhos, deu de cara com pelos de ferrugem em vez da juba castanha com a qual estava acostumado.

"Mas que..." ele murmurou, indo para trás para fitar o gato de Hermione com desgosto. Ele torceu o nariz quando o animal teve a audácia de insinuar-se ainda mais para perto dele, então Draco estendeu a mão para cutucar o braço de Hermione. "Granger. Granger acorda, que inferno.".

Gemendo em seu travesseiro, a morena sonolenta virou-se para encará-lo e apertou os olhos contra os primeiros raios da manhã. "O que há de errado com você?".

"Seu gato do mal está me arranhando," ele rosnou. "Tire-o de mim.".

"Não chame ele mau," disse ela, sufocando uma risada quando percebeu que Bichento estava de fato tentando ganhar algum carinho de Draco. "Ele só gosta de você.".

"Bem, eu não gosto dele," ele resmungou, pegando o gato e jogando-o no colo de Hermione. "Maldita coisa desgrenhada...".

"Oh fica quieto," disse Hermione tentando não rir. "Ele não gosta de muitas pessoas, então você deveria estar lisonjeado...".

"Sim, estou em maldito êxtase," ele disse com voz arrastada, revirando os olhos. "Ele dificilmente ajuda a si mesmo, me acordando em uma manhã de domingo.".

"É domingo?" ela franziu a testa, olhando para seu calendário enfeitiçado e, em seguida, seu relógio. "Droga, eu preciso encontrar McGonagall em alguns minutos.".

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Para quê?".

"Michael vai voltar hoje," explicou ela, não percebendo o flash de ciúme que entalhou no rosto de Draco quando ela saiu da cama. "Todo mundo vai voltar em breve, e precisamos conversar sobre os preparativos...".

"E quanto tempo vai demorar?" ele questionou severamente, reconhecidamente irritado que o Monitor-Chefe estava arruinando suas chances de uma rapidinha pela manhã. "Corner filho da mãe...".

"Não comece," disse Hermione, vestindo-se com algumas roupas e lançando um feitiço para ficar um pouco mais apresentável. "Não devo demorar muito, talvez uma hora ou um pouco mais. Você pode alimentar Bichento enquanto eu estiver fora, por favor?".

"Não seria mais benéfico para a sociedade apenas deixá-lo morrer de fome?" ele murmurou, vacilando quando ela se virou para dar um tapa em seu braço.

"Não seja tão...".

"Tudo bem," resmungou ele relutantemente, antes que seus lábios moldassem em um sorriso sábio. "Naturalmente, eu vou pedir um favor em troca.".

A boca de Hermione se estendeu contra sua própria vontade, e um rubor divertido coloriu suas bochechas. "Ouso me perguntar em que isto implica?".

"Tenho certeza que vou pensar em algo até você voltar," Draco deu de ombros, mas seus olhos se arregalaram quando Hermione de repente se inclinou para sufocar sua boca com um beijo rápido. Estudando-a com curiosidade e sutilmente lambendo os lábios enquanto ela se afastava, ele lentamente arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ela lhe lançou um sorriso perfeito. "O que foi isso?".

"Será que é necessário que haja uma razão?" ela perguntou, virando-se e saindo da sala. "Eu estarei de volta logo.".

Olhando para as costas de Hermione com os olhos pensativos, o clique da porta o trouxe de volta ao presente, e ele balançou a cabeça, passando os dedos pelos cabelos. Tornou-se tão natural ser desse jeito com ela agora, desprotegido e confortável em sua presença, mas no momento em que era deixado por sua própria conta, ele repreendia a si mesmo por ficar tão perto.

Muito apegado.

Mas pouco se poderia fazer sobre isso agora. Seu interesse por ela foi incorporado em seu sistema e rastejava em suas veias, fazendo seu coração pulsar mais rápido, quando ela estava perto o suficiente para inalar. Quando uma vez se parecia com uma infecção, ela agora se parecia como conhaque, acolhedor e agradável.

E a guerra era a ressaca. A dor de cabeça, a doença, a realidade.

A tempestade.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No segundo em que Hermione pisou sobre a soleira, soube que algo estava errado.

O ar parecia espesso e úmido, e ela hesitou fora da sua porta quando notou que todos os Retratos Mágicos estavam peculiarmente fracos ou ausentes de seus quadros. O zumbido silencioso de sons distantes estava vibrando ao longo dos corredores, baixos demais para discernir, mas ameaçadoramente consistentes, e seus pés começaram a se mover em direção à fonte. Quando algo que soou assustadoramente como um grito abafado assediou seus ouvidos, ela apressou seus passos e retirou sua varinha do bolso.

No momento em que pôde ouvir os gritos em pânico claramente, Hermione percebeu que estava correndo em direção à ala médica, e o cheiro metálico de sangue estava se afogando seus sentidos, ardendo em seus olhos e fervendo em sua língua.

Explodindo na sala, ela deslizou enquanto parava e engasgou com o caos em torno de si, mais ou menos trinta pessoas estavam amontoadas em um espaço pequeno, e se espalhavam através dos leitos escassos e no piso, todos se contorcendo de dor. Sua visão turvou enquanto ela tentava entender o sentido de tudo isso, seu olhar persistente em um bruxo idoso com lágrimas de sangue em sua têmpora, antes de mudar para uma jovem bruxa, cujo braço estava contorcido em uma forma não natural. E então até outra pessoa com uma lesão diferente. E depois outra. E outra...

Alguém estava chamando seu nome...

Ela olhou para cima e cruzou os olhos com McGonagall, e distraidamente registrou que a diretora, Madame Pomfrey, a professora Sprout e um par de Medibruxos estavam cuidando das vítimas da melhor maneira possível, mas havia tantos...

"Hermione!" McGonagall a chamou novamente. "Vá para a sala de aula na porta ao lado! Horácio precisa de ajuda...".

"O-o que está acontecendo?" Hermione interrompeu entre respirações pesadas. "O que...".

"St Mungos foi atacado!" McGonagall gritou sobre a algazarra. "Eu preciso que você ajude Horácio! Vá! Rápido!".

Balançando a cabeça silenciosamente e girando nos calcanhares, ela correu para a sala ao lado e encontrou uma cena semelhantemente perturbadora, talvez 15 vítimas espalhadas sobre as mesas, cadeiras e pisos, manchadas de vermelho e chorando em agonia. Professor Slughorn e uma Medibruxa estavam entre os feridos, freneticamente resmungando Feitiços de Cura e abrindo as bocas das pessoas para alimentá-las com poções.

Hermione momentaneamente congelou onde estava, enquanto seu cérebro processava tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Havia apenas... Muito sangue...

Poças dele estavam salpicadas pelas tábuas do assoalho, dissecadas por pegadas e impressões de mãos de pessoas que procuravam por ajuda. Algumas das vítimas estavam engasgando com coágulos e os tossindo em seus colos ou palmas em concha, misturados com vômito aguado e bile. Membros estavam torcidos e dobrados em formas revoltantes, a carne estava cortada com cortes profundos, e contusões de cor azul marinho estavam estampadas em cada centímetro de pele que ela podia ver.

Era isso.

Esta era a realidade da guerra.

Esta era a tempestade.

Hermione respirou fundo e correu para agir.

Seus olhos correram em volta e fizeram uma rápida avaliação, tentando estabelecer quem necessitava de atenção imediata, antes de correr para um bruxo no chão com terríveis feridas abdominais, e que parecia ter dificuldade para respirar. Afundando-se de joelhos e dispersa da batida doentia contra uma poça de sangue que subiu em sua calça jeans, ela estudou a pegajosa bagunça do corpo em sua frente com cautela e esqueceu-se de tudo o mais para se concentrar no estranho maltratado.

Usando sua varinha para tirar a roupa dele, ela se encolheu quando registrou o quão grave era o dano, costelas estilhaçadas salientes em seu torso e um largo corte dividindo seu estômago ao meio, mas ela cerrou os dentes, ignorando o reflexo de vomitar, e começou a recitar o feitiço de cura apropriado. Olhando para cima, ela encontrou o olhar fraco do homem de meia-idade fixado nela, e ela distraidamente usou a mão livre para dar ao rosto dele um toque suave.

"Vai ficar tudo bem," ela sussurrou-lhe reconfortante. "Vai ficar tudo bem.".

Ela desejava acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco fez uma careta para o relógio pela sexta vez em quarenta minutos.

Assim que Granger não conseguiu voltar depois de uma hora, como havia prometido, ele rangeu os dentes e se rendeu a ideias ciumentas sobre as intenções de Corner. Mas quando a quinta hora se foi e o dia se transformou em noite, ele começou a se sentir desconfortável. O gato de Granger também estava bastante nervoso, e apesar de não ter prestado muita atenção nos boatos da intuição incrível de Bichento, algo fermentou em seu cérebro e o avisou para estar na sua guarda.

Soltando um suspiro frustrado, ele foi para o quarto de Hermione para buscar um livro e distrair-se. Distraidamente mexendo na vasta coleção, ele acidentalmente bateu com o braço em uma pilha que enviou vários textos voando pelo chão, e resmungou uma maldição em sua traqueia enquanto se abaixava para pegá-los, mas seus olhos se estreitaram em um livro em particular.

Estava esfarrapado com o tempo e o título muito distorcido para ler, mas ele conseguia entender as letras H, C e X, e seu rosto enrugou com a ansiedade. Certamente ela não estava lendo sobre...

Ele pegou o livro e franziu a testa quando algumas folhas de pergaminho caíram para fora, decoradas com rabiscos apressados e assinadas por "H & R". Ele não pôde deixar de revirar os olhos. Salazar não permitiu que Potter e Weasley aprendessem algo sobre a arte de ser enigmático, mas ele não tinha tempo para meditar sobre isso, visto que uma rápida olhada na primeira página do livro contou-lhe o que ele suspeitava.

Horcruxes.

Aparentemente Potter e Weasley estavam procurando por elas.

E ele não tinha uma maldita ideia de como se sentia sobre isso.

Ele desprezava Voldemort, aquela criatura que tinha posto um preço sobre sua cabeça por causa de sua tentativa fracassada de assassinar Dumbledore, e o forçado a isolar-se. Tudo fazia sentido quando ele estava tão fixo em seus ideais puro-sangue, e apesar de ter aceito que o sangue Granger já não o incomodava, era apenas Granger. Ele não tinha ideia de como se sentia sobre os outros trouxas de sangue-sujo.

Draco podia querer Voldemort morto, mas a ideia de defender o lado de Potter e dos "abraçadores de trouxas" estava longe de ser desejável. E onde seus pais estavam diante de tudo isso? Certamente eles não estavam apoiando Voldemort, já que ele tinha ameaçado o filho deles "somente" com a morte?

Ele não sabia como me sentir sobre mais nada. Ele. Não. Sabia.

Enfiando as cartas no livro e colocando-o de volta onde estivera, ele sacudiu a cabeça e beliscou a ponte do nariz. Merlin, tudo estava tão monumentalmente fodido.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione limpou o suor em sua testa com a manga.

Das cinqüenta e uma vítimas e funcionários que conseguiram escapar do St Mungus, quatro morreram, e vários outros casos duvidosos seriam revistos amanhã.

Feitiços de Cura drenam a energia de quem os usa e transferem-na para o corpo do sujeito, portanto, quando os suprimentos escassos de Ditamno, Poções de limpeza para ferimentos e todas as outras misturas úteis haviam sido utilizadas logo depois que ela chegara, tudo que eles tinham eram as suas varinhas. Hermione tomou dois frascos de Vitamix apenas para mantê-la em pé, e havia recitado toda magia de cura que sabia por seis horas seguidas, recusando-se a parar até que todos tivessem sido vistos.

Os músculos de Hermione doíam com a exaustão e sua cabeça estava girando com tonturas, mas ela se recusou a piscar até que o fêmur desta jovem estivesse no lugar. Encolhendo-se ao som de fragmentos de ossos estalando de volta no lugar, ela olhou ao redor para ver quem precisaria de sua atenção em seguida, mas todos pareciam ter sido cuidados.

Havia um certo nível de ordem agora, cadeiras e mesas tinha sido transfiguradas em camas, e os feridos tinham sido embrulhados em cobertores grossos, preto caso já tivessem sido avaliados, e branco, caso contrário.

Além da jovem bruxa ao seu lado e agora a bruxa que a Medibruxa estava curando, todos estavam vestidos em lençóis negros, e Hermione estava pronta para chorar de alívio. Ela sabia que estava longe de terminar, e que as vítimas exigiriam vigilância durante a noite, mas o pior de tudo foi tratado, e estava agradecida por isso. Acenando sua varinha para mudar o cobertor da jovem bruxa para preto, ela pulou quando uma mão reconfortante repousou em seu ombro.

"Bom trabalho, Senhorita Granger," Professor Slughorn assentiu com a cabeça cansada. "Já foram todos. Talvez você devesse tomar um fôlego...".

"Não," Hermione se recusou. "Deve haver algo a mais que eu possa fazer para ajudar.".

"A melhor coisa que eles podem fazer é descansar," disse ele suavemente. "Infelizmente, acabou meu estoque de Poção de sono sem sonhos, por isso vou ter que preparar um pouco mais.".

"Eu tenho algumas na minha sala," ela murmurou, levantando-se. "Eu não sei se tenho muito, contudo. Vou buscar, e ajudo você a fazer um pouco mais quando eu voltar...".

"Talvez você deva dar um cochilo enquanto estiver em seu quarto...".

"Estou bem," ela assegurou o professor, virando para sair antes que ele pudesse argumentar. "Estarei de volta em um minuto.".

Depois de passar a manhã em uma sala cheia de devastação e morte, andar pelo corredor parecia surreal, e o ar estava fresco em seus pulmões. Ela o chupou com goles ávidos e tentou pentear os dedos pelos cabelos, mas eles ficaram presos nos cachos emaranhados, e o sangue pegajoso grudou sob suas unhas. Ela distraidamente notou que seus jeans e o moletom branco estavam salpicados com ele também, mas ela não se importava, não parecia relevante nestas circunstâncias.

Seus passos eram lentos e cansados, enquanto ela se aproximava de seu dormitório, e quando levantou uma mão fraca e a movimentou para abrir a porta, ela silenciosamente rezou para que pudesse entrar e sair antes que Draco notasse. Enquanto uma parte dela queria nada mais do que engatinhar para o colo dele e roubar seu calor, ele teria inevitáveis perguntas, e sua mente estava muito carregada com os acontecimentos do dia para lhe dar quaisquer respostas sólidas.

Quase caindo para dentro do quarto quando o equilíbrio vacilou, ela se segurou e imediatamente encontrou os olhos arregalados e selvagens de Draco, piscando com preocupação e confusão enquanto estudavam o estado em que ela estava.

"Merda," ele respirou áspero, pulando por cima do sofá e indo na direção dela. "Puta que pariu, Granger, você está...".

"Estou bem," ela interrompeu, levantando a mão para detê-lo. "Não é o meu sangue...".

"Você está coberta disso...".

"Eu sei," ela murmurou, tentando passar por ele. "Draco, eu preciso...".

"Você está machucada?" ele perguntou, agarrando os cotovelos de Hermione e mantendo-a parada. "Você se parece com o inferno...".

"Draco, me solta," disse ela, esforçando-se contra os dedos dele. "Preciso voltar e ajudar...".

"Ajudar quem?" perguntou ele. "O que diabos aconteceu?".

Suspirando em derrota, Hermione colocou as palmas das mãos contra o peito e fechou os olhos. "St Mungos foi atacado," disse a ele numa voz enganosamente normal. "Algumas pessoas conseguiram escapar a tempo, e estão aqui...".

"Atacado?" repetiu ele. "O que significa isso?".

"Isso significa que esta guerra começou," ela franziu a testa para ele, saindo do controle do bruxo e colocando algum espaço entre eles. "Isso significa que você vai ter que tomar algumas decisões.".

Draco baixou a testa. "E o que diabos isso significa?".

"Voldemort está ficando mais poderoso, Draco," explicou ela. "Se Hogwarts é a próxima, então você vai ter que decidir exatamente de qual lado você está...".

"Isso não é justo, Granger, e você sabe disso...".

"Não se atreva a falar comigo sobre o que é justo!" ela desabafou com veemência. "Eu simplesmente tive que assistir cinquenta pessoas lutarem para sobreviver, então você não ouse passar-se por algum tipo de vítima!".

"Você consegue perceber o que está me pedindo, Granger?" ele disparou de volta. "Só porque aquele psicopata me quer morto, isso não significa que eu vou saltitar sobre o grupinho do Potter...".

"Esta guerra é maior do que seus problemas patéticos com Harry, Draco!" ela gritou de frustração. "Nós não somos mais crianças! Você precisa começar a pensar por si mesmo e parar de tentar ser seu pai...".

"Não mencione meu pai!" ele avisou em voz alta. "Isto é o que minha família faz, Granger! Não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso...".

"Você poderia se levantar por si mesmo!" Hermione argumentou tenazmente, arrumando a roupa de Draco e encontrando seus olhos. "Você pode ter Comensais da Morte em sua família, mas você também tem o lado bom...".

"Que diabos você está falando?".

"Olhe para Sirius e Régulo!" ela falou rapidamente. "Ambos traíram sua família para tentar derrotar Voldemort...".

"E olhe o que aconteceu com eles!" cuspiu friamente, arrancando sua camisa das mãos de Hermione. "Eles estão mortos, porra!".

"E Andromeda também...".

"O que diabos você quer que eu faça, Granger?" ele gritou, jogando os braços no ar, com agitação. "Você quer que eu lute contra a minha própria família?".

"Eu quero que lute por aquilo em que acredita!".

"EU NÃO SEI O QUE É MAIS!" Draco gritou, sua respiração elevada enquanto olhava para Hermione com frieza. "Você ferrou com tudo!".

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei que você não pensa mais como pensava antes," argumentou veementemente. "Eu sei que você não...".

"Não me diga como eu penso...".

"Mas é verdade!" ela respondeu. "E você pode ficar aí e reclamar que eu fiz uma lavagem cerebral como quiser, mas você sabe que tirou suas próprias conclusões...".

"Não comece com o seu lixo psicanalítico, Granger," ele a repreendeu em voz sombria. "Eu admito que ultrapassei meu ódio por você, mas isso não significa que meus pontos de vista sobre outros nascidos-trouxas mudaram...".

"Sim, significa," ela disse suavemente. "Você pode estar em negação, mas posso dizer que você é diferente.".

Ele bufou. "Você vê o que você quer ver...".

"Você não é quem você era!" ela impugnou, pegando o rosto dele entre as mãos e forçando-o para olhar em seus olhos. "Eu te conheço agora, Draco. Eu te conheço...".

"Você é muito rápida para procurar o lado positivo nas pessoas, Granger," ele murmurou baixinho, olhando para seu reflexo nas avelãs de Hermione. Levantando a mão para o rosto dela, ele limpou a mancha de sangue que lá estava e, em seguida arrastou seu dedo ao lábio inferior da garota. "Por que temos que lutar, Granger? Por que simplesmente não... deixamos?".

Hermione piscou. "Você quer dizer fugir?" ela esclareceu, estremecendo quando ele baixou a cabeça. "Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso. Se Voldemort ganhar esta guerra, eu e os outros nascidos-trouxas seremos mortos. Eu tenho de lutar...".

"Não, você não tem...".

"Sim, eu tenho, Draco!" gritou ela, afastando-se dele. "Eu vou morrer tentando! Eu não vou fugir como uma covarde! Se você quiser, então isso é com você...".

"Não me chame de covarde," ele sussurrou. "Nunca me chame de covarde!".

"Então se levante por si mesmo!" ela retrucou, tendo uma respiração profunda para se preparar para sua próxima pergunta. A questão que estava comendo em seu cérebro desde que ela tinha começado a se apaixonar por ele. "Se Voldemort concordasse em levá-lo de volta como um Comensal da Morte, você iria?".

Ele hesitou, e Hermione sentiu seu coração cair. Ela desviou os olhos e caminhou para seu quarto, incapaz de olhar para ele e lembrando-se de que havia voltado ao seu dormitório com um propósito.

"Não ande para longe de mim, Granger!" Draco a chamou, seguindo seus passos atrás dela. "E não me venha com essa porra de olhar!".

Ela se recusou a reconhecê-lo enquanto pegava três frascos em sua mala, girando e batendo no corpo robusto de Draco no aro da porta. "Saia do meu caminho, Draco...".

"Nós não terminamos ainda...".

"Sim, nós terminamos," ela interrompeu, sem fôlego, mantendo os olhos no peito dele. "Eu não posso... Eu não posso acreditar que você consideraria mesmo apoiar Voldemort depois do que aconteceu entre nós...".

"Eu nunca disse que iria...".

"Você não conseguiu me dar uma resposta direta," lembrou a ele, infeliz. "Você não conseguiu...".

"Não é tão simples, Granger. É complicado...".

"Não, não é...".

"Granger," ele murmurou baixinho, tentando agarrar os ombros da garota, mas ela escapou de suas mãos. "Hermione, venha...".

"Eu não quero você perto de mim agora," ela sussurrou com um tom vacilante. "Eu não posso nem mesmo olhar para você.".

A postura desafiadora de Draco hesitou com as palavras, e ele cerrou os punhos enquanto ela passava por ele. "Onde diabos você está indo?" ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que se virava. "Hey! Não me ignora, merda!".

"Estou indo ajudar essas pessoas...".

"Quanto tempo você vai demorar?".

"Eu não sei, Draco!" ela gritou por cima do ombro. "O quanto for preciso!".

Ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas a batida estridente da porta o interrompeu, e um rugido rouco vibrou por trás de seus dentes. Arfadas agitadas fumegaram em seus lábios enquanto ele embalava a cabeça entre as mãos, e suas unhas rasgaram-lhe o couro cabeludo. Merlin sabia o porquê, mas seus pés o levaram para o banheiro, e ele debruçou-se sobre a pia, cuspindo a cólera que se reunia em sua boca.

Você vai ter que tomar algumas decisões...

Seu peito arfava como as palavras de sua amante, agitadas em torno de seu crânio, pulsando contra a sua têmpora e fazendo-o sentir-se tonto. O calor bravo passeou em suas veias e pulsava debaixo de sua pele, então ele arrancou seu blusão sobre a cabeça, ignorando a sensação de déjà vu enquanto suas mãos seguravam a pia. Os nós dos dedos empalideciam enquanto o suor irrompia em sua testa, deslizando pelo seu rosto e chovendo contra a porcelana.

Talvez houvesse lágrimas misturadas com ele. Talvez não.

Você precisa começar a pensar por si mesmo...

Ele fechou os olhos e os apertou com força, mordendo a língua e olhando para a fita rosa de sangue deslizando em direção ao ralo. Abrindo a torneira com água fria, ele a espirrou contra o rosto e cuidadosamente levantou seu olhar tumultuado para sua reflexão. A pessoa que o olhava fixamente fez sua raiva crescer.

Eu queria que você lutasse por aquilo em que acredita!

Draco se encolheu. Por que não podia entender que ele não sabia no que acreditar? Por que não podia compreender que tudo no seu mundo tinha sido virado de cabeça para baixo e deixado uma bagunça que ele não conseguia decifrar? Por que ela não podia perceber que ele só queria desaparecer em seu beijo e abandonar o mundo além dessas paredes?

Você pode ficar aí e reclamar eu fiz uma lavagem cerebral em você como quiser, mas você sabe que tirou as suas próprias conclusões...

"Cale a boca." ele resmungou baixinho.

Ele estudou seu pseudo "eu" no espelho e encontrou Hermione em todos os lugares. Os sussurros de seus beijos manchando seus lábios, seus murmúrios da noite ainda agradando seus ouvidos, os restos de suas impressões digitais contra o peito, tudo estava lá. Ela havia derretido nele. Dentro e fora. Fisicamente e mentalmente.

Eu sei que você não pensa da maneira como pensava antes...

"Cala a boca." ele rosnou. Mais alto desta vez.

Ele caçou seu reflexo à procura da menor prova de que ele não era mais o filho da puta frio que havia sido, mas parecia o mesmo. O mesmo, mas tão diferente que o assustava. Um estranho com seu rosto. Seus pensamentos voltaram para Hermione, e no quão abalado ele havia ficado ao vê-la coberta de sangue. Isto havia agitado a sua alma. Ele não queria vê-la machucada... Não queria nada que pudesse a ferir. Talvez fosse essa a resposta? Talvez fosse a sua decisão?

Você não é quem você era!

Então, quem era ele?

"CALA A BOCA!" ele gritou, lançando o punho para o espelho e imediatamente sentindo a tensão deixar seus músculos enquanto seu reflexo quebrava. Assim estava melhor. Ela estava distorcida agora, fraturada e quebrada, e ele distraidamente jogou fora o vidro em sua mão enquanto o sangue quente escorria em seus dedos.

Se Voldemort concordasse em levá-lo de volta como um Comensal da Morte, você iria?

"Não," ele confessou aos azulejos. Sem hesitação neste momento. "Não.".

E lá estava a sua resposta.

Abaixando a cabeça com a rendição, ele desabou no chão em um monte pesado e ficou completamente imóvel enquanto os minutos corriam sem sentido ou razão. Tão perdido ele estava em seu transe, que não ouviu o som de sua amante retornando quando o tempo tinha lentamente infiltrado nas primeiras horas do outro dia, nem a notou entrando no banheiro e gentilmente ronronando seu nome.

Somente quando ela se agachou na frente dele e enfiou a mão na sua que ele reconheceu a presença dela, e desesperadamente a alcançou e a puxou o mais próximo que pôde. Ela estava revestida em sangue seco e cheirava a trabalho duro e morte, mas ele não se importava. Ele pressionou seu rosto no dela e saboreou o gosto da respiração de Hermione em seus lábios rachados. Os polegares da garota limparam as faixas úmidas em seu rosto, e ela salpicou sua mandíbula com semi-beijos enquanto seus dedos a seguravam, recusando-se a deixa-la ir.

"Sinto muito," ele a ouviu murmurar. "Eu sei que isto não é fácil para você, mas você precisa decidir o que vamos fazer, Draco. Nós não podemos... não podemos continuar, se vamos lutar um contra o outro.".

Ele a fitou e sentiu o calor reconfortante em seu peito inchar.

"Eu não quero lutar contra você," continuou ela, engolindo um soluço. "Eu só quero que fiquemos... ok. Eu quero que sejamos mais do que a memória distante presa nessas paredes. Eu quero você.".

Seu domínio sobre ela apertou, e ele lambeu os próprios lábios irregulares e ingeriu o arranhão seco na garganta.

"Eu não vou lutar pelo seu lado, Granger," ele murmurou com cuidado, sentindo-a endurecer em suas mãos. "Mas eu não vou lutar contra isso também.".

Ela se mexeu em seus braços para olhar para ele com os olhos arregalados e curiosos, e ele se inclinou para um beijo de destino selado contra sua boca.

"Eu não vou lutar em uma guerra quando eu não sei em que acreditar," explicou em tom exausto. "Mas eu não vou apoiar Voldemort. Eu juro para você.".

Mastigando o lábio inferior e acenando com o entendimento, ela descansou a cabeça contra a clavícula dele suspirou de alívio.

"Eu acho que é bom o suficiente para mim.".

Hermione se aninhou no corpo forte de Draco enquanto o estrondo de um trovão ecoou na rua, seguido de perto pelas batidas duras de chuva forte. Sabendo que a tempestade iria lavar a linda neve, ela procurou a mão de Draco novamente, e enroscou seus dedos.

Se a tempestade estava aqui, ela queria segurar sua mão.


	23. Limbo

Capítulo 23: Limbo

.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Me ajuda a tirar o sangue do cabelo, por favor?".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

O clima turbulento e os movimentos agitados de Draco a despertaram, e Hermione cuidadosamente removeu seu braço de baixo do pescoço do rapaz.

Provavelmente ela devia ter se enrolado em torno dele durante a noite, mas ignorou a dor latente em seu cotovelo e tomou alguns minutos da manhã para estudar o rosto indecifrável ao seu lado. Um gemido escapou agitado enquanto Draco resistia aos demônios perturbadores de seu subconsciente, e Hermione decidiu relaxar e tentar afastá-los. Levantando a mão, ela suavizou as rugas do rosto de Draco com os dedos, e saboreou um sorriso secreto ao vê-lo se acalmar imediatamente sob seu toque.

Ele era tão bonito assim. Sem saber de seu olhar de admiração. As pontas de seus dedos acariciavam-no suavemente, desde a curva de orgulho dos lábios, até a faixa loira das sobrancelhas, e cada centímetro de pele branca. As ministrações de Hermione mudaram para o cabelo de Draco, pouco bagunçados a julgar que estava dormindo. Ele podia não perceber isso, mas a sombra pesada que escurecia sua presença havia corroído. Por dentro e por fora. E essa diferença fazia o coração de Hermione tremer.

Isto a atingiu então.

Tão duro como o trovão, e tão suave como canções de ninar.

Ela estava se apaixonando.

Ainda não era amor, mas beijava as costuras.

Seus lábios se abriram num suspiro silencioso, e ela retirou a mão curiosa. Parecia errado ter esses pensamentos românticos quando havia feridos e moribundos apenas alguns corredores de distância. Havia ainda espaço para o amor entre o palpitar estridente de guerra iminente? Balançando a cabeça e rapidamente deixando-o sozinho na cama, se repreendeu por mudar suas prioridades.

Não, havia trabalho a ser feito.

O amor teria que esperar em algum canto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seu sonho era simples, nem obscuro nem corrompido com metáforas ou enigmas.

Ele estava em um quarto escuro e sem brilho que vibrava com o silêncio.

Parados em um canto estavam seus pais, o rosto de seu pai era amassado pelo desprezo, e sua mãe envelhecida pelo desânimo e estresse. No outro canto esperava Granger, um olhar esperançoso no rosto e, como sempre, mastigando o lábio, e atrás dela estava uma versão nebulosa e translúcida de si mesmo.

Em seu sonho, o olhar em conflito de Draco mudava entre eles durante horas, antes de finalmente engolir uma respiração pesada, e então levantar-se.

E então acabou.

Os olhos de Draco se abriram enquanto ele se levantava na cama, arrepios coçando em sua espinha e um suor frio brilhando em todo seu corpo. Soltando o rosto em suas mãos, ele gemia contra as palmas suadas e se perguntava por que arrepios borbulhavam sob sua pele. Sua atenção foi desviada para o lado da cama, e ele franziu a testa para o espaço vazio de Granger no colchão, mas os sons calmos de movimentos para além da porta do quarto lhe informaram onde ela estava.

O frio do quarto corroía seus poros, e Draco caiu em suas largas calças de pijama e uma enorme camiseta ao sair da cama. Ele fez uma pausa para assistir a tempestade violenta para fora da janela, o vidro estava distorcido pelo martelar da chuva e as chicotadas do vento, mas ainda podia ver que a neve havia sido lavada.

Granger não gostaria disso.

Saindo do quarto, ele parou no meio do caminho e ergueu uma sobrancelha quando a viu. Debruçada sobre o caldeirão e murmurando as medidas de ingredientes para si mesma, o cabelo dela era uma bagunça resistente à gravidade que circundava suas feições coradas, enquanto ela borrifava um pó roxo em sua poção. Concordando com satisfação, ela ergueu os olhos ocupados e, finalmente, percebeu ele, e os lábios de Draco se contorceram em resposta.

"Bom dia," disse Hermione calmamente. "Bem, tarde, na verdade.".

"Tarde?" ele repetiu, olhando para o relógio e percebendo que recém havia passado de meio-dia. "Você deveria ter me acordado.".

"Eu achei que você estava precisando de descanso," ela encolheu os ombros. "Você estava bastante agitado no seu sono na noite passada.".

Ignorando o comentário, ele acenou com a cabeça para caldeirão. "O que é isso?".

"É apenas mais um lote de _Poção de sono sem sonhos_," explicou ela, dando à poção uma agitação rápida. "Eu encontrei um pouco de _Essência de Murtisco_ e _Pasta para Queimaduras_ também." Ela hesitou. "Draco, você quer um pouco de _Poção de sono sem sonhos_?".

"Estou bem," resmungou, vincando o cenho com irritação. "Talvez _você_ precise, visto que está, aparentemente, acordada a noite toda, tomando notas sobre os meus hábitos de dormir.".

"Foi só uma sugestão...".

"Uma sugestão desnecessária," ele interrompeu com calma, franzindo o nariz quando o cheiro forte de poções misturadas chegou a seu nariz. "Isso cheira a merda.".

"Eu fiz um pouco de _Esquelesce_ mais cedo," disse a ele. "O cheiro escapou da cozinha, um pouco...".

"Mais cedo? Você nem dormiu?".

"A chuva me acordou bem cedo," ela murmurou. "E eu queria deixar tudo pronto, de qualquer maneira...".

"Você está quebrada," observou ele, aproximando-se e observando as manchas escuras sob os olhos de Hermione. "Você deve voltar para a cama...".

"Estou bem," ela balançou a cabeça. "Preciso voltar e ajudar...".

"Claro que sim." ele disse com voz arrastada, revirando os olhos.

Ele esperava que sua bruxa fizesse uma réplica defensiva, mas então ele deveria ter aprendido que era inútil prever qualquer coisa sobre o comportamento de Granger. Em vez disso, ela simplesmente o estudou por debaixo de seus adoráveis cílios com um brilho de entendimento nos olhos. Ele não gostava daquele olhar, e culpava o seu voto de ontem à noite, quando a havia certificado de que não iria servir Voldemort novamente. Ela olhou para ele como se ele fosse diferente, de alguma forma... melhor, e Draco mudou o seu peso, com desconforto.

Ela não entendia.

Será que ela realmente acreditava que havia nascido alguma revelação moral? Que ele estava pouco se fudendo para Potter e seu bando de loucos irresponsáveis? Ele quase bufou. Sua motivação era inteiramente egoísta, sabia agora que se importava com o bem-estar dela, e que não queria vê-la ferida ou morta. Simples assim. Além disso, eles compartilhavam um inimigo em Voldemort, e ela poderia voltar para a pergunta 'e se ele lhe pedisse para voltar para os Comensais da Morte' o quanto quisesse, mas aquele psicopata mentalmente perturbado não era conhecido pela sua natureza de perdão.

Decidir por manter-se neutro foi a decisão racional. O único problema era a situação de seus pais, que ele não tinha ideia de como haviam reagido ao seu desaparecimento, ou se suas lealdades ainda jaziam em Voldemort. Snape tinha dito a ele que seu pai havia escapado Azkaban, juntamente com muitos outros, cerca de um mês após o incidente na Torre de Astronomia. Ele gostaria de acreditar que seus pais teriam resistido, mas o desespero de seu pai induzido pelo medo de agradar Voldemort fazia Draco duvidar.

"Granger," ele começou hesitante. "O ataque ao St Mungus. Estavam... os meus pais estavam envolvidos?".

Hermione não conseguiu deixar de se encolher. "Eu não sei, Draco. Todos eles usam máscaras...".

"Mas é provável," ele terminou por ela. "Eu entendo.".

"Draco," ela suspirou. "Eu realmente não sei. Há uma possibilidade de que as... circunstâncias com você podem ter alterado a...".

"Mas você não sabe," disse ele em um tom cansado, descansando seu peso contra o balcão da cozinha e estalando a mandíbula. "Então o que você sabe, Granger? O que exatamente está acontecendo lá fora?".

Ele a observava atentamente quando a espinha de Hermione enrijeceu, e os músculos dos ombros ficaram tensos. Ele podia vê-la projetando frases em seu cérebro sempre em trabalho, querendo saber a quantidade de informação a divulgar, e medindo seu nível de confiança nele. A dinâmica havia mudado agora, ele tinha verbalmente renunciado ao cargo de seu inimigo, e isso mudava tudo, gostasse ela ou não.

"Está ficando pior," ela finalmente disparou. "Antes do Natal, o Ministério parecia ter algum grau de controle sobre a situação, mas desde que os trouxas foram assassinados no Ano Novo...".

"Ano Novo?" ele exclamou estreitando os olhos. "Será que tem alguma coisa a ver com seus pais?".

Ele quase lamentou a pergunta quando testemunhou o flash de dor nas feições de Hermione, mas sua curiosidade tinha esperado tempo suficiente para ser saciada.

"Eles estavam matando os pais de nascidos-trouxas," Hermione disse-lhe com a voz trêmula. "Eu apaguei suas memórias e os enviei para um lugar seguro." Ela engoliu o nó na garganta. "Pelo menos, eu acho que eles estarão seguros.".

Além do leve movimento de seus punhos, Draco não se moveu nem falou, mas a culpa em seu estômago quase o esmagou. Ele não sabia de onde isso tinha vindo. Não fazia parte da provação de moral de Hermione, mas a culpa mastigava suas entranhas de qualquer maneira. Esse sentimento indefinível por Granger queimou um pouco mais seus ossos enquanto a observava, lutando para manter as emoções subjugadas, e usando uma fachada de compostura que tencionava os músculos do seu rosto.

"E agora St Mungus foi atacado," murmurou Hermione, trazendo-os de volta para o caos atual. "O Ministério será o próximo, e então ele vai ser capaz de fazer o que quiser." Seus olhos brilhavam com o pensamento quando ela parou para olhar em torno de seu dormitório. "Hogwarts não será mais segura. Nenhum lugar será.".

Draco estalou a língua. "Granger, onde...".

"Eu não sei o que vai acontecer com você ainda," ela o interrompeu com um suspiro exasperado. "Eu preciso discutir sobre isso com McGonagall...".

"Eu ia perguntar aonde _você_ vai," ele deixou escapar, e seu comentário deixou ambos chocados. Recuperando-se rapidamente, ele vestiu uma máscara estóica e endireitou as costas. "Só por curiosidade, Granger.".

Hermione piscou uma vez. Duas vezes. "Eu não sei," repetiu ela. "Provavelmente, vou ficar com alguém da Ordem...".

"E então você e seus companheiros da Grifinória irão marchar para a batalha," retrucou em tom mordaz, franzindo o nariz com desgosto. "Uma merda de galantes e nobres...".

"Draco, não faça isso!" ela exigiu severamente, fixando-o com um olhar crítico. "Não nos questione assim!".

"Bem, perdoe-me por tentar falar com você sobre uma missão suicida!" ele respondeu. "Você mesma disse! Eles estão ficando mais fortes...".

"Então _nós_ vamos ficar mais fortes!".

"Não seja tão ingênua!" ele gritou, jogando os braços no ar com a frustração. "Isto não é um conto de fadas, porra! O bem nem sempre vence o mal, Granger! Você precisa aceitar que você não pode ganhar esta guerra...".

"Então eu vou morrer tentando!" ela gritou quente, e ao mesmo tempo em que Draco sabia que deveria sentir-se desgostoso com o comentário, ele só sentia seu peito apertar com carinho por sua bruxa enraivecida.

"Não!" cuspiu com firmeza, batendo a palma da mão contra o balcão. "Você não pode...".

"Por que não?".

_Porque você é tudo o que me resta..._

"PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE SIMPLESMENTE IR EMBORA!" Draco gritou, sua voz intensa enquanto ele enterrava seu orgulho. "Você simplesmente não pode!"

Hermione tentou alcançar a sua mão. "Eu não estou indo embora...".

"Ainda não!" ele latiu, empurrando para longe o toque dela. "Mas você disse que quando Voldemort infiltrar o Ministério, você irá para a Ordem! Eu não sou burro, Granger! Eu sei que não poderei ir aonde diabos você for, e daí? Eu levo um pé na bunda e fico por mim mesmo?".

"Eu disse a você," ela suspirou tristemente. "Eu não sei aonde você vai, mas vou falar com McGonagall...".

"Essa vaca velha não dá a mínima para o que acontece comigo," ele murmurou em um tom baixo. "Você estaria desperdiçando seu fôlego...".

"Isso é o suficiente!" ela gritou, cortando o ar com a mão. "Esta guerra é maior do que você e eu, Draco! As pessoas estão morrendo! Como você pode ser tão egoísta?".

Os lábios de Draco estalaram quando sua boca se fechou, e o silêncio pulsava em seus ouvidos. Absteve-se de vacilar enquanto olhos decepcionados o estudavam, desesperadamente procurando por uma indicação de decência moral, mas ele sabia que ela não iria encontrar nada.

"Você..." sussurrou Hermione hesitante, contornando o balcão até que pudesse sentir o hálito de Draco refrescando seu rosto. "Você não se importa com ninguém além de você mesmo?" Ela apertou o lábio. "Você se preocupa comigo?".

O orgulho desmoronou entre os dentes afiados. "Você esqueceu que eu lhe pedi para ir embora comigo, Granger? Você acha que eu apenas disse isso pra fazer uma piada?".

"Isso não responde à pergunta...".

"Sim, responde!" ele argumentou ferozmente, levantando a mão para massagear a testa. "Isso é ridículo. Sua Ordem ridícula me colocou aqui, e agora que me... acostumei com a nossa situação, eles vão me enfiar em outro lugar? Estou cansado dessa porra de loucura.".

"A mudança é inevitável na guerra, Draco," disse ela, enrolando os dedos trêmulos em torno do pulso do garoto. "Tudo o que posso fazer é tentar garantir que você esteja em um local seguro...".

"Pare de fazer isso," ele fervilhava com os lábios tensos. "Por que você tem que ser tão preocupada com o que acontece comigo?".

Hermione engoliu a emoção entalada em sua traqueia. "Você sabe por quê.".

Draco sentiu as batidas no peito acelerarem em um nível errático e interrupto enquanto considerava a confissão sutil nas palavras de Hermione. Ele não sabia se se sentia encantado ou horrorizado, e mais uma vez viu-se pairando entre uma coisa e outra. Entre luz e sombra. Repugnância e luxúria. Sua família e _ela._ O que havia sido dito a ele e o que ele era e o que ele poderia ser.

Apenas preso neste limbo que dividia sua alma e que parecia infinito, e ainda de alguma forma esclarecedor.

Ele se lembrava de como poderia ter sufocado Granger em seu sono e deixado de lado sua herança para se livrar deste dormitório, apenas poucos meses atrás. Agora, a perspectiva do mundo além destas paredes quentes parecia tóxico e sufocante, e a ideia de estar separado de Granger o enjoava. Ela era tanto um sedativo como um estimulante, perfeição viciante que a sanidade disse-lhe para rejeitar, mas o instinto pediu para que ele se afogasse nela.

"Eu preciso voltar para a ala médica," Hermione cortou seus pensamentos, afastando-se dele para organizar suas poções. "Professor Slughorn precisa disso...".

"Nós não terminamos nossa conversa...".

"Então, podemos concluir depois," ela murmurou, deslizando os frascos em sua bolsa encantada. "Tenho de...".

"Granger," Draco murmurou, pegando o braço dela e virando-a para encará-lo. "Eu não..." ele lançou uma respiração rouca de derrota. "Eu não quero essa... coisa termine ainda.".

"Ainda?" ela repetiu, com os olhos encontrando o chão. "Então você pretende terminar em algum momento?".

Uma ruga percorreu as feições de Draco. "Eu não...".

"Deixe-me lhe fazer uma pergunta, Draco," ela murmurou, e seu coração vacilou enquanto preparava uma pergunta com uma resposta potencialmente devastadora. "E se ambos sobrevivermos a esta guerra? E então? E a nossa... _coisa_, como você tão eloquentemente rotulou isso?".

O silêncio obstinado de Draco e a indiferente névoa em seus olhos cinzentos a fizeram sentir-se doente, então ela enfiou um cacho de bronze atrás de sua orelha, e levantou o queixo com equilíbrio artificial. Mais uma vez, lembrou-se das vítimas feridas do outro lado do castelo, e colocou seus sentimentos pessoais em segundo plano.

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso," disse ela com firmeza. "Eu tenho coisas para fazer...".

"Granger, espera...".

A batida da porta foi mais alta desta vez, e ricocheteou em torno de seu crânio até que seus ouvidos sentiram que estavam vazando sangue.

Mais perguntas.

Mais decisões.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Os ossos dos dedos de Hermione estavam frágeis e prontos para explodir.

Após treze horas de pé, apenas com os efeitos residuais da _Vitamix_ para levantar os seus membros, ela podia sentir o seu corpo começar a desligar de exaustão. Quando chegou à ala hospitalar, suas veias estavam sendo bombeadas com adrenalina abastecida por raiva, devido à sua discussão com Draco, mas que há muito havia terminado quando o dia se transformou em noite.

Ela tinha acabado de reparar os curativos com _Essência de Murtisco_ em torno do abdome de um jovem bruxo, quando McGonagall chamou-a para algum tipo de ajuda, e os olhos de Hermione caíram para a bruxa traumatizada na cama ao lado da diretora. Ela imediatamente reconheceu a mulher frágil, aparentemente em seus vinte e poucos anos, que havia provocado a maioria da agitação da tarde.

Depois de permanecer inconsciente desde seu resgate no St. Mungus, Annabelle Snowbloom tinha despertado para descobrir que o marido de menos de seis meses, não estava entre os afortunados que haviam escapado, e ela gritou como uma louca sem cérebro por horas, até que sua voz simplesmente sumiu. Hermione se aproximou da bruxa ferida, e a simpatia foi incapacitante quando observou o vazio estranho nos olhos da mulher, e como os dedos trêmulos distraidamente brincavam com seu anel de casamento.

"Você poderia substituir os curativos nos braços da senhorita Snowbloom, por favor, Hermione?" McGonagall perguntou, sua voz arranhada com a fadiga. "Eu só preciso ver Horácio por um momento e pegar um pouco mais de _Poção de sono sem sonhos_.".

"Claro," ela murmurou, aproximando-se de Annabelle e estudando os dentes profundos e ensanguentados, que deveria ser produto de um violento _Incarcerous._ Bolhas pegajosas e molhadas salpicavam sua carne como pulseiras macabras, mas Hermione havia se tornado imune a tal feridas, e ela mal se encolheu quando retirou a sua varinha para limpar o mix rosado de sangue e pus. "Me avisa se eu te machucar, ok? Isso parece muito dolorido.".

Annabelle permaneceu completamente indiferente, então Hermione começou a recitar suas magias e aplicar os curativos com atenção gentil, mas precisa, em um silêncio que era demasiado trágico para ser estranho.

"Tem algum outro lugar ferido?" perguntou ela quando estava perto de terminar. "Ou há algo mais que eu possa fazer por você?".

O olhar morto de Annabelle deslocou em direção a ela como uma bala. "Você pode trazer de volta o meu marido?".

Hermione se encolheu. "Sinto muito," ela murmurou, porque não tinha ideia do que poderia dizer. "Eu realmente sinto muito...".

"Teria sido melhor se eu nunca tivesse acordado," a viúva muito jovem disse num tom inexpressivo. "Eu não quero esta vida. Não parece real.".

As mãos de Hermione se mexiam em seu próprio colo. "Você gostaria de...".

"Você é uma menina bonita," comentou ela, de repente, mas sua expressão não se alterou, e sua voz soou amarga. "Diga-me, você já perdeu alguém que você ama?".

Ela balançou a cabeça e se sentiu culpada por isso, parecia errado comparar quando o sofrimento de Annabelle era tão fresco. "Perdi amigos...".

"Mas não alguém com quem queria passar sua vida," ela interrompeu. "Não é a sua alma gêmea." Sua voz falhou. "A pessoa que faz você se sentir indestrutível e vulnerável, ao mesmo tempo." Ela olhou para seu anel de casamento. "A pessoa por quem você iria morrer, e morrem sem.".

Uma imagem de Draco instantaneamente atravessou o consciente de Hermione sem comando, e seu coração murchou como uma folha ardente, crepitando e encolhendo, apenas pelo pensamento. _Oh Merlin..._ aquilo fez um pedaço pesado de medo cair em seu estômago, e um gemido trêmulo passou em seus lábios quando uma pontada de dor física a abateu. Tudo a partir de um pensamento. Ela esqueceu-se da raiva. As palavras recusavam-se a formar enquanto as sensações inquietantes assediavam seus nervos, então ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça, e se recusou a chorar na frente de uma recém-viúva.

"Eu espero que você nunca tenha que se sentir assim," Annabelle disse a ela, o seu olhar de luto à deriva voltou a olhar para o nada. "Porque isto é como a morte, só que pior.".

Hermione podia ver o casulo mental assumir o espírito da bruxa novamente, e ela permaneceu em silêncio até McGonagall voltar poucos minutos depois, colocando um pequeno frasco da poção roxa ao lado Annabelle. "Tome quando estiver pronta," a diretora instruiu suavemente, conduzindo Hermione para longe da bruxa danificada. "Fizemos tudo o que pudemos por hoje. Você deve ir e descansar...".

"Eu preciso falar com você," ela disparou. "Particularmente.".

"Foi um longo dia. Pode esperar até amanhã?".

"Não," Hermione se recusou, mantendo a voz baixa. "Eu quero falar sobre isso agora. Eu _preciso_ falar sobre isso agora.".

Percebendo a urgência no tom de sua pupila, Minerva balançou a cabeça e a levou ao seu escritório, observando a postura rígida da bruxa mais jovem e sua expressão distraída. No momento em que ela fechou a porta para assegurar-lhes a privacidade, Hermione começou a andar ao redor da sala com passos impacientes, seus movimentos inquietos e trêmulos, como o cardo em ventos de outono.

"Acalme-se, Senhorita Granger," aconselhou McGonagall, balançando sua varinha para convocar uma cadeira. "Sente...".

"Eu quero saber o que vai acontecer com Draco," ela deixou escapar descuidadamente, incentivada por flashbacks do transe de Annabelle. Ela não queria ser essa mulher de coração partido e alma rasgada. "Eu quero saber aonde ele vai.".

A professora grisalha franziu os lábios com consideração. "Você quer dizer se Voldemort se infiltrar no Ministério, e em Hogwarts...".

"Não diga _se_," Hermione interrompeu com um tom irritado. "Não existe _se_ mais! Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que St Mungos não poderia ter sido atacado se já não houvesse alguma corrupção no Ministério, então eu quero saber o que acontecerá com Draco _quando_ os Comensais da Morte assumirem.".

"Hermione, nós temos questões mais urgentes...".

"Basta responder a pergunta!" ela exclamou, cerrando os punhos até as unhas perfurarem as palmas das mãos. "Eu _preciso_ saber!".

Além do ligeiro arco de uma sobrancelha cinzenta, McGonagall parecia afetada por sua explosão. "O que você sugere que eu faça com o Sr. Malfoy?".

"E-eu não sei," ela gaguejou com a frustração, tirando o cabelo de seu rosto. "Tem que haver um lugar onde ele possa ir. Em algum lugar em que ele esteja seguro.".

"Hermione, você deve entender que eu tenho muito em minhas costas...".

"Eu sei que você tem," ela suspirou, esfregando os olhos estalados. "Eu sei que você tem, e eu sinto muito por estar sendo egoísta com isso, mas eu só...".

"Olha," McGonagall respirou com cautela, tomando um momento para selecionar suas palavras. "Eu não sou cega. Eu sei que você se tornou um pouco... afeiçoada pelo Sr. Malfoy, e visto que ainda não compreendo o seu raciocínio, me abstive de dizer qualquer coisa por você parecer mais... como você mesma recentemente.".

Hermione contemplou negar, mas o aquecimento de suas bochechas a traiu, e uma lágrima de culpa pontuou a confissão. "Eu nunca pretendi que isso acontecesse...".

"Eu sei que não," a diretora assegurou-lhe em voz baixa. "E eu não estou com raiva, mas você deve entender minha situação. O que você faria no meu lugar? O comportamento do Sr. Malfoy tem sido completamente inaceitável...".

"Ele é diferente agora," ela defendeu sua amante não-tão-secreto. "Realmente, ele é...".

"Hermione, você está...".

"_Por favor,_ ouça-me!" ela implorou em voz alta. "Ele me disse! Ele jurou que não iria servir Voldemort novamente! Certamente isso muda as coisas?".

Os olhos verdes de McGonagall piscaram com surpresa, mas ela desapareceu tão rápido como veio. "Você vai entender a minha relutância em confiar em qualquer coisa que ele diz...".

"Então, confie em _mim_," ela insistiu. "Sei que ele cometeu erros, mas ele era uma vítima das circunstâncias. Você mesma disse que é importante que ele não tenha chegado a matar Dumbledore...".

"Sim, mas...".

"Ele mudou muito," ela continuou com pressa desesperada. "E eu sei que você provavelmente acha que meus sentimentos estão afetando meu julgamento, mas eu prometo a você que eu estou dizendo a verdade.".

A bruxa mais velha considerou sua companheira confusa, pensativa. "Exatamente o quão forte são os seus sentimentos pelo o Sr. Malfoy, Hermione?".

"Eu me preocupo com ele," ela admitiu depois de uma pausa considerável. "Ele tornou-se... importante para mim.".

"E você acredita que ele retorna... estes sentimentos?".

Ela inalou em uma respiração relaxante. "Sim, acredito," ela sussurrou. "Eu acho que significo algo para ele, mas mesmo que eu não signifique, eu ainda preciso saber que ele irá para algum lugar seguro.".

Minerva sentiu aquela pontada materna cintilando em seu peito, e ela abaixou a cabeça com a aceitação cansada. "Eu não posso prometer nada," disse ela em voz baixa. "Mas há um lugar onde o Sr. Malfoy possivelmente estará seguro. Vou ver se consigo fazer os arranjos.".

Hermione fechou os olhos enquanto o alívio a inundava, e ela colocou uma mão sobre o coração tranquilo. "Obrigada," ela exalava. "Muito obrigada, Professora...".

"Por favor, não alimente esperanças, Hermione," a diretora impediu. "Isso é totalmente dependente do julgamento de outra pessoa e eu não posso garantir que ela irá concordar com isso.".

A curiosidade rastejou para os pensamentos de Hermione. "De quem depende?".

"É melhor eu não dizer até que eu entre em contato," explicou ela, sufocando um bocejo com as costas da mão. "Foi um dia agitado. Você deve ir e descansar um pouco. Te garanto que eu farei o que puder.".

"Obrigada," Hermione repetiu, fazendo seu caminho em direção à porta. "E obrigada por... entender.".

"Eu não estou certa de que entendo," McGonagall contestou, levando a bruxa mais jovem para a porta. "Mas as emoções são o que fazem de nós seres humanos, e não posso condená-la por tê-las. Você tem idade suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões. Tudo o que posso fazer é pedir-lhe para ter cuidado.".

"Eu vou," disse ela, um pseudo sorriso capturou seus lábios antes que se virasse para sair. "Boa noite, professora.".

McGonagall simplesmente balançou a cabeça e viu Hermione desaparecer na negra escuridão que inundava os corredores. Ela repetiu a conversa em sua cabeça e se perguntou se deveria ter feito alguma coisa para desencorajar o interesse de sua pupila no garoto com uma marca em seu braço, mas já havia secretamente adivinhado que havia algo acontecendo semanas atrás, e decidiu não intervir.

Ela distraidamente questionou o que Dumbledore teria feito em sua situação, e teve uma suspeita de que seu falecido amigo teria elogiado as circunstâncias, e a romântica adormecida em seu peito não pôde evitar em se sentir um pouco comovida com o dilema.

Não, não era a confissão de Hermione que tinha a surpreendido, mas a revelação de que Draco Malfoy tinha aparentemente prometido cortar sua conexão com Voldemort e, além disso, que ele retribuía os perigosos sentimentos de Hermione. A ideia era absurda, e ainda, enquanto ela serpenteava através das memórias dos últimos meses, ela notava pistas sutis que indicavam que não era um romance unilateral, fosse pelos feitiços de desvanecimento no pescoço de Hermione, ou a sugestão fraca de um perfume masculino preso a suas roupas.

Se alguém, além de Hermione, lhe dissesse tais detalhes sobre o herdeiro Malfoy, ela teria repudiado tal absurdo.

Mas Hermione tinha dito a ela, e isso significava que era verdade.

Talvez Albus estivesse certo sobre a alma do menino...

Esfregando a testa enrugada pela idade, ela lentamente fez seu caminho até a lareira e jogou algum Pó de Flu, enquanto recitava um endereço que havia usado muitas vezes nos últimos meses. As chamas esmeralda ondularam em tons fortes, até que um rosto familiar pairou acima da lareira, e olhou para ela com confusão.

"Me desculpe, já é muito tarde," McGonagall se desculpou. "Mas receio que eu precise pedir outro favor a você.".


	24. Horas

Capítulo 24: Horas

.

A brisa amarga girou ao seu redor, como se estivesse tentando esgueirar-se em seus poros e congelar seu sangue.

Merlin sabia o porquê, mas seus pés a levaram para a Torre de Astronomia, e ela poderia jurar que a energia residual da Maldição da Morte de Snape ainda nublava o ar lá em cima. A atmosfera parecia mais espessa e próxima, e uma coceira riscou em sua coluna o momento em que ela havia chegado.

Encostada no corrimão, seu olhar perturbado procurou os céus e tentou olhar através das sombras de nuvens da tempestade para encontrar as estrelas, mas apenas Vega e Arcturus eram brilhantes o suficiente para piscar de volta.

Vozes esquecidas ricochetearam em torno de seu crânio.

Eu tenho que fazer isso...

Ela estremeceu. Harry tinha dito a ela exatamente o que Draco havia dito naquela noite, e ela poderia jurar sobre o túmulo de Godric, que podia ouvir os sussurros de suas palavras rastejando nas paredes.

Eu tenho que matá-lo, ou ele vai me matar...

Ela agarrou o corrimão mais apertado e fechou os olhos, e os fantasmas do passado se formaram em sua mente. Ela podia ver tudo tão claramente, a cena se repetia em sua cabeça. Draco, Dumbledore, Snape, Bellatrix. Tão vivo e fresco, como se ela pudesse passar as pontas dos dedos sobre as suas formas e sentir as batidas de seus corações.

Hermione centrou-se na imagem de Draco que seu cérebro tinha evocado enquanto ele abaixava sua varinha, assim como Harry havia descrito, e parecia que seu coração estava latejando em sua garganta. Ele parecia tão vulnerável, e isso a fez se apaixonar um pouco mais por ele, mas a voz da razão em sua cabeça a lembrou que esta era puramente a sua interpretação dos eventos.

Pouco antes de Snape erguer a varinha para matar o homem que ela tanto admirava, ela sentiu um sopro ofegante formigar seu ouvido, e seus olhos se abriram. Girando com um suspiro forte para inflar seus pulmões, Hermione freneticamente procurou pela fonte, mas estava sozinha.

Completamente sozinha.

E isto a petrificou.

Seus arredores pareciam vibrar com sombras sinistras e sussurros misteriosos se escondiam no escuro. O espaço tornou-se sufocante, e seu peito começou a arfar de repente quando o frio gelado se enrolou em torno de seus membros.

Dando uma arrancada, ela correu para o seu dormitório, deixando os espíritos do passado silvando atrás de si na Torre. Seus passos ecoavam pelos corredores vazios e ela mergulhou em seu quarto, derrapando até parar e fechar a porta atrás de si. Girando sobre os calcanhares, seus olhos suavizaram ao encontrar Draco, cochilando no sofá com Bichento descansando em seu colo. Um sorriso triste puxou seus lábios quando as respirações roucas do garoto flutuaram até ela, e aquela pulsação dolorosa de afeto bateu em seu peito.

"Bichento," ela sussurrou, indo em direção ao sofá. "Desça menino.".

Com um estiramento preguiçoso, seu animal de estimação fiel obedeceu e vagou até o quarto de Draco para dar-lhes a privacidade que ela queria. O alcançando com os dedos desinibidos, Hermione acariciou seu rosto. Ela já havia feito isso antes, mas nunca tinha parado para sentir como ele era entre suas impressões digitais, e ele era como Outono líquido, agradavelmente frio e como a carne firme das ameixas. Fechando os olhos, ela gravou a sensação em seu cérebro, observando que os lábios tinham a textura da cera derretida e a barba fina em sua mandíbula formigava como estática.

"O que você está fazendo, Granger?".

Seus olhos se abriram, enquanto as pálpebras de Draco lentamente levantavam para fixa-la com um olhar desconfiado. Seu corpo ficou parado por um momento, mas com uma simples mordida em seus lábios, ela simplesmente deu um suspiro e levantou o queixo.

"Eu conheci uma mulher que perdeu alguém que ela..." Amava. Era o que ela queria dizer, mas sua língua hesitou. "Alguém que ela se importava.".

Draco franziu a testa, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

"Eu sei que o nosso... relacionamento é complicado," continuou Hermione, um pouco aliviada por ele não ter feito uma careta para a palavra com 'r'. "E eu nunca pretendi que isso acontecesse...".

Ele bufou. "Você acha que eu planejei...".

"Por favor, Draco," ela interrompeu. "Deixe-me terminar. Eu não acho que qualquer um de nós tenha planejado nada disso." Ela engoliu em seco e capturou os olhos dele. "Mas eu não me arrependo de nada. Me importo com você. E eu não quero que nos separemos, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso.".

Draco tencionou a mandíbula, mas sua determinação diminuiu quando viu Hermione inclinar os ombros com fadiga e derrota. As bochechas da garota estavam brilhando com lágrimas já antigas e seu cabelo estava selvagem pelo vento, mas ela estava tão crua e real assim, e isto chutou seu intestino.

"Mas eu posso fazer algo a respeito do adeus," Hermione disse com um tom decidido. "Eu não vou mais brigar com você.".

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "O que você está...".

"Eu não sei quando vamos ter que partir," ela murmurou. "Mas eu não vou deixar que nos nossos últimos dias, um queira apertar a garganta do outro...".

"Nós brigamos, Granger," afirmou com um encolher de ombros estóico. "É o que nós fazemos...".

"Eu não me refiro a coisas inofensivas," disse ela com a frustração. "Você sabe o que quero dizer, Draco, todas as brigas que tivemos recentemente, e eu não vou mais fazer isso, eu me recuso.".

Ela fez uma pausa, esperando que Draco falasse, mas ele simplesmente a fitou com aquele familiar olhar distante que a fez cerrar os punhos.

"Eu só..." ela parou de falar, seus dedos encontrando o caminho de volta para o rosto dele. "Eu quero lembrar de você assim. Calmo e... e não parecendo que você me odeia.".

Draco franziu a testa, mas distraidamente inclinou-se em seu toque.

"Então é isso," ela falou, trazendo a mão de volta para si. "Eu não sei o que vai acontecer conosco. McGonagall disse que pode encontrar um lugar para você, mas eu não sei de mais nada. Te dei todas as respostas que posso, por isso não vou discutir mais sobre a nossa circunstância. Estou cansada de...".

"Granger...".

"Então, se você não pode fazer isso...".

"Granger...".

"Então eu não quero falar com você...".

"Granger," ele rosnou com impaciência, pegando-a pela mão e puxando-a em seu colo. "Respire, porra.".

"Estou falando sério," disse a ele, dura e resistente em seus braços. "Eu não vou fazer isso.".

A expressão de Draco lentamente se transformou em um sorriso divertido, e Hermione estudou-o cuidadosamente, subconscientemente travando a respiração enquanto ele estalava a língua. "Sempre tão teimosa," ele comentou com um ruído surdo e silencioso de suas cordas vocais. Ele lambeu os lábios. "Tudo bem, Granger. Sem mais perguntas.".

Ela não pôde evitar o suspiro alto de alívio que deixou seus lábios e brincou com o cabelo loiro de Draco. "Obrigada," disse ela, relaxando em seu colo e deixando um beijo delicado no canto da boca dele.

Draco enfiou as mãos por trás dos joelhos de Hermione e a trouxe mais para perto, ajustando as pernas dela em uma posição confortável enquanto a pressionava com mais força para beijá-la. Algo nas suaves, mas determinadas mordidas e lambidas dela sempre despertava um desejo faminto e inevitável em suas veias. Prendendo seus dedos nos cabelos rebeldes, ele segurou a cabeça de Hermione no lugar e sugou seus lábios com algo devastadoramente perto de desespero.

Deixando mordidas úmidas na garganta da garota, ele resistiu a um arrepio quando um dos gemidos misturados com suspiro encontrou a pele de seu ombro e deslizou por toda a sua espinha. Seus dedos agarraram a parte logo abaixo das nádegas coberta pelo jeans, quando ela praticamente puxou a bainha de seu suéter e quebrou o beijo para arrancá-lo sobre sua cabeça.

Beijos quebrados são melhores quando são consertados.

Ela estava fazendo aquela coisa que ele secretamente adorava, suavemente raspando as unhas no peito e dando leves beijos em sua orelha. Apressadamente tirando o blusão de Hermione, ele roçou os dentes na clavícula da garota enquanto brincava com o fecho de seu sutiã.

Ambos com o peito nu e começando a brilhar com suor de pré-êxtase, um acordo surdo foi compartilhado entre eles enquanto roubavam alguns minutos sagrados, apenas para apreciar todos os detalhes que provocavam os sentidos.

Para beijar... tocar... morder... suspirar... cheirar...

Para memorizar.

Mas o calor preso sob seu estômago fez Hermione se contorcer, e saiu para longe dele e ficou de pé para tirar a calça jeans e as roupas íntimas, enquanto Draco rapidamente tirava as calças e as boxers. Ele podia ver o início da insegurança de Hermione em suas avelãs quando abertamente olhou para ela, desejando que seu cérebro lembrasse cada centímetro do corpo da garota antes da ansiedade dela destruir a imagem.

Por que ela não entendia que era linda?

Talvez porque ele nunca disse a ela.

Ela se moveu para ficar ao lado dele no sofá, mas a mão de Draco saltou e agarrou seu pulso, devagar, mas firmemente arrastando-a de volta para onde ela estava, coxas contra coxas. Ele afastou as mechas que escondiam o rosto de Hermione, e podia ver a incerteza relutantemente gravada em suas feições encantadoras. Eles nunca haviam feito isso antes, ela por cima tendo de definir o ritmo, e ele ergueu o queixo da garota para que ela pudesse encontrar o seu olhar encorajador.

"Você vai gostar disso," garantiu ele, prendendo o lábio inferior de Hermione entre os dentes. "Confie em mim.".

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram e seus ombros relaxaram ao mesmo tempo em que um lento sorriso iluminava seus lábios inchados de mordidas. "Eu confio em você," ela confessou baixinho, segurando os ombros de Draco enquanto ele postava uma palma da mão suada nas costas dela, os dedos despertando arrepios agradáveis que escorriam por sua espinha.

A outra mão traçou uma trilha imaginária a partir da curva de seu quadril para a fenda úmida que ele desejava e mergulhou dois dedos dentro, capturando o gemido de Hermione com a boca. Ele só brincou com ela por alguns minutos, polvilhando sua língua com beijos pesados contra o peito dela e endurecendo mais enquanto o doce ronronar formigava seus ouvidos. Ela tentou alcançar a ereção, mas ele afastou as mãos ávidas, ele queria que durasse algum tempo. Ele queria ser consumido pela experiência da ligação íntima, em vez de lutar para atingir o clímax.

Ele não sabia por quê. Ele simplesmente queria.

Apenas um par de golpes contra sua o clitóris para garantir que ela estava pronta, e ele lentamente deslizou-a com as pernas até que os seios com ponta de cereja estivessem contra seu peito. Com um leve contorcer do corpo dela, ela engoliu o seu desejo, arqueando as costas e ajustando-se ao ângulo estranho, mas delicioso.

Draco sugou o ar por entre os dentes enquanto derretia no calor de Hermione, e sua pegada na cintura de Hermione apertou quando um giro dos quadris da garota fez com que seu intestino vibrasse com a luxúria. Movendo seu corpo para ajudar a construir um ritmo, ele balançou-a lentamente contra ele, seus lábios permanecendo de forma segura próximos a qualquer centímetro de pele que ele pudesse provar.

Algo perto de segundos ou horas foi se acumulando gradualmente, balanços suaves dos corpos e lânguidos roçares de lábios. Ela estava fazendo aqueles gemidos roucos que soavam demasiado puros para o seu tipo de realidade, mas ele inalou-os de qualquer maneira. A cabeça de Hermione pendeu para a frente até suas testas se tocarem, derramando suas ondas de café em torno deles como um véu para abafar o resto do mundo.

Os beijos coincidiam com o fluxo do sexo, lentos, mas profundos, e pondo fogo nas terminações nervosas. Quando a felicidade iminente começou a inflar debaixo de seu estômago, Draco passou seus braços em volta do torso de Hermione para que ela estivesse nivelada a ele e tomou conta do tempo, investindo um pouco mais rápido e forte. Ele sabia pelas contrações musculares de Hermione e suas respirações elevadas que ela estava chegando ao auge de seu prazer, e ele quebrou o beijo, segurando seu rosto para que ele pudesse testemunhar este momento dançar em suas feições.

A separação dos lábios. Seus olhos piscando com a desorientação. A dilatação de suas pupilas. Seu gemido sufocado.

"Eu quero lembrar de você assim," ele murmurou, quase acidentalmente, enquanto as vibrações da libertação de Hermione trouxeram a sua própria.

Testa beijando testa e respirações duras em confronto entre eles, Draco distraidamente acariciou preguiçosamente contra a linha dos cabelos da bruxa enquanto os orgasmos se afastavam deixando aquele formigamento brincalhão em seus ossos. O zumbido de satisfação de Hermione passou por seu ombro e suas pálpebras se fecharam, mas ele não deixou a cabeça da garota cair quando algumas palavras condenatórias saíram de sua boca.

"Uma pergunta final," ele soltou, e os olhos de Hermione abriram com relutância para encontrar os dele. "Quanto tempo nos resta?".

A expressão saciada de Hermione vincou em uma careta de coração partido, e ela engoliu o coágulo de tristeza em sua traqueia. "Não muito.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tempo é subjetivo para a felicidade dos corações.

Tempo é amargo e egoísta, não passa mais devagar, não importa o quanto você implore.

O tempo se esvai quando você tropeça em algo perto de contentamento.

Eles passaram os próximos dias emaranhados um no corpo do outro, entre os lençóis ou banhos de chuveiro, e tentaram bloquear o mundo além da porta, como jovens amantes fazem. Nas horas frágeis entre isso, se empoleiravam no banco da janela, observando exibições selvagens das tempestades de Janeiro e distraidamente lendo Shakespeare, Byron ou Donne entre beijos preguiçosos.

Draco se ressentia dos momentos em que Hermione tinha que sair para algumas reuniões com McGonagall e para ajudar as vítimas do St Mungos na ala médica, mas ele mastigava a sua língua para manter a paz, como dissera que faria. Embora a sombra da guerra iminente nunca saísse da sala, ela estava com um sorriso sutil desde a conversa que tiveram, e ele estava inflexível em não tentar afastá-lo.

"Draco.".

"Hm?".

"Você quer ir para a cama?" perguntou ela. "Você parece um pouco cansado.".

O sono era um desperdício de tempo.

"Estou bem," ele murmurou, apontando para ela virar a página. "Poderia muito bem chegar ao fim.".

Hermione esticou o pescoço para morder o canto da boca de Draco.

Ela lutou muito para não ser seduzida por uma falsa sensação de segurança, mas a atitude relaxada de Draco vinha sendo como uma droga para aliviar seu pavor. Hogwarts parecia mais calma também, a maioria dos sobreviventes do ataque ao St. Mungos havia tido uma rápida recuperação e foi enviada para casa, e cerca de 40 alunos haviam retornado para a escola da pausa de Natal estendida. O resto de seus colegas devia voltar amanhã no Expresso de Hogwarts, e ela estava ansiosa para ver Gina e Neville, fosse apenas para dizer adeus antes de o Ministério ser derrubado e ela precisar ir embora.

Entre os 40 que haviam retornado, estavam os irmãos Creevey e uma terceiranista chamada Joanne Preston. Acompanhar nascidos-trouxas era sua principal prioridade desde que o inevitável havia acontecido.

McGonagall tinha delineado planos de evacuação para os nascidos-trouxas meticulosamente, mas manteve-se decisivamente vaga sobre Draco, simplesmente balançando a cabeça e garantindo que "alguma coisa havia sido arranjada". As rugas acentuadas dissecando o rosto da diretora estavam um pouco mais fortes recentemente, e Hermione se absteve de perguntar sobre o assunto, confiando implicitamente em sua mentora e empurrando a sua preocupação para o lado.

E ela realmente estava preocupada com Draco, tanto que a aterrorizava.

Ela tinha mentalmente se preparado para a queda do Ministério e Hogwarts, mas a ideia da partida iminente de Draco fazia sua respiração falhar. Estes últimos dias gastos embrulhada em seu cheiro, voz e calor haviam sido calmantes para sua alma e, possivelmente, os mais belos em sua curta vida.

Mas tudo tem uma data de expiração.

"Granger.".

"Hm?".

"Você não virou a página em cerca de dez minutos.".

"Oh," ela franziu a testa. "Desculpe. Eu estava pensando em alguma coisa.".

"Comovente," ele falou lentamente, rico em sarcasmo, deixando um beijo atrás da orelha de Hermione. "Vamos, Granger. Vire a página.".

Entorpecidamente fazendo conforme solicitado, Hermione tentou afundar-se ainda mais no calor do corpo de Draco e repreendeu a si mesma por deixar preciosos minutos escorregarem por entre os dedos.

Os relógios estavam zombando dela.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ela acordou com um nó nervoso no estômago.

Ainda estava escuro, e o braço de Draco estava como um cinto em volta de sua cintura enquanto as respirações sonolentas do garoto arrepiavam seus cabelos. Olhando para o relógio e descobrindo que era quase cinco da manhã, ela cautelosamente saiu da cama e tentou descobrir o que havia a acordado, à caça de algo fora do lugar.

Faíscas de relâmpagos iluminaram o quarto entre os rugidos baixos de trovão, e ela se debruçou com cautela sobre a janela, olhando os céus azul-marinho que eram palco para a exibição da tempestade. Outra pontada de desconforto invadiu seu estômago, e fortes arrepios borbulharam em sua pele, mas Hermione não tinha ideia do porquê.

Algo parecia... desligado.

Algo em seu estômago lhe disse para deixar seu dormitório, e ela calmamente colocou seus jeans e um dos suéteres de Draco e um casaco para enfrentar o frio. Agarrando sua varinha, ela hesitou em seu caminho para suavemente acariciar o cabelo de seu amante antes de empurrar a porta e encontrar Bichento agitado andando pela sala, fazendo problemáticos sons guturais e arranhando o assoalho.

"Calma, Bichento," ela sussurrou, acariciando-o delicadamente. "Eu estarei de volta logo.".

Permitindo que a intuição a guiasse, ela andou na ponta dos pés pelos corredores vazios com apenas as batidas de seu coração para perturbar o silêncio sinistro. Distraidamente vagando em uma direção que ela realmente não queria ir, arrastou os dedos pelas paredes de pedra, como se estivesse de alguma forma tentando acalmar a própria escola para o que estava por vir. Subindo um lance de escadas e percebendo onde estava indo, seus olhos se arregalaram quando descobriu que alguém já tinha procurado respostas na Torre de Astronomia nas primeiras horas desta manhã peculiar.

"Você sente isso também?" perguntou ela, seguindo para o lado de sua professora.

"Sim," McGonagall acenou com a cabeça, as mãos segurando a grade e seus olhos carregados de sabedoria estudando a batalha das nuvens. "Algo não está certo.".

"O que é isso?".

"Eu não tenho certeza," disse a diretora firmemente. "A tempestade está diferente. Parece... desequilibrada.".

"Você acha que..." mas Hermione parou quando ela avistou uma branca esfera brilhante disparando em direção a elas como um cometa. "O que é isso?".

McGonagall abaixou a cabeça e cerrou os olhos com desânimo. "Nosso aviso.".

Ambas recuaram alguns passos para trás quando a luz chegou à torre e explodiu no Patrono de uma estonteante corça, e Hermione pensou na mãe de Harry. "Professora, de quem...".

"Quieta, Hermione," a bruxa mais velha a silenciou. "Isso é importante...".

"Uma hora," uma voz masculina familiar ecoou em torno delas. "Eles estão vindo, Minerva.".

A corça brilhante desapareceu tão rápido quanto chegou, e Hermione soltou a respiração que doía em seus pulmões enquanto olhava para a diretora com expectativa. "Eles estão vindo?" perguntou ela. "Os Comensais da Morte?".

"Uma hora," McGonagall repetiu distante. "Eu não sei se isso será tempo suficiente.".

"Isso foi o Patrono de Snape?".

"Sim." ela balançou a cabeça, virando-se para sua aluna com um olhar austero. "Ouça, Hermione, eu preciso alertar os outros professores. Você deve acordar o Creevey's e a Senhorita Preston e levá-los ao meu escritório. Eu estarei com você assim que puder...".

"Eu pensei que iríamos evacuá-los com os Testrálios...".

"Não há tempo suficiente," ela balançou a cabeça. "Basta levá-los ao meu escritório e eu estarei com você em breve. Você entendeu?".

Seus instintos Grifinórios a assumiram, e ela ajeitou a espinha antes de dar à Professora um aceno firme. "Tudo bem. Vou...".

"Seja mais rápida que você puder!" McGonagall gritou enquanto ela corria para longe.

No momento em que Hermione chegou ao dormitório da Grifinória, seus músculos doíam e sua cabeça latejava com a adrenalina. Acordando Dennis, Colin e Joanne, ela se movia inquieta enquanto eles se apressavam para reunir alguns de seus pertences, lançando olhares preocupados para o relógio e desejando que eles fossem rápidos.

Merlin querido, está acontecendo...

Dezenove minutos depois e eles estavam todos reunidos no gabinete da Diretora, Colin tentando consolar seu irmão assustado, e Hermione tentando tranquilizar a menina de 13 anos, que ela iria voltar para casa em segurança. Mas, enquanto os minutos passavam, Hermione tornou-se cada vez mais inquieta, tremendo de nervos e impaciência enquanto o tempo dissolvia e a ameaça dos Comensais da Morte se tornava mais forte em sua cabeça. Cada toque do relógio de pulso significava um minuto a menos para levar Draco para fora do castelo, e ela lutou muito para manter sua mente em seu dever de McGonagall e os nascidos-trouxas.

"Onde está McGonagall?" Colin questionou com o pânico sacudindo sua voz. "Você disse que ela não demoraria.".

"Ela está a caminho," Hermione respondeu, sem saber se ela estava mentindo ou não. "Ficará tudo bem.".

E se não ficar?

Esperar pode conduzir a mente à ruína.

Com apenas vinte e dois minutos sobrando, a diretora finalmente irrompeu em seu escritório, e Hermione nunca tinha visto sua mentora tão perturbada, a testa coberta de um brilho fino de suor e com rugas de estresse. Correndo até a lareira, a bruxa envelhecida recitou um feitiço rápido antes de se virar para os quatro adolescentes e fazer um gesto para que se aproximassem.

"Vocês estão indo para a casa de Kingsley Shacklebolt," explicou ela com uma voz nervosa. "Ele fará com que vocês todos cheguem em casa com segurança, ok?" Os três jovens balançavam a cabeça em compreensão. "Seu endereço é Estrada Wordsworth, número 23" ela lhes disse, estendendo a mão para a taça de Pó de Flu. "Senhorita Preston, você vai primeiro, e lembre-se de dizer claramente. Temos que ser rápidos.".

Hermione ficou olhando enquanto Joanne desaparecia entre o surto berrante de chamas esmeralda, seguida de perto por Dennis e, finalmente, Colin. Uma pequena dose de alívio entorpeceu as batidas fortes em seu peito, mas ela franziu a testa com a confusão quando percebeu que McGonagall estava segurando o pote de pó em sua direção.

"Vamos, Hermione," a diretora solicitou. "Você tem que ir...".

"Eu não vou," ela contestou, afastando-se da outra bruxa. "Eu tenho que tirar Draco daqui...".

"Não há tempo suficiente...".

"Mas eu preciso...".

"Hermione, os Comensais da Morte estão a caminho!" McGonagall estalou estritamente. "Você tem que ir...".

"NÃO!" ela gritou, cerrando os punhos. "Eu não vou! Eu preciso tirá-lo daqui! Você me jurou!".

"Hermione, por favor, seja razoável...".

"Você está apenas desperdiçando mais tempo discutindo comigo!" ela insistiu com raiva, lágrimas derramando frustradas por suas bochechas. "Se eu tiver que fazer isso sem a sua ajuda, então eu vou fazer! Mas eu não vou sair até que eu saiba que ele está longe daqui!".

McGonagall foi firme antes de expirar com derrota, olhando para sua aluna com olhos cansados enquanto relutantemente seguia até sua mesa. Acenando sua varinha para abrir uma gaveta, tirou um objeto redondo de formato pequeno envolto em tecido, e uma varinha que Hermione reconheceu como a de Draco.

"Assim seja," murmurou McGonagall em um suspiro. "Ouça-me bem, porque eu só tenho tempo para dizer isto uma vez. Use a porta de trás e corra para a beira da Floresta Proibida pela cabana de Hagrid. Não vá muito longe... Apenas o suficiente para permanecer invisível".

"Mas e se alguém vê-lo na escola?".

"Todos os professores estão se reunindo no Salão Principal e a maioria dos alunos ainda está dormindo," ela disse. "Você vai chegar bem...".

"E o que eu faço quando eu chegar...".

"Esta moeda é uma chave de portal para uma casa segura," ela interrompeu, segurando o pano que cobria o objeto. "Quando você sair daqui, vou avisá-los que está a caminho.".

Hermione engoliu em seco quando a diretora largou a Chave de Portal e a varinha de Draco em suas mãos. "Você não vai me dizer para onde ele vai?".

McGonagall balançou a cabeça. "Você sabe que é mais seguro com menos pessoas sabendo...".

"Mas ele estará a salvo?" a bruxa mais jovem implorou, embolsando os dois itens e garantindo que estivessem seguros. "Você promete que ele estará seguro?".

"Eu prometo," ela balançou a cabeça. "Agora ouça, Hermione. Depois que Draco se for, você precisa voltar pelo caminho que veio. À margem da Floresta pela cabana de Hagrid, há uma pedra vermelha debaixo de uma árvore de carvalho. Você será capaz de aparatar de lá. Vá para a casa de Tonks, e eu vou chamá-la pela lareira para deixá-la saber que você está chegando e assim ela poderá alterar seus feitiços de proteção.".

"Pedra vermelha sob a árvore de carvalho," ela repetiu entorpecida, antes de praticamente se lançar sobre a bruxa grisalha e agarrá-la em um abraço de quebrar as costelas. "Muito obrigada. Por tudo. Me desculpe por ser tão egoísta.".

McGonagall aceitou o gesto com um olhar severo e triste e deu umas palmadas nas costas de sua companheira. "Você precisa ir," ela aconselhou, afastando-se e manobrando-as para a porta. "Vá agora. Você não tem tempo para isso." A diretora fez uma pausa e exalou um ar abatido. "Eu desejo sorte a vocês dois.".

Oferecendo a Minerva um olhar de despedida e gratidão, o corpo de Hermione sacudiu em ação. Tropeçando nos pés desajeitados pela pressa, ela fugiu do escritório, seu coração devastado alojou-se em sua garganta, e o mundo desmoronava ao seu redor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco se sentou na cama e olhou para a marca fria do corpo de Hermione no colchão, com as sobrancelhas abaixadas.

Onde diabos...?

Era 5:45 e o céu estava quase começando a amolecer em um leve tom de azul, então porquê ele estava sozinho na cama? E além disso, por que ele não podia ouvir os sons de um chuveiro, ou dos movimentos dela pela cozinha?

Carrancudo com irritação, ele empurrou os cobertores e puxou as roupas que havia usado no dia anterior, em um esforço de vencer o ar de inverno que havia escapado para o quarto de Granger. Acolchoando os pés descalços em todo o assoalho e se dirigindo para a sala de estar, ele quase tropeçou no animal de estimação de sua amante, que bloqueava seu caminho.

"Gato inteligente, meu cu," ele murmurou, dando a ele um olhar irritado. "Se você é tão inteligente onde está...".

Ele foi cortado quando Hermione entrou no dormitório, descontroladamente ofegante, as bochechas brilhando com lágrimas e tropeçando nos próprios pés. "Oh, graças a Merlin você está acordado!" ela chiou, correndo em direção a ele e agarrando o moletom de Draco com os dedos agitados. "Nós, precisamos ir...".

"Que diabos?" ele exclamou, agarrando-lhe os pulsos e firmando-os. Ele nunca a tinha visto desta maneira, e suas entranhas torciam com medo enquanto ele absorvia o comportamento frenético da garota. "Onde você esteve...".

"Temos que sair!" gritou ela. "Os Comensais da Morte. Eles-eles estão chegando! Precisamos ir! Agora !".

"Granger, respira, porra!".

"Você não está me ouvindo! Temos minutos!" gritou ela, saindo de seu domínio e sacudindo sua varinha para invocar seus sapatos e casaco. "Coloque-os, Draco! Rápido! Preciso tirar você daqui! Depressa!".

A gravidade de suas palavras e o desespero em sua voz bateram no peito de Draco como um Impedimenta , e ele fez o que ela pediu enquanto ela corria para seu quarto e voltava com sua bolsa enfeitiçada e uma jaqueta. Ele mal tinha fechado o primeiro botão do casaco quando ela puxou sua mão e começou a arrastá-lo para fora do dormitório, os dedos em torno de sua presa tão apertados que cortava a circulação.

"Bichento!" ela chamou por cima do ombro enquanto abria a porta. "Siga, Bichento, vamos!".

Seu animal de estimação intuitivo foi trotando à frente enquanto ela fazia Draco se movimentar, ambos quebrando em uma corrida desajeitada e descendo pelas passagens do castelo, alimentados pelo medo e recusando-se a desvincular suas mãos. Alcançando as portas traseiras, vento e chuva martelaram contra eles com força implacável enquanto eles derrapavam e cambaleavam sobre o caminho lustroso de lama em direção à Floresta Proibida. Passando a cabana de Hagrid, eles mergulharam por entre as árvores, empurrando de lado as garras de ramos e galhos que arranhavam e tentavam impedir sua fuga. No canto do olho, Hermione registrou um flash de Carvalho, e ela hesitou com as pernas queimando para fazê-los parar com demasiada súbita.

Ela manteve a mão de Draco presa na dela.

"Porra," ele amaldiçoou, conseguindo evitar bater em suas costas. "Granger, o que...".

"Pedra vermelha," ela murmurou para si mesma, olhando para a árvore do carvalho altaneiro que McGonagall tinha mencionado. "Vem cá, Bichento", ela acenou para seu animal de estimação, que tinha corrido alguns metros à frente, mas logo veio correndo de volta para seu lado. "Fique aqui, rapaz. Eu volto.".

Ciente de que ele compreendida, ela estava puxando Draco e funcionando novamente, o sangue escorrendo entre as palmas das mãos enquanto as unhas cravavam na pele um do outro. Outro espasmo de raio e trovão explodiu acima de suas cabeças, e Hermione piscou para longe os fios encharcados de cabelo presos entre seus cílios e prurindo seus olhos. Seus ossos pareciam vidro fraturado e seus pulmões estavam lutando contra suas costelas, mas ela não conseguia parar de correr.

Continue indo...

Tem que levá-lo embora...

Precisa deixa-lo em segurança...

"Granger, pare!" Draco gritou atrás dela, cavando os calcanhares no chão e tirando a mão do aperto firme de Hermione. "Para, porra!".

Hermione procurou ao redor e tentou sem sucesso religar os dedos. "Draco, precisamos...".

"Já é o suficiente!" ele arrebentou. "O que diabos estamos fazendo aqui?".

Ela sentiu seu rosto agredido pelo tempo amassar com angústia enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras. Oh Godric... seu coração estava doendo. Olhando para ele agora, cabelo arrepiado pelo vento e suas feições cinzentas esfoladas pelo frio, ele parecia tão humano e perfeito, e a emoção a estrangulou.

"Nós... nós estamos aqui para dizer adeus," ela murmurou com os lábios trêmulos e rangendo os dentes, observando a ruga de incerteza na testa de Draco. "Nosso tempo acabou.".

Draco balançou a cabeça com teimosia e seu lábio ondulou com desafio. "O que você está...".

Uma rachadura estridente e prolongada cortou suas palavras, crescendo em toda a floresta e vibrando no chão com o seu volume. Ele instintivamente estendeu a mão para Hermione, agarrando seus cotovelos e puxando-a para perto enquanto os tremores diminuíam. Em algum lugar distante, ele podia ouvir os assobios que pululavam de vassouras que se aproximavam e algo que soava como gritos apavorados de Hogwarts. Até as árvores pareciam gemer e acovardar, e Draco examinou o seu entorno com um olhar desconfiado, mantendo Hermione travada contra o seu peito.

"Que diabos foi isso?" ele rosnou, enquanto os ecos assustadores morriam.

"Os feitiços de proteção se quebrando," ela respondeu atordoada, olhando por cima do ombro em direção ao Castelo. "Eles estão aqui." Ela engoliu de volta a tristeza. "Draco, você precisa ir...".

"Não," ele cuspiu duramente, afrouxando o aperto de modo que pudesse trazer o rosto próximo ao dela. "Não! Precisamos de mais tempo...".

"Não há mais tempo," ela gemeu, sua respiração deixando seus suspiros fantasmagóricos. "Você tem que sair daqui, ou eles vão encontrá-lo...".

"Eu não estou pronto!" ele interrompeu, levantando as mãos para afastar os caracóis encharcados salpicados no rosto de Hermione. Seu sangue misturado manchando a bochecha da garota, e ele distraidamente lembrou-se do dia no banheiro, quando ela tinha cortado as palmas das mãos e iniciado a sua ligação fatal. O sangue era tão diferente agora. Agora era irrelevante. "Venha comigo," ele deixou escapar descuidadamente. "Venha comigo e nós podemos nos esconder...".

"Eu não posso!" ela gritou, saindo dos braços de Draco. "Nós conversamos sobre isso, Draco! Concordamos...".

"Bem, eu mudei de ideia, porra!" ele respondeu ferozmente. "O que você quer que eu faça, Granger? Você quer que eu fique de joelhos e implore, porra?".

"Não!" ela se engasgou com um gemido. "Eu quero que você esteja seguro! Isso é tudo que eu quero!".

"E eu quero que você esteja segura!" ele gritou de volta. "Não lute nessa guerra, Hermione! Não...".

"Você sabe que eu preciso...".

"Besteira!".

"Draco, por favor," sussurrou ela, alcançando em seu bolso e dedilhando sua varinha. "Você tem que ir...".

"Eu preciso de você, Hermione!" ele latiu sua confissão. Foda-se, Salazar. "É isso que você quer ouvir? É isso que precisa?".

"Eu não queria dizer um adeus como este," ela murmurou, mais para si mesma, retirando sua varinha com os dedos trêmulos. "Eu não queria que fosse tão difícil...".

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" ele questionou, olhando para ela com um olhar desconfiado e cauteloso. "Abaixe sua varinha, Granger!".

"Sinto muito," ela gemeu, endireitando o pulso. "Eu sinto muito, Draco, mas eu preciso que você esteja seguro...".

"Não se atreva, Hermione...".

"Petrificus Totalus!" ela gritou, e o corpo de Draco ficou tenso e parado quando a magia entrou em vigor. Lembrava um desses soldados de brinquedo, firme e orgulhoso, mas completamente sem vida nos olhos e ela sabia que isso iria assombrá-la.

Sua mão caiu inerte ao lado dela, e ela cerrou os olhos com força, enquanto as lágrimas escaldantes embaçavam sua visão e sujavam a mancha de sangue que ele tinha marcado nela. Abandonando seu plano de fingir compostura, ela se aproximou lentamente dele e esfregou seu rosto na junção do pescoço e chorou contra sua garganta.

Não era assim que ela gostaria de se separar.

O vento os engoliu, a chuva foi cortando a sua pele e o frio foi despertando arrepios violentos que assediaram cada centímetro de seu corpo. Draco estava inevitavelmente calado e imóvel sob o feitiço, e ela teria sacrificado qualquer coisa apenas para sentir a cobra do braço dele em volta de sua cintura. Foi não-romântico e amargo, mas ela prendeu os segundos preciosos em sua memória, encolhendo-se quando os mais sons sinistros de Hogwarts interromperam-lhe os toques suaves, e ela foi forçada a perceber que seu relógio havia parado.

"Sinto muito," ela murmurou de novo, levantando o queixo e acariciando os dedos trêmulos em toda a linha do lábio inferior do garoto. "Mas este é o único jeito.".

Ela podia sentir fisicamente seu coração desfragmentando enquanto estudava a expressão congelada uma última vez e, silenciosamente, pedia a seu cérebro para lembrar de cada aspecto do rosto que ela havia despertado ao lado nas últimas semanas e chegado a...

"Se-se ambos sairmos vivos desta guerra," ela respirou, desprezando a palavra se. "Eu... eu quero você na minha vida.".

Alcançando sua bolsa, retirou a varinha de Draco e colocou-a no bolso das calças do garoto e depois pegou a Chave de Portal. Cuidadosamente descascando o pano e olhando para o Galeão de aparência inocente com ressentimento, ela beliscou-o entre o tecido, e hesitantemente pairou o objeto sobre os dedos do rapaz.

Inalando uma respiração instável para acalmar sua alma fulminante, ela estendeu a palma da mão livre em toda a lateral do rosto dele e escovou o polegar até o cume de sua bochecha. Inclinando para a frente nas pontas dos pés, ela apertou os lábios trêmulos contra os dele que não respondiam, e acalentou o último beijo, apenas uma conexão, mas que a aqueceu por aquele momento.

Indo para trás, ela enganou-se na crença de que as gotas de chuva na pele leitosa de Draco pudessem ser lágrimas, e as últimas fracas cordas do seu coração dispararam.

Seu coração tinha quebrado, e a dor era paralisante.

O tempo acabou...

"Eu te amo" ela suspirou tristemente, antes de largar a moeda contra a pele dele, vacilando com o deslocamento de ar causado pela Chave de Portal.

E então ele se foi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

N/A: Acredito que a fic não seja muito "visível" por aqui, o que é uma pena, pois a história da Bex é excelente, por isso estou muito feliz que a quantidade de reviews esteja aumentando, agradeço a todos por dedicarem um tempinho a isso, de coração :D


	25. Milhas

Capítulo 25: Milhas

.

Seus olhos vidrados permaneceram onde ele estivera.

Não havia nada agora, apenas um espaço ridículo cortado por pingos de chuva e um lamurioso chicote de vento que pareciam muito ansiosos para invadir o vazio. O cheiro da tempestade estava começando a afogar os restos do perfume de Draco, e o tremor do calor dele contra seu rosto foi desaparecendo. Seu corpo estava congelado, como se ele ainda estivesse lá, a mão que havia pressionado a Chave de Portal contra os dedos dele ainda permanecia estendida e tremendo, e seu queixo ainda inclinado a partir de suas palavras sussurradas de adeus.

_Eu te amo..._

Ela não conseguia se mover.

Não era possível tirar os olhos do espaço vazio.

Apenas olhava para ele...

Mas o chamuscar quente de suas lágrimas a obrigou a piscar, e o mundo começou a se mover novamente.

Descartando a folha fina do material que havia envolvido a Chave de Portal, seu braço caiu molemente para o lado, e ela se engasgou com o caroço na garganta. Um grito estava alojado em algum lugar no seu peito, mas seus pulmões estavam muito tensos para liberá-lo, e a sensação sufocante queimava tanto, ela mal podia respirar.

E, _oh Merlin,_ a dor em seu coração era insuportável, como tudo dentro dela, que estava em colapso.

Seus joelhos cederam, e ela caiu duramente no chão, ignorando o barro deslizando até seu jeans e pressionando suas palmas contra a lama enquanto se levantava, mal conseguindo sustentar-se com os braços cansados. Seus olhos caíram para os recortes das pegadas de Draco, a única indicação de que ele havia estado aqui há meros momentos atrás, mas a chuva estava esmagando as marcas, e em segundos elas estavam misturadas com a terra úmida, e ela estava completamente sozinha.

O vento se tornou cruel nesse momento, e ela colocou os braços em torno de seu corpo que tremia, num esforço inútil para aliviar a ferroada do frio e da solidão. O uivo de um trovão abafou um soluço de coração partido que fez seu estômago agitar-se, e seus olhos apertaram enquanto ela tentava superar seus tremores violentos.

"_Oh Godric,_ dói," ela falou para ninguém, apertando mais os braços em torno de si. "Dói".

As palavras de Annabelle Snowbloom sussurraram em algum lugar no fundo do seu cérebro.

_Porque isto é como a morte, só que pior._

Ela ficou lá por alguns segundos roubados, simplesmente tentando recuperar um sentido de razão enquanto entorpecida balançava para frente e para trás, mas não havia tempo para procurar por alguma compostura. Os ecos da desordem de Hogwarts interromperam o tamborilar rítmico da chuva, e Hermione relutantemente abriu os olhos e olhou na direção da escola. Lembrou-se então, lembrou que ela não poderia ficar aqui, e ela repreendeu-se por deixar a dor de seu coração consumi-la.

Chupando uma respiração tão profunda que estendeu suas costelas, ela rangeu os dentes e forçou a tensão em seus músculos para fazê-los para de tremer. Ela ergueu as mãos e duramente limpou suas lágrimas do rosto, mas cada centímetro dela estava salpicado com as gotas de chuva, e ela não conseguia distingui-las visto que seus cachos encharcados batiam contra seu rosto. Um gemido frustrado arranhou as costas de seus dentes quando ela percebeu que era inútil, e então arrastou o cabelo dos olhos, engasgando com o nódulo em sua traqueia que não iria passar.

Encharcada até a alma e se esforçando para ignorar a náusea que fazia sua cabeça girar, ela engoliu vários goles mais pesados de ar e lentamente arrastou-se com seus pés instáveis. Sufocando um gemido quando seus membros protestaram, ela quis que suas pernas permanecessem firmes para mantê-la equilibrada, e com um último olhar abatido para o espaço vazio, ela fechou os punhos com determinação, e girou sobre os calcanhares.

Seus movimentos eram desajeitados enquanto ela corria de volta pelo caminho que havia chegado, mal notando os espinhos e cardos da floresta que a arranhavam enquanto ela tropeçava no que esperava ser a direção certa. Sua orientação estava comprometida e sua visão ainda estava turva pela névoa, mas ela caminhou cegamente através da densidade, esmagando a lama e procurando desesperadamente pela pedra vermelha.

"Bichento," ela chamou com uma voz rouca, cuidando para manter a voz baixa, conforme os sons misteriosos de Hogwarts ficavam mais altos. "Bichento.".

Um miado baixo respondeu em algum lugar à esquerda e ela corrigiu seu caminho, cambaleando através dos espinheiros e heras venenosas enquanto ruídos não humanos começavam a agitar em torno da Floresta Proibida. Ela não tinha ideia se as criaturas mágicas que habitavam aqui haviam percebido o ataque e estavam em pânico, ou se havia Comensais da Morte chicoteando por entre as árvores, quase respirando no seu cangote.

Convocando os restos finais e frágeis de sua energia, ela dirigiu-se para frente com um grunhido de dor, segurando sua varinha com mais força. Hermione explodiu através de uma parede teimosa de folhas e galhos, tossindo em um suspiro de alívio quando Bichento saltou diante dela, cuspindo baixos e agitados assobios, e seu olhar amplo examinando o espaço em torno deles.

"E-está-tudo bem, Bichento," ela gaguejou, e poderia jurar que seu gato estava olhando através dela à procura de Draco. "Ele se foi," ela murmurou, e as palavras enviaram um raio destrutivo de angústia ao seu peito. "V-vamos, rapaz. Precisamos ir.".

Pegando seu animal de estimação nos braços, ela fez seu caminho para a rocha abaixo da curva sinistra da árvore de carvalho e sentiu o ar formigar com a magia diferente. Ela agarrou Bichento enquanto lutava para pacificar seus pensamentos acelerados e respirações frenéticas, preparando-se para aparatar.

Com um olhar de adeus na direção de Hogwarts, e um agradecimento silencioso por Draco estar seguro, ela deixou seu refúgio quebrado para trás.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco pousou em tornozelos que flambaram.

Caindo à frente de joelhos, ele só conseguiu firmar-se em seus braços antes de seu rosto se chocar contra a terra. Socando as mãos nos tufos crocantes de grama, os músculos de suas costas tencionaram enquanto ele tentava combater os espasmos que reviravam seu estômago. Ele engasgou e vomitou pelas vibrações brutais da chave de portal, e a bile queimou suas amígdalas.

Cuspindo no chão e ofegante, os olhos lacrimejantes focaram no solo desconhecido, e viram gotas de chuva, suor ou possíveis lágrimas respingando contra as costas de suas mãos. Fúria e arrependimento borbulharam em suas veias com tanta força que parecia destrutivo, como veneno corroendo seus nervos e células.

"Porra, Granger!" ele sussurrou para ninguém, socando o chão. "Porra.". Mais uma vez. "Porra.". E então, novamente. Até que os nós dos dedos estivessem em fogo e o sangue escorresse entre os dentes. "_Porra, Hermione._".

Suas cordas vocais se ataram e o discurso morreu em sua garganta. Muito irritado. Muito perturbado. Muito perdido. Ele ergueu o queixo e tentou varrer os arredores, mas sua visão era distorcida e salpicada com pontos brancos, e ele mal podia ver alguns metros à sua frente. Tudo o que podia discernir era um tapete de grama e a sombra doentia de anil que o amanhecer havia pintado no céu.

Não havia tempestade aqui, apenas um vento cruel que arranhava sua pele encharcada, mas Draco ainda cheirava a chuva escocesa e ao sabonete de Hermione.

Ele não pertencia a este lugar.

Sua mente cruelmente começou a repetir o que havia acontecido há poucos minutos atrás, com flashbacks implacáveis que fizeram a sua têmpora pulsar. Ele lembrou o movimento da varinha de Hermione quando ela o petrificou, e a onda perigosa de pavor que tinha torcido o seu intestino. Ele se lembrava de como ela tinha se aninhado contra sua forma de estátua-rígida, com as feições cruas de emoção, e palavras quebradas sendo depositadas em sua mandíbula.

Ela beijou-o, e ele lutou contra o feitiço com tanta força que seus ossos pareciam perto de estilhaçar sob sua carne, só para torcer a boca e dar-lhe resposta. O feitiço tinha sido imune à tenacidade e desespero, ele sabia que ela tinha beijado lábios mortos, e ele odiava isso.

E depois...

_Eu te amo..._

Ele enrijeceu. Não sabia o que fazer com essas três palavras, três palavras que arranhavam seu cérebro, mas aqueciam... todo o resto. Tão calmantes porém caóticas. Mudava tudo e também nada, porque ela ainda havia mandado ele para cá. Sozinho.

Se ele tivesse se preocupado com o estado de sua mente quando foi empurrado para aquele dormitório com ela inicialmente, essa realidade seria muito pior, como um Crucio ao seu psicológico.

Uma parte dele queria encontrá-la e dizer-lhe que não queria o seu amor, que ele não merecia porra nenhuma, e que ela era louca por querer ele em sua vida. Ele seria a mancha vermelha e podre em seu vestido branco. O caco de vidro enfiado em sua veia. Ele não era digno dela. Ele sabia disso agora. Provavelmente sabia o tempo todo.

Outra parte dele queria encontrá-la e lamber as suas feridas, talvez chutar o seu orgulho para o canto novamente para ecoar sua necessidade. Porque ele precisava dela, e não no sentido romântico, sentimento ingênuo que provocava náuseas, mas a forma dolorosa e incapacitante que agredia o cérebro e esfaqueava a alma. Ele deixou escapar uma vez e deixaria escapar de novo se fosse preciso. Orgulho de repente parecia tão irrelevante em comparação com a _porra_ de agonia fervilhando em sua caixa torácica.

Talvez ele amasse...

Ele não sabia, e tudo que estava correndo em suas veias era completamente estranho para ele. Rotular isso com alguma palavra clichê que era tão descuidadamente atirada entre estranhos hoje em dia parecia insuficiente para os sentimentos que lhe haviam deixado de joelhos. O lembrava daquela sensação estranha quando o fogo é tão quente que parece gelo, ou quando o gelo é tão frio que parece fogo. Paradoxo da natureza.

Se isso _era_ amor, então parecia loucura. Parecia tortura. Ou êxtase. Tudo a mesma coisa.

Ele só queria voltar e fazer... alguma coisa. Algo para prolongar os seus batimentos cardíacos entrelaçados.

Sua varinha. Ela colocou no seu bolso.

Sua mão correu para agarrá-la, sentindo o crepitar reconfortante de magia quase perdida formigar as pontas dos dedos. Segurando-a em seu colo, ele tentou estabilizar seus pensamentos antes de tentar aparatar, mas então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e ele congelou.

"Os feitiços de proteção não vão deixar você voltar," uma voz suave e feminina falou. "E ela já deve ter ido embora.".

Draco girou o corpo e se esforçou para ficar de pé, mal conseguindo manter o equilíbrio enquanto piscava para longe a nuvem salgada em seus olhos. Suspeita e choque enrugaram sua testa quando ele percebeu quem o havia perturbado, seu rosto só era reconhecível por causa de um encontro acidental no Beco Diagonal e uma fotografia rasgada que tinha encontrado na bolsa de sua mãe, quando fora vasculhar por um galeão sobressalente para comprar um sapo de chocolate. As feições eram familiares também, as linhas aristocráticas e rugas que eram tão semelhantes às de Bellatrix, mas notavelmente mais delicada e sem a ameaça que sempre o incomodava.

"Você?" ele sussurrou, muito esgotado para colocar qualquer força real por trás das palavras. "Eles me mandaram para _você_ ?".

"Sim," Andrômeda assentiu com a cabeça desconfortavelmente, mantendo seu olhar atento sobre a varinha de Draco. "McGonagall...".

"Tem um senso de humor," ele completou. "Eu não preciso de sua ajuda.".

A tia que nunca havia conhecido arqueou uma sobrancelha fina. "Você está subestimando o quão ruim as coisas ficaram, Draco," disse ela lentamente. "Acredite em mim quando eu digo que você precisa _sim_ da minha ajuda...".

"Por que diabos você se ofereceria a me ajudar, de qualquer maneira?" ele questionou, estreitando os olhos.

"Eu estava relutante no início," ela admitiu em um suspiro. "Mas, apesar do passado, você ainda é da família, Draco. E, aparentemente, você e eu temos algo em comum agora...".

"Do que você está falando?".

Andrômeda hesitou. "McGonagall me contou sobre seu relacionamento com... Hermione...".

"VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA SOBRE O MEU RELACIONAMENTO COM A GRANGER!" ele latiu, endireitando o seu braço da varinha. "NADA, PORRA!".

"Acalme-se!".

"NÃO ME DIGA...".

"Mantenha a sua voz baixa!" ela ralhou. "Você não vai acordar os outros! Você pode não gostar disso, Draco, mas eu estive exatamente na mesma posição que você há muitos anos, então eu sei o que você está sentindo...".

"Você não tem a menor merda de ideia...".

"E se McGonagall não me contasse sobre seu relacionamento com Hermione, então você não estaria aqui," Andrômeda disse em uma voz calma. "Ambas parecem confiantes de que você mudou seus caminhos, até certo ponto, e eu estou disposta a dar-lhe o benefício da dúvida...".

"Tão nobre da sua parte...".

"Mas eu deixei claro que se você der um passo errado," continuou ela. "Então estará sozinho. Eu quero te ajudar, Draco, mas eu tenho outras pessoas para cuidar também.".

"Isso é bobagem." ele zombou.

Andrômeda estalou a língua. "Você tem alguma ideia do quanto você é sortudo?".

"Sortudo?" ele cuspiu com amargura. "Você acha que Voldemort me querer morto é sorte?".

"Eu estou falando sobre as pessoas que estão tentando ajudá-lo," ela franziu a testa. "Considerando as coisas que já fez, eu chamaria isso de sorte.".

O olhar de Draco vacilou e caiu de volta para a grama. "Você não sabe de tudo o que aconteceu...".

"Eu sei o suficiente," ela suavizou um pouco a expressão. "E eu entendo que você foi colocado em uma situação terrível, mas isso não é desculpa para suas ações.".

A verdade pode ser como água sanitária, ela deixa tudo nu e remove a sujeira. Mas respire muito e isso irá devastar suas entranhas. E talvez matá-lo. Apesar de seus melhores esforços, ele não conseguia desprezar a bruxa à sua frente, talvez porque simplesmente não havia espaço dentro dele para mais pensamentos prejudiciais. Talvez fosse porque ele sabia que ela estava certa.

"Eu sei que isto não é fácil para você, mas eu prometi a McGonagall que eu iria mantê-lo seguro," disse a ele, soltando um suspiro exasperado. "E lhe faria bem lembrar dos riscos pelos quais Hermione passou para trazê-lo até aqui.".

Uma resposta mordaz preparou-se na ponta da língua, mas em algum lugar, no fundo de seu crânio, ele podia ouvir Hermione desejando que ele aceitasse as circunstâncias. Rangendo os dentes, outra onda de desejo pela sua amante bateu em seu estômago, ele abaixou sua varinha, e suas pálpebras de repente pareciam como chumbo. "Qual é o pagamento para sua hospitalidade...?".

"Sem pagamentos," Andrômeda assegurou-lhe. "Tudo que peço é que você respeite aos outros e minha casa.".

"Os outros?".

"Você vai ver," disse ela. "Vou explicar tudo direitinho de manhã, quando você tiver a chance de se acomodar. Tenho um quarto pronto para você.".

Foi só neste momento que Draco então percebeu que estava em um jardim, e que por trás de sua tia havia uma casa bastante grande ainda que modesta, afogada na escuridão salvo um brilho cintilando no piso térreo. A tentação de continuar a discussão com Andrômeda escaldava sua língua, apenas para alcançar um pouco de sua dignidade frágil, mas sua necessidade de uma cama e algum isolamento para peneirar os pensamentos que vibravam o fizera vacilar.

"Tudo bem," ele murmurou relutante, inclinando a cabeça. "Tudo...bem.".

"Bom," Andrômeda assentiu, embora seu tom deixasse implícito de que as coisas estavam longe do _bom_. "Vamos, então, Draco. Me parece que você precisa de algum descanso.".

Muito desgastado e cansado para resistir muito mais, seus pés moviam-se por vontade própria, e Draco distraidamente percebeu que um pouco do cheiro de Hermione ainda permanecia no tecido do seu casaco. O casaco que ela o havia presenteado no Natal. O desejo agonizante e implacável pela presença de Granger intensificou e quase o curvou, mas ele apertou sua mandíbula e ajeitou a coluna, afundando-se mais profundamente no forro do casaco.

Ele sentiu a palma da mão de Andrômeda descansar contra suas costas, enquanto ela o guiava para a casa, e enquanto ele sabia que deveria dar de ombros para tirar a mão da bruxa mais velha, ele deixou estar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seus braços ficaram moles, e Bichento aterrissou sem graça na ponta dos pés.

Hermione olhou cegamente para o nada, os lábios entreabertos, com todos os músculos rígidos para mantê-la em pé. Godric sabia que ela estava tentando se recompor, mas seu corpo estava se recusando a cooperar, e ela não se atreveu a se movimentar.

"Hermione!" uma voz familiar chamou, quebrando seu transe. De repente, havia braços ao redor dela, um choque confortante de cabelo roxo contra seu rosto e uma colisão da curva do bebê em seu abdômen. "Graças a Merlin você está bem. Onde você esteve? McGonagall enviou o Patrono há anos atrás.".

A bruxa mais jovem tentou encontrar sua voz. "Eu... eu fiquei um pouco perdida," ela murmurou, caindo para o abraço. "Eu tive dificuldade em encontrar o ponto de aparatação.".

"Mas você está bem?" Tonks perguntou, dando um passo para trás para estudar sua amiga. "Você não está machucada ou algo assim? Sem ofensa, querida, mas você parece o inferno.".

"Estou bem," Hermione mentiu, porque ela não sabia o que mais poderia dizer. "Eu estou bem. Eu só... Eu tropecei, mas estou bem.".

É engraçado como a repetição de uma palavra pode torná-la confiável e contraditória.

"Você tem certeza?".

Mesmo que Hermione soubesse que Tonks estava alheia ao seu envolvimento com Draco, ela temia que estivesse escrito entre cada ruga de preocupação em suas feições. Ela sentia-se transparente. Corrigindo a postura desafiadora e definindo os lábios em uma linha fina, ela adotou o pretexto de uma bruxa que estava no controle.

"Tenho certeza." ela balançou a cabeça.

"Certo," disse Tonks, evidentemente não convencida, mas sufocando as perguntas. Hermione sentiu uma cortina de braço reconfortante em seus ombros, e então foi gentilmente orientada para a humilde casa de sua amiga. "Vamos sair do frio.".

"Tudo bem. Onde está Lupin?".

"Ele foi para a Toca quando recebemos o aviso," explicou ela, seu tom carregado de preocupação. "Ele pensou que Arthur poderia precisar de ajuda para arranjar mais alguns feitiços de proteção. Estamos tentando entrar em contato com todos, mas é difícil.".

Hermione orou que suas próximas palavras não soassem muito esperançosas. "Tem novidades sobre Ron e Harry?".

"Não," Tonks suspirou, apertando o ombro de Hermione. "Sinto muito.".

Ela não pestanejou. "Eu imaginei que não teria.".

"Tenho certeza de que eles estão bem." Essa palavra novamente. Bichento deslizou por entre suas pernas enquanto entravam na casa. "Eu tenho um pouco de chá, você quer?".

"Não, obrigada," ela recusou, mal notando o burburinho de um feitiço de aquecimento recém-lançado enquanto passava pela porta. "Eu sei que nós precisamos discutir sobre o que está acontecendo, mas eu estou realmente cansada...".

"Claro," disse Tonks com simpatia. "Podemos falar sobre isso depois que você dormir um pouco. Você se lembra de onde fica o quarto de hóspedes, né?".

Ela assentiu e agarrou o corrimão das escadas. "Primeira porta à esquerda. Eu só... Eu preciso usar o banheiro primeiro.".

"Sirva-se do que precisar. Esta é a sua casa agora.".

Hermione sabia que Tonks tinha a intenção de ser reconfortante, mas teve que reprimir uma careta vazia enquanto subia as escadas gemendo. Esta não era a sua casa. Tudo parecia tão surreal, tão frágil como nuvens, e simplesmente uma realidade distorcida a qual seu cérebro não conseguia sequer entender.

Entorpecida vagando no banheiro, ela se inclinou sobre a pia e olhou para a porcelana branca por um longo momento. Quando levantou a cabeça para enfrentar o seu reflexo, seu suspiro enevoou o espelho. Seu rosto estava manchado com a lama rachada e sangue desagregado, os olhos inchados com as bordas acinzentadas, e seus lábios em um tom gelado de violeta. A chuva que ela havia deixado para trás, na Escócia, havia feito pouco além de manchar a bagunça em suas feições, mas os cachos e as roupas estavam grudados contra a pele dela como piche. Ela não conseguia decidir se parecia um daqueles guerreiros que marcaram sua pele antes de uma batalha, ou uma alma maltratada persistente após a vida.

Colocando o cabelo turbulento para o lado e torcendo a torneira, ela encheu as palmas das mãos com água e sufocou o rosto nelas. Ela estava congelando, e sugou o ar entre os dentes, mas ignorou-o e lavou a sujeira tingida de vermelho com as mãos desesperadas e tremendo. Pausando entre as respirações trabalhadas e verificando o progresso no espelho, suas ações agitadas acalmaram quando centímetro por centímetro de sua pele foi purificado, até que não tivesse simplesmente um respingo de lama que se misturasse com suas sardas.

Ela enxugou o rosto com as pontas dos dedos, enquanto seus olhos caíam para uma pequena marca em seu pescoço, uma pequena marca de mordida de amor. Uma pontada de saudade bateu e ela endireitou o queixo para dar uma olhada melhor. Ela normalmente disfarçava as marcas com algum feitiço de desvanecimento, mas não cobriria esta. Esperava que permanecesse por algum tempo.

Godric, ela sentia falta dele.

Apenas alguns minutos se passaram desde que eles se separaram, nem mesmo uma hora, mas ela sentia o peso das milhas entre eles.

O sol devia ter violado o horizonte, porque um forte barulho de raios explodiu através da janela e bateu no espelho. A luz era da cor de chamas, e iluminava seu rosto como os fogos da guerra.

Seus olhos caíram de volta para a porcelana, que estava cor de ferrugem.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Com uma varredura final do pano úmido, Draco estudou sua pele pálida no espelho e fez uma careta. Ele tinha sido tentado a deixar o seu sangue misturado ao de Hermione onde estava, mas se ressentia, pois a lama havia misturado com ele, e os tons escuros daquele pensamento o deixaram inquieto.

Ele caçou por pistas de Granger em seu reflexo, uma leve pancada no lábio inferior de um beijo, um pequeno arranhão por baixo da orelha de um beijo pré-luxúria, e a cicatriz do terceiro ano. Ela estava em toda e ao mesmo tempo nenhuma parte.

Outro flashback de seus últimos segundos juntos fez seus olhos pulsarem por trás das pálpebras.

_Petrificus Totalus!_

_Eu quero você na minha vida._

_Eu te amo._

Ele gemeu e descansou sua testa contra o espelho. Estava tão irritado. Zangado com ela por ter silenciado tudo o que podia e devia ter dito. Raiva de si mesmo por deixá-la sem opção senão petrifica-lo. Zangado com McGonagall por mandá-lo aqui. Zangado com seus pais por ditar seus preconceitos. Zangado com Potter e Weasley porque sua amante estava provavelmente com eles agora. Raiva das circunstâncias por separá-los.

E por baixo de tudo isso estava esse perigoso espinho que perfurava tudo.

Ele podia lidar com a raiva, sabia-o bem, mas a dor no peito era uma história diferente. Sentia-se quebrado, pouco humano e chocando-se com a situação.

_Não pertenço a este lugar. Pertenço a ela._

Dando ao seu reflexo outro olhar revoltado, ele sacudiu a cabeça e voltou para o quarto que Andrômeda lhe havia mostrado anteriormente. Hesitou no longo corredor e distraidamente se perguntou o que exatamente estava por trás das outras seis ou sete portas, mas estava distraído demais para dar atenção a qualquer questionamento.

Seu novo quarto era pequeno e simples, contendo uma cama de casal, que tomava a maior parte do espaço, uma cômoda, e algumas prateleiras inclinadas que estavam em extrema necessidade de um _Reparo_. A ausência de Hermione o escarnecia por todos os cantos, nenhuma das pequenas bugigangas dela, sem estantes aguentando o peso de um exército de livros, e sem o cheiro de hortelã e cereja.

Seu batimento cardíaco vacilou novamente, e Draco lentamente tirou o casaco, pendurando-o cuidadosamente na porta e deixando seus dedos rastrearem o tecido, quando percebeu que era tudo o que tinha que o ligava diretamente a ela. Enfiando a varinha debaixo do travesseiro, ele então tirou suas roupas, até que estava somente em suas boxers, e aliviou-se no colchão, reunindo os cobertores que coçavam e abrandavam em torno de si.

Ele manteve o seu corpo no lado esquerdo da cama, e distraidamente olhou para o espaço vazio ao seu lado antes dos olhos se fecharem.

Ele sempre dormia no lado esquerdo na cama de Granger.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione estava no quarto de hóspedes, olhando vagamente para a parede, enquanto as mãos se reuniam à sua frente. Estava quase com medo de se estabelecer na cama, consciente de que os dias são quebrados pelo sono, e as memórias tornam-se menos vívidas quando o tempo se arrasta junto. Mas seu corpo estava a um sussurro longe de se render à exaustão física e mental, e ela precisava estar bem descansada amanhã. Não haveria lugar para as lágrimas entre as discussões da Guerra e os planos da Ordem. Amanhã, ela seria a Grifinória preparada. Amanhã, ela ficaria bem.

Tirando o casaco e o descartando ao pé da cama, ela foi para a próxima camada de roupa, mas acalmou os seus movimentos quando percebeu que era a camiseta de Draco. Ela atraiu uma respiração forte, quando sentiu um rastro de perfume de Draco do período da manhã, almíscar masculino, com uma pitada de tempero de hortelã, e algo que a lembrava de livros novos.

Ela estava tão aliviada por ter este pequeno símbolo de sua relação proibida, e então lançou um feitiço de secagem rápida para que os murmúrios do cheiro dele não fossem apagados. Esquecendo os pijamas que estavam em sua bolsa encantada e retirando seus jeans, ela cedeu à fadiga e afundou-se nos lençóis, um pouco aliviada de que estaria enrolada na camiseta de Draco.

Aninhando seu rosto no travesseiro, ela sentiu o resto de lágrimas solitárias deslizarem pelo seu rosto. Então adormeceu curvada em uma bola com a palma da mão em seu coração ferido.

No lado direito da cama.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

N/A: Só uma coisa a dizer: fico muito feliz por estarem gostando :D


	26. Fantasma

Capítulo 26: Fantasma

**N/A: **Olááá! Nem sei por onde começar, se passaram seis meses desde que eu postei o último capítulo e me sinto um pouco triste por isso, pois deixei vocês sem a tradução dessa fic linda..  
>Infelizmente (para a fic), andei muito ocupada (mas com coisas boas, por isso 'felizmente para mim'). Essa semana eu fui ver meu e-mail onde recebo as mensagens tanto da floreios quanto da e fiquei mega feliz ao ver como os leitores têm apreciado a minha tradução e não somente a história, por isso resolvi tomar um tempo para traduzir mais alguns capítulos.. Não prometo aquela velocidade frenética do início.. mas de vagar e sempre heheh<br>Agradeço de coração por todos os elogios, um beeijo e aproveitem a leitura :D 

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Havia vozes em algum lugar, abafadas por portas e pela distância, mas definitivamente vozes. Vozes que ela conhecia.

Seus cílios estavam presos com lágrimas secas, e ela piscou algumas vezes para diluir a dor salgada e os resquícios de sono. Centrou-se no espaço vazio ao seu lado e passou a mão pelos frios, frescos e impecáveis lençóis. Talvez o cheiro remanescente da camiseta de Draco tivesse enganado seu subconsciente, pois um canto de esperança em seu coração quase esperava que ele estivesse ao seu lado, mas a realidade de ontem era impossível de ignorar.

Draco não estava aqui.

Ela não sabia onde ele estava.

E ela não tinha ideia se iria vê-lo novamente.

A dor oca que esses fatos deixaram em seu peito parecia pior hoje, e ela duvidou que as dores fossem desaparecer tão cedo. Este sentimento nauseante de solidão parecia destrutivo e permanente, como um tumor purulento encravado entre a ponta de sua coluna vertebral e a base do seu crânio.

Mas.

Ela cerrou os punhos e enterrou o sentimento, trancou no sótão de sua mente junto aos seus pensamentos sobre seus pais, Harry e Ron. Porque ela tinha que fazer isso. Porque ela tinha prometido a si mesma que faria.

O país estava fervilhando com a promessa de Guerra, então que direito ela tinha de cuidar de um coração partido quando as pessoas estavam morrendo e lamentando pela perda de entes queridos? Pelo menos Draco estava vivo. Pelo menos havia uma _possibilidade_ de que o destino pudesse permitir que as suas respirações se misturassem novamente.

A esperança é a motivação, se nada mais for.

As vozes ainda estavam vibrando lá embaixo, e com tenacidade renovada, ela saiu da cama e procurou por algumas roupas frescas na bolsa encantada. Escorregou em seu jeans e puxou um blusão de lã folgado por cima da camiseta de Draco, relutante em se separar do calor masculino preso no tecido que vibrava contra sua pele. Domando seu cabelo selvagem com os dedos, ela olhou para seu reflexo no espelho e franziu a testa para as manchas inchadas e vermelhas sob os olhos, ainda camufladas com lágrimas. Ela enxugou o rosto com a manga, fungando e suspirando algumas vezes para que sua voz não a traísse, e então ela levantou o queixo com equilíbrio ilusório.

A fachada estava quase perfeita, talvez um pouco rachada e frágil nos olhos, mas sua mandíbula enrijecida e a linha orgulhosa de seus lábios seria o suficiente para enganar seus amigos da Ordem.

Ela parecia resistente e preparada. Pronta para a batalha e prosperando com um propósito. Cintilando com aquele brilho inconfundível de otimismo e coragem Grifinórios. Assim como ela deveria ser.

Dando um aceno duro ao seu reflexo, ela pegou sua varinha e saiu do quarto, seguindo o zumbido baixo das vozes. Desceu as escadas e serpenteou seu caminho em torno da casa, parando do lado de fora da cozinha, e pressionando seu ouvido contra a porta para pegar a conversa abafada.

"...deveríamos ter visto aquilo chegando. Poderíamos ter enviado pessoas a King's Cross para ajudar os alunos...".

"Nós não seremos capazes de prever tudo o que fazem, Alastor...".

"Deveríamos ter sido capazes de prever isso!".

"Não havia nada que nós pudéssemos ter feito de qualquer maneira. McGonagall e os outros professores vão tomar conta deles.".

"Remo está certo. Pelo menos, se eles estiverem em Hogwarts ainda estarão seguros, de certa forma...".

"E você acha que ser mantidos lá com Snape e os psicóticos gêmeos Carrow é seguro, Tonks?".

"É melhor do que ser pego em fogo cruzado no Beco Diagonal ou correndo de raptores.".

"E os nascidos-trouxas, Kingsley?".

"A maioria deles está escondida, mas temos notícias de que Você-Sabe-Quem estará colocando sua Comissão de Registo de Nascidos-Trouxas em vigor tão logo Umbridge esteja pronta. Tenho tentado conseguir suporte de Cresswell e Alderton, mas está difícil.".

Hermione franziu o cenho no outro lado da porta. _Comissão de Registro de Nascidos-Trouxas?_

"Precisamos avisar a todos sobre o tabu com o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem.".

"Eu estou tentando, mas os nossos métodos de comunicação estão cada vez mais limitados, por hora. Tonks, você enviou uma coruja para a sua mãe a tempo?".

"Sim, ela sabe.".

"E as nossas casas-seguras, Alastor?".

"Alguns dos feitiços de segurança irão aguentar, mas não todos eles. Sua casa deve estar segura, Remo. Largo Grimmauld também, e um par de outras, mas teremos de começar a procurar outros lugares para nos encontrarmos. Vai ser apenas uma questão de tempo antes que as proteções sobre estas casas-seguras sejam quebradas também.".

"Será que você consegue fazer Chaves de Portal suficientes, Kingsley?".

"Eu consegui a maioria delas.".

"Será o suficiente?".

"Eu não tenho ideia.".

Houve uma pausa.

"Você pode entrar, Granger!" O vozeirão de Moody chamou depois de um momento, e Hermione recuou da porta quando o som áspero fez burburinho em seus tímpanos. Sua mão chegou a pairar provisoriamente sobre a maçaneta. "Pare de se esconder, Granger. Trata-se tanto de você quanto de qualquer um.".

Ignorando o pacote ímpar de nervos em seu estômago, ela entrou na cozinha e cumprimentou os quatro pares de olhos com um aceno desajeitado e apologético. Shacklebolt, Olho-Tonto, Lupin e Tonks estavam todos sentados ao redor da frágil mesa de jantar, suas expressões graves, privadas de sono e, inevitavelmente, preocupadas.

"Desculpe," ela murmurou. "Eu não queria me intrometer.".

"Como você está se sentindo, Hermione?" Tonks perguntou, arrumando-se em seu assento para acomodar a barriga. "Você pode ir para a cama, se precisar de mais descanso.".

"Eu estou bem.".

"Você está um pouco velha para ficar escutando atrás da porta, Granger," Olho-Tonto comentou, apesar de seu tom ter sido quase divertido. "O que exatamente você ouviu?".

"Não muito," ela encolheu os ombros. "Apenas sobre o Tabu... e o que é a Comissão de Registo de Nascidos-Trouxas?".

"É uma merda de armadilha de morte, isso sim," Olho-Tonto cuspiu acaloradamente. "É uma maneira para que Você-Sabe-Quem rebanhe nascidos-trouxas como gado para matá-los...".

"Sim, obrigado, Alastor," Remo lançou um olhar severo na direção de Olho-Tonto. "Eu acho que existem maneiras melhores de explicar...".

"Bem, você pode cobrir com margaridas e glitter e tudo o que você quiser, Remo, mas basicamente é isso." Ele fixou Hermione com um olhar firme. "Não se preocupe, você não irá se inscrever, você vai ficar escondida e segura aqui com Tonks.".

Hermione apertou os olhos com o pensamento. "Mas e todos os outros nascidos-trouxas?".

"Estamos fazendo o que podemos," Kingsley ofereceu emburrado. "A maioria tem se escondido, mas não há muito que possamos fazer no momento, exceto tentar alertar as pessoas...".

"O que é difícil quando todos estão aparatando em pânico e, provavelmente, desembarcando direto no caminho de raptores," Olho-Tonto resmungou. "Potter e Weasley podem se enquadrar nessa categoria, por isso, se você souber onde eles estão, Granger, você precisa nos dizer.".

"Eu não tenho ideia de onde estejam," ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Tudo que sei é que eles estão procurando as Horcruxes e que destruíram o medalhão.".

"Sim, eles me enviaram uma carta sobre isso," Remo assentiu. "Mas você não soube de nada desde então?".

"Nada de relevante. Apenas uma carta de vez em quando para me assegurar de que eles estavam... você sabe, vivos." Ela enfiou um cacho perdido atrás da orelha. "Mas não. Nunca o seu paradeiro ou qualquer coisa assim. Eles sabem que seria muito perigoso...".

"E vagabundear por Merlin sabe-se lá onde, com tudo isso acontecendo, não é perigoso?" Olho-Tonto zombou.

Os olhos de Hermione atiraram de volta para o Auror. "Eles não são estúpidos, Moody...".

"Bem, suas ações contradizem esse sentimento...".

"Eles vão ficar bem," ela interrompeu, mas a dificuldade em sua voz a traía. "Eles vão ficar bem.".

"Eles sobreviveram até agora," disse Tonks, distraidamente acariciando seu abdômen inchado. "Tenha um pouco de fé, Olho-Tonto. Tenho certeza de que quando precisarem, eles irão nos procurar.".

"Nós quase não temos tempo para espera-los," ele reclamou, revirando o olho bom. "Então, esta será a sua tarefa, por enquanto, Granger, descobrir onde eles estão.".

Hermione franziu o nariz. "Não seria mais benéfico para mim, tentar descobrir onde as Horcruxes estão?".

"Bem, se Harry e Weasley estão fazendo o que você diz que estão, então é a mesma coisa," Olho-Tonto respondeu, levantando de seu assento. "Eu tenho confiança na sua inteligência, Granger. Se alguém pode encontrá-los, é você.".

Ela não sabia se ele queria dizer os meninos ou as Horcruxes, mas balançou a cabeça de qualquer maneira. "Obrigada, Moody.".

"E mantenha seu treinamento de combate," aconselhou ele lentamente. "Estamos em guerra agora.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Draco.".

Ele se contorceu e escondeu o rosto mais fundo no travesseiro. Estava balançando sobre a crista feliz entre o sono e a realidade, e estaria arruinado se fosse arrastado para fora disso antes de estar pronto.

"Draco.".

"Cai fora, Granger," ele murmurou, como sempre fazia quando ela tentava acordá-lo. "Eu estou tentando dormir.".

Um breve silêncio se seguiu, e Draco se perguntou se sua amante persistente poderia realmente permitir-lhe uma manhã pacífica só para variar.

"Draco, é a Andrômeda," suspirou a voz, com pesar. "Você precisa acordar.".

Seus olhos se abriram, e a realidade veio a ricochetear em seu cérebro como nuvens de trovão. Ele não estava em Hogwarts. Havia sido acordado pela tia com quem ele nunca tinha conversado. Granger não estava aqui. Ela não estava em qualquer lugar, e a sua ausência trouxe de volta o pulsar insensível em seu peito. Ele sentiu-se mal.

_Granger..._

Ele disparou um olhar para xingar sua tia enquanto ela se inclinava sobre ele, sua expressão pairando entre preocupada e cautelosa. Sua semelhança com sua mãe golpeou-o por um momento, mas manteve suas feições treinadas duras, prontas para repreender a bruxa por perturbar sua manhã solitária. Ele não queria que ninguém testemunhasse o quanto isso o estava afetando.

"O que você quer?" ele perguntou com uma voz calma e defensiva. "As pessoas não tem nenhuma privacidade em sua casa?".

"Draco," ela começou com cuidado. "Você não deixou a cama por três dias.".

Suas sobrancelhas subiram no alto de sua testa. Três dias? Mas tudo parecia tão cru e fresco, como a chuva que ainda estava salpicada em sua pele, e as palavras de despedida de Hermione ainda estavam chiando em seus ouvidos. Não era suposto que o tempo consertasse a dor do choque inicial? Três dias, e ele estava bastante certo de que havia dormido o tempo todo. Evidentemente, seu subconsciente havia decidido que era preferível dormir a acordar sem Granger pressionada contra seu peito.

"Então?" ele fez uma careta para Andrômeda, sentando-se na cama e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. "Que diferença isso faz?".

"Em primeiro lugar, eu preciso avisá-lo que há um tabu sobre o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem," ela listou. "E em segundo lugar, você precisa comer alguma coisa.".

"Eu não estou com fome," ele mentiu, ignorando a pontada dolorosa no estômago que contradizia com suas palavras. "Apenas me deixe sozinho...".

"Não é saudável," ela insistiu. "Você vai ficar doente.".

"Eu não dou a mínima," resmungou ele friamente. "Vou me levantar quando estiver pronto.".

"Olhe," suspirou Andrômeda, a impaciência se pronunciando em seu tom. "Isolar-se aqui não vai fazer você se sentir melhor...".

"O quê, e você acha que um pedaço de pão e um salto ao redor do jardim vão me fazer pular de alegria?" ele brincou. "Não seja tão...".

"Uma refeição quente vai fazer bem a você," disse a ele, e seu estômago se contraiu novamente com a ideia. "E talvez uma conversa com os outros vá ajudá-lo...".

"E quem diabos são esses 'outros' dos quais você tanto fala?".

"Pessoas em posições semelhantes a você," disse ela, e Draco sentiu sua curiosidade revirar. "Desça para o café da manhã e você vai ver.".

"Eu acho que não.".

"Oh, cresça, Draco," Andrômeda fez uma careta, cortando o ar com a mão. "Eu não tenho tempo para ficar aqui e cuidar de você como um bebê...".

"Bem, ninguém está forçando você!" ele gritou de volta. "Acho que deixei bem claro que eu não quero você aqui...".

"Que pena," ela suspirou, massageando a ponte de seu nariz. "Há roupas limpas nas gavetas. Se você não estiver vestido e pronto em quinze minutos, vou expulsá-lo da cama...".

"_Eu não estou pronto_," ele exclamou, cerrando os punhos e batendo-os contra o colchão. Ele sentiu um pouco da raiva deixá-lo, e seus ombros caíram quando a confissão próxima a um murmúrio deixou seus lábios. "Eu só... Eu só quero ficar sozinho. Eu não estou... _pronto_ para lidar com esta situação.".

As feições de Andrômeda suavizaram um pouco. "Eu estou tentando ajudá-lo...".

"Se você quiser me ajudar, vá...".

"Eu não vou deixar isso pra lá, Draco," disse ela firmemente. "Mas eu vou oferecer-lhe uma proposta muito generosa, se você descer para o café da manhã desta vez, então eu não vou perturbá-lo de novo eu vou deixar a comida do lado de fora de sua porta, e você pode ficar aqui e lamentar tudo o que você quiser.".

"E se eu recusar?" perguntou ele.

"Então eu vou arrastar você para fora da cama hoje e todos os dias até você entender a mensagem," alertou. "E você pode pensar que é capaz de manter-me do lado de fora, mas eu tenho várias pessoas lá em baixo para me ajudar, e eu duvido que você queira que sua varinha seja confiscada agora que você a teve de volta.".

"Estou ficando tão cansado de pessoas me dizendo o que fazer." ele rosnou, suas narinas queimando enquanto largava o rosto em suas palmas. "Eu aposto que você está amando isso. Vendo o filho da irmã que te traiu em um estado tão patético".

Andrômeda lançou uma respiração pesada. "Isso não é verdade, mas eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso," disse ela, virando-se e caminhando para a porta. "Vou esperar fora do seu quarto, e se você não estiver vestido e pronto em dez minutos, vamos fazer isso da maneira mais difícil.".

Draco ouviu o clique da porta e gemeu em suas mãos, sentindo a raiva quente queimar por trás de seus olhos, seus pensamentos arrastaram de volta para Hermione. Nunca que ele teria imaginado desejar o tom estridente da voz de Granger quando ela estava agitada, mas ele desejava. Ele pensou naquelas primeiras semanas em seu dormitório, a insanidade subindo em cima dele com cada palavra que ela falava e cada choque de seus caminhos, e a ironia ácida quase o fez rir com a alegria sombria.

Engraçado que o que o havia feito uma vez questionar o estado de sua mente agora lhe parecia a única coisa racional e genuína.

O destino era uma cadela temperamental, com um fetiche por masturbação mental.

Aparentemente, é assim que as pessoas se sentem quando perdem um amante, como se alguém tivesse disparado um _Impedimenta_ brutal direto ao seu peito, e depois esmagado a parte racional do seu cérebro e a seção irracional de seu coração sob o seu calcanhar. Ele queria gritar alto em seu travesseiro o suficiente para cortar e arranhar sua traqueia, ou bater os punhos na parede até que seus dedos dividissem sua carne, e ele se sentisse em algum lugar perto de racional ou equilibrado novamente.

Ele precisava recuperar o controle.

Ele podia imaginar Hermione em sua cabeça, dizendo-lhe para aceitar a oferta de uma refeição decente e largar a fachada abrasiva, provavelmente com as mãos nos quadris e revirando as bonitas avelãs para ele. Ele seria capaz de apostar a sua herança questionável que ela iria mencionar o dia em que fora forçada a Obliviar seus pais, repetindo o que ele disse para tirar o sofrimento fora de seu sistema naquele dia feliz no chuveiro.

_Confie em mim quando eu digo que a inatividade só irá trazer mais danos._

_Então, o quê? Você vai sentar-se no quarto e lamentar o dia todo?_

_Coloque pra fora. Você tem mais força do que isso._

"Draco," Andrômeda chamou do outro lado da porta, interrompendo seu transe. "Você tem cinco minutos ainda.".

Outro espasmo doloroso de fome o fez encolher, e ele expirou com a derrota, percebendo também que seus membros estavam fracos e lentos pelos dias sem alimentação. Seus ossos racharam e protestaram quando ele saiu da cama, distraidamente selecionando um simples par de calças pretas e uma gola alta da mesma cor na cômoda.

Rumo ao encontro de sua tia, ele vislumbrou seu reflexo translúcido na vidraça da janela e congelou. Olhos borrados e vermelhos olhavam para ele enquanto estudava seu rosto, sua expressão magra e atormentada, e seu cabelo normalmente arrumado estava despenteado e amassado. Ele parecia tênue e frágil, como um fantasma persistente no limbo.

E ele não dava a mínima.

"Se você acha que eu estou blefando, você está enganado," alertou Andrômeda, e Draco olhou para a porta antes de agarrar sua varinha. "Você tem um minuto.".

Murmurando um coro de palavrões em voz baixa, ele ajeitou a postura e se juntou à sua tia no corredor, fixando-a com um olhar irritado. "Feliz agora?".

"Isto não é para meu benefício," disse ela calmamente, caminhando pelo corredor. "Mas sim, eu estou feliz que você decidiu sair da cama e mostrar um pouco de força...".

"Eu só estou fazendo isso para calar a sua boca," ele rapidamente apontou enquanto caminhavam. "Lembre-se, você disse que me deixaria em paz se eu tomasse café da manhã desta vez.".

"Eu sei o que eu disse.".

"Então vamos acabar com isso," ele murmurou, deixando seu passado e descobrindo o caminho para a cozinha.

"Draco," disse Andrômeda, chegando a seu lado. "Devo lhe dizer que os outros já sabem que está aqui, mas eu não lhes disse onde você esteve até agora, ou com quem. Eu pensei que era melhor para você decidir o quanto você queria revelar a eles.".

Sua testa enrugou com a confusão. "Essas pessoas me conhecem?".

"Oh sim," ela balançou a cabeça. "E você conhece a eles.".

"Então, porque não basta dizer-me quem são eles?".

"Em parte porque é mais fácil apenas mostrar a você," ela encolheu os ombros, mas ele notou o canto enrugado da boca de sua tia contrair. "E, em parte, para minha própria diversão.".

Ele cerrou os dentes com a observação, mas não respondeu enquanto paravam em frente a uma porta, que ele presumiu ser da cozinha. O cheiro sedutor de mingau e café flutuou para o corredor e instantaneamente provocou mais lembranças de domingos lentos no dormitório de Granger, mastigando torrada queimada e sorrindo com seu cabelo despenteado da manhã. Ele de repente estava muito consciente de que sua bruxa não estaria do outro lado da porta, afogada em uma de suas camisetas grandes e segurando uma xícara de chá com um livro pousado no colo. Ele não tinha ideia de quem estava dentro da cozinha de Andrômeda, mas não seria Hermione com um sorriso preguiçoso, indulgente, e um ataque de ansiedade estranho inundou seu intestino.

"Espere," disse ele, antes de sua tia segurar a maçaneta. "As pessoas lá dentro, elas sabem as coisas que eu fiz?".

As rugas de Andrômeda se aprofundaram em uma carranca de perplexidade. "Sim, eles sabem sobre o que aconteceu com Dumbledore.".

"Certo," ele murmurou, enojado com o mal-estar em seu tom. "Então eles me odeiam.".

"Não," ela contestou rapidamente, como se tivesse previsto o seu comentário. "Eles estão como eu, Draco, confusos e desconfiados, mas dispostos a lhe dar uma chance para provar que você não é o garoto maldoso que todos pensam.".

Ela quase não lhe deu um momento para refletir sobre essa declaração antes de coloca-lo à frente, abrindo a porta e empurrando-o para a cozinha. Draco ficou imediatamente sem palavras, suas pupilas dilataram e sua mandíbula caiu enquanto ele tomava conhecimento dos ocupantes do cômodo e tentava compreender a implausibilidade desta situação. Cinco pares de olhos suspeitos e defensivos ficaram boquiabertos de volta para ele, e ele nem sequer tentou esconder a sua frustração quando sua atenção errática disparou até um rosto familiar próximo.

Andrômeda estava certa, ele os conhecia. Ele os conhecia bem.

Seu cérebro estava corroendo com perguntas enquanto ele fitava a primeira, Tracey Davis, equilibrada sobre o balcão da cozinha e nervosamente batendo os dedos contra seu joelho. Estava ao seu lado com uma careta mais pronunciada Millicent Bulstrode, e do outro lado de Tracey estava Miles Bletchley, as costas retas e o queixo inclinado, como se preparado para um confronto.

Os olhos perplexos de Draco depois se desviaram para as duas figuras sentadas à mesa, centrando-se em Theodore Nott, que estava recostado quase indiferente em sua cadeira, braços cruzados no peito, mas as sobrancelhas no alto de sua testa com a surpresa. E, finalmente, Draco pousou em Blaise Zabini, e ele se arrepiou sob o olhar calculista de seu velho colega. O queixo de Blaise estava descansado contra o dorso da mão, seus lábios se contraindo enquanto ele lambia os dentes e suas feições fixas em uma máscara treinada e firme de indiferença. Somente após anos de experiência que Draco conseguiu perceber a tensão desconfiada e pensativa das feições do outro bruxo.

E, de repente, ocorreu-lhe.

Essas pessoas, que ele tinha antes considerado conhecidos e até amigos, não eram quem ele se lembrava, e era tão óbvio que cada um o fitava com dúvidas e intriga como se ele fosse um estranho que tinha tropeçado em seu covil, em vez do respeito e camaradagem que eles tinham compartilhado em Hogwarts. Eles não eram mais o que haviam sido, e ele já não era um deles.

Eles estavam diferentes, e ele era um forasteiro.

"Bem, bata na minha bunda e me chame de Morgana," a voz engraçada de Theo encheu o ar. "Nós pensamos que você estava tirando com a gente, 'Dromeda'.".

"Pelo amor de Godric, Theo," ela murmurou, avançando para a cozinha e deixando Draco surpreendido na porta. "Quantas vezes devo avisá-lo sobre a sua língua?".

"Desculpe-me por tentar quebrar o silêncio constrangedor," ele encolheu os ombros. "Esta vai ser uma manhã interessante.".

Draco sentiu sua caixa de voz clicar novamente em ação. "Que diabos está acontecendo?" ele deixou escapar. "Que porra vocês todos estão fazendo aqui?".

"Acho que a questão mais premente é o que _você_ está fazendo aqui.". Theo disparou, esticando os braços sobre a cabeça. "Todo mundo achava que você estivesse morto.".

Ele se encolheu, distraidamente olhando para Blaise, que ainda não havia piscado. "Todos?".

"A maioria," Tracey falou, e Draco observou que Bletchley sutilmente se colocou em uma posição de proteção ao lado dela. "Eles disseram que você foi pego no fogo cruzado quando estava tentando escapar de Hogwarts.".

"Mas então como...".

"Espere," Theo interrompeu rapidamente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. "Creio que seja a nossa vez de fazer uma pergunta.".

"Isto não é uma merda de jogo, Nott," Draco rebateu, também aturdido para manter a calma. "Eu quero saber o que diabos está acontecendo...".

"E nós também...".

"Bem, você está sendo um idiota...".

"Me chame de idiota de novo, e eu vou quebrar sua cara, Malfoy...".

"Já chega," Andrômeda silenciou as piadas que ricocheteavam. "Olha, vocês vão ter que descobrir uma maneira de conversar sobre isso corretamente. Eu preciso voltar para a outra casa, e eu gostaria de acreditar que vocês todos estão velhos o suficiente para lidar com isso com maturidade.".

"Não segure a respiração...".

"Cale-se, Theo," Blaise finalmente falou, atirando ao seu companheiro um olhar de advertência. "Quanto tempo você vai ficar," Drômeda?".

"Apenas algumas horas," disse ela, e Draco percebeu como particularmente confortável sua tia estava com seus ex-colegas. "Millicent, eu ia perguntar se você se importaria de vir comigo? Eu posso precisar de alguma ajuda escolhendo os suplementos.". A bruxa mais jovem balançou a cabeça, e sua tia virou-se para Blaise. "Você está no comando enquanto eu estiver fora.".

"Comovente," Theo revirou os olhos. "Favoritismo te leva aonde você quiser...".

"Assim como agir como um adulto," ela franziu a testa para ele, gesticulando para Millicent segui-la enquanto se dirigia para outra porta na parte de trás da cozinha. "Não matem uns aos outros enquanto eu estiver fora.".

Com isso, as duas bruxas saíram da cozinha, e o silêncio tenso voltou a tomar o seu lugar entre os habitantes restantes e agarrou os tímpanos de Draco. Blaise mal tinha se movido até então, a cabeça ainda apoiada em seus dedos e ainda estudando Draco com uma concentração intensa que parecia quase invasiva.

"Bletchley, Davis," dirigiu-se ao par com um suspiro, girando lentamente para fita-los. "Vocês se importariam de nos deixar a sós um pouco?".

Miles parecia hesitante. "Como assim?".

"Eu acho que será mais fácil se Malfoy falar apenas com Theo e eu, por agora," ele explicou, voltando os olhos castanhos para Draco. "Não se preocupe, você terá a sua chance de fazer perguntas também.".

Miles abriu a boca para protestar, mas Tracey colocou sua mão na dele e pulou do balcão, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido destinado apenas para ele. "Tudo bem," disse ela, puxando o pulso de seu companheiro. "Nos avise se precisar de alguma coisa.".

Enquanto o casal contornava Draco para sair da cozinha, Blaise chutou uma cadeira e inclinou a cabeça. "Sente-se, Malfoy," ele instruiu calmamente, esperando até que Draco cumprisse antes de falar novamente. "Diga-nos onde você esteve.".

"Não," ele sacudiu a cabeça obstinadamente. "Diga-me o que diabos você está fazendo aqui primeiro.".

"Pelo amor de Deus," Theo cortou novamente. "Você não tem qualquer direito de...".

"Dê à sua mandíbula um descanso e se acalme," Blaise disse-lhe em voz baixa. "Tente se lembrar de que você estava na mesma posição que Malfoy não faz muito tempo...".

"Sim, mas não fui eu quem deixou os merdas de Comensais da Morte entrarem em Hogwarts.".

"Não, mas poderia ter sido você," ele respondeu de forma calma. "Poderia ter sido qualquer um de nós.".

O comportamento agitado de Theo vacilou antes de ele estalar a língua e erguer as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Tudo bem," ele respirou com relutância. "Vá em frente.".

Blaise voltou os olhos para Draco. "Os Comensais da Morte nos chamam de 'Os Defeituosos', e a Ordem nos chama de 'Os Iluminados'," disse ele. "Eu prefiro pensar em nós como os que tiveram a sorte de escapar.".

"Você fugiu?" Draco repetiu. "Por que você...".

Mas ele foi interrompido quando a porta traseira se abriu, e entrou Luna Lovegood com seu ar habitual de ignorância tranquila, e a surpresa de sua entrada abrupta tirou o ar dos pulmões de Draco. Ela vislumbrou-o pelo canto do olho e, além do estiramento leve de seu sorriso, não deu nenhuma indicação de que estivesse deslocada ou perturbada pela sua presença.

"Bom dia, Lovegood." Theo cumprimentou casualmente.

"Bom dia, Theo, Blaise," ela voltou, e Draco não perdeu o amolecimento do exterior estoico de Blaise quando ela cantarolou o nome dele, nem perdeu o jeito que Lovegood deslizou uma mão carinhosa sobre os ombros do bruxo, enquanto ela passava. "E bom dia para você, Draco.".

"Que porra...".

"Viu," ela murmurou em seu tom pacífico, olhando especificamente para Blaise. "Eu disse que o vi em Hogwarts no Natal.".

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
